Por Carretera
by zapatilla.ambulante
Summary: TERMINADO –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: Puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ROAD FIC
1. A propósito de Cullen

Nota: segunda historia mía funcionando con los personajes de doña Stephanie.

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó:– Puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, y cumplí (:

Quiero dejarlas ahora comprometidas con que se entretendrán con mi nuevo fic, **¡Por Carretera!**

¡A leer chicas!

* * *

**1. A propósito de Cullen***

.**  
**

–Ang –la llamé elevando la voz por encima del ruido del lugar–. Estoy cansada. Creo que iré a dormir.

Estábamos en un bar cercano a la universidad, Ángela, Ben y yo. Habíamos decidido salir a festejar el término de nuestro primer semestre de bachillerato.

–Vamos Bella, los exámenes acabaron, tenemos que celebrar –dijo la chica tomando otro sorbo de su botella de cerveza.

–Lo se, pero acabaron recién esta mañana. Necesito dormir –rogué.

Ángela y yo nos conocimos el primer día de bachillerato y resultó ser mi compañera de cuarto. Somos bastante parecidas lo que ha permitido una agradable atmósfera para vivir y, por supuesto, una buena amistad entre nosotras.

Es nuestro primer año de bachillerato en la Universidad de Chicago y, aunque ella vive sólo a una hora del centro de la ciudad, prefiere quedarse en el internado universitario. Dice que es la única manera de concentrarse y rendir bien. Lo cierto es que así también aprovecha de pasar más tiempo junto a su novio, Ben.

–Está bien, vamos –accedió Ben levantándose.

–No, no es necesario chicos, ustedes pueden quedarse.

–No pensarás irte sola Bella –volvió a decir Ben, y no es que quisiera hacerme la valiente ni mucho menos, pero en verdad estábamos sólo a tres cuadras del campus.

–En serio, no hay problema. Estamos sólo a unas cuadras, nada me pasará –lo tranquilicé.

–¿Estás segura?

Ángela siempre estaba preocupándose por mí: por mi salud, mi alimentación, mis estudios y, por supuesto, por mi diversión; Ben también lo hacía. Decían que yo era una chica bastante despistada y torpe que necesitaba ser protegida.

–En serio –volví a decir y me levanté segura–. Buenas noches chicos, diviértanse.

No lo estaba pasando mal, era sólo que la cabeza había comenzado a dolerme y el ruido y sofoco del lugar no ayudaban a apaciguarlo. Me había pasado la noche anterior estudiando para mi último examen. Ahora sólo podía pensar en echarme sobre mi cama, cerrar los ojos y descansar. Y también necesitaba algo de agua, la garganta me molestaba un poco.

Salí del local; el frío calaba esa noche de día jueves. Como no, si estábamos en pleno invierno –finales de Diciembre– en medio de Chicago. La calle no estaba vacía: algunos jóvenes caminaban por la acera en dirección al bar buscando divertirse; aún era temprano. Me ajusté la bufanda intentando detener los escalofríos que comenzaban a subir por mi cuerpo, aún así no me prohibí cerrar los ojos un segundo para inspirar profundo: el hielo entrando a mis pulmones se sentía tan bien.

–Te acompaño –dijo una voz a unos metros de mí.

Me sobresalté; no creía conocer a ninguna de las caras que había visto fuera. Me giré a mirar a mi interlocutor y, aún dada la oscuridad de la noche que poco se dejaba vencer por la luz emitida por los letreros de neón de los locales, lo reconocí. ¿Cómo no me imaginé que sólo alguien como él podía expresar como orden aquello que, por simple cortesía, debía sonar a interrogación? No lo pensé dos veces al responder:

–No es necesario –le di la espalda y comencé a caminar con la idea de evitar aquella conversación.

–De todos modos vamos al mismo lugar –agregó pedante y emprendió la marcha a unos metros de mí sin hacer caso de mi negativa.

–Como quieras –respondí indiferente. Lo que menos quería era caer en el juego de provocación de _Edward Cullen._

Y seguimos avanzando, ahora en silencio.

Edward Cullen nunca me había agradado. Bueno, no nunca pero sí la mayor parte del tiempo en que pedía casi a gritos ser odiado. Y cuando me enteré que habíamos terminado en la misma universidad, comencé a creer en el karma porque sólo una vida pasada de mucha maldad me condenaría a dicha tortura como penitencia.

–Viajas a Forks, ¿no? –lo ignoré y el decidió ignorar mi indiferencia. Continuó–: ¿a visitar a tu _noviecito_? –se burló.

Volví a respirar profundo. Necesitaba calmarme ya.

–No es asunto tuyo –sí, iba a Forks a pasar las fiestas de fin de año con mi novio y su familia, pero a Cullen eso no le importaba.

–Tomaré eso como un si.

¡Dios! Este tipo no se aburría. Decidí volver a ignorarlo. No entendía cual era la idea de su juego –y que además no me gustaba en absoluto– pero no tenía intensiones de caer en él. No quería que mi dolor de cabeza aumentara sólo porque a Cullen, de un instante a otro, se le había ocurrido volverme loca.

–Supongo que ya reservaste tu pasaje –no respondí intentando fingir que no me interesaba seguir con su plática–. Digo… será navidad y hay pocos vuelos –y ya feliz con eso, Edward enmudeció.

Nunca había sentido odio por nadie y no creo que lo sintiera por Edward. Es decir, tampoco me importaba tanto su persona para concederle el placer de sentir una nueva emoción –y bastante importante en el ranking de emociones– sólo porque había aparecido esa noche a distorsionar mi mundo. ¡Vamos! Era Edward Cullen, un total desconocido en mi vida.

Un total desconocido que, para mi mala suerte, tenía toda la maldita razón: no había reservado el pasaje de avión. Mi cabeza había estado ocupada por literatura inglesa y ensayos sobre la ética del siglo XVIII las últimas semanas, de modo que recordar que venía la época de navidad, donde los vuelos disminuían a la mitad mientras que las ventas de los pasajes reaccionaban inversamente, no había sido una prioridad en mi cabeza.

Y tenía que venir Cullen a recordármelo. Odiaba que tuviera razón mas no iba a concederle el placer de saberlo, aquello se quedaba guardado bajo cuatro llaves.

Me mantuve en silencio con la idea de que Edward simplemente creyera y entendiera que la conversación entre nosotros no iba, cosa que comprendió de inmediato porque no volvió a tocar el tema ni a intentarlo con otro. Él siguió avanzando por la calle, con los mismos metros separándonos como si una fuerza invisible no permitiera que esta distancia se rompiera.

Sólo el asfalto seguía resonando húmedo bajo nuestros pies; atrás habían quedado los ruidos de jóvenes, músicas y vasos tintineantes productos del ambiente de bar. Carraspeé: la garganta me seguía molestando. Me picaba. Tal vez me había agarrado un resfriado.

En la esquina siguiente, y sin tomarme la molestia de avisar pues era de la idea que iba sola por aquella calle, me detuve frente a una máquina expendedora de bebidas. No oí las pisadas de nadie avanzar: Edward también se había detenido.

Puse mi billete en la rendija y, otra vez, sin tomarme la molestia de preguntar si se le antojaba algo, presioné el botón de una botella de agua. Quise morir: mi buena suerte, que esa noche se había votado a huelga, hizo que la máquina se tragara el último dólar que me quedaba.

–¡Dios! –exclamé apoyando mi cabeza sobre el vidrio como una perdedora, y dando un pequeño golpe con mi puño sobre los botones que debieron haberme entregado mi bebida.

–¿Qué ocurre? –rogué no haber hablado _tan_ fuerte como sabía había hecho.

Me repuse, digna, para continuar pero Edward ya se había plantado a mi lado sin haber advertido en que momento se había acercado.

No me miró, no me habló y tampoco dudó cuando sacó un dólar de su bolsillo y lo metió en la rendija de la máquina, que para mayor colmo se lo aceptó sin problemas, todo antes de que pudiera siquiera decir "detente".

–¿Qué vas a tomar? –preguntó con naturalidad como si todos los días me ofreciera algo para beber. ¡Qué digo! En realidad era de todas las tarde que con _Eddy_ tomábamos bebidas juntos en traje de baño mientras planeábamos nuestra siguiente excursión al espacio.

–No tienes que… –conseguí articular pero Edward presionó el botón que indicaba una botella de agua y no pude terminar mi oración.

La máquina liberó sin problemas la botella que debió haberme entregado antes de que decidiera convertirse en misógina y me discriminara. Edward la recogió con elegancia –¡maldito!–, se giró a mí y, por primera vez en esa noche, pude fijarme en sus ojos verdes viéndome –que brillaban especialmente diferentes a todas las otras pocas veces en que nos habíamos visto– cuando me ofreció la botella sin decir palabra.

No respondí con negativas, no negué con un gesto. No reaccioné. Me quedé de pie petrificada. Mis ojos debían transmitirle toda la confusión que me producía aquella situación. Mis ojos y, por supuesto, mi repentino congelamiento muscular.

–Ten –insistió.

Titubeando, como si en realidad Edward estuviera ofreciéndome algo peligroso –o peor, tentador– extendí una mano de forma inconsciente y tomé la botella.

Y Edward caminó de regreso a su posición inicial, lejos de mí. Me tardé un par de segundos en volver en sí pero al final pude reaccionar de manera bastante decente; mi cerebro volvía a hacer sinapsis. ¡Qué digo! Aquel gesto de… ¿amabilidad? no iba a borrar todo el tiempo que llevábamos siéndonos indiferentes. Menos una botella de agua iba a actuar de celestina para convertirnos en los mejores amigos.

–No tenías que comprarme nada –hablé segura. Edward, retomando su actitud original, decidió ignorar mis palabras olímpicamente.

–¿Seguimos? –propuso. Retomé la caminata y él avanzó.

–Te devolveré el dinero –no quería que los extraños acontecimientos en torno a la máquina discriminadora quedaran en nada, con Edward comportándose tan bien conmigo. Iba a dejarle en claro que, aunque se tratara de un simple y banal dólar, yo no iba a deberle nada. No a Edward Cullen.

Pero como llevaba haciendo toda la noche, Edward volvió a quedarse con la última palabra:

–Se que lo harás.

No supe que responder. Y no me quedó más opción que continuar avanzando acompañada de la oscuridad de la noche y… de Edward Cullen, por supuesto.

El campus de la universidad hizo al fin su aparición ante nosotros. Atravesamos los jardines y entramos al edificio. Ninguno dijo nada después del asunto frente a la máquina, dos cuadras atrás; realmente nada teníamos que decirnos. Una simple casualidad nos había llevado a estudiar en la misma universidad pero, más allá de eso, no había lazo que pudiera unirnos aunque fuera como conocidos. Los pasillos y aulas del campus no habían presenciado ni un saludo en todo el semestre y, con lo poco que quedaba de él, no iban a hacerlo ahora.

Llegamos al pasillo que separaba chicos de chicas. Edward detuvo una fracción de segundo su andar y se volvió a mí:

–Buenas noches –dijo de forma indiferente. Sus ojos volvían a ser los mismos ojos fríos que contemplé las pocas veces que me fijé en él, y su voz denotaba el mismo desinterés con el que me había hablado la primera vez que nos conocimos, hacía tres veranos atrás.

Se perdió por el pasillo sin darme opción de responder a tan _encantadora_ despedida. Me volví hacia mi camino con la, aún, ardiente necesidad de mi cuarto.

Suspiré. No iba a calentarme la cabeza buscándole un sentido a esa noche pues las cosas, al final, habían vuelto a avanzar como debían: Cullen y yo revolcándonos en la total indiferencia. El orden universal de cómo debía ser nuestra relación había sido restablecido.

Bueno, no total indiferencia. Si fuera así no tendría ahora su desagradable tono de voz dando vueltas en mi cabeza recordándome el por qué no había comprado ya mi boleto aéreo.

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "A propósito de Schmidt" (About Schmidt, 2002) de Alexander Payne.

Como **De Besitos y Problemas **está en su ronda final, quise publicar mi nuevo fic **Por Carretera.**

Es un Road Trip Fic (dudo que exista el término, así que simplemente lo acuño) de Bella y Edward. ¿No saben qué es? Les explico: hay un género cinematográfico llamado Road Trip Movie (Road Trip= viaje por carretera; movie=película) que desarrolla el argumento de ésta y los personajes a través de un viaje físico. Como esto no es una película, sino un fic.. mi cabecita unió dos neuronas y creó el Road Trip Fic xD **  
**

Aún cuando el próximo capítulo trae recién el inicio del viaje mismo, que decir.. espero hayan disfrutado con él, y si no, de cualquier forma lo sabré sólo si me dejan un **review** con sus comentarios. ¡Sean lindas! :D

Cariños chicas, nos leemos pronto.

**¡Fuerza Chile!**

**(:**


	2. Adivina quien viene a desayunar

Nota: segunda historia mía funcionando con los personajes de doña Stephanie.

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó:– Puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

Vamos por el segundo.

Comentarios, ya saben.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**2. Adivina quién viene a desayunar***

.**  
**

Faltaban quince minutos para las diez de la mañana y ni un alma, además de nosotros tres –Ángela, Ben y yo– se movía por el lugar.

Por supuesto, todos parecían entender que las vacaciones de invierno habían aterrizado con su acostumbrado stock de heladas y vientos –y lluvias a ratos– y que lo más sensato esa fría mañana de día sábado era quedarse en casa –o dormitorio universitario en su defecto– cubierto con una manta, tomando chocolate caliente y escuchando Buenos Días, América**(1)**.

Pero no, ahí estaba yo en medio de los estacionamientos del campus, rodeada de mis maletas y un tanto congelada, esperando por… ¡Dios! Nunca creí tener que decir esto pero, sí, ahí estaba yo esperando por… Vamos Bella, no es tan difícil.

Edward. Edward Cullen. Ya lo dije.

Sentía el frío de la mañana en mis manos y rostro pero aún así no podía controlarme al momento de respirar profundo y sentir el hielo entrar en mi organismo. Adoraba esa sensación. Me devolvía el vigor al cuerpo en los momentos en que más lo necesitaba. Como lo estaba necesitando ahora.

Cullen me había dicho a las diez. Miré otra vez mi reloj, cosa que resultaba una inutilidad si llevabas haciéndolo cada segundo; realmente no servía de mucho, de hecho seguían faltando los mismos quince minutos. Si lo pensaba bien, hasta creería que el frío de esa mañana había congelado los segundos porque sólo cinco minutos llevábamos ahí y ya me parecían una eternidad. Tal vez era porque nunca en mis más extraños sueños –y si que los he tenido extraños– ya fuera dormida o despierta me imaginé en esa posición. Y el tiempo buscaba torturarme avanzando a paso de hormiga.

A ratos rogaba que él ya se hubiese marchado así yo podía volver a mi cálida habitación para tomar el vuelo que aterrizaba en Seattle la madrugada de navidad. De esa manera él nunca se enteraría que pensé en aceptar su invitación y las cosas continuarían tal cual entre nosotros: Edward haciendo su vida, yo la mía. De hecho, no sonaba a mal plan. De hecho, sonaba a un _estupendo _plan.

–¿Llevas tu pasaporte? ¿cédula de identidad? ¿pasaje? –preguntó Ángela a mi lado. Siempre hacía lo mismo: Ang tenía la manía de hacer un repaso de las cosas imprescindibles de llevar a mano a la hora de viajar.

No le respondí. También evité mirarla. Afirmar sería mentirle y negarlo… bueno, acarrearía otras tantas preguntas que no estaba preparada para responder.

–Con Ben podemos acompañarte al aeropuerto.

Ángela conocía mi temor a volar y debió haber supuesto que los nervios además del sueño, frío y lo despistada que soy por naturaleza, me tenían así, ya que no dijo nada en contra de mi estado de constante inmutes. Por suerte para mí.

Ángela y Ben conversaban despacio tras de mí mas no oía lo que decían. Mi cabeza volaba ya en otra galaxia. ¿Qué galaxia? La que me llevó a terminar en ese lugar a esa hora de la mañana.

¿Qué cómo ocurrió aquello? Los hechos eran estos**(2)**:

–_¿Ninguno directo a Seattle? ¿o una escala más breve? –pregunté un tanto resignada. Llevaba toda la mañana llamando a agencias de vuelo para poder conseguir un pasaje que me tuviera a más tardar en Seattle el día 24 de Diciembre. _

_La operadora me daba todas las opciones posibles que se podían barajar en vísperas de navidad pero no estaba en mis planes hacer escala por todos los estados del país antes de aterrizar en Washington, menos hacer trasbordos que significaran más de cinco horas detenida en quien sabía que aeropuerto. La última opción: llegar a casa la mañana de navidad y perderme la cena con mis suegros –¿suegros?– en noche vieja. Parecía la mejor. Digo, tenía a favor perderme incómodas reuniones sociales. _

–_Está bien, para el vuelo que llega en navidad –respondí frustrada ante la, aún amable, voz de la operadora–. No, sólo reservarlo. Veré si encuentro otra opción –¡bah, como si eso fuera posible! _

_Corté resignada. Mi novio me esperaba para una cena la noche del 24 y yo, gracias a mi _gran _responsabilidad, podría tocar tierra sólo al día siguiente. No es que eso me entristeciera. La cena con los padres de Mike no me motivaba mucho pero se lo había prometido a él. Y promesas son promesas, ¿no? _

_¿Cómo no podía existir una persona en este mundo que quisiera dejarme su boleto? ¿Alguien que hubiese cambiado sus planes a último momento? No, a todos, y cuando digo todos es _todos, _les había dado por plantarse arriba de un avión aquella semana. ¡Vamos! ¿Ningún buen samaritano que quisiera ayudarme? _

–_Disculpa… ¿Swan? –esa voz tan… ¿cuál era el adjetivo? Ah si: arrogante._

_Edward Cullen estaba de pie al lado de la mesa donde estaba sentada. Iba con la misma chaqueta que la noche anterior pero ahora no llevaba gorro ni bufanda y, no es que lo pensara, pero el hombre lucía bastante… ¿qué diablos estoy pensando?_

–_Hola –¿hola dije? ¿qué mierda me pasaba? Intenté remediarlo fingiendo indiferencia–: ¿si?_

–_Sabes… escuché tu conversación._

_El muy cretino no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza en asumirlo. De golpe me vino a la cabeza su comentario de la noche anterior: _supongo que ya reservaste tu pasaje._ Por supuesto que por culpa de ese comentario ahora estaba como estúpida llamando a cuanta agencia encontraba para ver si alguien se apiadaba de mí y me daba algún boleto mágico. ¿Primero osaba decirme que hacer y ahora se creía con el derecho a escuchar mis conversaciones? De seguro lo estaba disfrutando. ¿Quién se creía que era? Edward Cullen iba a escucharme, sí que iba a oírme… _

–_Entiendo que pueda no interesarte, pero yo viajo a Forks –me quedé perpleja. _¡¿Qué?_–. Cerca de Seattle –se explicó pedante. Eso lo hacía sólo para provocarme: yo sabía donde estaba Forks, él sabía que yo lo sabía, ¡si ambos veníamos de ahí! ¡Dios! A este tipo le encantaba sentirse superior con su actitud _soy-un-chico-tan-cool…_ pero, ¿porqué me decía todo esto?–. Viajo por carretera –añadió._

–_¿Y esto-? ¿qué-? –quería decirle tantas cosas pero mi cerebro se había dormido. Me tupía entera y el muy infeliz lo disfrutaba. _

–_Prueba con la agencia, si no, salgo mañana temprano. A eso de las diez en los estacionamientos –se quedó unos segundos observándome y si que me sentí expuesta a sus ojos–. Puedes venir conmigo si quieres –obviamente me sonrojé al instante. Él sonrió torcido sabiéndose controlador de todo y se retiró del lugar. _

_Me quedé perpleja, digo, ¿qué tanto podía reaccionar luego de que Cullen me invitara a viajar con él?_

Volví a echar otra mirada por el lugar y, por mucho que rogué estar imaginándolo, Edward Cullen caminaba hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Ángela y Ben no sabían nada de esto pero fue claro que habían notado la presencia de Edward en el lugar porque de inmediato Ángela se acercó a mi oído derecho y preguntó:

–¿Cullen viene hacia acá? –era una pregunta totalmente esperable. Hasta yo me la hubiese formulado si las cosas hubiesen estado avanzando según el orden que entendíamos como natural.

No alcancé a contestar porque Edward, con su figura tan campante y mirada misteriosa –como odiaba que fuera así– había llegado a mi lado y había respondido con su aterciopelada voz, sin saberlo, a la pregunta de Ang.

–Que bien que aceptaras –su voz no sonaba… pedante como Edward acostumbraba a sonar cuando se relacionaba por lo menos conmigo, pero digamos que tampoco rebosaba alegría. Bueno, ni que lo esperara.

–No tenía más opción –soné bastante fastidiosa pero era la verdad: viajaba con Edward porque estaba atada de manos.

Pero no, ahí estaba Ben reprobando mi actitud con un movimiento de cabeza disimulado.

–Genial –respondió Edward.

¿Acaso Cullen sonaba desilusionado? No, que cosas. Si acaso molesto... ¿pero desilusionado? Tal vez no debí ser _tan_ sincera. Edward, finalmente, estaba haciéndome un favor. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué Ben tenía que tener toda la maldita razón?

–No quise… –era demasiado cobarde para intentar arreglar las cosas ahora.

–¿Te ayudo con algo? –preguntó Edward. Le indiqué mis maletas custodiadas por Ben. No soy asidua aceptar favores –ya había tenido esa discusión con Ben en la habitación cuando no me dejó ayudarlo con mis propio equipaje– pero necesitaba un minuto fuera del alcance de Edward para calmar la apremiante mirada de Ang.

Cuando Edward se volvió con mi maleta de rueditas en una mano, con un bolso en la otra y se hubo alejado unos metros de nosotros, la voz de Ang en susurros poco disimulados llegó a mis oídos.

–¿Edward Cullen? ¿en serio? ¿Y no lo odiabas?

–No lo odio –respondí en acto reflejo. No lo odiaba. Esas eran palabras mayores. Nunca nos hemos llevado con Edward pero de ahí a odiarlo, la diferencia es abismal.

Ang no preguntó más y creí que había logrado calmarla, pero fue Ben quien dio en el clavo con la pregunta que formuló:

–Él te lleva al aeropuerto, ¿no? –por el tono en que preguntó estaba segura que Ben era consiente de la negativa de mi respuesta.

–No… exactamente –respondí postergando el momento. Ángela desató su euforia contenida.

–¡Wow Bella! ¿ustedes… ustedes dos…? –infirió mientras paseaba su índice indicando mi figura, luego a Edward para volver a apuntarme con un gesto de emoción en su rostro.

–No –reaccioné bajando su mano de inmediato y verificando si Edward había visto aquello: él estaba terminando con las maletas. Volví a ver a Ángela–: simplemente me hace un favor. No conseguí vuelo _–_aclaré.

Ángela no pareció muy conforme –Aquí viene –susurró agregando un gesto totalmente gratuito para molestarme.

¿Era necesario? Ben a su lado, por supuesto, la secundó con las risas. Evité concentrarme en sus burlas y me volteé hacia Edward esperando que el sonrojo en mis mejillas no me hubiese acompañado.

Y que conste, no me sonrojaba por Cullen. Tenía la maldita mala costumbre de sonrojarme siempre que la atención estaba puesta sobre mí así que Edward estaba lejos de llevarse el crédito por mi vergüenza. Los únicos aquí culpables eran esos dos _tan_ inoportunos que se hacían llamar mis amigos.

–¿Estás lista? –asentí. Di una rápida mirada. ¿Por qué no se quitan esa cara de cómplices de una buena vez? ¡Estoy aquí mismo si no me ven!

–Bien –Edward le sonrió a los chicos en señal de despido –¿Edward se mostraba amigable con mis amigos?– y ellos le respondieron con un gesto de mano. Se volvió hacia mí y retomando la misma voz apagada dijo–: te espero en el auto –me indicó un carro gris a unos metros y luego se marchó.

–Entonces… –comenzó Ang cuando volví a enfrentarlos– ¿nos explicarás en algún momento o tendremos que indagar por nuestra propia cuenta? Porque esto tiene explicación, ¿no? –agregó.

–La tiene –es sólo que ni yo la entiendo.

–Cuídate Bella –dijo Ben dándome un abrazo.

–Ante cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos, ¿si? –a pesar de todas las bromas, Ang siempre se daba el tiempo para preocuparse por mi. Me dio un fuerte abrazo de despedida y me sonrió.

Comencé a caminar en dirección al auto y, aún cuando mis maletas ya se encontraban en el portaequipajes, sentí un peso extra sobre mi cuerpo. Me volteé unos metros más adelante; los chicos aún me observaban.

–Pórtate bien, Bella –gritó Ben. Pude oír la risa de Ang celebrando la broma de su novio a medida que me alejaba y que, paso a paso, hacía que se sonrojase más.

Respiré profundo. El ya reconocido hielo inundó mis pulmones y me devolvió el vigor que necesitaba: aquello no era _tan_ terrible. No podía ser que en quince minutos hubiese desarrollado temor por Cullen. _Sólo- era- Cullen._

Edward estaba de pie apoyado en la puerta del conductor. Levantó la vista cuando me acerqué mas expresó nada, ¡ni siquiera una muestra de disgusto! Aquello me asustó aún más. Rodeó el automóvil y, para cuando me di cuenta que pretendía, ya era tarde para detenerlo –¡Dios, segunda vez que me pasaba lo mismo con él!–. No sabía si se estaba haciendo el caballero conmigo o si en verdad lo era, no lo conocía, pero sí podía darme cuenta que la caballerosidad era un tema para él.

–Gracias –dije subiéndome al auto luego de que abriera la puerta para mí. El chico cada instante me confundía más: un segundo podía serle totalmente indiferente y al siguiente estaba llevando mis maletas, despidiéndose de mis amigos o abriendo la puerta del carro para mí.

Observé donde estaba sentada. El automóvil de Edward era tan increíble por dentro como prometía por fuera. Con lo poco y nada que conocía a Cullen debí suponer que tendría un Volvo como aquel: ese auto era clase hecha metal y ruedas.

Edward subió al carro. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Fueron los necesarios para que reparara mi primer error:

–Lo siento –le solté de una. Pensarlo más sólo alargaría lo inevitable–. Es cierto, no tenía más opción que viajar contigo –sentía la mirada de Edward mas no lo miré. Una cosa era disculparme y otra muy diferente, y tanto más difícil, era disculparme viéndolo a los ojos–, pero no quise sonar de esa manera. Fue grosero.

Edward volvió la vista al frente y encendió el motor.

–No hay problema –no dijo más. Y yo… ¿qué más podía agregar a eso?

Respiré profundo. Ahora no quedaba más que viajar 36 horas atravesando el país junto a Edward Cullen.

¿Quién lo creería?

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "Adivina quién viene a cenar" (Guess who's coming to dinner, 1967) de Stanley Kramer.

**(1) **Buenos días, América es un programa de radio que existe en EEUU.

**(2)** Un homenaje a la hoy, ya finalizada, serie Pushing Daisies, donde en cada nueva aventura el relator nos encantaba con un: _The facts were these._

Y ahí les iba el 2do capítulo (porque sí alesZ, había segundo capítulo xD y la idea es que hayan más :D). Y bien, el término Road Fic termina por configurarse porque ya tenemos una Bella + un Edward + un arriba de un auto + miles de kilómetros por delante.. ¿Igual? ¿Qué podría pasar acá? O mejor dicho, ¿qué cosas podrían NO pasar acá? ¡Já! Que manera de darle emoción.

Por supuesto, ¡agradecerles las primerísimas primeras Alertas, Favoritos y Reviews que me regalaron!; alesZ, Tamynna, LauCullen18, Akire Cullen, cmgalsal, Caperucita Verde, eviita cullen, smile of angel, xXArleenXx, samy-loly69, Petalos de Furia y lamb'stown, ¡son un encanto! El único medio que tengo para retribuírselos es actulizando nuevos capítulos para que disfruten ^^

Espero les haya gustado; háganmelo saber (:

Ah, y no Tamynna, como aclara este capítulo, Jacob no es el novio de Bella, sino el _querido_ Mike -saben que Mike, ¿no?-. Luego sabremos que papel juega el encantador Jake en todo esto.

* * *

Aviso de Utilidad Pública: chicas, para las que siguen **De Besitos y Problemas. **Me marcho de la ciudad hoy viernes y no regreso hasta el miércoles siguiente y donde voy, otra vez, no hay Internet. Ahora es por asuntos de la U. Participo de una actividad extra-programática y debo ir a grabar a terreno donde afectó el terremoto, por lo mismo tampoco podré tener capítulo el mismo día que regrese y me tomará un poco más. Pero mi ideal es actualizar antes de regresar a estudiar ): el próximo 22.

* * *

Miles de cariños, ¡nos leemos!

(:


	3. Todo lo que siempre quiso saber sobre

Nota: segunda historia mía funcionando con los personajes de doña Stephanie.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos, tanto de **Por Carretera** como de **De Besitos y Problemas,** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mío.

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

Tercer capítulo arribando,

¡comentarios abajo!

(:

* * *

**3. Todo lo que siempre quiso saber sobre Bella (y nunca se atrevió a preguntar)***

.**  
**

Abandonamos los límites de la universidad y las calles de Chicago aparecieron ante nuestros ojos, pero se perdieron al instante cuando alcanzamos la ruta 90.

Edward conducía en silencio a mi lado; yo seguía en silencio a su lado, y fue algo que no sólo yo noté.

–Pon algo de música –dijo encendiendo el equipo. Por suerte el tono de voz de Edward ya no sonaba lastimado como hacía un rato atrás. Aquello me alivió.

–¿Radio? –digo, estábamos en su auto: o él escogía o poníamos algo neutro. Edward, por lo visto, no pensaba igual.

–¿Que tal algo de tu música? –¿acaso aquella era _otra _muestra de su caballerosidad?

Pero en fin, ¿para que le daba más vueltas? Mientras antes pusiera música, antes se iría aquel incómodo silencio entre nosotros producto de la _tan_ fluida conversación que sabíamos mantener. Música. Era la mejor solución, así que no me quejaría.

Saqué mi celular –tengo un modelo bastante sofisticado desde que Charlie supo que viviría a miles de kilómetros y me obligara a tenerlo– y lo conecté a la radio. Busqué una de mis canciones favoritas y dejé que sonara: sólo la voz de Cat Stevens se escuchó al interior del carro.

Me dejé llevar por la melodía y me permití cerrar los ojos; sólo mis oídos permanecían atentos.

–"… '_cause i never wanna see you sad, girl"_**(1)**.

Aquello me descolocó. No era solamente Cat Stevens quien cantaba, alguien más lo estaba haciendo con él: _Edward._ Mi reacción inmediata fue girarme a verlo con ojos desorbitados. ¡Vamos, que Edward estaba cantando como si hubiese olvidado que yo me encontraba en el asiento del copiloto!

No lo había olvidado.

–"_Don't be a bad girl" _–cantó otra vez, ahora mirándome directamente. Tenía sus intensos –traga aquel nudo Bella– ojos verdes sobre mi cuando hizo aquel sutil movimiento de cejas mientras una leve sonrisa torcida aparecía en sus labios. Mi respiración de aceleró, ¿qué mier…? Y le quedó sólo una opción a mis mejillas: reaccionaron al instante y sentí mi rostro arder. Y, ¡diablos!, fue como si Cullen lo hubiese estado esperando porque luego de mi notoria vergüenza volvió la vista al frente y continuó cantando, ahora en voz baja, como si nada.

Escondí mi rostro fijando la vista por la ventana como si el panorama fuera de esta –hablamos de calles, cemento y más cemento– resultara la entretención del siglo.

¿Qué diablos- había sido- aquello?

Aquella sonrisa… él muy maldito debía saber lo que provocaba en la gente al hacer aquel gesto, ¿no? Digo, si no lo sabía, tenía una muy buena arma en su poder con la cual lograr lo que quisiese, por ejemplo hacer que… ¿Qué diablos hacía hablando de la sonrisa de Cullen? ¡Cabeza fría Bella! Ni la sonrisa, ni aquellos profundos ojos esmeraldas… en fin, Edward Cullen en si no era un tema para mi. No lo era.

No lo era. Y fin del asunto.

Por suerte para mi Wild World tuvo que terminar y otras canciones, bastantes menos polémicas, le siguieron. Aún así, la conversación entre nosotros seguía sin darse.

–En algún momento tendremos que conversar –dijo Edward al fin rompiendo lo que hasta ese instante había sido el primer récord de no hablarnos en todo le viaje.

–Lo se –lo tenía más que claro pero… ¡vamos! ¿qué podía decir? Lo admito: me costaba. Edward y yo nunca –me refiero a _nunca_– habíamos sido ni cercanos a amigos. Siendo ese el plano, ¿qué nos quedaba? Simples cortesías: "¿qué es de tu vida? ¿qué tal tu semestre? ¿y tu familia? ¡Oh, me alegro!". Aquello era _bastante_ aburrido… y un poco hipócrita, de paso.

Además, de seguro a él no le importaba lo que yo tuviese que decir.

–Podemos hablar de por qué me odias –dijo de repente sin preocupaciones como si asumir ante otros el ser odiado fuera casi una invitación a un día de campo.

–No te odio –aquello _no estaba _siendouna cortesía de mi parte.

–Pensé que no te agradaba –comentó curioso y por primera vez –y digo primera porque el acontecimiento "no seas una chica mala" en la versión de Edward de mi _ex_-canción favorita era prioridad en los archivos a eliminar en mi registro cerebral– Edward me miró.

–Una cosa es que no me agrades y otra, muy diferente, que te odie –lo mismo le había dicho a Ángela hacía un rato, y si tenía que aclarárselo a Edward, lo iba a hacer.

Edward volvió a mirar al frente. Mantuve la vista unos segundos más sobre él intentando leer su expresión. No se, quería ver si acaso le había molestado enterarse tan directamente que no me caía bien. Su rostro, otra vez, no decía mucho así que no me quedó más que unirme al panorama de observar la carretera.

–Entonces… –volvió a decir– sólo no te agrado. Eso es algo bueno.

Reí. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría ver como algo bueno el no agradarle a alguien? Edward, por lo visto.

–Tú si que sabes ver la mitad del vaso lleno.

Edward sonrió. No es que lo estuviese mirando, simplemente lo vi de reojo, lo admito. Pero simple curiosidad, nada más.

–¿Puedo saber el por qué? –preguntó.

Creo que nunca pensé tener que volver a recordar el por qué Edward Cullen significaba lo que significaba para mi. Digo, además de su _tan_ encantadora personalidad que hacía pasar de él, las cosas, bueno… sí, _habían_ tenido un comienzo.

¡Dios! Odié ese momento y juré no volver a darle valor. Éramos unos niños, es cierto, pero supongo que a cualquier edad es triste escuchar al chico que te interesa considerar que no eres suficientemente buena para él. Sí, lo admito, hubo un tiempo en que me gustó Edward Cullen, pero ¿qué? fueron unos meses y sería, dos o tres como mucho, y no pasó a mayores. Es más, nunca nadie se llegó a enterar; bastante lamentable. En fin, en ese momento quise morir: yo no era suficiente para Cullen.

Bueno, él terminaría siendo nada para mí. Cosa que logré con todo mi esfuerzo.

Por supuesto, él no lo sabía. Digo, nunca se enteró que yo lo oí aquella vez hablando con su amigo Jasper, y bajo ese alero, nuestra indiferencia se fue forjando y terminamos donde estábamos ahora, con Cullen preguntándome por qué no me agradaba su presencia.

–Creo que por ahora no –preferí seguir guardándome aquella información sólo para mí, un tiempo más que fuera. Admitirle que aquello me había afectado significaba admitirle de paso que alguna vez sentí cosas por él, y que todos me oigan cuando digo que ese secreto me lo llevo a la tumba: antes muerta que subirle más el ego al señorito Cullen.

–Pero dime –le bajó un poco a la música–, ¿fue un hecho en particular o simplemente es una cosa de piel? Digo, para ver si puedo remediarlo –la voz de Edward era tan malditamente tranquila. ¿Qué acaso él tenía este tipo de conversaciones todos los días que le parecían tan normales?

¿Y era idea mía o había dicho _remediar_? ¿Edward quería remediar las cosas? Eso si que era algo nuevo. ¿Se imaginan terminábamos con Cullen siendo los mejores amigos? Eso si que sería extraño: los dos nuevos BFF**(2)**, Bella y Edward, ocupando un lugar justo al lado de George Bush y Osama Bin Laden.

Basta de sarcasmo Bella. Edward, por lo visto, está hablando en serio. Concéntrate.

–Preguntas mucho, ¿lo sabes? –ahora que lo pensaba, Cullen no hacía sino más que preguntar y sólo llevábamos, ¿qué? ¿cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que partimos? ¿Acaso pretendía pasar todo el viaje interrogándome? Bueno, si así lo quería, él no era el único que quería saber cosas.

–Tienes razón –¡wow! ¿Edward dándome la razón? Eso si que es un avance.

Pasamos otros minutos en silencio; comenzaba a hacerse una costumbre entre nosotros.

–¿Has jugado juegos de carretera? –por lo visto el plan de Edward era sorprenderme durante todo el viaje: ¿él y yo jugado?–. Que se yo, adivinar el personaje, mirar las matrículas, contar autos.

Aquello era gracioso.

–¿Me estás invitando a contar autos?

–No, tranquila, nada de eso –sonrió. Luego agregó–: ¿Conoces el juego de las Diez preguntas?

–Puedo deducir de que trata.

Escuché a Edward reír a mi lado. Vamos a omitir mis comentarios sobre aquella reacción, digo, por sanidad mental: no quiero volverme loca.

–Diez preguntas. Lo que uno quiera saber –propuso. Me observó un segundo y volvió a fijarse en el camino.

Un alto aquí.

Primero: Edward me proponía jugar un juego. Tranquila. Esto es algo… normal. Estaríamos encerrados en un auto por más de treinta horas, así que _jugar algo_ era una opción para cualquier viajero. Como dije, normal (dentro de lo que se podía pensar como _normal_ en compañía de Cullen).

Segundo: el juego consistía en ahondar en la vida del otro. Diez preguntas de _lo que uno quisiera saber. _¡Eso abría un universo de posibilidades! Estaba el riesgo de quedar expuesta ante Edward Cullen, y eso _no era_ algo que uno quisiera.

Pero había un tercero. Había cosas de Cullen que tal vez me interesaba saber. Por una parte podía ser favorable. Está bien, lo acepto, había cosas de Edward que _moría_ por saber. Partiendo, aquel cambio de actitud hacia mi persona o, por ejemplo, porqué quería remediar las cosas conmigo. Podría incluso… enterarme por qué a los quince años no había sido suficientemente buena para él.

Pero al otro lado de la balanza seguía latente el riesgo de exposición.

–Podemos vetar tres –ahora fui yo quien propuso.

–Dos –¿acaso el juego ya había comenzado?

–Está bien –accedí. Los dados estaban echados–. Cuando quieras –me relajé: estaba segura que quien tenía más de ganar en esto era yo.

Queen estaba sonando de fondo cuando Edward volvió a hablar:

–Ocuparé mi primera pregunta –por lo visto este chico no se iba con rodeos.

–Lánzala –¿qué tan terrible podía ser? Mientras antes soltara sus dudas, más ventaja tendría sobre que preguntas hacerle luego.

–Voy a aprovechar que no me respondiste lo anterior –¿era idea mía o sus palabras se acercaban a una zona de peligro?–. Bella… –era la primera vez en esos días que Edward me llamaba por mi nombre. Sonó extraño pero era interesante y… ¿qué estoy hablando? Ahora lo importante es otro asunto–: ¿qué fue lo que hice para no agradarte?

_Ese_ asunto. Golpe bajo.

¿Debía ser sincera y contarle que lo había escuchado hablar de mí hacía tres años? ¿Aún cuando eso supusiera revelarle otros temas? Tal vez podría omitir información, contarle lo justo y necesario… ¡qué estaba hablando! No podía pretender que luego Edward me respondiera con sinceridad si ni yo misma pensaba hacerlo.

Pero no podía serle franca. Es cierto, había sido hace años y estaba superado pero dar aquel paso exigía mucho más. Y no estaba lista.

No me quedaba más que aceptar lo evidente: Edward 1- Bella 0.

–Voy a escoger vetar esa pregunta.

Y para mi sorpresa, Edward no manifestó ninguna expresión de triunfo ni mucho menos –cosa que yo no habría dudado en hacer– sólo asintió y dijo:

–Está bien.

¿_Está bien_? ¿Así de simple? ¡Dios! Yo en su lugar ahora estaría muriendo de la curiosidad, ¿y Edward sólo podía decir _está bien?_

Con aquello, mi cabeza no hacía más que llenarse de preguntas sobre Edward que hacían fila por ganarse el premiado a estar entre las 10 primeras en formularse.

Pero eso sería luego. Ahora sólo dejé que Freddy Mercury se encargase de llenar los silencios.

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "Lo que siempre quiso saber sobre sexo, y nunca se atrevió a preguntar" (Every thing you always wanted to know about sex, but were afraid to ask, 1972) de Woody Allen.

**(1) **Traducción: _"... 'cause i never wanna see you sad, girl" _"... porque nunca te he visto triste, nena"; _"Don't be a bad girl" _"No seas una chica mala".

**(2) **BFF: Best Friends Forever (Amigos por siempre)._  
_

Wild Word, canción de Cat Stevens. La descubrí en el soundtrack de la serie Skins. Ambas totalmente recomendables. Escúchenla y vean la serie si pueden, sobretodo 1ra y 2da temporada. Por otro lado, Queen y su vocalista Freddy Mercury, también muy-de-lo-mejor.

Bien Nora Bells y todas, aquí les iba el segundo capítulo.

Por lo visto tener por delante 36 horas (Fe de erratas: en el capítulo anterior puse que el viaje duraba 32 horas. Encontré nueva información y, Aniz, en realidad son 36 horas. Un detalle, es cierto, pero significan cuatro horas más para los chicos 1313) obliga a interactuar, y Bella y Edward han tenido que acostumbrarse. Aunque parece que Edward _quiere_ hacerlo y Bella.. poco a poco se interesa. Ahora, 10 preguntas de _lo que sea. _Como dijo Bella, aquello da para muuucha imaginación.

Al fin, Tamynna, se vislusbra el por qué a Bella no le agrada Edward. Por lo visto el chico no la creía _tan_ buena para él. Habrá que esperar ahora para saber los detalles. Y les prometo que Mike no será un pezadote _tan_ pezadote como acostumbramos a leerlo.

Ahora, marie antoinette cullen, Nora Bells, 25Ca86, lamb'stown, anamore, anekka, Little-Gabbe (¡grax por tus dos reviews linda!), Ginegine, angie cullen li y nessiecarliecullenswan, le agradezco me sumen a Favoritos y Alertas. ¡Con cariño esta actualización para ustedes! Y por supuesto, lamb'stown, Nora Bells, eviita cullen, aniz, Tamynna, Little-Gabe (otra vez xD), alesZ y Ginegine, chicas son un amor al dejarme un review de pasada. Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Una última cosa, me disculpo ante las lectoras de **De Besitos y Problemas. **Se supone la actualización debía salir primero que esta pero me bajó la inspiración con **Por Carretera** y no tuve más remedio que continuar. El nuevo capítulo del otro fic está casi listo, no demoraré.

* * *

Ahora si,

¡miles de abrazos otoñales!

(:


	4. La lista de Edward, y de Bella también

Nota: segunda historia mía funcionando con los personajes de doña Stephanie.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos, tanto de **Por Carretera** como de **De Besitos y Problemas,** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mío.

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

¡Actualización chicas!

¡Diviértanse!

(:

* * *

**4. La lista de Edward (y de Bella también)***

.**  
**

Luego del acuerdo y del primer acierto de Edward al preguntar, nos quedamos callados. Otra vez. Pero ahora la música dentro del carro era buena –¡que digo! era mía– así que por lo menos no se habían creado silencios incómodos hasta el momento.

Durante ese silencio mi cabeza se devaneaba por pensar las posibles preguntas que le haría a Edward. Era extraño lo que ocurría porque a pesar de que el tipo me daba lo mismo, tener ese poder de preguntar lo que _quisiera_ me hacía querer averiguar hasta lo más insólito. Con eso, el tiempo pasaba.

–¿Te parece si almorzamos ya? –preguntó Edward de repente.

–¿Es tu segunda pregunta? –ya me había hecho desperdiciar una de mis oportunidades de vetarlo; se que era una medida desesperada pero tenía que hacer algo.

–¿Es la primera tuya? –contraatacó sin verme. Muy listo. Bien, digamos que mi plan _no fue_ el mejor.

Suspiré –Almorcemos –ya era hora; mi estómago me lo estaba recordando.

Edward rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó su celular. Presionó rápidamente unas teclas y me lo extendió para volver a fijar toda su atención en la carretera:

–Ten –su celular era, digamos, lo último en tecnología y en la pantalla mostraba un menú GPS. ¿Esto era una broma? ¿Edward tenía GPS en su celular? ¿Quién en su sano juicio tenía GPS en su celular? En fin–. Puedes buscar por favor algún lugar donde podamos comer. Estamos en… –se fijó en los letreros– cerca de McFarland. Busca algún lugar que te guste o, no sé, algo que quieras comer –bien, aquello fue considerado de su parte, ¿pero GPS? ¿Es una broma?

Por lo visto Cullen sabía poco y nada de hacer viajes, y no es que yo fuera experta en el tema pero algo había que hacer. Sin hacer caso, cerré el celular y se lo devolví. Me miró extrañado.

–Salte en la próxima –Edward sin preguntar acató lo que decía. Tomó la salida y fuimos a dar a unas calles rurales. Avanzamos otro tanto y frente a nosotros apareció un restaurant algo rústico. Lo miré y sonriendo con suficiencia ante su sorpresa, agregué–: _Voilá,_ un local para que comamos.

Edward se estacionó, detuvo el auto y nos bajamos. Camino a la entrada preguntó:

–¿Qué fue eso? –no es que lo estuviera esperando pero su reacción fue un tanto obvia. Y la ampolleta en mi cabeza se prendió: si quería respuestas…

–Si vas a hacer un viaje por carretera, tienes que hacerlo como corresponde –respondí haciéndome la interesante y entré al local caminando delante de Cullen. Si Edward era como todos los hombres, entonces caería fácil y no aguantaría hasta recibir una respuesta concreta; y para eso… chico, tendrás que invertir una de tus preguntas.

–Hola, mi nombre es Johanna. Bienvenidos a Jim's Road House**(1)**. Aquí tienen la carta.

Dijo la joven mesera que llegó a atendernos. La envidia mata, dicen, pero, ¿tenía justamente que atendernos la mesera más guapa del local? ¡Maldición!

–¿Bella? –Edward levantó la mirada de la carta y se fijó sólo en mí. Eso fue… ¡wow! Bajé mi rostro de inmediato: _tenía_ que aprender de una maldita vez a dejar de sonrojarme.

–Quiero… quiero un taco Spud –dije nombrando lo primero que vi en el menú–. Sin salsa. Y una porción de papas fritas.

–Yo quiero una hamburguesa de queso, con bacon extra. También con papas fritas –respondió Edward a mi lado, quien sonrió ante mi simple elección para comer.

–¿Para Beber? –Edward volvió a darme preferencia.

–Coca-cola.

–Dos Coca-colas –agregó.

–Les traigo de inmediato –y la chica se retiró.

Comencé a juguetear con mis dedos. ¡Entiéndanme! Era una situación extraña: ¿Edward y yo compartiendo un almuerzo?

–Ahora dime, según tú ¿cómo corresponde hacer un viaje por carretera? –¡cierto! era yo quien tenía las riendas hacía sólo unos minutos–. Y si, es mi segunda pregunta –añadió al ver mi cara de no querer responder.

–Bien –esto si que sería fácil–. Primero, no puedes usar GPS, está del todo prohibido. Si quieres buscar direcciones, cómprate un mapa de papel –Edward sonrió. Me concentré en mis palabras–. Ahora, ¿te dan ganas de comer? Lo haces en el local que encuentres próximo y listo. Puede que te guste, puede que no, será una cosa de suerte lo que comas ahí.

–¿Y para dormir? –si que estaba intrigado.

–Corre igual, un hostal o una posada a la salida del camino, digo, no te vas a buscar un hotel cinco estrellas en medio de la carretera, ¿no? Si es necesario, hasta duermes en el auto –¡vamos! Que no era _tan_ difícil entender mi punto.

–Entonces… eres experta en viajes –¿se estaba burlando?

–Tengo algunos conocimientos pero en realidad hablamos de sentido común –respondí con una sonrisa presumida. ¿Qué si acaso le estaba coqueteando? ¡No, para nada! Me refiero a que también podía jugar a hacerme la interesante, sólo eso. Por una cosa de orgullo. Nada más.

–Si que eres directa.

–Bueno, digamos que ya había dejado pasar por alto el auto –aquello lo dije más bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que Cullen igualmente lo escuchara. Y lo hizo.

–Eh-eh-eh. Detente –saltó frenándome con un gesto de mano–. ¿Qué hay de malo con el auto? –por lo visto al niño no le gustaba que le tocaran su auto.

–Nada… es un auto increíble… –dije con inocencia. Falsa inocencia, por supuesto.

La mesera nos interrumpió en ese momento trayendo nuestro pedido. ¡Por Dios niña, se profesional! No se mira a los clientes de esa manera tan lasciva. Pero por más que miró a Edward, éste no dejó de verme. Es cierto, era por un tema totalmente diferente pero eso la chica no lo sabía. ¡Já! ¿Quién gana ahora? ¿Dios, que estoy hablando? Bueno, la chica dejó las cosas de cada uno y se retiró.

–Suéltalo ya –Edward retomó el tema algo impaciente luego que ella marchó.

–Es sólo que… bueno, no es el auto que uno esperaría para viajar –golpe bajo.

–¿Qué tiene de malo mi auto?

–Te digo, es un carro precioso, en serio –lo era. Ya quisiera yo tener uno de esos, pero en fin, esto era para molestarlo un poco. ¿Qué? ¡Era divertido!–. Es sólo que imaginé que aparecerías en un Chevy o un Torino –Edward me miró extrañado–. ¿Un Mustang? –¡que no eran autos _tan_ viejos!–. ¿Un Camaro clásico?**(2)** Tú entiendes lo que quiero decir –los viajes por carretera _debían _hacerse en descapotables clásicos y punto. Era prácticamente una regla de viajero.

–Hieres mi ego, ¿sabes? –respondió con el cejo fruncido.

–No te enojaste por lo que dije, ¿o si? –¿lo había arruinado _otra vez_?

–¿Me lo estás preguntando? –Edward se puso serio.

Lo observé un segundo y comprendí: –No, ya sé lo que haces –dije apuntándolo de forma acusadora–. Finges estar enojado para que yo desperdicie una de mis preguntas sólo porque tú ya lo hiciste. No-no, no voy a caer en tu juego.

–¿Estás segura? ¿Estás segura que tu comentario no me molestó? –y su voz si sonó dolida–. Bien –Edward se preocupó otra vez de su comida y no volvió a mirarme.

Vamos Bella, es hora de agachar otra vez el moño: –¿Lo hizo? –¡demonios! Estaba segura que lo había arruinado.

Edward tragó su comida, se limpió con la servilleta con parsimonia, me miró y el muy maldito… sonrió. ¡Sonrió!

–Por supuesto que no –respondió divertido–. No me voy a enojar porque a alguien no le gusta mi carro. Sólo creo que ves demasiadas películas para que escojas esos modelos antes que el mío. Además… bueno, a pesar de todo, me gustó que fueras sincera –esto último lo dijo tomando un bocado. ¡No! No me iba a enternecer con sus palabras; el tema aquí era otro–. Además fue interesante escuchar a una chica saber tanto de autos. No sabía que te gustaran.

–Eres último –lo dije de la forma más acusadora y fría posible. No estaba enojada pero no soportaba que Edward me ganara.

–Y tú un poco ingenua, por lo visto –¿acaso creía que era gracioso? Mi rostro se mantuvo firme–. Vamos, tenía que hacer algo. Tú me dejaste intrigado con aquella frase de "tienes que hacerlo como corresponde" y me vi obligado a preguntar. No podía quedar en desventaja –el muy maldito, desde cualquier punto de vista, lo disfrutaba.

–Bueno, te lo digo, hasta para lo más mínimo que quieras saber de mi tendrás que usar tus preguntas. No voy a soltar nada por caridad –con esas palabras como cierre, me preocupé ahora sólo de mi taco.

–Bien. De igual forma no soy yo quien ya ocupó uno de sus derechos a veto.

Levanté la mirada lentamente. Edward ocultaba una sonrisa en sus labios mientras masticaba. ¿Acaso se burlaba de mi anterior decisión? Yo le iba a dar una pregunta con la que terminaría pidiéndome de rodillas que la cambiara, sí señor. Firme y claro, pregunté:

–¿Con cuántas te has acostado y cuantas veces lo has hecho? Quiero nombres –como pude reprimí mi sonrisa de suficiencia. La expresión de Edward cambió del cielo a la tierra. ¡Bingo! Vamos, suéltalo. Di las palabras…

–Cinco –_¿qué? _Aclaro, mi reacción fue ante su disposición a responder y… bueno, ¡está bien! ¿había dicho cinco?–. Jessica… –comenzó.

–¿Stanley? –reaccioné a su nombre. ¿Cullen se había acostado con Jessica Stanley? Agg. Asco.

–Jessica Stanley, sí. Tanya –prosiguió– quien fue mi primera novia, Victoria, Jane y... Lauren. Debes conocerlas a todas.

–¿Jane Vulturi? –Edward asintió–. ¿También?

–Sí, fuimos novios. Hace unos años.

–Wow, –aquello sí que me tomó por sorpresa porque, por ejemplo, en el caso de Tanya, lamentablemente tuve que saber tragarme su romance; había sido en la época en que… bueno, ya saben, mi atención se concentraba un poquito en él–. No sabía que también te gustaran chicas como Jane –agregué.

Edward me miró inquisitivo: –Si pregunto el por qué, ¿tu respuesta me dolerá tanto como dolió lo del auto? –aquello me causó gracia.

–Bueno –intenté ser delicada– me nombraste a Jessica, Lauren y… Tanya. Jane es un tanto diferente a ellas, ¿no?

–¿A qué apuntas exactamente?

–¡Vamos! –¡que no era tan complejo, hombre!–. Jane es… ya sabes, es una chica más interesante, más inteligente… –la expresión de Edward cambió y entendí lo que mis palabras habían dicho: no era eso a donde precisamente apuntaba–: no digo que por eso no debió haber estado contigo. Todo lo contrario. No me imagino a alguien como tú con chicas como Lauren o Jessica, menos con Tanya. Se que no las conozco y que mis palabras se acercan peligrosamente al prejuicio, pero no hay que conocerlas tanto tampoco-

–¿Alguien como yo? –me interrumpió de repente.

–¿Qué?

–Dijiste, no me imagino a alguien como tú… ¿cómo es alguien como yo? –y con eso dicho, no me quitó los ojos de encima.

Yo, por supuesto, bajé mi mirada al instante. Cuando decía aquello me refería a que Edward, bueno… él era bruto como todos los hombres, pero, digamos que no era _tan_ bruto como la mayoría. A pesar de que era un insensible, orgulloso, ególatra, pedante, y mucho más, era… interesante. Eso era, pero esa respuesta permanecería total y exclusivamente en mi cabeza; no le diría a Cullen que lo encontraba… bueno, un tanto interesante.

–Sabes de lo que hablo –con eso que se quedara tranquilo.

Mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más –que iluso si pensaba leerme la mente– y luego siguió con su relato, por suerte para mis nervios (y por suerte también para mis oportunidades de vetarlo; no quería perder mis dos seguros el mismo día):

–Con Jessica fue, ya sabes, una aventura, mi primera vez. _Sólo_ esa vez. Luego me hice novio de Tanya y duramos cerca de un mes. Tanya podía ser muy encantadora a veces y otras, bueno… simplemente no pudo ser. No recuerdo exactamente la cantidad de veces… habrán sido… ¿cinco? ¿Seis tal vez? Con Victoria fueron dos las oportunidades, estuvimos un par de semanas y luego conocí a Jane –su voz cambió en ese momento–. Ha sido la relación más larga que he tenido y, tienes razón, fue algo completamente diferente. No se cuantas veces nos acostamos, digo, duramos casi un año así que comprenderás que no las conté –¿un año? Bueno, era Jane, la mujer perfecta–. Y bueno –siguió Edward otra vez retomando la ligereza–, con Lauren se repitió algo así lo de Jessica; simplemente se dio _la_ oportunidad.

–Te gusta el sexo casual, por lo visto –comenté cortando los últimos trozos de mi taco.

–¿Me lo estás preguntando? –inquirió Edward divertido.

¡Já! Como si pensara desperdiciar una pregunta en eso: –Simplemente lo deduje. Créeme, fue fácil.

–¿Sólo tres chicas con quienes me acosté de la nada y para ti soy un ninfómano?

–Fue suficiente –punto para Bella: había logrado dejar a Edward Cullen sin palabras.

–Muy bien –Edward dejó los servicios en el plato y su mirada se tornó peligrosa–. Entonces… escuchemos tu registro. Quiero saber cuantos han sido, la cantidad de veces y, por supuesto, quiero los nombres.

Bien. En estos casos _tenía_ que admitirlo: el tiro me había salido por la culata. Esperé que Edward se arrepintiera de contar aquellas intimidades y… terminé contándolas yo.

–Tres –le solté.

–No es mal número.

–James, un chico de Phoenix –obvié su comentario; mientras antes continuara, antes terminaría–. Fue mi primer novio. Estuvimos cerca de siete meses juntos; tampoco llevaba la cuenta –con aquella frase mi rostro alcanzó el primer nivel de sonrojo–. Luego está Jake… –bajé la voz intentando que aquel nombre pasara desapercibido.

–Sé más específica –no funcionó, _claramente._

–Ja…cob… Black –mi volumen de voz era mínimo.

–¿Jacob? –entiendan esto: Edward es amigo de Jake y aquello, por lo tanto, se convertiría en el paraíso para sus burlas–. ¿Tú y Jacob? ¡Wow! ¿El perro Black? ¿Y cuándo hubo tiempo para eso?

Para ser breve en cuanto a mi rostro, que se saltó todos los niveles de sonrojo posibles, imaginen la luz del semáforo en rojo –El verano antes de mudarme a Forks. Yo le gustaba y… él me atraía... éramos amigos…

–Y se acostaron –completó Edward entretenido–. ¿Fueron novios?

–Acordamos ser sólo amigos –respondí en voz baja.

Edward me analizó un instante; casi podía escuchar como se movían los engranajes de su cerebro: –Fue más de una vez –afirmó.

–Fue… fueron tres veces –¿por qué no me tragaba la tierra?

–Amigos con ventaja, ¿eh? –la sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó–. Y yo soy el del sexo casual.

–Fue sólo una persona –contraataqué.

–Tres veces. Las mías fueron tres chicas y el total de veces fue cuatro. Nos es tanta la diferencia, simplemente tu eres más _clásica_ con tus compañeros sexuales –se burló. Lo asesiné con la mirada, lástima que no dio resultado–. Continúa.

–Sólo queda Mike, ya sabes, mi novio. Lo hemos hecho… varias veces. No se el número –por suerte, no había nada más que explicar: el tema estaba zanjado.

–Newton –repasó Edward. Su voz, extrañamente, se puso grave y su expresión se tornó más dura. ¿De qué cosa no me había enterado?

–Eso –no sabía que más decir, digo, el cambio de actitud de Edward me tomó por sorpresa.

–Deberíamos seguir –Edward intentó volver a sonar cercano pero no me engañaba, su esfuerzo era un poco en vano. Preferí decir nada–. ¿Nos vamos?

–Vamos –accedí.

Edward pidió la cuenta y pagó. Por supuesto, no quiso aceptar el dinero que le ofrecí, y salimos del local en silencio. Rogaba que la siguiente parte del viaje no fuera incómoda como auguraba serlo.

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "La lista de Schindler" (Schindler's List, 1993) de Spielberg.

**(1)** Jim's Road House es un restaurant real.

**(2) **Chevy, Torino, Mustang y Camaro son modelos de automóviles descapotables clásicos. Bastante más viejitos que el Volvo de Edward. Los viajes en las Road Movies suelen hacerse en modelos de este estilo.

Ahora, tocó un capítulo más largo. Me inspiré con la activa vida sexual de los chicos, ¿no? Secretillos que salen a la luz. Y que Bella no lo niegue, siempre quiso saber con quienes lo había hecho Edward. Esa excusa barata de que buscaba veto del chico no se la compran, ¿cierto? Y pobre Edward que no controla sus celos hacia Newton; porque _son _celos, creo. Qué me dicen chicas, ¿valió la espera? Los tomates también se reciben.

_Metiche._ Comprendí a la perfección eviita, acá también se usa el término. Sí, Edward es un tantito metiche pero porque le interesa Bella. Seamos buenas con el chico.

Parece que para todas fue casi un pecado imaginarnos a Edward cantando como Cat Stevens. ¿lamb'stown? ¿Tamynna? xD Es que Edward es un pecado andante, ¿no, chicas? Ginegine se va a la segura: arriba del auto con Cullen xD

marie antoinette cullen y aniz, lindas que hasta tardes horas de la noche me leen xD Mi relación con Tony (de Skins) es amor-odio-más amor. Eso si, para mí, **¡Chris Miles Rocks!**

¡Gracias por todos sus **reviews!** marie antoinette cullen, aniz, Tamynna, Nora Bells, alesZ, lamb'stown, Ginegine, ania 09 y eviita cullen. Mil cariños por sus cariños. Y a los nuevos Favoritos y Alertas: giuly, scarlett rows y tatty1. ¡Muchas gracias lindas!

Eso sería de momento. ¡Espero sus siempre lindos comentarios!

Las dejo queridas, ¡cariños de otoño!

(:


	5. Por un puñado de kilómetros

Nota: segunda historia mía funcionando con los personajes de doña Stephanie.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos, tanto de **Por Carretera** como de **De Besitos y Problemas,** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mío.

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

¡Actualizo!

No odies a la escritora (a falta de una mejor denominación), odia a quien le consume su tiempo (la U, la vil y maldita Universidad)

¡Disfruten!

(:

* * *

**5. Por un puñado de kilómetros***

.**  
**

Hacía sólo unos minutos que habíamos dejado el restaurant y aún seguía dándome vueltas por la cabeza el repentino cambio de humor de Edward en aquel lugar. Porque sí, fue _muy _evidente; cualquiera lo habría notado.

¿Y si preguntaba? _Tendría _que decírmelo. Pero podía ser una estupidez y yo desperdiciaría _otra_ de mis oportunidades de enterarme de cosas de Cullen. Ya había tirado una pregunta a la basura porque, bueno, el muy maldito me había embaucado –sí, lo hizo– y no podía arriesgarme hacerlo otra vez. No podía equivocarme, pero… ¿y si me estaba equivocando con no preguntar? Todas aquellas _interesantes_ ideas paseaban dentro de mi cabeza mientras el silencio retumbaba al interior del automóvil.

Deben saber que tengo el talento –porque sí, sólo puede ser un talento– de darle vuelta a las cosas veinte veces más de lo normal. Si alguien me dice: ¡mira, esto es un perro! Yo vengo y me cuestiono si tiene cuatro patas, cola y babea. ¿Me entienden ahora?

Bueno, como nunca todo esto pasó a segundo plano cuando me di cuenta de que Edward estaba saliéndose de la autopista –a la que habíamos ingresado sólo diez minutos atrás– y se dirigía a tomar una carretera estatal.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Todo había sido un plan para secuestrarme y quien sabía qué cosas hacerme! ¿Y si me sacaba las córneas y se comía mis intestinos? Bien, lo se, Cullen puede que tenga razón en lo de que veo demasiadas películas. ¿Para qué querría Cullen secuestrarme? Bien. ¿Para que querría Cullen _secuestrar _a alguien –a cualquiera? No pienses idioteces, me recordé. _Enfócate, Bella._

–¿Por qué te saliste de la autopista? ¿A dónde vamos? –no quería sonar asustada, era estúpido; no quería sonar molesta, no tenía sentido, pero el tono de voz que me salió fue una mezcla de ambos.

–Tú fuiste quien lo dijo –respondió con el mejor de los humores –bien, esta vez lo pasaría por alto porque estaba intrigada con lo que hacía, pero si volvía a ocurrir un incidente como el del restaurant sí que preguntaría– y una sonrisa en su rostro que dejaba escapar en ella un dejo de suficiencia–. _Si vas a hacer un viaje, que sea como corresponde_ –agregó copiando mis anteriores palabras.

Bien. En este punto debo decir que estaba de acuerdo con Edward: era mil veces mejor viajar por carreteras estatales que por las autopistas tan _modernas_ y grises en todos sus aspectos. Un camino en donde lo único que tenías a tu alrededor era verde, verde y más verde era… lo admito, un buen panorama.

–Aprendes rápido –le concedí con indiferencia viendo otra vez por la ventana. Lo admito, sí, pero no se lo celebro con globos y serpentinas.

–Me lo dicen a menudo –y, señoras y señores, en gloria y majestad: el Edward presumido que siempre conocí–. Pero en realidad también he visto algunas malas películas así que pude hacerme una idea de a qué te referías –contraatacó con ironía y, otra vez, esa _maldita_ suficiencia.

Piensa rápido Bella, piensa rápido. ¡Fantástico! Punto para Cullen. Agg.

¡Demonios!

–¿Me ayudas con indicaciones? –dijo luego de un rato de silencio.

Y esta vez, _otra vez, _sonaba diferente. ¿Agradable? ¡Dios! ¿Hombres bipolares que he conocido en mi vida? Uno: Cullen.

–Dentro de la guantera hay un mapa –bien, fue interesante saber que ya no le importaba utilizar su estúpido GPS.

–¿Un hombre al que no le molesta pedir indicaciones _y_ que puede prescindir de la tecnología? Eso sí que es nuevo –escuché a Edward reír.

–No me cuesta intentarlo –concedió–. ¿Me ayudas?

–Seguro –acepté.

Saqué el mapa y busqué donde estábamos. Nos llevó un buen rato descifrar la mejor ruta que evitara las autopistas. Luego de varias discusiones y algunos desacuerdos –nada terrible, sólo diferencias de opinión en cuanto a las vías– dimos con las carreteras necesarias que nos llevarían al oeste.

–Pon algo de tu música –dijo Edward cuando tomamos la ruta 12 (una de las vías que yo propuse para nuestro viaje).

–Es tu turno de elegir.

–Pero la tuya era muy buena. Tienes una buena selección –lo miré con suspicacia. ¡Vamos! Se estaba haciendo el caballero, como siempre–. En serio –agregó sonriendo.

–Ven, dame tu teléfono. Veamos que tienes tú. Es lo justo –le propuse.

Edward, sin problema, me entregó su celular. Lo conecté a la radio y comencé a buscar en la lista de canciones. En realidad tenía muy buena música; nuestros gustos son bastante parecidos. Escogí una y la dejé sonar: Bod Dylan.

Era extraño que pudiéramos llegar a conciliar un acuerdo con Edward; digo, nos llevó más de media hora escoger las rutas de viaje y, aunque fuera con la música, nunca lo creí posible. Y aquí estábamos ambos disfrutando de Mr. Tambourine Man**(1)**.

Así se nos pasó gran parte del viaje. Poco a poco la conversación, trivial, es cierto, pero conversación al fin, se fue dando. Entre Los Beatles, Simple Red y Credence el tiempo avanzó y el hambre en nosotros volvió a hacerse presente. ¡Que habían pasado cerca de tres horas!

Decidimos comprar unos snacks en un minimarket de un pequeño pueblo. No podíamos perder mucho tiempo ya que con el cambio de ruta seguramente tardaríamos medio día más en llegar, o algo así. Y la idea era llegar el veinticuatro, que ese fue el punto de partida de que yo estuviera en el mismo auto que Cullen, ¿no? ¿La cena con los padres de Mike?

Cuando volvimos al auto, Edward en el volante y yo de copiloto, una idea me vino a la mente:

–¿Podré manejar en algún momento? –pregunté de sopetón.

Edward me miró entre extrañado y divertido como si yo le estuviera jugando una broma. ¡Que no era una broma hombre! –En serio, ¿me dejarás manejar? –insistí.

–Pensé que no te gustaba mi auto –me recordó. _Muy gracioso._

–Uy, a alguien sí que le afectó que hablaran mal de su auto –ya lo he dicho: si él empezaba… yo _no _me quedaría atrás.

Escuché la melodiosa risa –¿he pensado yo eso de _melodiosa_? Bien, fue un error; _olviden _que lo pensé– de Edward a mi lado.

–¿En serio quieres conducir? –preguntó otra vez.

–No quiero que tengas que hacerlo tú todo el viaje –¡que eran cuatro días! Podíamos turnarnos. Yo adoraba conducir y era bastante buena haciéndolo.

–Entonces… lo haces por mí, no porque quieras hacerlo –dijo de repente, afirmándolo. _¿Qué?_ –. Eso has dado a entender –agregó. Sonrojo, ven a mi–. ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí? –y ahora me veía con sus verdes ojos, sonriendo de lo lindo. Claro, era muy divertido poner más colorada a la ya colorada Bella Swan.

–Es-es porque me gusta conducir y bueno, serán días, ya sabes –dije al fin, cuando redescubrí las palabras en mi cabeza–. Nada más, es decir, podemos turnarnos –y la única forma de defensa que conocía regresó– aún cuando tenga que conformarme con… ya sabes, este carro –salvada gracias a mi tan querido sarcasmo.

–Está bien –accedió. Wow, no era _tan _difícil entenderse con Cullen–. Lo pensaré –agregó. Bien, _no todo _podía ser tan fantástico.

–¿Lo pensarás? –pregunté indignada. ¡Pretendía hacerle un favor! Bueno, está bien, él me estaba haciendo uno mayor pero… ¡le iba a hacer un favor!

–Es mi auto. Ya sabes, _este _auto –respondió divertido.

¿Con que eso era? –Te gusta tener el control de todo, ¿no?

–No soy el único –finalizó.

Bien. Cullen, por segunda vez, podía tener un poco, _sólo un poco, _de razón.

–Está bien. Tengo una idea –la tenía. Era buena, creo–. Ya que estamos en todo esto de preguntar y de inmiscuirnos en la vida del otro –comenté con ironía.

–¿A sí? –preguntó riendo.

–Si, créeme –Edward sonrió–. Sigamos con la misma tónica y así nos ganamos el derecho de hacer las cosas.

–Bien –consintió Edward; sonaba algo inseguro–. ¿Qué idea tienes?

–Me haces una pregunta sobre ti, hablo de cosas simples, ya tenemos la obligación de contestar cosas privadas así que dejemos eso a un lado. Si se la respuesta me dejas conducir –tenía las de ganar, digo, Edward me había gustado, hacía mucho, es cierto, pero eso no quitaba que su fecha de cumpleaños o el nombre de sus hermanos hubiese cambiado, ¿no? Y sí, _se_ esas cosas sobre Cullen pero en mi defensa debo decir que cuando, ya saben, te interesa alguien, te preocupas por saber cosas de él, ¿no? ¡Que todos lo hacemos!

Le llevó unos segundos considerarlo pero finalmente terminó accediendo.

–Está bien. Y si me preguntas algo y yo se la respuesta, me dejas pagar sin reclamar, ¿vale?

Este chico no daba puntada sin hilo.

–Mejor… vamos de a poco, ¿si? –ante esas palabras pude oír, otra vez, aquella risa. Que no me gustaba, que quede claro, sólo era… _interesante_ oír.

–Bien… ¿cosas como qué?

–No se, el nombre de tus padres, mascotas que has tenido, tu libro favorito. Datos, ya sabes. Cosas simples.

–¿Como mi segundo nombre? –dijo, y se volteó a verme–. ¿Sabes cuál es mi segundo nombre?

–Si. Era… –lo sabía. Yo lo sabía, estaba segura. ¡Vamos, que Edward me gustó!–, espera. Edward… James, Edward… Matthew… Marvin… –repasaba en mi cabeza. ¿Cuánto es que era?

–Es con "A" –agregó entretenido al escuchar mis vanos intentos de adivinanza en susurros.

–Edward… –¿Andrew? ¿Alexander? ¿Adrian? ¿Arnold?… Suspiré–. No lo se –admití.

–Anthony.

¡Anthony! ¿Como es que no recordé? ¡Edward Anthony! –Fue un bloqueo. Yo lo sabía, te lo aseguro –no es que no quisiera perder, pero en serio que yo lo sabía. ¡Anthony!

–Te creo –me alentó–. Sólo tendrás que intentarlo mañana. Acabas de desperdiciar el poder manejar luego de que cenemos –dijo sonriéndome.

Bien, no me iba a molestar por eso, era un juego. Sabía que Edward no estaba diciendo las cosas para fastidiarme, sólo era la lógica que se había dado entre nosotros. Además, no es que lo conozca mucho, pero creo poder darme cuenta cuando algo le está molestando o cuando es simplemente una broma; es muy transparente en ese sentido; aún si no quiere serlo, no puede ocultarlo.

–Bien. Es mi turno de saber si puedo invitar la cena esta vez.

–Marie es tu segundo nombre –respondió con tranquilidad, y fue como si mis pulmones se cerraran una milésima de segundo. ¿Edward sabía mi segundo nombre? Bien. No es algo _tan _sorprendente saberse el segundo nombre de alguien, pero ¡vamos! Edward me había gustado y yo no recordaba el suyo.

–¿Por qué sabes mi segundo nombre? –pregunté intrigada.

–No quieres desperdiciar una de tus diez preguntas en eso, créeme. No tiene sentido –me aconsejó; no había tono de presunción en su voz.

–¿En serio no tiene importancia? –pregunté despacio. Quería asegurarme para, como él había dicho, no desperdiciar una de mis preguntas pero… ¿de qué estoy hablando? De seguro no la tiene, es un maldito nombre solamente.

Edward me dedicó una sonrisa –No recuerdo cuando lo supe o como, en serio –dijo restándole importancia y respondiéndome sin que yo insistiera–, simplemente no se me olvidó, eso es todo.

Asentí asimilando sus palabras. ¡Dios! ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Alarmarme tanto por algo tan insignificante?

–Isabella Marie Swan –lo escuché decir. Sentí algo de calor en mi rostro; el panorama por mi ventana era mi mejor amigo en momentos así ocultándome de mi acostumbrado rubor–. Es un bonito nombre –agregó. ¡Wow! mi nombre sí que sonaba diferente dicho por él. _Especial_. Y estaba segura que lo de especial no era precisamente por el nombre mismo.

Edward debe haber notado mi incomodidad porque, oportunamente, cambió de tema:

–Entonces… la cena también la invito yo, ¿no?

–De todos modos no iba a preguntarte eso –recordé–. Tú sólo te adelantaste.

Edward no se contuvo en reír –Tienes razón. ¿Qué debo responder entonces?

–Mi película favorita –está bien, lo admito, era bastante más rebuscado pero no me iba a arriesgar sabiendo que sabía mi segundo nombre.

–¿Me das una pista?

Bien, él me había dado una –Mm… está basada en un clásico de la literatura.

Lo meditó un instante –¿Lo que el viento se llevó? –preguntó dudoso.

–Un poco más clásico que eso: Romeo y Julieta –respondí.

–No lo sabía –admitió–. Pero si me hubieses preguntado por tu libro favorito tal vez tenía más chance de adivinar –_¿a si? _¿Cómo podría saber Edward cual era mi libro favorito?–. Del semestre que estudiaste en Forks creo que no hubo un solo día que no llevaras contigo Cumbres Borrascosas –cierto, _así_ podía saberlo.

¡Wow! Eso sí que era impresionante. Sé que es un tanto perdedor por mi parte pero siempre debo llevar un libro conmigo**(2)** y, tal cual había dicho Cullen, Cumbres Borrascosas no lo abandoné durante la secundaria.

–¿Siempre eres tan observador? –digo, no dejaba de llamarme la atención que supiera mi nombre o que recordara que en secundaria yo me paseaba con tal o cual libro en la mano.

Y como si mi comentario hubiese sido la conclusión más importante nunca antes formulada, Edward se fijó en mí y mantuvo su mirada unos segundos; no más de tres, seguro, pero se sintieron en cada fracción de ellos. Cuando quitó sus verdes ojos de mi persona, agregó:

–_No siempre. _Tenlo por seguro –la forma en que lo dijo… su volumen de voz se escuchó más despacio, como un susurro pausado. ¿O será que mis oídos se taparon? No lo sé…

¿Han visto cuando Piolín golpea a Silvestre y miles de pajaritos revolotean alrededor de su cabeza? Una versión de eso era yo en aquel momento. No veía pajaritos, cierto, pero fue como si me hubiesen golpeado.

¿Había escuchado bien? Si.

¿Podía ser que…? Yo misma lo había pensado minutos atrás: _cuando, ya saben, te interesa alguien, te preocupas por saber cosas de él, ¿no?_

No podía ser que... ¿o sí? ¡Dios! ¿Para qué tuve que preguntar?

Mejor dicho, ¿por qué tuvo que responder?

¡Ay! Ahora si que empezaba a ver pajaritos.

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "Por un puñado de dólares" (Per un pugno di dollari, 1964) de Sergio Leone.

**(1)** Mr. Tambourine Man. Una muy buena canción del señor Dylan. ¡Como toca la armónica este hombre!

**(2) **Lo pongo de esta manera sólo porque Bella se siente una persona aburrida. No porque piense que es de perdedores leer o si no, creo que todas aquí, o casi todas, lo seríamos xD

Me encantó escribir este capítulo. No se si se nota pero el tira y afloja constante que quiero plasmar entre Edward y Bella me encanta; esa tensión entre ambos.. Bella poco a poco va encontrando _interesantes_ cosas en Edward, y Edward que le sale con cada sorpresa, que aún cuando son pequeñas, son sorpresas.

Les cuento, se supone que Bella volvía sólo los veranos a Forks; durante el resto del año vivía con su madre. En uno de esos veranos tuvo su enamoramiento por Edward. Todo esto a excepción del último semestre antes de ingresar a la universidad donde se mudó con Charlie, por las mismas razones que nos dan en Twilight (Reneé volvía a casarse).

Fue divertido habernos enterado de, como dijo lamb'stown, los trapitos sucios de los chicos. Veremos si más adelante siguen surgiendo más secretos :D

Grax Paoliiz B Masen, fue agradable leer aquello de ser pionera con los Road Fic. Si es así, espero otras chicas se atrevan con el género xD

Roxcio, mi ideal es nunca dejar una historia a medias. Puedo llegar a tardarme mucho, sí, pero siempre terminarlas. Más que nada, se los debo.

Coona, no te preocupes chica, ¡saber que me leíste me alegra montones!

Chicas, adoro cuando me dicen que están enganchadas al fic; lo mismo cuando veo sus Favoritos y Alertas y se que me siguen. Gracias butterfly98, Nathyot, susurrodeviento, VAMPIRIC-OBSETION, Cathaysa, VickyCu, roxcio, Elian, KiriaMordant, Paoliiz B Masen, Zoel White, holanda, I-LOVE-A-VAMPIRES y Coona :D Lo mismo para las chicas que se toman un minuto y me regalan un review (y que sus nombres me son muy familiares xD): alezZiiCullen, Elian, aniz, Little-Gabe, Ginegine, marie antoinette cullen, Paoliiz B Masen, ania09, Tamynna, lamb'stown, coona y roxcio ^^

Eso queridas, las suelto ya.

Espero sus queridos **reviews** como siempre,

mil amores otoñales,

(:


	6. ¿Durmiendo con el enemigo?

Nota: segunda historia mía funcionando con los personajes de doña Stephanie.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos, tanto de **Por Carretera** como de **De Besitos y Problemas,** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mío.

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

¡Actualizo!

Me disculpo ante las lectoras de **De Besitos y Problemas, **se que la lógica dice que debo subir primero capítulo de aquel fic, pero la inspiración me llegó simplemente con **Por Carretera, **¿para qué desaprovecharla?

Disfruten,

(:

* * *

**6. ¿Durmiendo con el enemigo?***

.**  
**

Por supuesto, cambié de tema de inmediato. No podía arriesgarme a que Edward volviera a hacer un comentario parecido y me pillara con la guardia baja. Aún cuando todavía me cuestionaba la connotación de su primer comentario, el tema para mi estaba zanjado; no quería hiperventilar al lado de Cullen y menos que notara que era por su culpa.

Con el tema pisado, olvidado y enterrado seis metros bajo tierra volvimos a hablar de banalidades: asuntos interesantes, lo admito, que iba conociendo de él (y supongo, él conocía de mi) pero que no iban más allá de su experiencia ese semestre en Chicago, su carrera, mi carrera…

Con eso nos dio la hora de cenar; sí, ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche –¡Dios! Como volaba el tiempo. La ruta por la que viajábamos atravesaba un pueblito así que nos detuvimos en una de las esquinas donde existía una pequeña cafetería.

Era más bien un salón de té, un lugar muy mono, algo así como la pastelería de la abuela. El ambiente era cálido y olía a canela, los manteles estaban bordados y las cortinas tenían delicados encajes. Nadie más había en el lugar, estábamos solos y resultaba un panorama divertido; ya saben, Edward y yo esperando ser atendidos en aquel… cursi lugar. Bueno, que más daba, en nuestros planes seguía presente la idea de detenernos donde la suerte nos quisiera llevar, y un chocolate caliente con un trozo de tarta seguro nos haría más que bien.

No pude evitar sonreír al notar a la tierna anciana, la misma que estaba pintada en el letrero de bienvenida, que llegó a atendernos a la mesa. Edward me sonrió en complicidad cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo mismo:

–Estábamos por cerrar queridos, justo antes de que entraran –nos habló la dulce mujer– pero siempre he dicho, un trozo de pastel no se le niega a nadie, así que… díganme, ¿qué van a servirse en la casita de campo de Charlotte?

–Eh, un trozo de tarta sería estupendo –respondí.

–Tengo de arándano, de manzana con nueces y cheesecake.

–De arándano estará bien. ¿Edward?

–Yo me quedo con la de cheesecake.

–¿Algo caliente para tomar? Afuera está helando y les aseguro que será reconfortante.

–¿Un chocolate caliente? –pregunté mirando a Edward. Éste me observó un segundo –¡odiaba que me mirara de esa forma, me sentía expuesta!– y luego asintió–. Qu-que sean dos chocolates calientes –le dije a la mujer.

–Muy bien queridos, enseguida les traigo.

No tardé mucho en comer, me sentía culpable de retener a aquella mujer sabiendo que si no hubiésemos llegado, ella ya estaría en su casa calientita. Además, saber que ya eran las nueve y treinta me trajo cierta preocupación.

Prácticamente ya se nos había ido un día completo –porque mucho más no avanzaríamos hasta llegar al sitio donde decidiéramos dormir– y me asaltaba la duda si, con el ritmo que llevábamos, llegaríamos a tiempo a Forks, ya saben, para noche buena.

–¿Crees que tardemos mucho más ahora que nos desviamos de la autopista? –pregunté. Bien, no era exactamente preocupación pero algo en mi interior me recordó que como novia era correcto asegurarme que llegaría a tiempo a Forks para poder cumplir con mi palabra.

–Nos tardaremos más, eso seguro, pero no creo que más allá de medio día extra –respondió Edward tranquilo.

Bien, no era tan terrible, yo misma lo sospechaba. No es que la respuesta de Edward me sorprendiera ni mucho menos, de hecho, me extrañaba más saber que el tardarme medio día más o medio día menos, no me afectaba tanto como debía afectarme…

–¿Necesitas llegar antes? –la voz de Edward me sacó de mi letargo–. Si quieres podemos volver a tomar la autopista, no hay problema con eso Bella –su voz sonaba un tanto preocupada.

–No –reaccioné–. Digo… con tal de estar allá en noche buena –Edward me observó curioso. Es cierto, él no sabía de mi compromiso–: Cenaré con Mike y sus padres –me expliqué.

–Oh –y volvió a ocuparse de su postre–. Seguro no querrán perderse esa cita si es con una nuera de tu talla –agregó algo más despacio.

–¿Qué? –no pude evitar reírme de su comentario. ¿Había escuchado bien?–. ¿De qué talla estás hablando?

–Vamos, dijiste que Newton era… tu segundo novio, ¿no?, porque no contamos a Jacob en esto –añadió bromeando. Já, aún se divertía con el tema. Le dediqué una mirada de "muy gracioso" antes de dejarlo continuar–: y bueno, aunque lo contáramos, de seguro Billy como los padres de Newton o del otro chico con el que estuviste, te adoran –hizo una pausa y agregó–: yo lo haría –me paralicé y el chocolate en mi garganta provocó que me atragantara–. Ya sabes, si fuera tu suegro.

Cuando me recuperé de sus palabras y de la tos que aquello me provocó, al fin pude preguntar algo que en serio me extrañaba viniendo de, bueno, Cullen:

–¿Qué tengo yo de adorable? –¡vamos! Era gracioso, yo podía ser todo _menos _adorable. Eso seguro.

–¿Estás usando otra de tus preguntas? –preguntó Edward con seguridad.

Cierto, volvíamos al mismo jueguito –Eh… creo –dudé.

–¿Seguro quieres saber eso? –insistió.

¿Quería? Por lo visto para Edward era un desperdicio de pregunta. Una vez más me lo cuestionaba: ¿era conveniente insistir o no tenía mayor importancia? Tal vez Edward usaba la misma técnica mía: soltar algo de golpe para que uno se viera tentado a preguntar.

Esta vez sería cautelosa –No, no quiero preguntar –dije retractándome.

Edward me observó con ojos entrecerrados; luego comenzó a reír –No puedes hacer eso –se quejó entre risas–. Eres tramposa, ¿sabes? Pero esta vez lo dejaré pasar.

Mi mandíbula prácticamente de desencajó –_Tú_ si que eres caradura. No soy yo la que juega sucio, te recuerdo.

–Entonces estamos a mano –agregó sonriendo mientras llevaba otro trozo de tarta a su boca.

¿Así de simple? ¿Él decía que yo era tramposa y tenía que aceptarlo? Estaba en shock y Edward frente a mi comía como si nada. ¡Este hombre era único!

–Hablábamos de Newton –me recordó invitándome a seguir con la anterior conversación. Ciertamente no sabía si reír o enfadarme por su actitud. Pero bien, puede que me resultara un poco, _sólo un poco, _graciosa la situación.

–Es cierto –admití finalmente– hablábamos de Mike, y te equivocas con respecto a sus padres, no me quieren mucho –le revelé.

–¿No te quieren? No deben ser entonces una pareja muy cuerda. Bueno, criaron a Newton así que eso explica mucho.

Este hombre no tenía pelos en la lengua –Obviaré tu último comentario. Con respecto a lo anterior, creo que no les gustó saber que con su hijo estudiaríamos en ciudades diferentes. Tal vez esperaban que por ser su novia le seguiría sin dudar.

Recordaba aquella vez, una de las pocas que estuve en casa de mi novio para cenar con sus padres, cuando me preguntaron si me iría a Nueva York a estudiar con Mike y del gesto poco amigable que esbozaron cuando la negativa acompañó a mi respuesta.

–¿No lo harías? –fue Edward quien me lo cuestionó ahora.

–¿Irme a otro lugar sólo por alguien?

–Si.

–No, creo que no –¿acaso para el mundo entero resultaba muy normal abandonar todo por alguien?–. Digo, yo tenía mis planes antes de conocer a Mike. Es complicado dejar todo atrás tan de improviso, por lo menos en este tipo de decisiones en que tienes todo armado, y pensar en hacerlas a un lado sólo porque- ¿tú lo harías? –tuve que preguntar porque el rostro de Edward no hacía más que reprochar mi respuesta.

–Lo haría.

No pude ocultar mi súbita impresión –¿En serio?

–¿Por qué no? –y escucharlo de su boca sonaba tan… simple.

–¿Aún cuando, no se, tienes ya elegida una carrera en una universidad? Supongamos quieres estudiar Arte en Nueva York por ejemplo y… y tienes planes de vivir cerca del Central Park, estando allá quieres conocer los alrededores, visitar los museos, las galerías y poder así adaptarte a ese estilo de vida. ¿Dejarías todos esos planes de lado sólo por alguien que acabas de conocer? No… no creo que sea lo mejor, digo, es repentino.

¿Quedaba claro mi punto? No era ser egoísta, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser yo quien cambiara sus prioridades? Desde que tengo idea de asistir a la universidad quise hacerlo en Chicago. Siempre había soñado con la vida en ese lugar, ¿y porque había conocido a Mike seis meses antes de mudarme tenía que botarlo todo a la basura?

–Tal vez… –Edward dudó de sus palabras–, más allá de dejar todo por alguien o de cambiar tus prioridades como en este caso –dijo viéndome a los ojos–, ese no sea realmente el punto.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Tal vez… –volvió a tomarse unos segundos antes de continuar–, sólo porque era Newton no cambiaste tus prioridades. Quien sabe si el día de mañana quieras atravesar el país por irte con alguien. Tal vez, cuando conozcas a ese alguien, ya no te parezca una idea tan descabellada.

_Ouch. _Fue como un balde de agua fría. O peor, fue como estrellarse en el suelo sin llevar paracaídas, y sí que dolió. ¿Y que viniera Edward y me lo dijera? No, no podía tener razón, digo, no podía ser cierto o si no, ¿qué sentido tenía lo que estaba haciendo?

–Estoy atravesando el país por llegar a cenar con él –¿qué mejor argumento podía tener acerca de que Mike _sí_ era mi prioridad?

–Tienes razón. Lo siento, no debí decir lo que dije –su voz sonó inquieta.

–No hay problema –le sonreí calmándome–. ¿Quieres comer algo más? Recuerda que yo invito –agregué cambiando de tema.

–No tienes que hacerlo, en serio.

–Edward, si pagas me voy manejando y, por cierto, me enojaré mucho –lo amenacé divertida apuntándolo con mi índice–. Un trato es un trato y no quieres tenerme de enemiga.

–Como tú digas Bella –y al fin sonrió.

–Voy a estar esperándolos pronto queridos –se despidió la señora Charlotte desde la puerta cuando salíamos del local–. Y cuando vuelvan –gritó cuando ya estábamos cerca del auto–, espero vengan con más tiempo y así le cuentan a esta vieja de su juvenil romance.

El rostro me ardió en cosa de segundo, o fracción de éste si se trataba de ser precisa –Nosotros no-

–Claro que volveremos con más tiempo –se me adelantó Edward–. Muchas gracias por todo señora Charlotte –y se subió al auto como si nada.

Y a mi, aún dada mi perplejidad, no me quedó más opción que subir también al carro junto a mi _supuesto _novio.

. . .

Y ahora estaba mirando el techo sin poder dormirme.

Luego de dejar el salón de té de la señora Charlotte, luego del extraño comentario de Edward sobre ser novios y de su tan simple argumentación –me dijo arriba del auto: _¿para qué quitarle la ilusión a la pobre vieja de que no somos novios?–_ habíamos terminado en una posada compartiendo cuarto.

¿Por qué no una habitación cada uno? El único lugar que encontramos fue una vieja posada alejada unos kilómetros al interior de la ruta por la que viajábamos. Los que hayan visto Psicosis de Hitchcock entenderán mi punto de por qué terminé pidiéndole a Edward alquilar una sola habitación con dos camas.

Sin televisión, a oscuras, lo único que podía hacer era darle vueltas a la anterior conversación que había tenido con Edward. Aquella que tanto había dolido…

_Tal vez…_ –había dicho–, _sólo porque era Newton no cambiaste tus prioridades._

Y seguía doliendo, y no por las razones que debía doler…

–¿Edward? –hablé en susurros por si dormía.

–¿Si? –escuché su voz, también despacio, proveniente desde la cama de al lado.

–Tal vez… tal vez tengas razón.

–¿En qué tengo razón?

Costó soltarlo pero finalmente salió –Puede que mi prioridad no haya sido Mike. Puede que mi prioridad _no_ sea Mike –absurdamente creía que si subía la voz el mismo Mike me oiría–. Supongo que no creí concebible la idea de dejarlo todo por alguien sólo porque no sentí la necesidad de hacerlo cuando me ocurrió –era fácil hablar en esa oscuridad sin tener que ver el rostro de Edward ni intrigarme por su expresión–. Supongo que no me es difícil estar lejos de Mike.

Por _eso _dolía: estaba admitiendo que mi relación con Mike no era _tan_ importante como debía serlo, ni que el mismo Mike lo era; sabía que él me esperaba y que yo no le correspondía como debía.

–No lo amas, ¿cierto?

–Lo quiero mucho –¿para qué seguir mintiendo? Tal vez lo había amado, pero ahora no lo hacía–. ¿Crees que es razón suficiente para estar con alguien?

–No me considero el más apropiado para contestar eso –la voz de Edward, aún en susurros, sonó algo ronca.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–No creo poder ser imparcial. Sabes que no me agrada Newton así que mi primer consejo sería simplemente que lo dejaras –parece que a los dos nos servía conversar con aquella oscuridad: hacía rato había notado que a Edward no le gustaba Mike pero nunca lo admitió de forma tan directa.

–Eso. ¿Por qué no te agrada Mike?

–Yo me pregunto lo contrario: por qué te agrada.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Eso era simple –Es un buen chico. Es atento, me hace reír, me llama, cuando puede me visita; se preocupa por mí…

–Bueno, a mi no me llama, no me visita, menos hablar de que se preocupe por mi –podía sentir la sonrisa en la voz de Edward, y aquello me causó gracia.

–Vamos Edward –dije al fin–. ¿Hubo algún problema entre ustedes alguna vez?

–No, simplemente nunca nos llevamos.

–Deberías saber que es muy buena persona, si quisieras-

–No estoy interesado en ser su amigo, Bella. Nunca lo estuve y no lo estaré, y siento que sea así –se disculpó–. Además, tú más que nadie debe saber que yo tampoco le agrado.

No me lo estaba reprochando, y era cierto lo que decía: había tenido una conversación parecida con Mike, y en ese momento no defendí a Edward como defendía ahora mismo a mi novio –Tienes razón, no le agradas.

–Entonces, ¿que punto tiene? –preguntó y no sonaba molesto. Parecía tranquilo de no darle más vueltas a lo imposible.

–Pero yo pensaba igual que Mike –admití–, y estaba equivocada. Tal vez si llegaran a conocerse-

–¿Estás diciendo que te agrado? –me interrumpió. Se estaba volviendo una costumbre para Edward dejarme con el discurso a medias.

–No he dicho eso –no lo había dicho. Por lo menos, _no _con tan explícitas palabras.

–Si que lo dijiste.

–Piensa lo que quieras –lo desafié.

–Ya que te cuesta tanto admitirlo, lo peguntaré directamente. Quiero saber si ahora te agrado y no quiero monosílabos en respuesta; que sean por lo menos diez palabras las que ocupes.

¿Con que estaba _obligándome_ a decirle que me agradaba? Es cierto, lo hacía: un día me había bastado para darme cuenta que había vivido con un prejuicio en relación a Edward. Y ahora el muy lindo quería escucharlo de mi propia boca. ¿Diez palabras quería? Diez palabras le iba a dar.

–Bien Edward, ¿quieres que te diga si ahora me agradas? –hablé lento remarcando cada una de las diez, ya cumplidas, palabras, y respondí finalmente con el mismo monosílabo–: _Sí_. Ahí tienes once palabras, cuenta esa última como un simple regalo.

Escuché a Edward soltar una risita –Ya te había dicho que eras mala, ¿no?

–Si querías saber más, debiste pedir al menos treinta.

–Lo tendré en cuenta para cuando quiera detalles de tu vida –se desquitó.

–Buenas noches Edward –dije volteándome hacia la muralla.

–Buenas noches Bella –fue lo último que oí antes de dormirme.

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "Durmiendo con el enemigo" (Sleeping with the Enemy, 1991) de Joseph Ruben.

**(1)** Spoilier sobre Psicosis de Hitchcock. La protagonista de la película es brutalmente asesinada en el baño de un solitario motel. Véanla, es un clásico y ¡es estupenda!

¡No saben cuánto adoré escribir este capítulo! En todo lo que implica: me dolía en el alma hacer que Bella no quisiera a Mike, pero ¡vamos! que desde un comienzo di luces de aquello y era cosa de tiempo que Bella soltara que no sentía más que cariño por su novio. Reí mucho con tu comentario Paoliiz, aquello de ser _valiente_ por usar a Mike. ¡Es cierto! Mike nunca ha sido de mis favoritos (y creo que tampoco de la mayoría) pero cuando pensé en un _novio_ para Bella para este fic, me dije: ¿por qué en vez de inventarle uno como hice en **De Besitos y Problemas** uso a Mike? Que el chico _no es tan_ malo al final, ¿no? (y espero que no te castiguen por mi culpa chica. Lo mismo para ti aniz xD)

Roxcio querida, por supuesto que se que no fue de malas tu comentario, entendí totalmente tu punto y por eso te aclaraba, a veces tardo (y mucho ^^) pero mi ideal es nunca dejarla con un fic incompleto, ¿dale?

Y sí, lamb'stown, entendiste lo que entendiste: Bella se cuestionó la posibilidad de importarle _algo más _a Edward dadas sus anteriores conslusiones. Como dice Tamynna, Edward no es _tan_ observador por nada xD Y disculpen el olvido de Bella, estoy segura que ninguna olvidaría el segundo nombre de Edward xD

Grax por tu lindo review cOOCOO'twilighter :$, lo mismo Little-Gabe (que siempre me regala un review), me emocionan con sus bellas palabras ^^

Pienso igual smile of angel, que Bella le diga de una: Edward ¿te gusto? sería TODO tanto más simple. Pero lástima que estos dos _no _son nada de simples :/

Les agradezco también los reviews al resto de las chicas: aniz, Tamynna, KitttyCullen, Nora Bells, Paoliiz B Masen, smile of angel, marie antoinette cullen, lamb'stown, roxcio, ania09, eviita cullen y AleCullen10. Son tan lindas con lo que dicen. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como el anterior :D

Cariños a las chicas que me suman a Favoritos y Alertas: anni eska, cOOCOO'twilighter, gaby de cullen, isabela91, Marie Bowen, rigelcullen, AleCullen10, JAM Masen, Ness nrn87, insalaiz, KitttyCullen y tulgarita. ¡Gracias queridas por seguirme!

Me estoy alargando más de la cuenta xD

Esperos sus **reviews** diciéndome que piensan, y ¡nos leemos cuanto antes en la siguiente actualización!

¡Cariños otoñales y sopaipillas pasadas para ustedes! xD

(:


	7. Los caballeros no las prefieren rubias

Nota: segunda historia mía funcionando con los personajes de doña Stephanie.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos, tanto de **Por Carretera** como de **De Besitos y Problemas,** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mío.

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

¡Nuevo capítulo! Dedicado a las chicas que adoraron el capítulo anterior ^^

¡Disfruten lindas!

(:

* * *

**7. Los caballeros no las prefieren rubias***

.

Despertarme esa mañana fue algo bastante extraño. No por el acto de despertarme en sí (aquello tiene nada de extraño) sino por hacerlo en la misma habitación que Edward Cullen, en un motel a la orilla de una carretera en medio de Minnesota**(1)**. _Eso_ sí es extraño, no me lo pueden negar.

Y ahí estaba yo, sola en la habitación. La cama de Edward se encontraba desocupada y como la luz del baño parecía encendida no tuve que saber sumar 1+1 para deducir que el chico estaba ahí dentro (si no era él, entonces debería haber abandonado de inmediato la habitación). Bien, mucho no podía hacer si el baño estaba ocupado así que me recosté otra vez en la cama.

–Oh, buenos días –dijo Edward saliendo del baño al notar que ya me encontraba despierta.

Llevaba el pelo mojado y vestía jeans y un polerón azul cerrado. Y sí, venía vestido, no se pasen películas, y no es que yo esperara lo contrario, simplemente fue una aclaración. No me paso películas con Edward.

–¿Qué hora es? –pregunté quitándome la pereza.

–Van a ser las nueve –respondió Edward sentándose en la orilla de su cama, de frente a mi. Comenzó a ponerse calcetines.

Aproveché ese instante para arreglarme un poco el cabello, dentro de lo que se podía. No es que me interesara lucir bien ante Edward, lo hubiese hecho frente a cualquiera: no es agradable que te vean recién despierta hecha un desastre; digo, no es que me crea muy bonita ni mucho menos pero recién levantada, digamos que no es mi mejor momento.

–Tu celular estuvo sonando pero no quise despertarte –dijo mientras se ataba las zapatillas.

Tomé el celular del velador: tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Mike. Volví a dejarlo encima; lo llamaría cuando tuviera un tiempo a solas.

–Será mejor que me levante –dije de repente. Me había quedado pegada viendo a Edward atarse los cordones; porque sí, estaba mirando los cordones.

Me levanté de la cama –¡Dios! Sólo a alguien como a mi se le ocurre llevar una camiseta de Hello Kitty como parte del pijama (nota mental: rechazar este tipo de regalos de Reneé)– y me acerqué a buscar una toalla en mi bolso. Edward también se puso de pie.

–Iré a arreglar todo a recepción, así tienes tiempo para vestirte tranquila y podremos irnos cuando estés lista –dijo acercándose a la puerta del dormitorio–. No hay mucho para comer en este lugar, tendremos que buscar un sitio donde desayunar.

Está bien, no iba a ponerme a discutir a las nueve de la mañana por quien pagaba o no la estadía en el lugar; luego habría tiempo para arreglar eso. Simplemente asentí en respuesta y me dirigí al baño.

–Hey Bella –no alcancé a cerrar la puerta del baño cuando Edward volvió a hablarme–, bonito pijama –dijo sonriendo con _aquella _sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación.

Adivinen el color que adquirió mi rostro.

Un par de kilómetros más adelante nos detuvimos para desayunar. Era una fuente de soda de esas que se encuentran, también, a orillas de la carretera y que me hizo sentir como en una película, ya saben, la típica jovencita que se nos acerca en su vestido damasco y delantal blanco y nos ofrece waffles y café.

Aceptamos su recomendación y nos dispusimos a disfrutar de un buen desayuno. En ese momento mi teléfono celular volvió a vibrar: era Mike, otra vez. ¡Dios! Tendría que contarle todo lo del viaje junto a Edward.

–Vengo enseguida –dije levantándome de mi puesto. Edward esbozó una ligera sonrisa en respuesta.

–Hola Mike –saludé cuando ya me encontraba fuera del local.

–_Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás?_ –me saludó alegre del otro lado de la línea.

–Todo bien, por suerte. ¿Tú? ¿Qué tal anda todo en Forks? –Mike había terminado sus exámenes unos días antes que yo y, por ende, sus vacaciones habían, también, comenzado antes; por eso él ya se encontraba en Forks. Además, de seguro, había sido mucho más responsable a la hora de comprar su pasaje de avión.

–_Acá sigue todo igual, estoy esperando a que llegues cariño_ –sonreí al oír sus palabras: Mike era tan dulce conmigo–. _¿Cuándo viajas?_ –preguntó.

¡Demonios! Era la pregunta que estaba esperando pero que no deseaba responder. Pasaron unos segundos y al fin solté una fuerte bocanada cuando me di cuenta que había estado aguantando el aire.

–Ya estoy en camino.

–_¿Vienes ya en el avión?_ –lo oí emocionarse.

Mordí mis uñas de forma inconciente analizando las palabras más adecuadas –No. Estoy viajando por carretera –dije al fin. Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea–. Voy en camino junto a Edward. Ya sabes, Edward Cullen –aclaré.

No tenía sentido alargar más la incertidumbre: Mike conocía a Edward, habían sido compañeros más del tiempo que lo habían sido conmigo. Mike sabía que con Edward habíamos coincidido en la misma Universidad: se había cruzado con él en más de una oportunidad durante las cuales me visitó en Chicago. Sabía, por supuesto, que con Edward no nos llevábamos, o eso hasta donde estaba enterado.

–_¿Por qué estás viajando junto a Cullen? ¿Y los pasajes de avión? ¿Por-? Bella, pensé que odiabas a Cullen_ –dijo Mike algo inquieto, y aún cuando podía estar segura que estaba enfadado o cerca de estarlo, él no me lo demostraba. No quise aclarar el asunto de "nunca odié a Edward Cullen", por lo menos no con Mike y menos por teléfono.

–Las cosas cambiaron hacia el final del semestre –dije volteándome a ver a Edward a través de la vidriera del lugar: éste seguía tomando desayuno; sonreí de forma inconciente–. Edward no es tan malo como pensaba. Como pensábamos –me corregí, y tampoco esperaba que lo comprendiera de inmediato, digo, una noticia así era difícil de asimilar–. Y con respecto a los pasajes, bueno, no encontré boletos para llegar a tiempo y él se ofreció a llevarme.

Hubo más silencio del lado de Mike.

–_No me gusta que estés con él, Bells_ –volvió a hablar Mike otra vez con su dulce voz, la voz que ponía cuando se preocupaba por mí. Como no dije nada, continuó–: _¿Cuándo llegas?_

–El veinticuatro.

–_Bien. Te estaré esperando cariño. Cuídate, ¿sí? _ –dijo de forma cariñosa. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta: ¿por qué Mike tenía que comportarse de esa manera conmigo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser _tan _comprensible?

–Lo haré. Te dejo un beso –dije.

–_Un beso para ti, amor_ –respondió cortando la llamada.

Me tomé unos segundos antes de volver a entrar al local para terminar mi desayuno: ya había pasado lo más difícil.

Edward me recibió con una sonrisa en la mesa. Con aquel gesto confirmé mis anteriores palabras: me había equivocado mucho con Edward. Si bien recién nos estábamos conociendo, lo que llevaba de conocerlo me estaba gustando, y mucho.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos dispusimos a comenzar, ahora sí, nuestro segundo día de viaje.

–¿Quieres conducir?

Salíamos del local cuando Edward me sorprendió con tal pregunta. No pude evitar girarme y observarlo extrañada.

–¿En serio? –tuve que preguntar–. ¿O es una broma? –era muy extraño que Edward, absolutamente de la nada, me ofreciera conducir.

–No, en serio –respondió sonriéndome–. Eso querías, ¿no? Ten –dijo extendiéndome las llaves de su carro.

Dudé otra vez. Edward, con las llaves en la mano, me instó a que las tomara.

Recibí las llaves pero no me moví: estaba perpleja. La actitud de Edward, en serio, me tenía sumida en la incertidumbre. Edward, en cambio, se acercó al auto por el lado del copiloto dispuesto a subirse.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó al verme sin movilidad alguna: yo seguía de pie, estática, en el sitio donde me había entregado las llaves de su Volvo.

–¿Por qué el repentino cambio de actitud? –mi ceño se frunció. No es que desconfiara de Edward pero la duda me mataba.

Edward me observó un segundo.

–Es lo justo, ¿no? Yo pagué la estadía y el desayuno sin darte la oportunidad de hacerlo. Tú querías conducir, entonces es tu turno –dijo mostrando sus relucientes dientes al sol mañanero que nos alumbraba.

–Gracias –y sin poder contenerme, le sonreí de vuelta. Dando brinquitos llegué al auto (sí, parecía una niña pequeña pero no me pude contener) y me subí en el asiento del piloto. Edward, en el asiento de al lado, me observaba divertido.

–¿Qué? –pregunté cuando eché a andar el motor.

–Nada –dijo volviendo la vista al frente–. Es sólo que me ha hecho gracia verte así.

–Disculpa, ¿qué tengo yo de gracioso? –pregunté haciéndome falsamente la ofendida cuando salimos a la carretera.

–Verte celebrando de esa manera… el pijama de dibujos animados que llevabas esta mañana… –enumeró. Mantuve la vista en el camino esperando que el sonrojo en mis mejillas no se notara–. Es… es divertido verte en esa faceta sabiendo, bueno, lo testaruda que puedes llegar a ser.

Si mi mandíbula pudiese haberse desencajado de seguro lo habría hecho. Edward, así sin más, me soltaba que le yo le parecía testaruda. ¿Quién demonios se creía para decirme que yo era terca? Es cierto, a veces _podía_ serlo; está bien, la mayor parte del tiempo lo era pero eso no le daba derecho a Cullen a decírmelo.

–¡Wow! No tienes pelos en la lengua para decírmelo –me encontraba de nuevo en esa situación en la que no sabía si reír o enojarme. Atónita, era el adjetivo.

–La verdad, creo que eres un poquito testaruda –dijo Edward de forma dulce intentando amenizar la atmósfera. ¡Já! Como si eso fuera a librarlo de mi réplica–. Pero eso no quita que tu personalidad sea interesante.

Adiós enojo o lo que fuera que estuviese sintiendo antes, bienvenida confusión.

–¿Piensas que yo soy interesante? –lo miré incrédula.

–¿Me lo estás preguntado? –¡Dios! Y allá íbamos otra vez con la maldita forma que tenía Edward de evitar las preguntas; pero no, esta vez no sería igual…

–No, no te lo estoy preguntando, lo estoy afirmando –respondí segura–. Dijiste que a pesar de ser terca mi personalidad era interesante. Eso significa que _tú_ piensas que yo soy interesante.

Edward, esta vez, no respondió. ¿Había ganado? ¿En serio había ganado esta vez? ¡Wow! Me sentía tan… realizada.

–Tienes razón, creo que eres interesante –concedió Edward asintiendo sin verme.

Bien, mi emoción por haberle ganado a Edward no me permitió vaticinar eso: ¿qué hacía yo ahora ante tal afirmación? ¿Qué importaba que Edward pensara que yo tenía una _personalidad interesante_? Es más, ¿qué encontraba Edward en mí de _interesante_?

–¿Qué tengo de interesante? –le solté. No se de donde saqué las agallas para hacerlo pero terminé preguntándoselo, y no es que quisiera poner en conflicto a Edward, iba más allá de eso porque en serio, ¿qué podía ver de interesante en mí sabiendo el gusto que tenía de chicas?

–Ahora _sí _me lo estás preguntando.

¡Maldición! Este hombre no dejaba escapar nada.

–Bien. Entonces ocuparé una de mis preguntas –ahora _tendría_ que contestar.

Pasaron unos minutos; lo primero que hizo Edward fue soltar un pesado suspiro. ¡Wow! Se que yo misma lo dije pero… ¿tan difícil era encontrar algo interesante en mí? Aquello no se sintió bien.

–Creo que eres una chica con la que se puede platicar –dijo, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones–. Sabes mantener una conversación, y sabes mantenerla entretenida.

Bien. Su primera razón y no pude evitar sentirme sorprendida: ¿Edward Cullen encontraba que todas mis divagaciones –que no está demás recordar eran muchas– eran entretenidas?

–A pesar de ser terca –continuó. Y Cullen volvía a sacar el tema de "Bella, una chica terca"–, es divertido discutir contigo y es gracioso porque finalmente no puedes evitar ser una persona dulce.

Doblemente sorprendida: ¿Edward me encontraba dulce? En ese momento me reproché haber hecho la pregunta. No sabía si Edward me miraba o no mientras hablaba, yo tenía la vista más que clavada en la carretera. Y aún cuando con mi vista periférica podría haberlo notado, me prohibí preocuparme de lo que hacía mi copiloto: no quería enterarme de ninguna manera que Edward estaba al tanto de la vergüenza que me consumía. Sentía mi rostro arder mientras rogaba que Edward no hablara más, cosa que para mi mala fortuna, siguió haciendo…

–Y bueno, ya sabes, también eres muy bonita –finalizó.

Extra de último minuto: ¿Edward –el _Edward Cullen_– me consideraba bonita? No, mejor dicho, ¿_muy _bonita?

¿En qué maldito momento reclamé por querer conducir? Ahora reprochaba mi estupidez. Si no fuese al volante por lo menos podría esconder mi rostro viendo por la ventana lateral, pero no, Bella Swan _quería_ manejar el Volvo.

–¿Quedaste conforme con mi respuesta? –preguntó Edward luego de mi evidente mutismo.

–Supongo. Digo, sí. Creo –no sabía que decir. Y si Dios era bueno, ahora mismo abría la carretera frente a mí y me tragaba.

Pero Dios ahora mismo estaba preocupado por otros. Respiré profundo. Vamos, Edward simplemente me había dicho bonita, no era algo _tan_ importante, por lo menos no era necesario de mi parte todo el escándalo interno que estaba haciendo. Volví a tomar otro respiro.

–Gracias –dije al fin–. Digo, por lo que dijiste –di una rápida mirada a Edward.

–No tienes que agradecer nada Bella –respondió sin modestia–. Es simplemente lo que pienso.

Asentí varias veces sin saber que más decir.

–¿En serio piensas que soy bonita? –solté de repente. ¡Dios! ¿Qué había sido aquello? Por un lado estoy rezando para que el tema de conversación cambie ya y vengo y le hago tal pregunta; una parte de mi cerebro tiene que ser, de forma urgente, tratada.

Y bueno, como ya había soltado la pregunta, no me quedó más que esperar la respuesta. Escuché a Edward soltar una risita a mi lado; de seguro había notado la emoción con la que formulé mi pregunta.

–Esa sería otra pregunta Bella –dijo Edward ya calmado revolviéndose el cabello–, pero como ya lo dije, sí, _en serio _pienso que eres bonita. Muy bonita, de hecho –afirmó, y esta vez quien estaba avergonzado no era yo precisamente.

Sonreí en acto reflejo: Edward Cullen pensaba que yo, Isabella Swan, era bonita. ¡Wow! Mi ego voló por los cielos.

–Me ayudas con indicaciones –ahora si cambié de conversación: el silencio que vino luego de que Edward me dijera bonita –_muy _bonita, de hecho– fue suficiente para entender que el tema estaba más que terminado.

–Seguro –dijo Edward sacando el mapa de la guantera–. Bien. Vamos por la… 71 y acabamos de dejar el pueblo de Mountain Lake –estudió unos minutos el mapa; fueron varios en verdad–. Sigamos por esta misma y cuando lleguemos a la estatal 14, la tomas hacia la izquierda y seguimos por esa**(2)**.

–También la 30 más adelante –comenté al fijarme en un cartel que anunciaba la carretera 30 unos kilómetros más al norte.

–La 30, la 30… –Edward volvió a fijarse en el mapa. Era divertido escuchar como el papel sonaba donde lo movía de un lado para otro; y varios minutos después–. La 30 se acaba hacia el oeste. La 14 sigue hasta casi la mitad de Dakota del Sur. Esa nos servirá por varios kilómetros.

–Está bien, entonces será la 14 –mucho más no podía discutirle: yo iba al volante y él era el del mapa.

Edward guardó el mapa y otra vez se hizo el silencio, y aún cuando había puesto música –la potente voz de Bruce Springsteen nos acompañaba– la atmósfera que se había creado al interior del auto era extraña. Incómoda no, pero tenía la leve sospecha que en la cabeza de Edward también seguían latentes las palabras de nuestra anterior conversación.

Hubo un momento en que me volví a verlo un segundo y Edward también me miró: ambos nos soltamos a reír.

–Sabes… –dije luego de darle varias vueltas a una idea en mi mente. Mi voz sonó suave, dentro de lo que pude aguantar–, yo también pienso lo mismo de ti.

¿Conocen aquel comercial de MasterCard**(3)**?

Bien, un Volvo como el de Edward: 15 millones de pesos.

Una noche en una suite 5 estrellas: 250 mil pesos.

Un almuerzo buffet en el restorant más elegante: 16 mil pesos**(4)**.

La expresión de Edward ante mis palabras: _no_ tiene precio.

De seguro que no se esperaba tal declaración porque la cara con la que me contempló era de mucha –en serio _mucha_– impresión. Y ya no pude aguantarme la risa:

–También pienso que eres muy testarudo –aclaré soltando una enorme carcajada. Era genial tener, aunque fuera una vez, el control de la situación.

Edward también soltó una risotada. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras intentaba calmarse, se despeinó el cabello varias veces y terminó subiéndole el volumen a la música.

Y aún así seguía riendo.

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "Los caballeros las prefieren rubias" (Gentlemen prefer blondes, 1953) de Howard Hawks.

**(1)** Minnesota es un estado de Estados Unidos. Según la ruta que siguen Edward y Bella para ir de este a oeste (de Chicago, Illinois hasta Washington) atraviesan varios estados, entre esos Minnesota.

**(2) **71, 14, 30.. son rutas estatales y carreteras de Estados Unidos. En verdad existen, pero para entender el fic no es realmente necesario entender por donde van.**  
**

**(3) **MasterCard es una tarjeta de crédito bancaria. **  
**

**(4) **Los valores puestos ahí son según el peso chileno. Ni idea en cuánto andan esos precios en dólares xD

Ahora si, luego de las pertinentes acotaciones anteriores, les comento. Lindo capítulo, ¿no? No es porque sea mio :$ pero me entretiene tanto escribir **Por Carretera; **en serio, adoro escribir esos pequeños avances entre estos dos y hacerlos sonrojarse y descubrir cosas entre ellos. Y pobre Mike, cada día lo quiero más. Podría ser como dice aniz y hacerlo malo para que todo fuera más fácil, pero vamos, que no todo es fácil, y este Mike si que es un dulce con Bells.

Para las chicas que adoran la mente del señor Hitchcock tanto como yo, pronto habrán más alusiones a su increíble repertorio de filmes. El título de este capítulo es en honor a la sensual señorita Monroe.

Y que bien que todas adoraron a la ancianita Charlotte. Quien sabe si se vuelve un personaje recurrente en el fic xD

Quedé impresionada (y totalmente encantada) con todas las chicas que me sumaron a Alertas y Favoritos: abiga-cullen- alucard, Andri 14 a, Angel0607, HushHUshLittleGirl', Jekitapattz19, Nekbhet, Wilma Cullen, Cullen Lorena, nadiarc22, alianna09, adiCtha al chOqOlathe (yo tbn xD), pauswift, camille92, FransBells, mars992, michi nolet, Naitaa, lady blue vampire y x Anami x. ¡Gracias lindas por hacerme feliz! xD

Y para mis encantos que me dejan review (también esta vez fueron muchos): Tamynna querida xD, Nora Bells, JAM Masen :D, roxcio, Ness nrn87 (me dijo Dani xD), isabela 91, Little-Gabbe (no he leído la recomendación que me haces. La buscaré por ahí), lamb'stown :D, cOOCOO'twilighter, smile of angel, ania 09, marie antoinette cullen, AleCullen10, Andri 14 a, eviita cullen, Coona (con dos lindos reviews xD), aniz, Cullen Lorena, lady blue vampire y por último (aunque no menos importante) FranBells. ¡Muchas gracias lindas, el capítulo es para ustedes!

Chicas me marcho ahora; mañana a la U :/ ya saben..

En serio no encuentro manera de agradecerles sus cariños, buena onda y la lealtad con la que siguen **Por Carretera,**

¡les dejo mil cariños y muchos soles para ustedes!

(:


	8. Fiebre de domingo por la noche

Nota: los personajes son de soña Stephanie, la historia es mía.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos, tanto de **Por Carretera** como de **De Besitos y Problemas,** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito NO es mío.

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

¡Ocho arriba!

¡Disfruten!

(:

* * *

**8. Fiebre de domingo por la noche***

.**  
**

Almuerzo en Subway**(1)** –ni Edward ni yo pudimos resistirnos a aquellos sándwiches cuando vimos el cartel en el camino que anunciaba un local en el pueblo siguiente– y de vuelta al volante en el Volvo de Edward.

Yo no se lo pedí pero cuando Edward me preguntó si quería seguir conduciendo (vale decir que él volvió a pagar la cuenta), mi enorme sonrisa dejó en evidencia las ganas que tenía de hacerlo; porque sí, conducir el Volvo de Edward era otra cosa. Cuando viví con mamá en Phoenix nunca tuve necesidad de manejar, todo estaba muy cerca, y cuando me mudé a Forks, Charlie con todo su amor de padre protector me compró un monovolumen _enorme_ a prueba de bombas que me cuidara de cualquier potencial accidente. No es que no me guste mi monovolumen, lo adoro en serio, pero el Volvo de Edward es diferente en tantos aspectos. Se siente estable, es suave y veloz y el ronroneo del motor es hipnotizante. Totalmente increíble.

Por eso seguí al volante. Edward, por otro lado, resultó un estupendo copiloto: era más eficiente resolviendo las rutas de viaje (no era el mejor para nada, pero era _más_ eficiente que yo), me conversaba en todo momento y sabía escoger buena música.

Eso porque escuchábamos de la mía (sólo es una broma: el gusto musical de Edward ha sabido sorprenderme). Queen otra vez. Y esta vez mi favorita: I want to break free**(2)**.

No me resisto a cantarla cada vez que la escucho, y en lo que iba del viaje ya había pasado cosas más vergonzosas ante Edward así que simplemente me dejé llevar.

–"_... I want to break free from your your lies, you're so self satisfied, I don't need you. I've got to break free..." _–vi por el rabillo del ojo como Edward me miraba y sonreía. Me volteé a él de forma rápida mientras seguía cantando muy resuelta y divertida–: _"... __God knows, God knows I want to break free" _–sintiéndome una estrella.

Soltó una risita que no alcanzó a resonar mucho bajo la potente voz de Freddy Mercury y la mía. Le subí un poco más al volumen y para la mitad de la segunda estrofa Edward ya no se había podido negar a la potencia y genialidad de tal canción.

–"_But I have to be sure, when I walk out that door. Oh, how I want to be free baby. Oh, how I want to be free. Oh, how I want to break free_**(3)**_"_ –era un panorama divertido y surrealista: nunca en mis más remotos pensamientos llegué a concebir la idea de llevarme bien con Edward. Si eso no ocurrió, menos creí que alguna vez estaríamos ambos arriba de un automóvil cantando tan desaforados, riéndonos y disfrutando. Y así estaba pasando: irreal de alguna manera pero real en todas sus formas.

–_Esa_ es la mejor canción de Queen –comenté luego que hubo terminado nuestra performance por la carretera.

–Es un buen tema pero me gusta más Bohemian Rhapsody –agregó Edward bajándole a la radio–. Ya sabes _"Galileo, Galileo"._

Me eché a reír al oírlo imitar la aguda voz de Freddy Mercury –Es cierto. Es que en realidad tienen muchas buenas canciones –ahora mismo sonaba Don't stop me now– pero me quedo al final con ésta: I want to break free.

–¿Es la letra, no? ¿Te identifica, cierto?

–Supongo que ese es el plano que me cautiva –ya sabía que Edward podía ser muy observador. Pues tenía razón, el contenido y la fuerza con la que cantaba el señor Mercury me identificaban.

–¿De qué tienes que liberarte? –preguntó Edward curioso.

–No. No es que sea prisionera de algo, para nada –respondí riendo. No era precisamente eso lo que me identificaba de la canción; era algo más–, pero… me gusta entender el mensaje como "se decidido". A ver, como te explico… no hay que pensar tanto las cosas –Edward me escuchaba atento–. Ya sabes, si quieres hacer algo, sólo hazlo.

–Atreverse –añadió.

–Claro. Atreverse –respondí abstraída. Eso era, _atreverse._

–¿Lo haces? –preguntó luego de unos minutos en los que permanecimos en silencio.

Sonreí frustrada –Ahí está la paradoja, no soy precisamente lo que una chica atrevida se refiere –solté un suspiro–. Supongo que por eso me gusta la canción, me hace sentir que no es _tan_ difícil y me provoca que alguna vez podré hacer las cosas sin cuestionármelas tanto.

–¿Eres muy racional?

–A veces soy _demasiado_ racional –asentí varias veces. Lo era. Tenía un caso crítico de _Razonalitis agudo._

–Pero a ver, ¿cuál ha sido la mayor locura que has hecho? –inquirió Edward acomodándose en el asiento de forma de poder verme más fácilmente.

¿Mi mayor locura? No eran muchas la verdad. Ah, ya lo recordaba…

–Anduve en moto –se me escapó una sonrisa cuando respondí–. Jake me invitó a correr en moto y, luego de pensármelo bastante, accedí. Que puedo decir, menos mal que lo hice, fue una sensación única, nunca me había sentido tan liberada –por eso sonreía: recordar la sensación que sentí fue como vivirla de nuevo.

Edward empezó a reír –Es que si se trata de atreverse y simplemente hacer las cosas, Jacob es el indicado. Ese perro nunca mide consecuencias, él sólo vive la vida a concho y eso es algo… admirable en cierto sentido –concedió.

–Es cierto, lo hace –por eso mismo Jake se había convertido en mi mejor amigo: estar con él significaba poder quitarme el peso de las cosas que me estaban molestando. Podía olvidarme de cualquier problema porque Jake hacía ver todo _tan_ simple; era mi opuesto, y sí que nos complementábamos. Luego de nuestro, ya saben, triple _affaire, _habíamos logrado continuar de amigos, menos mal, porque no imaginaba mi vida sin Jake en ella, esto aún cuando la Universidad hubiese provocado que nos distanciáramos–. En fin, en mi caso supongo que siempre termino escogiendo la estabilidad. Digamos que el tener valor no es lo mío.

–Pero aceptaste venir conmigo aún cuando yo no te agradaba y la relación entre nosotros digamos que era nula –dijo Edward intentando hacerme ver lo contrario–. Y hablamos de un viaje de días, no es algo menor. Si _eso_ no es atreverse, no se que puede ser.

Me sentí un poco cohibida en el sentido que era lindo escucharlo halagarme. Lo observé y fue ahora una sensación de vulnerabilidad ante su mirada: sus ojos me veían con… ¿admiración? y su sonrisa se sentía tan… sincera.

Fue la primera vez que sentí un cosquilleo, y no cualquier cosquilleo, de esos que hay que saber mantener cautivos si no quieres consecuencias.

. . .

–Bella, te digo, quedémonos en este.

–Pero estoy segura que debe haber algún hostal por otro lado. Este lugar saldrá mucho más caro y estoy segura que no me dejarás ayudarte con el gasto.

Edward, sin hacer casos a mis réplicas, había terminado estacionándose fuera del Motel Super 8 en el pueblo de Belle Fourche**(4)** (porque sí, el último tramo desde la cena lo había recorrido él al volante. Dijo que era muy tarde para que yo condujera. _¡Hombres!_). Es cierto, no era el lugar más lujoso existente pero si bastante elegante lo que elevaría la tarifa varios dólares más que en cualquier otro sitio. Pero bien, si Edward decía que yo era terca él lo era diez veces más porque ahora estábamos ante el mostrador de dicho hotel esperando para hacer una reservación.

–Buenas noches. Bienvenidos al Motel Super 8, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? –dijo una joven llegando al mostrador luego que le diéramos al timbre sobre el mesón. Cabe decir que le sonreía de sobremanera a Edward sin atender a mi presencia. ¿Es que en cada lugar que paráramos habría acaso una joven libidinosa que se encantara con este hombre? Porque estaba empezando a molestarme, en serio.

–Hola. Queremos reservar… ¿una habitación? –preguntó Edward viéndome dudoso. Claro, la noche anterior yo le había pedido que durmiéramos en el mismo cuarto pero ahora no le había mencionado nada sobre seguir haciéndolo. Lo cierto es que lo prefería, era una noche, nos ahorrábamos dinero y podíamos hacernos compañía. Asentí en respuesta y Edward sonrió. Se giró otra vez a la recepcionista–: una habitación.

–¿Dormitorio matrimonial? –preguntó la joven mientras registraba datos en su computadora. Sentí un calorcito subir por mis mejillas: ¿enserio parecíamos pareja?

Edward manteniendo la calma respondió –No. Dos camas individuales por favor –le entregó su tarjeta de crédito. Luego hizo un disimulado gesto con la mano indicándonos a ambos y agregó en susurros (y con una expresión de lástima _grandiosa _en su cara)–: estamos peleados. Ya sabes, es… una discusión reciente –quedé en shock, y este fue mayor cuando la recepcionista se volteó a mi y me vio con verdadero odio (en serio, sus ojos echaban llamas) antes de volver con su trabajo en el computador, dedicándole en el camino una sonrisa de absoluta compasión a Edward. Este no soltó una carcajada solamente porque quería seguir con el jueguito de "somos una pareja con problemas" donde él era la víctima, aún así no dejaba de verme divertido.

¿Ah si? ¿Entonces yo era la villana de la película? Eso ya lo veríamos…

La chica le extendió la tarjeta de la habitación a Edward (seguía ignorándome la muy maldita) –Segundo piso, habitación 12, Edward –dijo con la misma cara de boba inicial a lo que Edward respondió con su tan encantadora sonrisa torcida; sentí un ardor en mi estómago.

Me adelanté y le arrebaté la tarjeta a la muchacha –No le sonrías tanto linda –dije con repentina superioridad. La chica me miró asustada y Edward sonrió encantado ante mis repentinos "celos"–: acabo de sorprenderlo con otro hombre así que no te servirá de mucho –finalicé. Salí de recepción no sin antes preocuparme que Edward notara mi expresión de total satisfacción. Bella 1- Edward 0.

–_Ese_ si que fue un golpe bajo Isabella –me recriminó Edward entrando a la habitación y sentándose en su cama. Yo estaba recostada en la mía haciendo _zapping _por los pocos canales con los que contábamos.

–¿Acaso no le gustaban lo hombres que _experimentan _en las relaciones? –pregunté haciéndome la inocente.

Edward rió más fuerte –Comprendió que con tu complicado carácter prácticamente me lanzaste a los brazos de mi amante –fui yo quien ahora se sumó a las risas.

–¿Estás muy agotada? –preguntó de repente.

–No, digo, igual es bastante temprano –recién eran las nueve y treinta de la noche. Habíamos decidido quedarnos en este pueblo porque el siguiente que aparecía en los mapas suponía varias horas más de viaje y no queríamos arriesgarnos a no encontrar hospedaje en el camino.

–Bien –dijo Edward poniéndose de pie–. Entonces vendrás conmigo.

–¿Qué? –al fin quité mi atención del televisor.

–Vamos a salir –dijo rebuscando en su maleta–. Será mejor que te abrigues. Nos vamos en cinco minutos.

–¿Me dirás siquiera dónde estás llevándome? –pregunté poniéndome de pie y apagando el televisor. Edward se acercó a la ventana y me hizo un gesto para que me aproximara. Corrió la cortina y me indicó un lugar en la otra esquina de la cuadra–. Está bien –accedí sin saber que más decir; aún no asimilaba muy bien la idea de salir a divertirme _junto _a Edward Cullen.

Al frente del motel donde estábamos quedándonos había un Bar Karaoke muy pintoresco. Era pequeño, de aspecto muy rural y bastante tradicional: ya saben, una barra, varias mesas y una plataforma donde se llevaba a cabo el karaoke para quien quisiera participar. No se encontraba muy lleno, habría si acaso doce personas en el lugar; bueno, era día domingo.

Edward me guió a un extremo de la barra y tomamos lugar ahí. El cantinero se acercó a nosotros y nos ofreció para beber. Terminamos escogiendo un par de cervezas más que mal al otro día teníamos que seguir con el viaje y tendríamos que saber, y poder, levantarnos.

–Un brindis –Edward tomó su botella–. Por la evolución que ha tenido nuestra relación –dijo muy ceremonioso– y porque ahora te agrado –agregó viéndome a los ojos.

–Así es, porque pasamos de la indiferencia a estar compartiendo ahora una cerveza –reafirmé sonriendo. ¿Y qué? Era definitivamente un hecho por el que brindar.

–Y porque la relación siga mejorando –añadió. Chocamos las botellas y cada uno tomó de la suya.

–Si sigues dejándome escoger música, estoy segura que lo hará –bromeé.

En ese momento el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar. Se fijó en el visor –¿Me disculpas un minuto? –preguntó excusándose. Asentí y Edward se retiró. Admito que me entró duda por saber quien podía estar llamándolo, digo, para que Edward tuviese que retirarse a hablar… bueno, daba igual. Solté un largo suspiro e inevitablemente dejé escapar una sonrisa: era tan extraño todo lo que estaba pasando. Tomé otro sorbo de mi botella.

–Buenas noches, ¿puedo invitarte un trago? –dijo una voz masculina a mi lado que claramente _no _era la de Edward: se trataba más bien de un tipo como de mi edad bastante agraciado, y no es que sea prejuiciosa pero de seguro creía que sólo por eso podía llegar con esa actitud a mi lado.

–Tengo, gracias –respondí secamente. ¿Acaso no era obvio? O sea, estaba tomando una cerveza.

–¿Por qué no? –insistió el tipo tomando asiento al otro lado mío–. Es sólo un trago.

–Estoy con alguien –respondí adusta girándome al lado contrario; Edward no se veía por ningún lado.

–Yo veo a nadie por aquí –dijo fijándose también alrededor–. Soy Xavier –se presentó–, ¿puedo saber tu nombre? –no respondí. Tomé otro sorbo esperando cayera en cuenta de mi indiferencia–. ¿Por qué tan silenciosa?

–Ya te dije, estoy con alguien –respondí y ahora sí lo enfrenté molesta.

–Sólo un trago. Vamos, no me vas a rechazar –que no era prejuicio lo mío, por lo visto el jovencito no acostumbraba a rechazos.

–Acabo de hacerlo –me burlé.

–Parece que tu compañero se esfumó –volvió a sacar a colación el que seguía estando sola–. Si yo fuese ese alguien no te dejaría así, tan solita.

–Yo _no_ estoy sola –respondí perdiendo la paciencia–, estoy con mi novio así que si no te importa vete porque él está por llegar y no le gustará verte aquí.

–Un solo trago –insistió.

–Ella ya te dijo que te fueras –y esa voz _si_ que la conocía: me volteé y ahí estaba Edward; exhalé relajada. Mi mirada se paseó veloz de él al otro tipo, _Xavier, _que seguía en el mismo sitio_._

–Ya sabes linda, si te aburres estaré por ahí –dijo coqueteándome. ¡Dios! ¿Es que no se daba por vencido? Al levantarse miró a Edward con altanería.

–Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a ella, ¿entendiste? –amenazó Edward fulminándolo con la mirada. Xavier sonrió pedante y se perdió por el lugar.

Cuando al fin pude mirar a Edward simplemente solté un "gracias".

–¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te dijo algo? –preguntó preocupado ocupando su puesto; pude notar que aún intentaba fijarse por donde se había ido Xavier.

–No, no me hizo nada.

–¿En serio? Siento haberte dejado sola, no se que estaba pensado. Te invito aquí y… y te dejo por el teléfono, no debió ser así –se recriminaba sin parar.

–Edward tranquilo, no ocurrió nada –alcé mi voz sobre sus palabras–. Simplemente era un tipo patético y egocéntrico que no entendió que lo estaba rechazando –dije intentando quitarle peso al actual escenario–. En serio, estaba controlando la situación –y mi segura sonrisa pareció tranquilizarlo porque pude hacerlo sonreír. Fue ahí cuando recordé la manera en que intentaba controlar la situación. Tomé otro sorbo de mi cerveza como excusa para dejar de ver a Edward–: ¿estabas hace mucho aquí? Digo… cuando hablaba con Xavier –pregunté fingiendo desinterés.

–No, acababa de llegar, ¿por qué? –habló Edward confundido.

–Por nada –respondí aliviada: por suerte no me había escuchado tratarlo como _mi novio_. Está bien, una cosa es que Edward jugara a que éramos novios (ni idea porqué lo hacía pero bueno, cosa de él) y otra muy diferente es que yo lo hiciera por mi cuenta. Que naciera de mi me avergonzaba mil veces más porque, no sé, Edward podía sacar conclusiones erróneas. Además, yo _tenía_ novio.

–Y bien, ¿vas a cantar? –Edward me sorprendió mirando a la muchacha que en ese momento interpretaba Papa don't Preach**(5)** sobre la pequeña plataforma.

–¿Cantar? No, por supuesto que no.

–Entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene venir a un bar karaoke?

–¿Tú has cantado en un karaoke? –pregunté sorprendida.

Edward soltó una risa –Si tienes una hermana como la mía, créeme, es imposible poder haberse negado a hacerlo –fue graciosa su respuesta. Recordaba algunas cosas de cómo era Alice en el colegio por los comentarios que oía mas nunca la conocí personalmente.

De todas formas me negué –Bien. Tú quisiste venir, canta tú si quieres.

–Claro que lo haré –dijo Edward muy relajado–, pero sólo si tú también te subes ahí –apuntó el escenario donde la chica-Madonna se despedía ante los aplausos del público.

–Entonces creo que ninguno de los dos lo hará –sentencié. Estaba segura que antes de poder siquiera tomar el micrófono y cantar moriría de la vergüenza. Ya me imaginaba las portadas de los periódicos al otro día, sería el primer caso a nivel mundial: "joven muere por tomar un micrófono".

–¿Y lo de querer hacer cosas diferentes? ¿Hacer cosas sin pensar y ser más impulsiva como dijiste hoy? –dijo Edward recordando nuestra conversación de la mañana–. Se que no es andar en moto pero, vamos, es tu primera oportunidad, no la desaproveches –me alentó, y la forma en que lo dijo me resultó una sincera invitación a probar cosas nuevas.

–Se lo que dije pero… ¿cantar? –dudé–. Cuando hablé de aquello la idea de cantar definitivamente no estaba en mi cabeza. Yo… yo no canto –¿ese era mi mejor argumento?

–Si cantas, en el auto lo hiciste –me recordó Edward con una sonrisa.

–Pero en el auto estabas sólo tú, nadie más tenía que oírme. Acá hay… hay como quince personas –dije echando una rápida mirada al lugar.

–Exacto –reafirmó Edward–. Acá hay como quince personas a quienes no conoces, sólo me conoces a mí y yo ya te oí cantar –agregó con tranquilidad–. Y pienso que lo haces muy bien –finalizó dándome confianza.

–También conozco a Xavier –me quejé con voz de niña pequeña cubriéndome el rostro. Edward rió a mi lado. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué sentía que tenía razón? Aquello era algo totalmente ajeno a mí y aún así Edward me hacía creer que yo podía hacerlo. Recordaba con tanto ahínco mis palabras e intentaba convencerme de que era el momento de probar, atreverme, liberarme y… divertirme.

–¿Entonces? –susurró quitando con delicadeza una de mis manos que cubría mi rostro; era la primera vez que Edward me tocaba tan directamente. Me sorprendí ante el contacto cálido de sus manos y aquella misma cosquilla de la mañana se permitió otra vez la libertad de corretear por mi estómago sin mi consentimiento.

Me incorporé al instante y Edward cortó de inmediato el contacto –¿Qué gano? –inquirí como si nada.

–¿Qué ganas? –Edward se sorprendió ante mi petición.

Está bien, admito que me estaba interesando la idea de olvidarme de todo y simplemente hacerlo. Los nervios seguían presentes, es cierto, pero se me estaba dando la oportunidad, ¿no? Aún así, era oportuno que Edward siguiera creyendo que me estaba convenciendo; no quería seguir dándole la razón.

–Si quieres que me suba a esa plataforma, tome ese micrófono y cante ante toda esa gente –dije indicando cada uno de los elementos mencionados–, puedo hacerlo –accedí–, pero algo debo ganar a cambio.

La sonrisa de Edward era de incredulidad, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro meditando mis palabras. Puso sus manos sobre la cabeza, soltó un largo suspiro y dijo al fin como derrotado –Bueno, lo único que puedes ganar sería… complacer a tu lindo novio –dijo poniendo cara de perrito.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al asimilar sus palabras y el calor en mi rostro aumentó a mil, lo que significaba que ya era un tomate en escena. Abrí la boca para responder pero volví a cerrarla al no saber que decir. Los papeles se invertían: ahora era yo quien estaba estupefacta y el rostro de Edward no daba más de aguantar la risa.

–Dijiste que no me habías escuchado –alegué dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Edward se frotó el lugar donde había ido a caer mi puño y riendo (aún) se defendió –Oí sólo lo último, la parte que en que decías que estabas aquí… con tu novio –se mofó.

–Mentiroso –lo acusé con mi mejor expresión de amenaza.

Y el chico simplemente disfrutaba –Me la debías, ¿recuerdas? ¿En el auto _y _en la recepción? –me regaló una última sonrisa coqueta–: Vamos, ¿qué me dices _querida_? ¿Cantarás para mí?

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "Fiebre de sábado por la noche" (Saturday Night Fever, 1977) de John Badham.

**(1) **Subway es un restaurant de comida rápida que se caracteriza por vender todo tipo de sándwiches muy grandes.

**(2) **Creo que yo lo había mencionado pero acá son casi protas del capítulo: Queen es una banda, Freddy Mercury es su vocalista (su registro llega a unos agudos impresionantes). I want to break free, Bohemian Rhapsody y Don't stop me now son sólo algunas de sus _muy_ buenas canciones.

**(3) **Traducciones: "_... I want to break free from your your lies, you're so self satisfied, I don't need you. __I've got to break free..." _"... Quiero liberarme de tus mentiras, eres tan autocomplaciente, no te necesito. Tengo que liberarme...";_ "... __God knows, God knows I want to break free" _"... Dios sabe, Dios sabe que quiero liberarme"; "_But I have to be sure, when I walk out that door. Oh, how I want to be free baby. Oh, how I want to be free. Oh, how I want to break free" _"Pero debo estar seguro, cuando salga por esa puerta. Oh, como quiero ser libre nena. Oh, como quiero ser libre. Oh como quiero liberarme". Escúchenla, es mil veces mejor de lo que se lee (8)

**(4) **El Motel Super 8 de Belle Fourche realmente existe. No es de mi imaginario xD Por lo visto, es una cadena de moteles a lo largo del país.

**(5) **Papa don't Preach es un éxito de Madonna, por eso después nombro a la niña del karaoke chica-Madonna.

¡Chicas, actualicé al fin en un tiempo prudente! Los dos últimos capítulo se han portado estupendo conmigo, me han alegrado montones y se los debía. Bueno, la única manera de retribuírselos era subiendo capítulo lo antes posible y como era finde me propuse tenerlo listo, y aquí está xD Iba a subirlo ayer pero llegaron visitas a mi casa. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Un capítulo bastante musical por lo visto y además donde pasan muuuchas cosas, ¿no? No sabía en que momento darle el corte (al final se infiere un "continuará...") y en serio quería regalonearlas con un Edward-cantante, pero ya iba en la 6ta página de Word, así que en la próxima actualización se encantarán con su elección musical. Y la de Bells también, por supuesto, porque de que cantará la chica, lo hará.

Una aclaración del capítulo anterior, Ness rnr87 (no se tu nombre chica) tenías razón, la tarjeta es MasterCard xD Acostumbro a confirmar datos cuando tengo dudas pero cuando escribí lo de la tarjeta di por hecho que era Visa. Nunca lo dudé. Así que por tu notable atención, te ganaste un Edward nuevecito de paquete, va viajando la encomienda a tu casa xD (Uy, si fuera cierto... *ensueño*)

Ya se que esto es un testamento pero cuento siempre con agradecer todas las Alertas y Favoritos. A mis queridas ALLY MASEN CULLEN, crisvel, cullen's nicky, Dama Cullen, Ester Cullen Swan, Isuldory, kiria hathaway swan, Lady of game, NccM, Noe76, shie-san, Lucree, Naobi Chan, ania 09, Catali, SarahCullenMasen, AnrreSweet y ALEXITACULLEN, muchas gracias por seguir **¡Por carretera! :D **Isuldory y alejandra87, gracias por sumarme a Favoritos y Alertas de autor ^^

Y ahora los reviews xD: FranBells (no lo tengo claro ahora, tenía la idea de poco capítulos pero como que la cosa se me está alargando XD), Cullen Lorena, smile of angel (Bella _dice _ver lo cordones pero todas sabemos la verdad.. ), Ness nrn87 (mención arriba xD), lamb'stown (no quiero convencer a nadie de Mike, si se odia, se odia no más), NccM (que tierna, del trabajo :D), cOOCOO'twilighter (y yo soy feliz con tus reviews ^^), eviita cullen, ania 09 y Little-Gabe :D, ALLY MASEN CULLEN (¡bienvenida lectora!), aniz, marie antoinette cullen (me siento realizada saber que ríes con mis intentos de chiste xD), AleCullen10 e Isuldory :D, Catali (todas queremos un Edward en nuestras vidas) y annapatts (y sus intentos por persuadirme que suba capítulo, por lo visto surtieron efecto xD, para ti linda :D)

De Besitos y Problemas ya viene.

¡Espero sus comentarios, mil cariños y soles para ustedes!

(:


	9. Un final made in Hollywood

Nota: como sabemos, todos los personajes vienen del imaginario de doña SM. La historia es mía.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos de **Por Carretera** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mío sino de los señores productores (o a quien se les hayan ocurrido).

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

¡Capítulo 9 al fin! Dedicado a las chicas que saben esperar :D

¡Disfruten, lindas!

(:

* * *

**9. Un final made in Hollywood***

.**  
**

–… _vamos, ¿qué me dices _querida_? ¿Cantarás para mí?_

No quise darle ninguna vuelta más al asunto: lo había decidido y si volvía a meditarlo aunque fuera un segundo terminaría arrepintiéndome. Digo, estábamos en medio de Dakota del Sur**(1)**, técnicamente a mitad de nuestro camino (por ende, en medio de los Estados Unidos), en un lugar donde nadie me conocía y de donde me marcharía al amanecer, ¿qué tanto arriesgaba? Sería divertido, eso seguro. Ya era tiempo de que empezara a dejarme llevar por situaciones como ésta.

Mientras terminaba de convencerme de que era la mejor decisión observaba a una chica interpretar una canción, ahora de Christina Aguilera, cosa que había provocado que el ruido en el lugar aumentara; parece que andaba con un grupo que se sentaba cercano al escenario porque vitoreaban ante su performance.

–Está bien –accedí volteándome otra vez a Edward que esperaba atento por mi respuesta, y al oír la mía su sonrisa fue su respuesta–. Cantaré, pero no para ti –aclaré elevando el volumen de mi voz. Edward enarcó sus cejas y me miró divertido. Me acerqué a su oído para que me oyera mejor–. Lo nuestro no es más que un romance estratégico, _querido _–bromeé (es decir, iba a cantar ante desconocidos, de bromas como ésta ya estaba curada de espanto). Edward soltó una carcajada, recuperó la distancia entre nosotros y asintió varias veces, riendo.

–Solamente estratégico, es cierto –repitió entretenido.

–Y con respecto al karaoke –agregué–, cuando yo proponga que saltemos de un acantilado como panorama, ¿tú dirás?

Edward entrecerró sus ojos meditando la respuesta –¿Nos vemos en el mar? –preguntó dudoso.

Mi sonrisa se acrecentó –Entonces está todo claro.

La chica bajó de la plataforma acompañada de aplausos (había hecho una excelente interpretación de Candyman**(2)**) y el DJ llamó a participar a quienes seguíamos en el local.

–¿Quieres ir ahora? –me preguntó Edward.

–¿Qué? ¡No! No, todavía tengo que asimilarlo –respondí en acto reflejo–. Además, tú vas primero –dije en mi defensa. ¿Era una orden? Sí, lo era, pero de él había sido la idea así que tenía que saber dar el ejemplo.

Edward volvió a reír –Está bien. ¿Nos tomamos otra cerveza antes de debutar como cantantes? –movió su botella mostrando que ya la había vaciado; la mía, por supuesto, estaba en las mismas condiciones.

–"Valor embotellado" le dicen, ¿no? Me anoto entonces –bromeé aceptando una segunda ronda de cerveza.

Edward pidió dos botellas más y luego dos más (acordamos que sólo serían esas porque era imperioso que al otro día pudiésemos levantarnos), y entre que conversábamos y mirábamos a la gente pasar por el karaoke llegó el momento de la verdad. El lugar, para mala suerte mía, había acogido a otras pocas personas que habían llegado esa noche para pasar un rato agradable. ¿Qué acaso todos acá parrandeaban los domingos? Duh. Digo, lo nuestro era una excepción, estábamos de paso.

–Bien. Mi turno –otra chica (parece que en este pueblo sólo habían mujeres) terminaba su show y con Edward nos habíamos anotado a continuación; él primero, por supuesto–. ¿Tienes decidido que cantarás? –preguntó.

Tenía un par de opciones, sí, pero aún estaba pensándolo, ya saben, quería escoger bien: sería mi primera vez arriba del escenario y quería disfrutarlo de modo que mi elección debía ser precisa. Puede parecer que estoy exagerando, pero ¡vamos!, sentía la adrenalina liberarse en mi interior, de eso no tenía duda.

Varios aplausos inundaron el lugar y me alejaron de mis cavilaciones.

–Bueno, es mi turno –Edward se puso de pie– y luego vas tú. Tienes que estar tranquila, ¿sí? –dijo con una cálida sonrisa sin moverse de mi lado. ¿Él iba a cantar ahora y se preocupaba que yo estuviese tranquila? Este hombre no dejaba de sorprenderme y para bien, la mayoría de las veces; aquello me hizo sonreír.

Levanté mis dos pulgares y le deseé suerte mientras se alejaba. Me acomodé en el asiento, apoyada en la barra y esperé por que Edward comenzara.

Edward se acercó al DJ, le dijo un par de palabras (supongo que estaba confirmando el título de su canción) y luego avanzó al escenario. Varios aplausos y gritos femeninos se escucharon cuando tomó el micrófono.

Es decir, era innegable que Edward era atractivo (bien, lo admito, _bastante_ atractivo) así que era de esperarse ese tipo de reacción, y no se si Edward estaba acostumbrado a tales situaciones (yo creo que si, digo, a lo largo del viaje no había habido chica que no se le insinuara de una u otra manera) porque simplemente sonrió en respuesta, lo que ciertamente desató otros varios gritos más desde las "graderías".

Edward no me había dicho que tema había escogido para la ocasión y cuando la música comenzó a sonar re-confirmé (porque ya tenía la certeza) de que Edward sí tenía muy buen gusto para éstas cosas, digo, ¡era Elvis Presley por Dios! ¿Qué mejor que una canción del "Rey del Rock" para que Edward se luciera ante las féminas? Damas y caballeros, pensé y no me contuve de alegrarme, para el deleite de todos ustedes: All Shook Up**(3)**.

Edward acercó el micrófono a su boca cuando el silencio se hizo y una grave voz, muy afinada por lo demás (demasiado para mi parecer), salió de sus labios. ¿Qué acaso este hombre además de ser guapo, inteligente y encantador, tenía buena voz? De seguro había hecho pacto con el de abajo porque era envidiable como Edward se acercaba peligrosamente a personificar al hombre perfecto. Se acercaba por supuesto, _no lo era_ de ninguna manera.

–"_Well, bless my soul, what's wrong with me. I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree. My friends say I'm acting wild as a bug. I'm in love, I'm all shook up. __Mm, mm..."_**(4)**

Cantaba Edward y cada vez que terminaba una frase y antes de continuar con la siguiente, los espacios de silencio (donde sólo la música sonaba) se llenaban de aplausos a coro, gritos y silbidos que eran recibidos por Edward con guiños y gestos de galanteo (que como ya dije, sólo conseguían avivar más al público de las mesas, en especial al femenino).

Era agradable oírlo y verlo. Podía entender porqué las chicas habían reaccionado de esa forma, digo, había cierto encanto en como Edward le otorgaba a la letra toda la gracia del mismísimo Elvis y ante eso no pude más que dejarme llevar. Y de tanto observarlo fue cuando noté que Edward sólo me miraba a mí y cuando, de paso, me cubrió la vergüenza.

–"_... when I'm near that girl that I love best. My heart beats so it scares me to death. __She touched my hand, what a chill I got..."_

Se volvía a ratos a observar al resto mientras se movía al compás de la música mas su verde mirada siempre terminaba deteniéndose en mi persona; era el instante en que Edward acrecentaba su sonrisa y yo, bueno, debo decir, terminaba sintiéndome "algo" especial. _Algo_. Le sonreía asintiendo también y daba palmas a ratos desde el fondo del lugar para que siguiera con su presentación.

–"_My tongue gets tie when I try to speak. My insides shake like a leaf on a tree. __There's only one cure for this body of mine. That's to have that girl that I love so fine" _–el público lo coreaba y aplaudía y parecía estar pasando de todo entre el escenario donde estaba él y la barra donde me encontraba yo, pero cuando cantó aquella estrofa la forma en que lo hizo causó más de un escalofrío en mí_._

Entendía que me mirara porque sólo me conocía a mí, y toda ésta dinámica de atrevernos a hacer algo nuevo y que-se-yos era un tema sólo entre nosotros. Aún así, su sonrisa de estar pasándola bien y actuar seductoramente se había esfumado y su mirada… realmente sentí como si quisiera escanearme. Aquella mirada era demasiado profunda para poder enfrentarla. Hubo un momento en que tuve que tragar pesado al notar que había dejado, ya varios segundos, de respirar.

¿Qué diablos había sido aquello? Cuando pude preguntármelo Edward ya había vuelto a colmarse de su papel de cantante amateur y seguía con su show, divirtiendo otra vez a todas las chicas. Algunos movimientos más a lo Elvis (no del todo como Elvis o si no el lugar se hubiese venido abajo) y Edward finalizó su performance con un seco y seductor: _"I'm all shook up"._

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y los aplausos inundaron el local. Ya más recuperada de lo que fuera que había sido lo anterior y ante el espectáculo que había dado el hombre (siendo del todo objetiva) no tuve más opción que sumarme a los aplausos y unos cuantos chiflidos se escaparon de mis labios. Edward rió ante mi gesto, hizo una reverencia solemne con su cabeza y al levantarse me guiñó un ojo, divertido, cosa que me hizo reír aún más.

Poco a poco los aplausos comenzaron a menguar. Yo aún seguía embobada con toda la parafernalia que se había provocado, el ambiente y lo entretenido (además de interesante) que había sido ver a Edward en dicha faceta así que no vi venir cuando Edward, entre los silencios que había conseguido, dijo con una grave voz justo antes de devolverle el micrófono al DJ:

–Ahora con ustedes todo el encanto de Bella Swan –y estiró su brazo con la palma abierta, que si se seguía en línea recta terminaba al otro lado del local, en el fondo, apuntándome directamente a mí.

Y un balde de agua fría me cubrió: era mi turno.

Abrí los ojos como platos y mi rostro enrojeció. Bien. Respiré profundo un par de veces para calmarme: quería hacer esto, en serio quería; es más, hasta sería divertido, sólo había sido la sorpresa del momento.

Caminé hacia al frente y Edward vino hacia mí. Cuando nos encontramos se acercó a mi oído y susurró un "sorpréndelos" que me generó un nuevo escalofrío (por toda la adrenalina del momento, claro), luego me sonrió de forma cálida y fue a sentarse al lugar que antes ocupaba yo.

Me dirigí donde el DJ sin mirar a mi alrededor: no quería ver en que se entretenía el resto, me bastaba con escuchar algunos silbidos y voces (ahora más graves) alentándome.

–¿Que vas a cantar, Bella? –me preguntó de forma agradable el DJ, un chico que lucía unos años mayor que yo.

–Shania Twain –respondí tomando un poco de confianza–. Man! I feel like a woman!**(5)**

–Muy bien, chica –asintió con una sonrisa e hizo un gesto con su mano dándome el pie para comenzar–: El escenario es tuyo.

Cuando subí a la plataforma (micrófono en mano) las luces me cegaron por la sorpresa pero eran sólo un par de focos que iban a parar al centro –insisto, el lugar era muy humilde– de modo que mis ojos se acostumbraron al instante. Cuando eso ocurrió al fin pude ver donde estaba parada: cerca de veinte personas, veinticinco como mucho, me miraban felices y sonrientes (supongo que el trago ayudaba bastante a conseguir aquello) y en el fondo, con una botella en mano, sonrisa torcida y mirada intrigante, estaba Edward observándome.

Creo que notó el momento exacto en que mi mirada fue a dar con la suya: fue cuando su sonrisa aumentó y justo, también, cuando la música comenzó a sonar.

Los gritos de los chicos, supongo que al identificar _qué_ tipo de canción interpretaría, resonaron en mis oídos y me dieron más valor: estaba ahí para divertirme. Esa noche iba a hacer como la mismísima Shania Twain (por lo mismo había escogido tal canción): no iba a comportarme políticamente correcta y sólo la pasaría bien.

Aferré el micrófono con pedestal y todo hacia mi cuerpo y dije la primera frase con la mayor actitud posible que pude manifestar: _"Let's go girls"_**(6)**, y los gritos eufóricos volvieron a inundar el lugar.

–"_I'm gonna out tonight, I'm feeling alright, gonna let it all hang out. __Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice, yeah, I'wanna scream and shout" _–me aferraba al micrófono por si mi inestabilidad osaba aparecer en escena, y mientras me mantenía firme a tierra comencé a disfrutar de lo que estaba haciendo–. _"No inhibitions, make no conditions, get a little outta line. __I ain't gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good time"_ –comencé a moverme sutilmente al ritmo de la música y algunos chiflidos traspasaron el nivel de ésta–. _"The best thing about being a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun"._

Fue una adrenalina instantánea en el momento en que el coro sonó. La canción era conocida así que muchos cantaron junto a mí. Edward al fondo no lo hacía, seguía observándome apoyado en la barra, ocultando su sonrisa con una de sus manos y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de mis movimientos.

–"_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady, men's shirts short skirts"_ –comencé a mover mis hombros de forma seductora (dentro de lo que podía, era la primera vez que jugaba a ser la chica sexy) pero a juzgar por la respuesta del público parece que lo estaba logrando–. _"Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style. __Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction, color my hair, do what I dare"_ –y tal como una artista, hice del pedestal del micrófono mi pareja meneándome sensual cerca de él y jugando con éste–. _"Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel"_ –con mis labios muy cerca del micrófono finalicé con voz cargada de sensualidad–: _"Man! I feel like a woman!"_

Los gritos (que dejaba de oír cuando cantaba) volvieron a estallar. Sólo en ese momento volví a tomar conciencia del público que me estaba viendo. Me fijé en Edward al fondo, que se había puesto de pie, riendo con total naturalidad y disfrutando del espectáculo que estaba dando. Yo misma me eché a reír al saberme en dicha situación.

Como ya estaba en eso, había que hacerlo más picante; digo, dudo que la oportunidad volviese a repetirse así que el momento era ahora.

Volví a asir el micrófono y mi voz llenó otra vez el local –_"The girls need a break, tonight we're gonna take, the chance to get out on the town. We don't need romance, we only wanna dance, we're gonna let our hair hang down. __The best thing about being a woman..." _–con mi dedo índice me indiqué a mi misma y luego mi brazo cubrió mi cabeza y deslicé mi mano por el cabello hasta llegar a mi cuello, lentamente– _"…is the prerogative to have a little fun"._

Unos chicos de la primera mesa gritaron "eso nena", cosa que me hizo reír aún más pero aún así no me fijé en ellos, mis ojos viajaron a Edward otra vez. Ahora entendía porqué el me había observado mientras cantaba: era al único que conocía del lugar así que más allá de lo que gritara el resto y de lo bien que estuvieran pasándolo, sólo Edward sabría (y recordaría) que yo, Bella Swan, me había subido a ese escenario y había hecho tal performance.

–"_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady, men's shirts short skirts. __Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style"_ –ahora mi baile se había puesto más osado: movía los brazos, me tocaba el cabello, los hombros, el cuello; movía las caderas e interactuaba con el público haciéndole gestos y sobre todo sonriendo (a ratos hasta riendo de lo bien que lo estaba pasando)–. _"Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction, color my hair, do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel"_ –y otra vez mi voz sensual (era gracioso pensarlo de esa forma)–: _"Man! __I feel like a woman!"_

Correr en motocicleta con Jake había sido una de las cosas más geniales y osadas que había hecho en mi vida. Bueno, este karaoke se acercaba peligrosamente a quitarle la prioridad en mis favoritos. ¡Dios! Era genial todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo: una adrenalina y una energía que me colmaban y una locura que me superaba. Me sentía bien, me sentía sexy (aquello si era un logro) y me sentía capaz de todo. Si alguien me hubiese dicho alguna vez que terminaría haciendo un espectáculo para tanta gente (en este caso veinte personas para mi era sinónimo de multitud) sin sentirme cohibida, lo habría creído loco. Insano.

Y si que era posible. Lo estaba haciendo y disfrutando al máximo.

Y Edward había descifrado que así era: aún al otro lado del lugar podía leerlo en su mirada. La mayoría de las veces me costaba entender sus expresiones pero en este caso no había duda: sabía como me estaba sintiendo y se alegraba de aquello.

El coro volvió a repetirse e hice de mi baile un poquito más ardiente (dentro de lo que me atrevía, tampoco era hacer de exhibicionista), y tal como Shania Twain es su vídeo clip, abrí mi chaqueta y me la saqué al ritmo de la música. Los muchachos enloquecieron: varios "dale Bella" o "lo tienes nena" llegaron a mis oídos revueltos con más aplausos y silbidos, entre ellos los del mismo Edward quien también se dejó enloquecer. Lo veía con los brazos arriba gritando por mí y con los dedos en sus labios haciendo ruido y chiflidos.

Me sentía en las nubes. Aquello era fenomenal, totalmente excitante y totalmente recomendable; tal como decía la canción, estaba vuelta loca.

–_"I get totally crazy, can you feel it, come, come, come on baby"_ –jugué con el pedestal del micrófono antes de finalizar mi show–. _"I feel like a woman"._

Y todo había acabado.

La música se cortó. Hubo sólo un par de segundos de absoluto silencio en mi cabeza y luego éste fue cubierto por todo el ruido que sólo veinte personas podían producir, que para gran sorpresa era bastante más del que uno imaginaría. Mi respiración intentaba poco a poco regularizarse.

Me cubrí el rostro y agarré mi cabeza asimilando aún todo lo que pasaba. En esos segundos comenzó a volver mi timidez (es cierto, ya no estaba jugando el papel de ser otra) pero no esa timidez que me hace un tomate de la vergüenza, era más bien inquietud. Encogí mis hombros y jugueteé con mi cabello mientras recibía el cariño de todos esperando el momento de poder bajarme de la plataforma cuanto antes.

Edward al fondo seguía eufórico: no paraba de aplaudir y gritar por mí sin quitarme la vista de encima. Le sonreí a más no poder. Hice como Edward y dediqué una pequeña reverencia que todos celebraron pero que ciertamente estaba dedicada sólo a él, y me bajé del escenario.

–Bien hecho Bella –dijo el DJ cuando me acerqué a devolverle el micrófono. Sonreí ante su halago.

Pasé por entre la mesas apurando mi paso (todavía sentía algunas miradas sobre mi, aún cuando alguien más ya había subido a escena). Lo único que quería era llegar al lado de Edward; era el único que entendía todo aquello que había pasado.

No se porqué pero a metros de él corrí y, sin pensarlo, salté a sus brazos. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le regalé un abrazo de oso por la euforia, un abrazo muy-muy apretado. Edward simplemente me correspondió sin detenerme: sentí cuando apoyó sus manos en mi cintura (yo en ese momento estaba en el clímax del acto) y esperó.

La verdad no se muy bien por qué lo había abrazado pero no tenía vergüenza de haberlo hecho. Supongo que quería agradecerle de alguna manera lo que había hecho por mí, que me motivara a cantar y todo eso.

Me separé luego de unos segundos y solté mi agarre, aún así no me alejé de él. Entrelacé mis manos en mi pecho y solté todo lo que quería decir (Edward ya había retirado las manos de mi cintura; sus brazos descansaban ahora a cada lado de su cuerpo):

–¡Edward fue asombroso! ¡Asombroso, asombroso en serio! La adrenalina que sentí, la embriaguez del momento fue-fue- –las palabras se me tupían de tan veloces que querían escapar. Había tanto que quería expresar y mis manos se movían también desatadas intentando ayudar a transmitir mis ideas–. ¡Dios! Es una de las mejores sensaciones que he sentido. Estar allá arriba y-y enfrentar a todos y el poder que se transmite, y la forma en que te alienta la gente y como te apoya… –quería decirlo _todo_. Si me detenía a pensar de seguro me daría cuenta que mis frases eran ideas del todo desconectadas unas de otras, pero en ese momento post adrenalina-desatada ni boca no tenía filtro.

Edward simplemente me escuchaba: sonreía y asentía a cada una de las frases que decía, y me observaba sin perder pisada de ellas aún cuando estas no tuvieran mayor sentido.

–… en serio, ha sido genial –dije ya más calmada cuando el entusiasmo comenzó a dejarme ir–, ha sido… totalmente increíble –dije enfrentando la mirada de Edward y, de la nada, movida por no-se-qué le deposité un rápido beso en la mejilla que lo desconcertó. No se porqué lo hice pero lo que sí se es que _quería _hacerlo.

El chico me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba (y que podía hacer estragos en cualquiera incluso un poquito en mí, eso claro porque soy mujer y me gustan los hombres como género) pero no cargada de la acostumbrada galantería. Esta vez era una sonrisa torcida sincera y dulce. ¿Por qué lo sabía? Sus ojos los ayudaban a transmitir aquello.

Y ante eso me sentí desnuda. Me había mostrado ante todos con un baile cargado de sensualidad pero sólo ahora ante Edward me sentía expuesta.

Edward se había puesto serio (demasiado a mi perecer) y no dejaba de verme. Ya lo había hecho antes: era esa mirada que buscaba analizarme, leerme como un libro abierto. La distancia seguía siendo la misma entre nosotros; nuestros rostros estaban separados por no más allá de medio metro.

Mi respiración se aceleró y la realidad me bajó de golpe: había abrazado a Edward _y_ le había dado un beso sin pensar. Es cierto, la euforia estaba a mil, pero ¿qué diablos me ocurría? No podía llegar y hacer eso. ¿Qué iba a pensar Edward de mí?

–Edward, yo… no-no debí- –quise empezar a decir pero mis disculpan no llegaron a ser.

Las manos de Edward asieron mis mejillas (no con fuerza pero sí con decisión), la distancia entre su rostro y el mío se esfumó y en un flash de segundo (sin que pudiese llegar a sospecharlo) sus labios estaban junto a los míos. Sí. Juntos. Físicamente. Uno sobre el otro, encontrándose.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe ante la sorpresa de su contacto pero, como enunció alguna vez en otra época el grandioso señor Einstein, fue sólo la acción y una indudable reacción, puesto que se cerraron al instante en que los labios de Edward empezaron a besarme.

Eso dije, a _besarme._

_

* * *

_

*****Copiado de la película "Un final made in Hollywood" (Hollywood Ending, 2002) de Woody Allen.

Les cuento: **(1) **Como Minnesota, Dakota del Sur es un estado de EEUU. Queda, de hecho, al oeste de Minnesota acercándose hacia el estado de Washington (a donde se dirigen Edward y Bells). Además del cine, ¡adoro la geografía!

**(2) **Candyman es una canción de Christina Aguilera. Se deduce pero aclaro por cualquier cosa xD

**(3)** All Shook Up es un temazo del señor Elvis Presley, otro grande (soy algo apasionada por mis gustos). Busquen en Youtube y vean como se movía este caballero :$ (la versión de la canción es la lenta, no la "en vivo").

**(4) **Traducción para que entiendan porqué es importante lo que Edward le canta a Bells: "_Well, I bless my soul, what's wrong with me. I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree. My friends say I'm acting queer as a bug. I'm in love, I'm all shook up__" _"Bien, bendita mi alma, que hay de malo en mí. Tengo comezón como un hombre en un árbol frondoso. Mis amigos dicen que estoy actuando raro como un bicho. Estoy enamorado. Estoy temblando"; "_... when I'm near that girl that I love best. My heart beats so it scares me to death. __She touched my hand, what a chill I got..."_ "... cuando estoy cerca de esa chica que amo tanto. Mi corazón late tanto que me asusta hasta la muerte. Ella tocó mi mano, que escalofrío tuve..."; _"My tongue gets tie when I try to speak. My insides shake like a leaf on a tree. __There's only one cure for this body of mine. That's to have that girl that I love so fine"_ "Mi lengua se hace nudo cuando trato de hablar. Mi interior tiembla como una hoja en un árbol. Hay sólo un remedio para mi cuerpo. Es tener esa chicas que amo tanto".

**(5) **Shannia Twain, interprete canadiense, canta Man! I feel like a Woman! Busquen el vídeo clip para entender como hacia Bells xD

**(6) **Y la correspondiente traducción: _"Let's go girls.__I'm gonna out tonight, I'm feeling alright, gonna let it all hang out. Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice, yeah, I'wanna scream and shout.__ No inhibitions, make no conditions, get a little outta line. __I ain't gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good time.__ The best thing about being a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun" _"Vamos chicas. Esta noche saldré, me siento bien, dejaré todo pendiente. Quiero hacer ruido, realmente alzar mi voz, sí, quiero gritar y chillar. Sin hinibiciones, sin condiciones, salirse un poco de la raya. No voy a actuar políticamente correcta, sólo quiero pasarla bien. Lo mejor de ser mujer, es la prerrogativa para tener un poco de diversión"; _"__Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady, men's shirts short skirts. __Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style__. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction, color my hair, do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel.__ Man! __I feel like a woman!" _"Oh, oh, oh, volverse loca, olvidar que soy una dama, camisas de hombre faldas cortas. Oh, oh, oh, volverse salvaje, sí, hacerlo con estilo. Oh, oh, oh, entrar en acción, sentir la atracción, teñir mi pelo, hacer lo que quiero. Oh, oh, oh, quiero ser libre, sí, para sentir como me siento. Hombre! Me siento como una mujer!"; _"The girls need a break, tonight we're gonna take, the chance to get out on the town. We don't need romance, we only wanna dance, we're gonna let our hair hang down" _"La chicas necesitan un respiro, esta noche tomaremos, la oportunidad de salir del pueblo. No necesitamos romance, sólo queremos bailar, dejaremos nuestro cabello libre"; _"I get totally crazy, can you feel it, come, come, come on baby. I feel like a woman" _"Me vuelvo loca, puden sentirlo, ven, ven, ven nene. Me siento como una mujer"

¡Wow!

¿Buen karaoke? ¿Qué les pareció? Me fue algo difícil suponer que sentía Bells cuando cantaba. Debe ser muy adrenalínico, es cierto, pero nunca he cantado en un karaoke de esa forma (noo, ¡que vergüenza!) ¿Buenas canciones? ¿Les gustaron? Bien, ahora a lo que nos concierne en serio: ¿es Edward acaso el hombre más rápido del oeste? ¡Un beso chicas! ¡La ha besado! xD No se imaginan lo que desatará ese beso ^^ Espero las haya convencido y si no, ya saben tbn. ¡Espero sus reviews!

Fueron muchos reviews con muy geniales comentarios; acá los míos. MUCHAS GRACIAS a: Little-Gabbe (no digo yo que es pedazo de canción :P), ALLY MASEN CULLEN (Bella y todas xD), marie antoinette cullen (espero te haya dejado convencida como salió el karaoke), danibellacs (chica, que comentario más certero has hecho: "si lleva el apellido Newton nos hace odiarlo". Les prometo, léanlo bien, que al final del fic todas –en serio TODAS– terminarán amando a Mike xD), ania 09 :D, FranBells (cuando escribí a Xavier estaba pensando exactamente en Riley :$), Isuldory (y cantaron xD), Tamynna (es el 2do día, son cuatro), lamb'stown (espero que mi elección te haya gustado tbn. esta vez), eviita cullen, smile of angel y AleCullen10 (¡grax lindas!), Diana Prenze (disfrútala compatriota :D) y annapattz (no rechazo tu cariño guapa xD, pero el tiempo no es mi mejor amigo ahora mismo).

Los varios Favoritos y Alertas que aumentan día a día: danibellacs, kayling, Pily14ccs, Diana Prenze, Deshi-Masen-97, konyta Masen, RebEeca CullEn, analu'says (¿qué "dice" analu? XD), evangeline15, VamPIRE cUllEn giRL, mdstl1788, missNICOLEturner, cOOCOO'twilighter, Miss Ice Heart, Tutzy Cullen y Nekbhet! Y los de autor, por supuesto: eva sanz diaz y Maiisa! Se los agradezco montones :D

¡Les dejo esta vez cariños mundialeros! (admito que una parte de mi tiempo lo estoy aprovechando para ver algunos partidos XD)

¡Amores!

(:


	10. ¡Qué noche la de aquel día!

Nota: como sabemos, todos los personajes vienen del imaginario de doña SM. La historia es mía.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos de **Por Carretera** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mío sino de los señores productores (o de a quien se les hayan ocurrido).

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

Luego de más de un mes le traigo capítulo.

Espero les guste, luego de tanta espera.

(:

* * *

**10. ¡Qué noche la de aquel día!***

.**  
**

¿Han sentido alguna vez que disfrutan de algo que no debieran estar disfrutando? ¿Que gustan de algo que en estricto rigor, y por más de una razón, es prohibido?

Bueno, eso fue lo que en parte pude sentir. Y digo en parte porque mi mente, en aquel instante explosivo- contenido, dejó de funcionar y sólo una porción (bastante mínima) de mi materia gris llegó a alcanzar dicha premisa. ¿Cuál premisa? Que besar a Edward Cullen no era lo más sensato bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni bajo el alero de ninguna ley que protegiera a las besadas (o besadoras, no era el caso) por Edward Cullen.

El resto de mi cerebro se apagó. Así es, literalmente. Entró en un estado de bloqueo en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos, y al momento en que éstos comenzaron a besarme –_ergo,_ el momento en que experimenté una de las mejores sensaciones jamás vividas– mi estómago se estrujó y el piso desapareció. En serio, si no fuera por el agarre de Edward quien sabe donde hubiese ido a parar. ¿Al centro de la tierra? ¿A la China? Es que, ciertamente, mis piernas se hicieron jalea y mis pies perdieron toda solidez.

¿Qué cuanto duró esto? Segundos. Para ser franca, ni idea. No puedo calcularlo y no me interesa hacerlo. En momentos así el tiempo cronológico pierde todo valor. Es útil para cuando debes despertarte a las 7.15 y llegar a la clase de literatura, o para cuando horneas un pastel y debes sacarlo del horno en 45 minutos o si no pasarás la vergüenza de tu vida frente a tus familiares, pero cuando alguien te besa, porque sí, recuerden que Cullen estaba besándome, los segundos, minutos, horas y demáses encuentran su muerte.

¿Qué importa si sus labios estuvieron tres, cinco o treinta segundos junto a los míos? Yo sólo recuerdo que hubo tres o cuatro caricias (ni de eso tengo la certeza) antes las cuales no pude reaccionar, las sensaciones eran superiores a mí y me impedían actuar. La verdad, no se si quería reaccionar, responder o expresar algo, pero si acaso llegué a concebir la idea (tampoco lo tengo claro), Edward ya se había vuelto a alejar de mi llevándose, por supuesto, sus labios con él (lástima, pensé durante esos segundos).

Volvíamos a nuestro estado inicial, cuando me veía tan fijamente con esos ojos que te obligaban a… donde yo no sospechaba lo que vendría, y vino.

En ese momento post beso, post el-momento-más-extraño-de-mi-vida, lejos de la embriaguez que habían supuesto sus labios, pude al fin lograr algo de sinapsis y pensar con claridad.

El karaoke volvió a ser. Se materializó al instante en que nos separamos (_se separó,_ recuerden que yo no podía expresar mayores reacciones). Aún estaban los mismos chicos que alentaban sin parar, aún había un chico arriba del escenario quien fingía ser Mick Jagger mientras el DJ tocaba Satisfaction, y aún estaba Edward, por supuesto, que seguía frente a mí.

No sabría decir qué significaba su mirada en ese momento. Estaba serio. Muy serio a mí parecer. No sabía si era duda, expectación, arrepentimiento o alegría… sus ojos tenían un brillo, es cierto, pero podía ser hasta el reflejo de la pequeña luz del escenario que alcanzaba a iluminarnos algo floja. Lo cierto es que me declaraba incompetente en todo lo que Edward expresara en ese exacto momento.

Lo digo, la realidad del lugar y el ver a Edward a escasa distancia de mí me devolvieron toda sensatez y me recordaron lo único importante, de lo único que debía estar conciente: no podía besar a Edward Cullen y tampoco podía permitir que él lo hiciera.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –solté de golpe, alejándome unos centímetros: me era imperioso aumentar el espacio entre nosotros, no quería correr riesgos. Con riesgos, supongo que entienden a qué me refiero específicamente.

Edward llevó una de sus manos a su cabello y se rascó la cabeza. Al fin podía descifrar algo de su persona: estaba inquieto.

–Bella, yo necesito decirte algo- –empezó. Volvió a acortar la distancia que había ganado segundos atrás. Mi reacción instintiva fue alejarme, _otra vez._

No quería que me hablara de _algo_, no quería escucharlo hablar de _algo… _yo necesitaba que entendiera que las cosas no podían ser así, tan simples como las hacía ver: ¿un beso y ya, como si nada hubiese pasado? –No puedes llegar y hacer eso –lo interrumpí molesta.

–Bella, es necesario que tú y yo- –trató de nuevo.

–No –lo corté elevando la voz. ¿Tú y yo? ¿Nosotros? ¿De qué mierda me estaba hablando? Acá no había ningún _tú y yo_.

Estaba empezando a enfurecerme. ¿La razón? Bueno, no sabía si mi enojo se debía al hecho de que Edward, obviando cualquier permiso, me hubiese besado o sólo a que, técnicamente, había disfrutado el momento del pseudo-beso.

–No Edward, no puedes besarme –decidido: estaba enojada por el beso. Eso era. No quería confusiones y Edward, con la forma en que me veía, lo único que hacía era hacerme dudar. Dudas totalmente estúpidas que no debía estar teniendo por una simple razón–: Yo tengo novio, ¿es que no entiendes? _Tengo novio_ –dije ya exasperada elevando aún más la voz. Estaba haciendo un escándalo, lo se, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Se hizo un silencio que sólo fue percibido por Edward y por mí pues en el lugar todos estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba en la tarima.

Edward soltó un fuerte y largo suspiro y agachó la cabeza para luego volverla a levantar y enfrentarme al fin –Tienes razón –dijo, para sorpresa mía–. Lo siento. Fue una estupidez. No se en que pensaba. Fue… fue simplemente un impulso que no controlé, lo juro –agregó disculpándose mientras volvía a tocarse el cabello, frustrado.

¿Pretendía, así de simple y fácil, minimizar las cosas? Claro, para él podía ser muy simple pero para mí no lo era. No lo olvidaría tan fácil, no señor.

–¿Podemos irnos ya? –dije de forma fría enarcando mis cejas. No lo miré.

–Vamos –respondió Edward de forma condescendiente.

Salí del local sin fijarme si Edward me seguía o no, yo sólo caminé. Pude escuchar sus pasos cerca de mí pero no me volteé ni un instante a verlo, ni siquiera cuando subimos las escaleras y entramos a la habitación.

Eran cerca de la una y treinta cuando me acosté. Me volteé a la pared tal como había hecho la noche anterior (pero sin todo el melodrama de por medio) y me dispuse a dormir. Pude escuchar cuando Edward también se acostó y apagó la lámpara del velador.

Las "buenas noches" aquella noche fueron una mera muestra de cortesía de la que sus padres, si lo hubiesen escuchado, podrían haberse sentido más que orgullosos. Los míos, lamentablemente, no.

Y en la oscuridad de la habitación pude al fin pensar.

¿Qué había pasado? Digo, podía contar varias cosas extrañas –llámese momentos de culto– a lo largo del viaje entre Edward y yo que no eran de extrañar pero esa noche, ¡Dios!, habían decidido multiplicarse como Gremlins bañados en agua**(1)**.

Y todo por culpa de él. ¡Demonios! ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Todo iba tan bien esa noche: nos divertíamos, habíamos podido conversar de lo mejor, ¡hasta habíamos brindado! pero no, tenía que llegar Cullen y arruinar las cosas. ¿Para que diablos me había besado? ¿Cuál era el fin de eso? ¡Es que Edward no pensaba!

Estaba furiosa, en serio lo estaba. Menos mal que Edward estaba en su cama y yo en la mía sin tener que vernos porque si no conocería lo que era la furia Swan, la misma que me quemaba ahora.

La pieza estaba oscura. Algo de luz de los faroles de la calle entraba por las ventanas a través de las cortinas, luz que me permitía ver extraños dibujos en el techo y que me mantenían entretenida. Porque no había caso que pudiera dormirme, seguían dándome vueltas tantas cosas. No sabía si Edward dormía o no (supongo que así era porque había pasado cerca de una hora, si no más, desde que nos habíamos acostado) y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Dos horas, una estimación aproximada, y seguía despierta. Mucho no podía hacer: si prendía la luz o el televisor corría el riesgo de despertar a Edward cosa que claramente no quería, no porque fuera a saltarle encima, digamos que la furia Swan poco a poco se apaciguaba a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Sin mayor panorama continué contemplando el techo. Con eso, con el tiempo y las miles de vueltas que le había dado al tema, las ideas se me fueron enfriando.

Es cierto, Edward me había besado pero… había sido un beso y nada más. ¿Qué tanto problema? Y él se había disculpado conmigo; claro, cuando al fin logró hablar, porque dos veces lo callé como una mal educada sin darle tiempo a justificar su reacción.

Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

Había habido un beso, sí, pero yo misma, antes de eso, había saltado a sus brazos y había besado su mejilla. Cosas diferentes, es cierto, pero igualmente habían sido actitudes guiadas por la adrenalina del momento. Él mismo lo había dicho y yo… hiperventilé haciendo el escándalo de mi vida.

En ese minuto de la noche, cuando la luz de la ventana empezaba a reflejarse ahora en la pared junto a mi, comencé a sentir vergüenza: había provocado, literalmente, una tormenta en un vaso de agua y Edward había aguantado toda mi idiotez sin decir palabra.

Era la peor, en serio que lo era. Había sido un beso, ¡por Dios!, un simple beso y nada más. No era tan terrible, no era el fin de mundo y yo lo había transformado en eso.

Cuando se iban a cumplir las tres horas (estimadas, tal vez un poco más) de mirar el techo llegué a una sola conclusión: no llevaba ni dos días junto a Edward y ya había sabido arruinarlo dos veces.

Suspiré pesado. Bravo Bella, aplaudí mentalmente, eres única.

. . .

–Bella despierta –aquella voz… –. ¡Bella!

Abrí los ojos y lo vi, al dueño de esa voz, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

–Buenos días –dijo Edward enderezándose (_ergo,_ alejándose de mí) y sentándose sobre su propia cama.

–¿Qué hora es? –pregunté. Que Edward llevara el cabello húmedo y estuviera ya vestido (muy bien, a decir verdad, pero los detalles no son importantes) significaba sólo una cosa: me había quedado dormida–. Hola –agregué al ver que mi reacción había sido bastante grosera.

–Son las once –¿las once de la mañana? ¿Ya? No había escuchado mi alarma. ¡No había sonado mi alarma!

–¿Por qué no me despertaste? –digo, estaba claro que Edward ya llevaba tiempo despierto.

–Te veías bien durmiendo –dijo viéndome fijamente. _Muy_ fijo–. Por lo visto anoche no te fue fácil dormir –agregó de forma amable–. Pero luego vi la hora y pensé que querrías que te despertara.

Entonces Edward me había oído anoche. ¿Cómo no? Si me había dado más de cincuenta vueltas en la cama antes de poder conciliar el sueño. Y todo por ese beso… Creo que Edward también lo recordó en ese momento porque ninguno dijo nada.

–Yo… iré a vestirme –dije saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndome al baño con prisa. Mi menor preocupación ahora era el pijama de Hello Kitty que vestía; me urgía más la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo al recordar mi escándalo nocturno.

Edward se puso de pie de golpe también –Iré a arreglar todo a recepción –dijo tal como el día anterior yendo hasta la puerta–. Te esperaré en el auto. Llámame si necesitas ayuda para cargar la maleta –agregó con su habitual modo educado.

–Está bien –asentí.

Edward se perdió tras la puerta y yo me metí al baño. Enserio necesitaba una ducha que me devolviera el valor para poder pedir disculpas. _Otra vez._

Edward estaba sentado en el auto, puerta abierta, como había dicho antes, cuando me vio bajar las escaleras. Se acercó a mí de forma rápida y sin consultármelo agarró mi maleta y se volvió hasta el carro. Sólo pude sonreír y susurrar un suave "gracias" mientras seguía sus pasos.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y cuanto antes lo hiciera mejor sería: él _se merecía_ una disculpa. Así que en el momento en que Edward, luego de avanzar unas pocas cuadras, aparcó en un café para desayunar y bajamos del auto, hice mi entrada y dije mis líneas.

–Edward espera –dije deteniéndome y provocando que Edward también lo hiciera. Se volteó a verme y me observó curioso. Supongo que le extrañó que por primera vez en esa mañana lo mirara a los ojos–, yo… te debo una disculpa –dije sin más.

–Bella no tienes que disculparte –me contradijo de inmediato.

–Si debo. Lo siento –continué. Comenzaba a inquietarme.

–No –volvió a contraatacar–. Sabes que la responsabilidad es sólo mía. Yo _no_ debí besarte –dijo de forma clara. Estaba serio.

–Tienes razón –le concedí medio sonriendo, medio nerviosa. Edward no correspondió a mi sonrisa como acostumbraba; fue extraño–. Pero yo no debí reaccionar como lo hice. Exageré totalmente. Fue sólo un beso –dije ya más relajada. Nos miramos fijamente–. Tú mismo lo dijiste, un impulso del momento, y yo también hice cosas anoche y no las pensé –Edward seguía serio. Eran momentos como éste en que era una inepta en lo que a interpretar miradas de Edward se refería–. Además, nada cobra importancia si uno no se la concede –jugaba con mis manos mientras esperaba que Edward dejara de verme como lo hacía–. Y ese beso… no tiene importancia –no se si quise que fuera así pero mi afirmación sonó más a cuestionamiento–. ¿Para qué molestarse tanto? Obviamente significó nada, ¿no es así? –finalicé esperando que Edward me diera la razón. _Tenía_ que estar segura de lo que decía, era la conclusión a la que había llegado luego de horas en vela: el beso era _sólo_ un beso y nada más.

–Es cierto –dijo Edward rompiendo su monumental silencio–. Fue sólo un impulso del momento. Fue… un error –agregó con una media sonrisa, de esas que costaba soltar.

–Así es –asentí varias. ¿Qué estábamos de acuerdo, no? Entonces, ¿por qué todo seguía tan extraño entre nosotros?–. ¿Entonces… está todo bien?

–Por supuesto –dijo Edward, sonriendo al fin.

–Genial –agregué también con una sonrisa rogando que las cosas mejoraran**(2)**.

Digo, lo que menos quería era estar mal con Edward. Eso porque aún me quedaban dos días de viajar junto a él y no serían agradables si las cosas entre nosotros estaban tensas y, además, porque… bueno, lo reconozco, me gustaba estar bien con él. Disfrutaba lo que compartíamos o lo que podríamos llegar a compartir.

–Bien, vamos –dije retomando el paso–. Es mi turno de invitar el desayuno.

–Si no tengo alternativa –finalizó Edward, rodando los ojos mientras sostenía la puerta del local para mí.

Y las cosas sí que mejoraron. Durante el desayuno habían logrado distenderse entre nosotros y, por suerte, mejorar. Ambos comprendíamos que todo lo pasado no había sido más que una anécdota sin importancia. Por lo mismo ahora íbamos en el auto y las cosas entre nosotros no podían estar mejor.

–Dame tu celular, buscaré algo de música.

Ya había dicho que Edward presentaba una gran selección de música en su celular, y luego de saber ayer que le gustaba Elvis no pude quitarme las ganas de que tuviéramos un buen maratón por varias horas de sus canciones.

Edward sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y me lo entregó. Al desbloquearlo (ya había aprendido a hacerlo) me dí cuenta de que habían cuatro llamadas perdidas. Fui a devolvérselo pero sin querer (en serio no quise hacerlo) presioné una tecla y la pantalla se iluminó y pude ver de _quien_ eran esas llamadas perdidas: Rose, decía. Y eran _cuatro._

–Lo siento, no-no quise ver –me excusé de inmediato enrojeciendo al instante. Lo que menos quería era inmiscuirme en sus asuntos pero el teléfono, con todos sus botones y luces y cosas extrañas, me había confundido (mi triunfo ante la tecnología había sido bastante efímera). En mi descontrol por devolvérselo, además de mi vergüenza por haberme entrometido, el querer pasar desapercibida y la creciente duda que me vino de saber por qué "Rose" lo llamaba, el móvil se me cayó entre los asientos. Mi rostro pudo volverse rojo en plenitud junto a la risotada que soltó Edward al verme en tal estado.

–Lo siento, lo siento –era lo único que podía decir mientras tanteaba, desesperada, el teléfono bajo mis pies, o donde pudiese haber saltado (no soporto cuando a los objetos les da por hacerse los interesantes y se esconden para que no los puedas encontrar; eso mismo ocurrió).

–¿Lo tienes? –dijo Edward disminuyendo la velocidad. Pude ver (y en su voz se notaba) que la situación le hacía gracia. Y bastante.

Era como si los duendes se lo hubiesen llevado. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué tan lejos podía haber ido un maldito celular dentro de un automóvil? Debido a mi incapacidad para con la búsqueda del teléfono, Edward tuvo que detenerse en la berma.

–Veamos –y empezó a revisar bajo su asiento.

–Lo siento en serio, un celular no tendría que haber ido muy lejos –volví a justificarme.

–Tranquila, tiene que estar por acá –respondió con su habitual calma.

–Lo se, pero es como si tuviera patas… –me quejé. A Edward por le menos le parecía gracioso. ¿A mi? Ahora mismo sentía una nube gris en mi cabeza.

–Aquí está –al fin, luego de varios intentos, lo encontré. ¡Já! El muy maldito no me la iba a ganar. O tal vez sí. Se había metido entre mi asiento y la palanca de cambios. Metí mi mano para tomarlo pero no llegaba a él. El aparatito no hacía más que alejarse cada vez que acercaba mis dedos–. No lo alcanzo.

–Déjame intentar –Edward se agachó para tratar pero, después de varios intentos, también le fue imposible.

–Yo lo haré, no me la va a ganar un maldito celular. Déjame, mis manos son más pequeñas –insistí. Que no me la ganaba, había dicho. Volví a agacharme (me estiré un poco más en el asiento).

–¿Lo tienes? Podemos bajarnos y correr el asiento si no puedes –escuché la voz de Edward sobre mi cabeza.

–No, lo tengo. Sólo un poco... –lo rozaba, lo rozaba y… al fin–. ¡Si, lo tengo! –grité enderezándome con todas mis fuerzas y total felicidad.

–¡Auch!

Era sólo que no había calculado que Edward estaba por sobre mi cabeza observándolo todo de modo que cuando me erguí toda mi cabeza fue a dar de lleno contra su nariz.

Sólo atiné a cubrirme la boca de la impresión (y así acallar mi propio grito) mientras veía al pobre Edward cubrirse el rostro por el dolor ( y supongo, acallar sus quejas).

–Lo siento, perdóname, perdóname –aquellas palabras se me empezaban a hacer tan familiares estando con Edward–. No quise- fue sin querer –de forma automática me hinqué en el asiento y me acerqué a Edward para ver como se encontraba.

Retiré con cuidado sus propias manos de su rostro (cosa de la cual no opuso resistencia) y empecé a examinarlo para ver si sangraba o algo. Nada, por suerte, pero al pobre le brillaban los ojos y claro si un golpe en la nariz te hace soltar lágrimas sin que te lo propongas. Con las yemas de mis dedos y de forma muy suave fui tocando con cuidado para ver si le dolía: el puente de su nariz, los costados… a cada toque le preguntaba:

–¿Te duele? –rogaba no habérsela quebrado.

A lo que Edward respondía con un movimiento de cabeza negativo y un murmullo; tenía los ojos cerrados. De seguro le dolía pero, más seguro aún, no quería hacerme sentir mal.

Examiné su labio superior y pude sentir su calido aliento sobre mis dedos. Aquello me provocó un escalofrío así que retomé mi tarea de vuelta a su nariz. Mejor, por si acaso.

–Y bien, ¿mejora? –pregunté esperanzada luego de darle varias caricias al lugar donde había ido a parar mi cabeza. Por lo visto no había fractura.

Edward abrió los ojos despacio y me observó. Debido a mi rápida (un tanto atropelladora) reacción luego del golpe, no me percaté de la poca (casi inexistente) distancia que separaba a Edward de mí. Ahora que éste me miraba fijamente (sus ojos brillaban todavía, supongo que aún por el dolor) pude darme cuenta de aquello. Si hasta podía sentir su aliento sin siquiera proponérmelo.

–Perdón –otra disculpa más y me eché hacia atrás volviendo a mi lugar como si una descarga eléctrica me hubiese atravesado–. No quise- no debí hacer eso. Es que pensé que te habías fracturado o algo y- –yo y mi patética manera de excusarme.

–Está bien –dijo Edward frenándome. Llevaba los labios curvos en una evidente sonrisa lo que era extraño dado el fuerte golpe que había recibido–. Después de aquel golpe, aquello se sintió bien. No sabes cuanto –dijo tocándose aún la nariz.

Sonreí con la angustia aún controlándome –En serio lo siento Edward, si no fuera tan torpe…

Edward comenzó a reír –Tranquila, es sólo que nadie me daba un golpe como ese hacía mucho. Tal vez me lo merecía por el beso que te di ayer –dijo encendiendo el motor del carro (llevábamos varios minutos aparcados en la calzada).

Aquello me hizo reír y pude, al fin, relajarme.

–¿Puedes manejar? –pregunté preocupada.

–Estoy bien, en serio. Tus caricias fueron reconfortantes –sonreí como tonta, no se porqué, y recordemos que mi última actuación dentro del auto no había sido la mejor. Lo que me llevaba a… rebusqué en mi asiento: el móvil maldito.

–Ten –dije pasándole al causante de todos mis problemas a Edward.

Él lo recibió (se reía de mi por mi cara de odio ante el teléfono) e hizo un par de cosas en él. Para mi asombro (no es que me importara) no devolvió el llamado, simplemente me volvió a entregar el aparato:

–Ten, busca algo de música, y por favor no lo botes esta vez –bromeó volviendo a aumentar la velocidad.

–No es gracioso –rezongué muy bajo para que no me oyera. No hubiese sido para nada gracioso volver a golpear a Edward.

Busqué algo de Elvis (era la idea inicial, ¿recuerdan?) y las dejé sonar.

Una a una las canciones fueron pasando lo que, inevitablemente, me hizo recordar la performance que había hecho Edward la noche anterior en el karaoke, aquella que, sin duda, había dejado a todas las chicas con la boca abierta, incluyéndome; la forma en que cantaba… y la letra de la canción…

–¿Por qué escogiste la canción que cantaste anoche? –pregunté girándome a Edward (el pobre aún se sobaba a ratos la nariz). Por lo visto no se esperaba mi pregunta porque me miró sorprendido y luego volvió la vista al frente, manteniéndola fija. Aquello, obviamente, me confirmó que debía seguir preguntando–: ¿alguna razón en especial? –inquirí.

–Tu cuarta pregunta –me recordó Edward.

Cierto, "las diez preguntas". Bueno, sólo había formulado tres hasta el momento así que derrochar una no me haría mal, sobretodo analizando como había reaccionado Edward: que sacara el tema "preguntas" quería decir que no contestaría tan fácilmente, eso porque en verdad _no_ quería contestar.

–Así es, es mi cuarta pregunta –bien, ahora _tendría_ que responder.

Edward soltó una bocanada de aire.

–Bien. Tenía que escoger una canción, tenía que ganarme al público y… me gusta Elvis –dijo luego de unos segundos restándole importancia–. ¿Qué mejor que cantar una canción de él para ganarte a la gente? Digo, todos conocen a Elvis y como yo no cuento con los encantos que tú tienes tuve que valerme de eso –agregó sonriendo. ¿Encantos había dicho? Por segunda vez, vergüenza ven a mí–. Es más, ¿a quién no podría gustarle el rey? –finalizó, enarcando sus cejas como si lo que dijera fuese lo más obvio.

Luego me preocuparía del tema "encantos" que había dicho Edward; una cosa a la vez –¿Sólo eso? –volví a preguntar algo decepcionada. Digo, lo que decía Edward era verdad: todos conocían el tema y todos lo adoraron, pero… creí que podría haber algo más, una historia tras eso, digo, por la pasión con la que cantaba.

–¿Tiene que haber algo más? –dijo Edward muy tranquilo.

–Bueno… yo pensé… –¡vamos Bella! estás viendo cosas donde no las hay–. No, olvídalo –dije dando por finalizado el tema.

No tenía sentido.

* * *

*****Copiado de la película "¡Qué noche la de aque día!" (A Hard Day's Night, 1964) de Richard Lester, y protagonizada por The Beatles.

**(1) **Los Gremlins es una película de terror donde unos extraños seres muy bellos y tiernos, como de peluche, se multiplican cuando son mojados con agua (y se vuelven muy feos y malos xD)

**(2) **Toda la parte de la disculpa y el "acuerdo" del beso-que-no-significó es intertextualidad (casi textualidad) de un capítulo de Dawson's Creek. El crédito es de sus creadores.

Es discurso viejo en mi pero.. lo siento, en serio. Fin de semestre me tenía colapsada, además de que estoy con parte de mi práctica, y me salió un corto de sorpresa a grabar lo que hizo sucumbir mi poco tiempo libre (de hecho, sólo hoy pude al fin ver Eclipse y eso que se había estrenado hacía tres semanas :/) Ahora estoy de vacaciones OFICIALMENTE. Sólo dos semanas y debo volver a la carga, pero dos semanas que aprovecharé para subir, por lo menos, dos capítulos más. En serio. Se lo merecen, además que ya quiero escribirlos porque hay mucha historia en mi cabeza y no quiero explotar (por si acaso, digo yo).

Espero les haya gustado y haya valido la pena la espera. No comento más porque ya son las 4 de la mañana. Eso si, espero sus comentarios.

ALLY MASEN CULLEN (¿es una declaración de amor?), FranBells (que tierna la exclusividad), Diana Prenze (multisensaciones en Bella, pasó por TODOS los estados la chica), danibellacs (el mundial se fue y estoy de vacaciones, mi tiempo es de uds. ahora), VAMPIRIC-OBSETION y AleCullen10 :D, Little-Gabbe (exacto, el himno de toda chica), eviita cullen, marie antoinette cullen y lani'sworld :D, cOOCOO'twilighter (espero haya valido la pena éste tbn xD), Ness nrn87 (chica, no es muy bueno el servicio de correo; simplemente no se puede confiar xD pero mis cariños llegan, ¿no?), ania09 ^^, Nora Bells (toda la razón, hay que asustarse luego de algo así, aunque por lo visto todo se calmó), karlita the Cullen (bienvenida a seguir leyendo, ¡linda!), nekbhet ^^, elz r (chica, ¡no odio a nadie! Si dejan review obvio se agradece mil porque es la manera de enterarme si les ha gustado o no (y enserio me hace feliz ^^), pero si no lo hacen, no crean que les estoy enviado maldiciones ni nada (sólo que ardan un poco en el infierno xD, LEÁSE EN BROMA). Grax por lo del buen gusto musical), Isuldory (ahora si que me paso niña, ya sabes, el tiempo :P), Catali y Arixa :D, vip twilighters (grax otra vez por lo del buen gusto musical (Queen y Elvis la llevan) y sobre las rutas, mucho googlemaps y gusto por la cartografía XD), anapattz, valee y SarajCullenMasen :D, Tata XOXO (¡bienvenida tbn!) y eclipsadamasen :D Muchas gracias lindas por su paciencia y cariños y todos ^^

A las chicas que me suman a a Favoritos y Alertas (de historia y autor): dreams troubles, Ara Firenze Dyaz, Nurnur, VAMPIRIC-OBSETION, Vladislav, karlita the Cullen (de autor tbn XD), sakuritauchiha01, rose appassite, lani'sworld, Makken, alexita vanegas, ArwenTor, Tata XOXO, SarahCullenMasen, eclipsadamasen, kamashytah, claudiaaa, Carolina Cullen Swan, PRISGPE, Arixa, nanitanoble. Y de autor: vip twighters, alejandra 87 y luiicullen. ¡Gracias guapas! :D

¡Nos leemos muy muy pronto!

Cariños invernales (oficiales),

(:


	11. Mucho más extraño que la ficción

Nota: como sabemos, todos los personajes vienen del imaginario de doña SM. La historia es mía.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos de **Por Carretera** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mío sino de los señores productores (o de a quien se les hayan ocurrido).

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

El capítulo más largo que he escrito chicas,

¡disfrútenlo!

(:

* * *

**11. Mucho más extraño que la ficción***

.**  
**

–Bella, ¡Bella despierta! –¿era idea mía o estaba teniendo un _deja vu? _Yo _ya_ había vivido esta escena, la escena en la que Edward se acercaba a mí y oía su voz…

Abrí los ojos lentamente (aún me sentía casada) y pude reconocer donde estaba. No era la habitación de ningún motel o posada, estábamos en el Volvo de Edward y me había quedado dormida en el asiento.

–Siento tener que ser yo otra vez quien te despierte –dijo Edward con aquella característica sonrisa.

–Oh, ¿cuánto dormí? –pregunté sentándome derecha mientras refregaba mis ojos intentando quitarme la pereza. Solté un último bostezo.

–Sólo un par de horas.

–¿Un par de horas? –exclamé sorprendida. Miré por la ventana y, efectivamente, habían pasado ya varias horas desde que habíamos vuelto a la carretera luego del almuerzo; debían ser pasadas las siete de la tarde. Tomé el celular y miré la hora: claro, eran las siete y veinte. Volví a encogerme en mi lugar–. Pensarás que soy la mujer más perezosa que pisa la tierra, siempre me encuentras durmiendo –me quejé como una niña.

Edward rió ante mi actitud –Y tú pensarás que soy el hombre más fastidioso que pisa la tierra, siempre te estoy despertando –dijo, siguiéndome el juego. Le regalé una sonrisa y él volvió a ver al frente, conforme.

–¿Tú no estás cansado? –él mismo había mencionado en la mañana que me había oído despierta hasta muy entrada la noche, lo que significaba que él tampoco se había dormido temprano. Me acomodé de lado en el asiento que, para ser de un auto, resultaba muy cómodo. Claro, si por eso mismo había terminado tomando una siesta de dos horas en el Volvo.

–No lo estoy –respondió Edward volteándose a verme–: no tanto.

–¿Te parece si conduzco yo ahora? –propuse preocupada.

–¿Sabes cuál es mi hobbie preferido? –contra preguntó Edward aún con su sonrisa y calma voz.

Cierto. ¿Cómo no había recordado que mi relación con Edward se basaba sólo en acuerdos? Si quería conducir _tenía_ que saber responder interrogantes acerca de él; yo misma había propuesto aquel trato. ¿Su hobbie preferido? Traté de recordar algo que caracterizara a Edward en secundaria pero nada aparecía en mi mente. Él jugaba béisbol en el colegio pero no sabía si eso entraba en la categoría "hobbie preferido de Edward Cullen", pero como no tenía más que decir, lo intenté.

–¿El béisbol? –pregunté más que afirmé.

–No. Aunque la respuesta es más rebuscada de lo esperable –admitió y la duda se hizo presente; duda que no tuvo que existir por mucho tiempo–: digo, no muchos saben que toco el piano –aclaró.

¿Edward Cullen tocaba piano? Eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba.

–¿Tocas piano? –lo se, él mismo lo había dicho pero igualmente no dejaba de estar impresionada–. ¡Wow! Yo… yo no lo sabía. No me lo esperaba tampoco –mi impresión iba de la mano del hecho que enterarme de que Edward tocaba piano como hobbie abría de inmediato todo un universo de posibilidades en torno a su personalidad. Saberlo ahora sólo me demostraba (una vez más) que había miles de cosas que no estaba conciente de Edward y que me reafirmaban cuan mal había hecho al juzgarlo tanto tiempo sin conocerlo realmente. O juzgarlo en torno a sólo un hecho en particular.

–No muchos saben. Simplemente no se da la oportunidad para que lo sepan.

–¿Y… de dónde viene la idea? Digo, ¿por qué terminas tocando piano? –mis dudas eran totalmente aceptables, digamos que no era algo común entre los jóvenes el tocar piano. La mayoría, o estaba capeando clases y emborrachándose en algún parque o estaban pegados a una consola de videojuegos siendo consumidos por La leyenda de Zelda**(1)**, pero no, Edward ya generaba miles de cuestiones en mí y para colmo tenía que venir y decirme que en su tiempo libre prefería tocar piano.

¿Acaso podía ser más perfecto?

–Quinta pregunta.

_¿Qué?_ Enarqué mis cejas por el asombro. ¿Me estaba bromeando? No, claro que no, Edward _nunca_ se olvidaba de aquellas malditas preguntas. Bien, extrañamente, ésta vez no me generó bronca como acostumbro (lo se, soy algo cascarrabias) sino más bien me generó atracción. Sería interesante saber algo más de Edward sobretodo si tenía que ver con el hecho que practicara piano. Si así lo quería entonces estaba dispuesta a ocupar otra de mis preguntas.

–Bueno –accedí–: ¿de dónde viene tu gusto por el piano?

Edward dudó unos segundos y luego habló –De mi abuelo –respondió con franqueza–. Abuelo por parte de mi madre –agregó y pude fijarme que una pequeña sonrisa escapaba de su control–. Un buen tipo –y su gesto se pronunció.

–¿Él te enseñó? –pregunté viéndolo; yo seguía apoyada de lado en el respaldo. Edward no me veía; tenía la vista fija en la carretera.

–Así es –asintió–. De pequeño tuve la costumbre de pasar tiempo con mi abuelo, él tocaba piano para mi abuela y yo me sentaba a su lado a oírlo –se volteó a verme. Sonreí: era una bella imagen la que relataba–. Fue así como me fue enseñando y yo fui aprendiendo.

–Es un panorama diferente del que acostumbran los adolescentes pero puedo imaginármelo.

–Luego… luego mi abuelo murió –agregó Edward. Se notaba que intentaba hablar con naturalidad pero no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo: su voz sonó algo ronca–. Yo… dejé de tocar unos años pero realmente me gustaba mucho así que retomé la tarea y desde ahí no he dejado de hacerlo.

¿Había dejado de tocar? No quise preguntar pero suponía que había sido por el fallecimiento de su abuelo. Nos quedamos en silencio. Era realmente interesante como la perspectiva de las cosas podía cambiar de un segundo a otro. Primero por el hecho de tener un hobbie fuera de lo común pero más importante aún, de notar como le afectaba hablar de aquella estrecha relación con su abuelo.

–¿Qué edad tenías cuando murió? –pregunté con delicadeza.

–Yo tenía quince recién cumplidos cuando mi abuela murió. Mi abuelo la siguió a los pocos meses –su voz sonaba tranquila. Quince. Podía imaginarme lo difícil de la situación, ciertamente, no era la mejor combinación sufrir una pérdida tan importante a una edad tan compleja–. Supongo que no podían estar el uno sin el otro –agregó un momento después con una sonrisa de resignación.

–Es una linda manera de pensarlo –dije de forma ensoñadora. Es cierto, era una bella forma de pensarlo: su abuelo no podía estar sin su abuela y la siguió al momento que pudo.

Edward se quedó viéndome fijo. Luego de unos segundos asintió dándome la razón –Supongo que sí. ¿Te imaginas es algo así como una condición genética? Ya sabes, ¿el no poder vivir sin el amor de tu vida? Como lo veo, Carlisle y Esme avanzan hacia lo mismo –volvió a ver al frente y dejó escapar una risotada–. Es algo cursi, ¿no?

–¡Es poético Edward! –reclamé, golpeando su brazo–, no seas insensible –ambos reímos un momento. Era lindo verlo reír; perdí varios segundos en eso. Poco a poco me fui calmando–. Además, es algo maravilloso que mires a tus padres y sólo veas amor. No es fácil mantener una relación tanto tiempo. Ya me ves a mí yendo y viniendo entre Forks y Jacksonville cada verano.

–Si es fácil mantener una relación mucho tiempo –me contradijo al instante–. Mientras estés con la persona correcta no tiene porqué ser difícil –su tono de voz había cambiado: sonaba grave y profundo, sonaba a que realmente creía lo que decía.

¡Wow! ¿Edward era un hombre… romántico? Nunca lo esperé. Según mi criterio, el cartel que debía llevar pegado en la frente (y que llevó durante tanto tiempo) era el de "insensible (y cruel, de paso)", y resulta que no era así. Mi diagnóstico en torno a su personalidad no dejaba de estar errado.

–Puede ser –tenía razón en lo que decía pero casos como el de sus abuelos o el de sus padres eran contados con los dedos de las manos, en cambio, divorcios como el de mis padres, ¡Dios! eran pan de cada día–, pero aquello de la "persona correcta" no pasa con facilidad y ahí es cuando de paso te desencantas del amor –dije sentándome derecha y dando por terminada la conversación.

–Pero cuando pasa, vale la pena –agregó Edward muy convencido.

–Espera, ¿te ha pasado? –me volteé a verlo curiosa. Según tenía entendido, Edward no tenía ninguna relación por el momento.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Edward como si nada.

No iba a echar pie atrás. Sabía lo que significaba esa muestra de desinterés por su parte: sólo quería que yo creyera que sus palabras no tenían importancia y así poder librarse de responder a mi pregunta. Bueno, yo ya había aprendido a leer sus actitudes así que no se libraría de ésta.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero –le reproché dándole mi mirada intimidante (que realmente no intimidaba a nadie)–. Aquello de la "persona correcta" –Edward insistió con su actitud de "no te entiendo". ¡Demonios! No sabía como preguntarlo–. ¿Alguna vez has… sentido que estás con la persona correcta? ¿O… sentido que estás en presencia del amor de tu vida? –¡Dios! era gracioso escucharme hablar. Mis frases estaban llenas de palabras como "amor eterno" y cursilerías dignas solamente de los guionistas de Disney con sus historias de princesas y príncipes y "vivieron felices para siempre".

–Es tu sexta pregunta, recuerda –sexta, sí, lo tenía más que claro; asentí segura. No me echaría atrás: con su actitud, Edward sólo me confirmaba que debía seguir preguntando. Me dio una mirada fugaz de la cual me di por enterada cuando él ya había vuelto a ver la carretera, mientras agregaba–: Si. Hay alguien –dudó un segundo– hay alguien de quien creo… estoy enamorado –fue diciendo de forma lenta. Soltó un fuerte suspiro.

¿Había alguien de quien Edward creía estar enamorado? Edward _estaba_ enamorado. Lo había dicho en presente. ¡Wow! Por una simple coincidencia había terminado enterándome que Edward estaba enamorado…

La cuestión ahora era… ¿de quién? Tal vez seguía enamorado de Jane (¿quién no lo estaría?), o podía ser esa otra chica, Rose, quien nada tenía que envidiarle a Jane. Porque la conocía, sí, de vista nada más pero igualmente podía hacerme una idea de ella. _Rosalie Hale:_ era la gemela de Jasper Hale, el mejor amigo de Edward en secundaria. Claramente podía ser ella…

–¿Puedo saber quién es? –una pregunta más, una pregunta menos, a esta altura del viaje… y recordemos que _no _era una pregunta menor.

Edward resopló rendido y sonrió. Se rascó el mentón inquieto mientras meneaba sutilmente su cabeza de un lado a otro –Sabía que si respondía lo anterior vendría esta pregunta.

–Estoy usando mi séptima pregunta –aclaré, adelantándome. Al fin lograba tener a Edward entre la espada y la pared y todo por una simple coincidencia. Ni que me lo hubiese propuesto.

La sonrisa de Edward se acentuó aún más. Removió su cabello y agregó resignado soltando un suspiro –Creo… creo que esta vez usaré uno de mis derechos a veto –dijo como si no diese crédito a sus propias palabras, como si no entendiera que yo, Bella Swan, le hubiese ganado en toda esta jugarreta.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Había dejado en jaque a Edward? Que jaque, ¡jaque mate había sido!

–Está bien –asentí sentándome derecha y mirando al frente otra vez aún feliz por mi triunfo. Ahora comprendía porqué la vez que había vetado su pregunta Edward sólo había contestado con un "está bien". Simplemente no había mucho más que decir.

–De todos modos no podrás conducir –dijo Edward con burla.

–Lo se –este hombre no iba a quedarse callado sólo porque le hubiese ganado una vez, por supuesto que no lo haría, eso ya lo había aprendido. Sonreí de forma inconsciente–. Oye Edward, ¿alguna vez me dejarás escucharte tocar piano?

Lo meditó un segundo –Tendré que pensarlo.

Sonreí divertida. Obvio. _Tenía _que pensarlo. Para qué pregunté.

. . .

Estaba doblando mi ropa cuando Edward salió del baño listo para dormir. Iba en calzoncillos y una camiseta blanca. Evité mirarlo, no quería que me viera y menos sonrojada. Dejó su ropa sobre su bolso, tomó uno de los cojines de la cama y se dirigió al sillón.

¿El por qué? Esta era la situación: habíamos querido avanzar el máximo en distancia después de la cena (como nos habíamos despertado tarde. Corrijo, como _me _había despertado tarde) y el único lugar cercano que encontramos para alojar fue a mitad de carretera, en una residencial de un pequeño pueblo. El lugar, además de tener pocas habitaciones, tenía la mayoría ocupadas. ¿La única disponible? Una habitación con una cama matrimonial, un pequeño baño y un sillón algo apolillado.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunté atónita al ver como Edward se acomodaba en el roñoso sillón (no digamos que la cama estaba mucho mejor pero por lo menos era una cama).

–Te dejo la cama –dijo de forma caballerosa–. Dormiré en el sillón, no tengo problema.

Arqueé mis cejas y me crucé de brazos viéndolo con cara de reproche. Edward no se dio por aludido con mi actitud –Vamos, no voy a estar tranquila sabiendo que tengo una cama de dos plazas para mí mientras tú duermes en ese incómodo sillón –dije como si aquello fuera obvio–. Se que no es lo mejor que hay pero, ¿ese sillón? No aguantarás tu espalda mañana –dije metiéndome bajo la tapa y cubriéndome.

Edward dudó un segundo. Volvió a tomar el cojín y se acercó. Sonreía haciéndose el interesante –¿Ese es tu método para llevarme a la cama? –preguntó acomodando el cojín otra vez en la cabecera, al lado de mi almohada.

Fue un comentario gracioso –Creo que el tuyo es mejor, dio resultado, ¿no? _¿Dormiré en el sillón?_ Por favor, la psicología inversa está más que usada –respondí con sarcasmo. Ambos reímos

Edward se metió en la cama, sacó los brazos y se acomodó mirando el techo. Yo estaba en la misma posición. Nos quedamos en silencio. _Mucho silencio._ Podíamos escuchar algo de música del bar cercano.

–¿Tienes sueño? –preguntó Edward volviéndose a mí.

–Dormí dos horas en tu auto, ¿crees que tengo sueño? –Edward rió con mi comentario.

–Bien, entonces tengo una pregunta –me asustó el tono como lo dijo.

–¿Tú no tienes sueño? –la sonrisa de Edward se pronunció.

–Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber de ti, ¿crees que tendría sueño? –dijo con gracia repitiendo mis palabras.

–Está bien –asentí. Me volví hacia él y quedamos frente a frente. No más de un metro nos separaba. Quité eso de mi mente, no quería distracciones.

–Quiero saber si alguna vez te has emborrachado y si lo has hecho, quiero saber en que condiciones fue –dijo divertido.

–¿En serio? ¿Realmente quieres saber eso? –no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Edward sólo quería saber si me había embriagado alguna vez? Asintió varias veces–. Está bien, hablemos de borracheras –accedí. Si así lo quería…–. ¿Nos referimos a borracheras…?

–De las buenas. De esas que al otro día te hacen rogar por cortarte la cabeza –completó Edward.

–Bien –buenas y legales borracheras, las recordaba–: fueron dos veces –respondí segura.

–¿Sólo dos? –dijo Edward, sorprendiéndose con mi respuesta.

–_¿Sólo dos?_ –lo remedé. ¡Wow! Yo me sorprendí con su reacción–. Bien, ¿y cuál es el número del señor cuba libre?**(2)** –pregunté burlándome.

Edward rió con mi comentario –Ahora sí es tu séptima pregunta –aclaró primero. Lo pensó un instante y dijo–. De las que recuerdo, cinco.

–¿Cinco? –exclamé tal como él había hecho ante mi número, sólo que por la razón contraria–. Parece que es tu número de la suerte –bromeé al recordar su número de mujeres con las que había tenido relaciones sexuales–. ¿No será que hay un patrón por ahí? Beber y, ya sabes, luego… –lo dejé a su imaginación.

Edward rió con más ganas –Sólo es coincidencia –agregó negando.

–Entonces… es el sexo casual por un lado y las borracheras por el otro –dije arqueando mis cejas y con tono de falso reproche–: ¿qué pasó con el jovencito que tocaba el piano?

Edward soltó una bocanada de aire y dijo con gesto inocente –Ninguno de los actos son exclusivos ni excluyentes –puse mis ojos en blanco. Escuché a Edward reír otra vez–: me aclaro para que no pienses mal –agregó.

–Un poco tarde pero, en fin, has el intento –dije como si no me importara.

–Bueno, la primera vez que me emborraché y las tres siguientes fueron durante una etapa de mi vida algo compleja. Digamos que viví un período algo rebelde –¿en serio? ¿Edward siendo un chico malo?–. Luego de la muerte de mi abuelo anduve algo incorregible y me dio por hacer estupideces. No pensaba lo que hacía o sólo lo hacía para llamar la atención –se justificó.

¿Con que por eso había dejado de tocar piano? Realmente le había afectado… –¿Y la número cinco? –pregunté.

–Fue con Emmett y Jasper. Decidimos irnos en una noche de festejo y juerga. Nos íbamos a la universidad y nos separaríamos así que-

–Decidieron emborracharse –completé. Entendía su punto. Tres amigos. Celebrar. Borrachera. Algo… normal para la edad.

–Así es. Y bueno… esa noche –se cubrió el rostro con las manos; pude notar que reía. ¿Qué ocurría? Se refregó los ojos, volvió a mirarme y dijo–: fue la noche en que lo hice con Lauren.

Quedé petrificada. Mi cara de impresión no me la borraba nadie –¿Es en serio? –mi voz sonó varios decibeles más alto que lo normal. Volví a repasar sus palabras en mi cabeza–: ¿estabas ebrio cuando se acostaron? –no podía de la impresión y la risa.

Edward también reía –_Muy_ borracho –aclaró dando énfasis a sus palabras–. Desperté a su lado y no sabía que hacer. Fuera de broma, comprenderás que no estoy acostumbrado a despertar al lado de alguien recordando sólo la mitad de las cosas.

Solté una carcajada al escuchar lo que decía. Era muy gracioso, ya saben, imaginarme a Edward en calzoncillos, en la habitación de Lauren y con cara de "¿qué diablos?".

–Dime por favor que no te fuiste mientras dormía –rogué en honor de todas las chicas que han vivido esa situación. Gracias a Dios, yo nunca.

–No –respondió Edward de inmediato–. Habrá sido sexo por una noche y muy Lauren será pero no es algo que yo haría –dijo convencido. Menos mal. Bueno, tampoco creí que Edward podía hacer algo así: él estaba, siendo objetiva, un nivel más arriba que cualquier hombre de su edad–. Estábamos en su casa y sus padres no estaban ahí así que desayunamos juntos. Le hice ver que lo nuestro había sido algo _del todo_ fortuito pero ella estaba clara sobre aquello, no tuvo problemas –dijo aclarándome como habían sido los hechos–. Bueno, al principio tal vez pero le dejé las cosas claras –reafirmó.

–Muy caballero –le concedí. Edward hizo un gesto con la cabeza en agradecimiento–. ¿No lo has vuelto a hacer?

–¿Qué? ¿Emborracharme o acostarme con Lauren? –preguntó bromeando.

Yo preguntaba por lo primero pero daba igual –Ambas –dije.

–Ninguna –respondió orgulloso–. Emborracharme como aquel día, no, no lo he hecho otra vez. Bebo, sí, pero no he vuelto a perder la conciencia –aclaró. Entendía, un bebedor social nada más–. Y acostarme con Lauren, tampoco, y eso es algo que _no_ repetiría –me aclaró.

–Eso hasta que vuelvas a embriagarte –lo desafié.

–Créeme, _aún_ si volviera a embriagarme –respondió con su tradicional sonrisa torcida. Hubo otro silencio donde pude reconocer su respiración además de la mía–. Bien, pero quedamos en "dos veces" –agregó retomando mi anterior respuesta.

Cierto, mis dos borracheras. Las recordaba muy bien (paradójico, digo, para haber estado cerca del coma etílico) –La primera vez que me emborraché fue con Jake –Jake, Jake, Jake… ¿quién otro para llevarme a hacer esas cosas?

La reacción de Edward fue parecida –¡Wow! El perro si que se las trae –hasta yo pensaba eso.

–Una vez conversando salió el mismo tema que ahora y Jake me dijo que no podía no haberme embriagado hasta la inconciencia, que era como pecado o algo así –recordaba sus palabras; yo me había reído en su rostro–. Así que nos juntamos una noche en su casa y… brindamos por todo lo que se nos cruzó por la mente, hasta por la invención del queso parmesano, recuerdo –aquel había sido un momento de culto en la casa de los Black.

–Y… ¿fue una de las veces que, ya sabes, se acostaron? –preguntó Edward desinteresado. ¡Desinterés y las pinzas! No le compraba su actitud de "no me importa".

–No. Las tres veces que lo hicimos estábamos del todo concientes –Edward me miró con suspicacia. ¡Era la verdad!–. Aquella vez sólo nos embriagamos y nos dormimos. Bueno, después de mi etapa crítica en el baño donde Jake sólo se preocupó de cuidarme –aclaré. Etapa crítica era igual a mi cabeza casi dentro del WC mientras Jake recogía mi cabello y hacía mimos en mi espalda.

Edward también lo entendió –A pesar de todo lo que me has dicho, y no digo que sea malo pero sí es bastante extremo para sus cosas, Jake es un buen tipo –dijo convencido.

–Lo es –Jake era el mejor chico, absolutamente. Pondría mis manos al fuego por él sin dudar.

Edward se removió en la cama, inquieto. Se sentó y volvió a girarse a mí –¿Tú- –dijo algo incómodo– tú nunca has sentido algo más por él? –preguntó al fin.

–¿Por Jake? –me sorprendí ante su pregunta.

–Ajah –asintió con el ceño fruncido; muy serio a mí parecer.

–Tu quinta pregunta –aclaré primero; dos podíamos jugar ese juego. Volví a enfocarme en el tema–. No –dije segura. Edward seguía viéndome con ojos de interrogatorio–. Digo, supongo que alguna vez me gustó porque entre nosotros pasaron cosas pero creo que ya fue, es decir, si me gustó, ya pasó; creo que ahora no podría sentir eso –aclaré. Edward me oía sin decir palabra. Era cierto. Tal vez Jake me gustó, sí, era un chico guapo y simpático y encantador pero ahora lo veía de otra forma–: no puedo verlo con esos ojos. Jake es un chico realmente especial para mí, lo necesito en mi vida, de eso no tengo duda, pero creo que lo necesito como amigo –eso era. Jake lo era todo para mí, pero teníamos otro tipo de relación, de aquellas totalmente inquebrantables–. Es… como mi hermano. Hemos pasado de _todo,_ incluso nos acostamos, –aclaré– y si ni el sexo logró cambiar las cosas entre nosotros, no se que más podría hacerlo. Tenemos una relación diferente… Qué digo, me preguntaste si he sentido algo más por él: antes, ya no.

Edward me contemplaba mientras interiorizaba mis palabras –¿Cómo te das cuenta que sólo es tu amigo y no algo más? –volvió a preguntar. Este chico no tenía ni una pizca de sueño.

–Acabarás todas tus preguntas de una –bromeé. Edward sonrió pero de inmediato volvió a concentrarse en lo que había preguntado–. Sumas otra –daba la sensación de que a Edward había dejado, de un momento a otro, de importarle la cuenta de las preguntas. Me senté en la cama para acomodarme y así lograr explicar mi punto–. Bueno, yo… lo veo simplemente porque con Jake tenemos mucha confianza, es cierto, nos entendemos, nos queremos, hay química-

–¿Y no es eso lo que debe tener una pareja? –me interrumpió Edward.

–Pero con Jake –continué si hacer caso a su comentario– no hay incertidumbre sobre lo que ocurrirá, obviando por supuesto el hecho de que me sorprenda con que nos embriagaremos o que andaremos en moto. Yo hablo de ese deseo de ponerte nerviosa, de… –¿como me explicaba?– sentir escalofríos cuando aquella persona se te acerca más de la cuenta. Es… –Edward me miraba con ojos profundos, tan profundos que me incomodaban. Pestañeé con la intención de cortar su contacto visual y así poder retomar mi idea–. Sonará a cliché pero son un poco las mariposas de las que se hablan. Bueno, es sentir eso –empecé a jugar con mis manos como hacía cuando me ponía nerviosa–. Es esa incertidumbre que te come al pensar si vas a verlo o no ese día y la imposibilidad de evitar sonreír como idiota cuando aparece –Edward esbozó un pequeño gesto–. Es esa expectación constante que te mantiene ocupada; sonará cursi, pero que te mantiene viva –agregué en voz baja, un tanto desconfiada ante mis palabras ¿Por qué decía todas aquellas cosas? Era algo tan contradictorio porque estaba conciente de que no sentía nada de eso cuando estaba con Mike; menos cuando no estaba con él–. La verdad no se si me explico, tal vez me di más vueltas de las necesarias –dije un poco incómoda.

Edward no dijo palabra. Se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio y luego preguntó –¿Y tu segunda vez? ¿Tu segunda borrachera?

Cierto, hablábamos de borracheras… –Fue en Chicago, también una noche de fiesta, con Ángela esta vez, ya sabes, la chica que me acompañaba en el estacionamiento –le recordé.

–Te he visto con ella en el campus –comentó Edward–. Y también con el chico que estaba con ustedes esa mañana –agregó. Se refería a Ben. De seguro nos había visto juntos, siempre andábamos los tres de un lado para otro.

El nos había visto._ Me había _visto. Y me asaltó una duda:

–¿Por qué nunca antes te acercaste a hablarme? –pregunté extrañada. Era cierto, no se de donde había sacado el valor para preguntar aquello pero es que era tan extraño que pudiendo llevarnos tan bien ahora no hubiésemos intentado hacerlo antes. Por lo menos de su parte porque, bueno, yo tenía claras mis razones para no hacerlo–. Tampoco te agradaba, ¿no? –era la única respuesta. Esa o que realmente le daba lo mismo hablarme.

–No, en absoluto –dijo Edward sacándome de mi error. Entonces… volví a preguntarme sólo para mí ésta vez–. ¿Quieres saber algo? –Edward interrumpió mis cavilaciones. Había bajado el tono de su voz como si quisiese que nadie más escuchara lo que iba a decir.

–¿Me lo dices así nada más? ¿No me embaucarás con que es una de las preguntas? ¿No me dejarás conducir nunca más? –bromeé.

–Para que veas que soy bueno –asintió Edward con gesto honorable; me hizo gracia.

–¿Y bien? –pregunté curiosa.

Edward acortó un poco la distancia como si fuese a revelarme un secreto muy importante. Lo imité en acto reflejo –¿Recuerdas aquella noche cuando te acompañé al campus? Bueno, la noche en que caminamos uno al lado del otro hacia el campus –aclaró. Reí ante su comentario; era cierto, yo misma pensé aquella vez que sólo éramos dos extraños caminando en la misma dirección–. Esa noche pretendía invitarte a que vinieras conmigo –_¿qué?_–. Intenté sacar el tema de conversación pero… digamos que no resultó –finalizó rendido.

–¿Tú ibas a invitarme a venir contigo antes de que escucharas que no tenía pasajes de avión? –repasé lo que me decía con la idea de comprender sus palabras pero no tenían sentido, _ningún _sentido.

Edward volvió a hacerse para atrás y yo también lo imité. Seguía confundida. Esperé porque su respuesta me aclarara las cosas –Todo el semestre quise acercarme a ti –se rascó la cabeza evitando mi mirada–. Ya sabes, nos conocíamos de antes… podía ser una ventaja estando en una nueva ciudad –dijo algo avergonzado: una imagen muy tierna de Edward.

–¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –luego me preocuparía de sus razones de por qué quería hacerlo; me llamaba más saber el porqué simplemente no lo había hecho.

–Claramente no soy el mejor en esto. Además, tenía el peso constante de que me odiabas –se defendió.

–No te odiaba –salté una vez más.

–Pero yo siempre creí que si –manifestó–. Entonces… era enfrentarte creyendo todo el tiempo que no saldría victorioso –está bien, su punto era algo convincente–, como aquella noche –me recordó.

–Tienes razón –siempre creyó que lo odiaba, siempre le di a entender que no me agradada así que la duda por su parte era totalmente válida. Bueno, hasta cierto punto–: tampoco te iba a hacer daño, no soy un animal para que me tuvieras tanto miedo –reclamé ofendida. Bueno, mi reacción del momento decía un poco lo contrario. Edward rió. Me tranquilicé y le dediqué una sonrisa–: sólo digo que… nos hubiésemos ahorrado todo este tiempo.

–¿Crees que no lo se? –me devolvió la pregunta con cara de resignación.

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "Más extraño que la ficción" (Stranger Than Fiction, 2006) de Marc Forster. Del mismo les recomiendo Finding Neverland (Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás).

**(1) **Legend of Zelda es un juego de vídeo. Eso de ser consumidos por las consolas va con cariño.

**(2)** Cuba libre es un trago. En Chile, el tan renonocido Ron-cola.

Les cuento, tenía capítulo casi terminado el martes y no alcancé a subir y me fui a lo de mi abuela (campo, recuerdan, sin internet). Llegué el jueves, termino el capítulo y.. problema: no me convencía, sentía que la historia se iba por otro lado que no me gustaba. Así que empecé uno nuevo (el que leen) y recién hoy lo terminé. Tal vez cuando termine el fic suba el capítulo para que lo lean y sepan de qué les hablo.

Ahora lo importante: ¿les gustó? Escribí muuucho. Edward lo dijo con TODAS sus letras: está enamorado. Ahora.. ¿de quién? ¿Y no es lindo que siempre haya querido acercarse a ella? Adoré escribir esa parte, en la que revela que se avergonzaba de hacerlo. Edward es un bello, ojalá nuestra Bells se de cuenta pronto-pronto de eso :D

Los reviews-reviews ahora. Quiero agradecer a cada una: Nora Bells (toda la razón, Bella tiene claro que no hace nada con Mike, es sólo que no tiene el valor de tomar las desiciones correctas :/), Cullen Lorena (por lo menos sabemos que Edward está enamorado de alguien xD), JAM Masen (es una situación recurrente en los autos xD. A mí una vez se me perdió la cosita donde se engancha el cinturón de seguridad ¬¬), aniz :D, ALLY MASEN CULLEN (una extraña forma de reacción de Bella, yo primero disfrutaba el beso por lo menos y luego me hacía la ofendida xD), hashiko o (grax por el review linda. Elvis rocks, ¿no?), eviita cullen (brillo-brillo que dice mucho, saludos :D), Arwen Tor (¿qué no te gustó niña? para ver que más le pongo), AleCullen10 (no besos por el momento. _Por el momento_), ania 09 y lani'sworld (tbn creo que Bells está ciega), PRIGSPE (grax a Dios nunca me han golpeado en la nariz pero me imagino lo que duele. Y cierto, Edward _algo_ iba a decir en ese momento, creo xD), vampinessie (¡qué linda! ¡Grax por leer todos mis capítulos de una! Este va para ti xD), Lenz C :D, marie antoinette cullen (aunque Edward lo niegue.. esa canción decía mucho), IvanaCullen (reportándose, ¡qué tierna! Bienvenida niña, ¡me alegro te guste! ^^), Diana Prenze :D, eclipsadamasen (Edward no pudo hablar, habrá que esperar a ver si quiere intentarlo de nuevo), Lamb'stown (¿también eres de la genración Dawson's Creek? xD Yo adoraba a Pace. Por lo mismo sus capítulos (incluyendo el que usé) siempre eran los mejores), litha-cullen (pero nunca es tarde para sumarse chica, habrán más y, espero, mejores capítulos cada vez), Little-Gabbe (grax por cada review en cada actualización niña :D Es de la 3ra temporada; un Joey-Pacey, se llama "A neverending Story". Con respecto a lo que me cuentas :O espero todo terminara bien con el chico ^^ y gracias por tus lindas palabras), kamashytah :D y Nekbhet (saludos desde Chile :D)

Siempre agradecida también de los Favoritos y Alertas: AllieEnchanted, Chic vampire, hashico o, IvanaCullen, vampinessie, Sweet28, Luzbel-Enigma, SadisticTorment, chicabetita, litha-cullen y Anyels. Y a mis queridas que me suman a Favoritos y Alertas de Autor :D Hashico o y litha cullen (otra vez XD), rose appassite y Lenz C. ¡Muchas gracias!

Tal como dije en el capítulo anterior, pretendo subir dos capítulos antes de volver a clases y entro este lunes (sí, lo se, sientan lástima por mi :( ) Así que atentas a las actualizaciones mañana 1313 (podría ser incluso lunes en la mañana XD) pero de que va, ¡va!

¡Espero Reviews!

Cariños de oso en estos fríos invernales,

(:


	12. La sombra de una duda

Nota: como sabemos, todos los personajes vienen del imaginario de doña SM. La historia es mía.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos de **Por Carretera** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mío (lástima que no lo pensé primero).

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

Se que dije lunes en la mañana pero... jueves en la noche no es tanto más, ¿no? ^^

¡Doceavo capítulo arriba!

¡Enjoy girls!

(:

* * *

**12. La sombra de una duda***

.**  
**

Desperté aquella mañana y de inmediato reconocí la habitación de la posada donde alojábamos. Miré hacia la ventana: la luz entraba suave a través de las desgastadas y viejas cortinas; aún era temprano. Giré mi cabeza y lo vi: a Edward, quien seguía acostado a mi lado a diferencia de los dos días anteriores. Y aún dormía. Me volteé con cuidado hacia su lado, muy despacio para no despertarlo, y lo observé en silencio. No se qué me llevó a hacerlo pero era apacible mirarlo. Su pecho subía y bajaba despacio, una y otra vez, de una forma hipnotizante. Cautivadora…

Recordaba la conversación que habíamos tenido la noche anterior. Sus palabras habían sido tan… intensas, y él mismo se había comportado tan cálido. Realmente no había querido que acabara. Bueno, esto tampoco. Era como si no me importara pasarme las dos horas siguientes viéndolo dormir.

–Sabes que puedo sentir tu mirada sobre mí, ¿no? –dijo de repente la suave voz de Edward. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios se curvaban en una incipiente sonrisa.

Abrí los míos como platos y me sonrojé de inmediato al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de cómo Edward me había visto hacerlo. Tiré del cobertor intentando cubrirme el rostro y con este movimiento, de paso, apaciguar mi bochorno. No sabía que Edward estaba despierto. ¡No parecía que Edward estaba despierto! Vergüenza, vergüenza, sentía toda la vergüenza sobre mí.

Su risa, al igual que su voz, también se escuchó suave. Poco a poco fui bajando las mantas y me encontré con su rostro atravesado por una tierna sonrisa torcida y con sus verdes ojos viéndome.

–Buenos días –dijo de forma tierna, girándose hacia mí, desperezándose de paso con el gesto.

–Buenos días –respondí aún avergonzada.

–¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Muy incómoda?

–Para nada –dije sonriendo como boba–. No tienes mal dormir.

–No tuve que despertarte hoy –comentó Edward acomodándose más.

–No, no tuviste que hacerlo –respondí como idiota embobada por el momento. La manera en que Edward me miraba; sonreía con sus ojos… Ninguno dijo nada por un instante en donde, otra vez, sólo pudieron oírse nuestras respiraciones. Una idea fugaz atravesó mi cabeza: no me hubiese importado en absoluto que nos quedáramos así mismo algunos minutos. Varios minutos.

Unos cuantos…

¿Qué estaba pensando? Me senté de golpe en la cama cuando la realidad me alcanzó. No era lo que estuviese pensando (por lo menos Edward no tenía acceso a eso), era lo que estaba haciendo. Me era necesario escapar del campo magnético que suponía la mirada de Edward o si no quién sabe que terribles cosas podrían ocurrir.

–Yo- creo… será mejor que me levante –dije algo acelerada saliendo de la cama. La rodeé y avancé en dirección al baño–. Iré- iré a bañarme –avisé. Mi caminar era algo torpe. ¿Cómo no? Si Edward no hacía más que seguirme en cada movimiento con sus intensos ojos verdes. Alcancé la puerta (que sentí diez metros más lejos de donde realmente estaba), la abrí, entré y cerré de golpe. Me apoyé de espaldas a ésta y solté un fuerte suspiro sintiéndome al fin libre y segura de Edward.

¿Qué había ocurrido hacía dos minutos? ¿Qué _me _había ocurrido? Intentaba dilucidar eso cuando…

¡Demonios! No había sacado mi toalla del bolso. Solté un mudo insulto al cielo.

Volví a suspirar, ahora armándome de valor. Abrí la puerta despacio y entré, otra vez, a la habitación que recién había abandonado. Me acerqué a mi bolso con cautela.

–La toalla –le dije a Edward avergonzada (empequeñeciéndome a más no poder) mostrándole el escurridizo objeto. Él soltó una risita al verme. Volví rápidamente al baño y cerré la puerta, ahora sin ningún inconveniente de por medio.

Me duché, volví a vestir mi pijama y salí. Edward estaba sacando su propia toalla cuando entré a la habitación. Me sonrió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño; era su turno de ducharse.

Estaba vistiéndome cuando de repente el celular de Edward, que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche, comenzó a sonar: era la melodía de Pulp Fiction**(1)**. Me sentí tentada de mirar quien llamaba pero me contuve de inmediato; no era asunto mío. Además, yo no era de esas personas.

Pero volvió a sonar. Y otra vez y, junto a éste último toque, un grito desde el interior del baño resonó:

–_¡Bella! _–dijo la voz de Edward disminuida por el ruido que generaba el golpeteo del agua sobre la cerámica– _¡Bella! Puedes ver quién está llamándome_ –pidió desde el otro lado.

Edward estaba autorizándome a mirar su celular así que… bien, si así lo quería, no tenía inconvenientes en hacerlo. Fui hasta el velador, lo tomé y revisé: "Rose llamando", decía. Sentí un repentino vacío en mi estómago. Me acerqué a la puerta y grité pegada a ésta:

–¡Rose llama! –tuve que maquillar el tono de irritación en mi voz.

–_¡Demonios! _–escuché a Edward maldecir aún cuando, supongo, quería que no lo oyera. El grifo se cerró de inmediato y el ruido de la toalla siendo tirada de su gancho se oyó–. _Puedes acercármelo, por favor _–volvió a pedir Edward: su voz sonaba algo urgente.

_¿¡Qué!_? ¿Había oído bien lo que Edward me pedía? ¿Quería que entrara al baño donde estaba él cubierto sólo (¡sólo!) por una toalla? Sí. Tenía que entrar al baño donde estaba Edward cubierto _sólo_ por una toalla.

–Eh… –dudé–. Bien –por supuesto, aún sin Edward viéndome, ya me encontraba abochornada: cien por ciento sonrojada. Respiré profundo, tragué pesado, giré la perilla y entré anunciando mi presencia con un asustadizo "permiso" (todo con la mayor lentitud posible esperando que en esos escasos segundos a mi favor, mi vergüenza lograse disminuir algo. Sólo _algo_).

El baño estaba cubierto por algo de vapor y los vidrios de la pequeña ventana y espejo estaban empañados. Aquello era algo obvio según las lecciones de ciencias naturales que te dictaban en el colegio pero igualmente pude corroborarlo pues no me atrevía a mirar nada más en el lugar. A _alguien_ en específico.

–Ten –dije extendiendo el celular y, ¡oh-Dios-mío!, tuve que hacerlo.

La imagen que vi fue algo… ¡Wow! Me quedé sin palabras de un momento a otro. Era algo… tan… ¡Dios, yo antes era capaz de hilar una simple frase!

La cortina del pequeño receptáculo que era la bañera estaba corrida hacia un lado y Edward aún se encontraba dentro de ésta. Llevaba sólo una toalla blanca (bendita toalla que existes) atada a su cintura, lo que significaba que de la cintura hacia arriba… sí, estaba descubierto; totalmente desnudo. Ni siquiera llevaba aquella camiseta blanca con la que dormía y que por lo menos permitía mantener mi mente en calificación Todo Espectador cuando cada noche y mañana Edward hacía el recorrido de la pieza al baño y viceversa. En este momento llevaba nada. _Nada. _Sólo atrevidas gotitas de agua corrían por sus (debo decir) perfectos brazos y pecho y abdomen, y que luego de cruzar aquel (respira Bella) triangulito de ensueño a la altura de su cadera se perdían absorbidas por la (repito) bendita toalla bien ubicada atada algo más debajo de su cintura.

Era como mirar una barra de chocolate. Cada uno de sus músculos abdominales estaba visiblemente marcado como los cuadritos del chocolate, sólo que de un chocolate blanco, porque la piel de Edward era totalmente blanca. Tan blanca que daba la sensación que brillaba. Era algo así como (sin exagerar) celestial, más ahora con las gotitas de agua que seguían moviéndose osadas por su cuerpo y que me traían hipnotizada. Ya quería ser yo una de esas gotitas… aquella que corría por su pecho o aquella que se deslizaba por su pierna...

–Gracias –escuché la voz de Edward a lo lejos. Pude ver que me miraba de forma divertida mientras intentaba dar con mí, completamente, ida mirada (que en ese momento estaba del todo perdida en sus piernas). Reaccioné cuando sus ojos me vieron profundo: seguía dentro del baño, ¡y seguía mirando a Edward como una pervertida!

–Lo siento –escuché que Edward reía al interior del baño del que escapé en una fracción de segundo. Luego pude oír que iniciaba su correspondiente conversación con Rose al teléfono. Fue ahí cuando me acerqué a terminar de arreglar mis cosas.

Agradecí que Edward no dijera ni una sola palabra al respecto de mi vergonzosa incursión dentro del baño luego de su ducha. De vez en cuando me veía sonriente pero logré alcanzar un punto más allá del sonrojo inmediato donde podía responderle, también, con una sonrisa (seguro que nunca tan encantadora como la suya) y continuar como si nada.

Desayunamos en el bar de al lado de la residencial (compartimos una paila de huevos y tocino con un intenso café en grano) y emprendimos nuestro último día de viaje, conmigo al volante pues pude responder al nombre de su mejor amigo.

Intentábamos no detenernos por mucho tiempo en cada lugar para así poder avanzar el máximo de distancia durante el día. Aún nos faltaba un poco menos de mil kilómetros para llegar a Forks lo que significaba, en promedio, diez horas de viaje. De modo que pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo dentro del auto lo que dio espacio para más y mejor conversación.

Edward me preguntó de mi relación con mis padres y le conté de su joven matrimonio y casi inmediato divorcio. Me preguntó de porqué primero sólo me pasaba los veranos en Forks y luego me había mudado el último semestre. Entre sus muchas dudas y las mías (me contó más de su abuelo, de los bien que se llevaba con sus padres y me advirtió de sus hermanos, de que me fuera con cuidado si no quería morir joven; me lo decía sobre todo por Alice quien parecía frágil y pequeña pero era todo lo contrario) el viaje siguió avanzando hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo y decidimos detenernos a comer: puré de patatas con salchichas y Pepsi para beber fue el menú del día.

Después del almuerzo hablé por teléfono con Mike; él volvió a llamar. Las veces que habíamos hablado durante el viaje, desde la vez que le conté en aquel desayuno, había sido él quien lo había hecho. Sólo una vez le envié un mensaje diciéndole que pronto llegaríamos pero más allá de eso mi contacto estaba siendo nulo. La verdad, no soy asidua al uso del celular; simplemente no soy del tipo de gente que necesita reportarse a cada momento.

Con eso, seguimos la travesía de nuestro último día de viaje.

Ahora que lo pensaba…

¡Wow! Era increíble como habían avanzado los días. Ya habían pasado tres y sólo faltaba uno para llegar a Forks. ¿Quién iba a pensar que después de tres días de viajar junto a Edward aún seguiríamos vivos?

Tres días en donde había pasado de todo. Realmente de todo. Había logrado conocer un poquito más de Edward y, lo admito, me gustaba mucho lo que había descubierto. Días en que habíamos compartido desayuno, almuerzo y cena (y hasta unas cuantas cervezas), donde habíamos hecho acuerdos (y tenido otros tantos desacuerdos), habíamos compartido habitación (y hasta la mismísima cama) y hasta habíamos disfrutado de un intenso karaoke. Incluso nos besamos (bueno, me besó). Sonreí sin proponérmelo.

Cerré los ojos dándome cuenta de lo grave de la situación: no podía permitirme sonreír ante ese recuerdo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Solté un pesado suspiro. No quería pensar, en serio no quería pensar. No era bueno que lo hiciera. Ahora mismo era partidaria de que una de las peores acciones que podía hacer el ser humano era, justamente, pensar. No quería darle vueltas al hecho de que recordar ese beso me alegrara, no era un buen augurio de nada. No podía permitirme recordar que en la mañana hubiese sido casi una droga personal el ver dormir a Edward, o pensar en como me había afectado mirarlo luego de su ducha.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Le di un poco más de volumen a la radio con la idea de lograr que sólo la letra de I Feel Fine en la voz de John Lennon llenara mi cabeza (había tocado día de tributo a The Beatles, de la selección personal de Edward). Lo necesitaba. De forma urgente.

Pero atender a la canción sólo me jugó en contra. Ésta repetía una y otra vez, al final de cada estrofa, aquella maldita frase… _she's is in love with me and i feel fine_**(2)**.Solté una risita al notar como, aunque quisiera abstenerme de todo, me era imposible.

–¿Por qué te ríes? –preguntó Edward curioso–. ¿Puedo saber?

¿De qué me reía? Si supiera… Lo miré divertida –Mmm… puedo decirte pero tendrías que sacrificar una de tus preguntas –dije volviendo la vista al frente cosa que intrigó aún más a Edward.

–Llevo… siete, ¿no? Contando la primera.

Saqué cuentas mentales y, sí, siete; sin contar la primera que había vetado eran seis. Yo, en cambio, ya llevaba siete preguntas formuladas, ocho con la vetada.

–Si, siete con la vetada –repetí.

–Entonces cuéntame, ¿qué estabas pensando que te causó gracia?

Solté un suspiro. Bien. Estaba pensando muchas cosas en ese momento, no era trampa que no contara todo; digo, para que mencionar, por ejemplo, que estaba recordando su escultural cuerpo cubierto sólo por una pequeña toalla blanca. No, mejor eso me lo reservaba.

–Estaba recordando el beso que me diste –dije admitiendo la otra parte de mis pensamientos.

Edward puso cara de dolor al escucharme.

–¡Wow! Eso dolió –admitió sorprendido (y algo desfigurado).

Me volteé a verlo extrañada –¿Qué…? –¡oh! Ahora entendía, había sonado como si me hubiese estado riendo_ de_ su beso–. ¡No! –volví a reír por la confusión, y la mueca de Edward se acrecentó (lo que ciertamente me hizo más gracia aún)–, no quise decir eso. No es que me hubiese estado riendo de tu beso, no… para nada –aclaré más calmada ya de mi ataque de risa.

Edward me miró con suspicacia.

Volví a soltar una risita; era tan mono verlo así, todo amurrado porque pensaba que su beso me causaba risa –En serio –volví a decir respirando profundo.

–Entonces… –me instó Edward a continuar– si no era por el beso, ¿de qué te reías? –aún sonaba desconfiado esperando una respuesta que lo convenciera de que _no _me estaba burlando de su forma de besar.

–Yo –como decirlo– me acordé del beso y… bueno, me causó gracia el hecho que tú y yo termináramos en esa situación. No me reía del beso en sí, en serio –volví a aclarar para no herir el ego del pobrecito–, sino de cómo pudimos terminar besándonos. Bueno, como _terminaste_ besándome –corregí y pude sacarle una sonrisa a Edward; una pequeñita pero igualmente encantadora–. Es divertido visto desde el punto de que tú y yo antes no nos dirigíamos la palabra. Cero. Nada.

–Tienes razón en eso –admitió Edward más calmado–. Me asustaste. Pensé que mis besos sólo daban… risa –dijo fingiendo temor. Ambos reímos un rato.

Bueno, en eso Edward estaba totalmente errado. Sus besos lo que _menos_ hacían era causar risa. No podían estar más alejados de eso pues el beso que me había dado, a pesar de mi ausente reacción, había sido… único. Me había hecho flotar y… era increíble como ahora, de sólo recordar sus suaves (pero intensas) caricias, podía sentirme en las nubes. Como aquella vez. Otra vez. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

–Ahora que lo mencionas… –la voz de Edward me trajo de vuelta a tierra firme–. ¿Puedo preguntar algo con respecto al beso? Si no quieres, podemos pasar de esta conversación –fue diciendo lentamente como si esperase que yo lo frenase en cualquier momento. Al contrario de su pronóstico, asentí–: ¿tú… sentiste algo con el beso que te dí? –preguntó de forma tierna.

–Tú octava pregunta –le recordé con una sonrisa, por si acaso. Extrañamente no me molestaba hablar del beso; es más, admito que me gustaba el poder tener que recordarlo. Ciertamente no me había dado esa libertad y sí que se sentía bien hacerlo. Lo cierto es que no le iba a decir a Edward que su beso había provocado mil y una sensaciones en mí. No podía. Decirlo era admitirlo más allá de lo que me podía permitir. Pero tampoco iba a mentir. Lo bueno de pasar tres días con Edward arriba de un auto intentando sacarle información me habían enseñado algo–. Sentí… –Edward me escuchaba y miraba atento; hasta apostaría que había dejado de pestañear–, bueno, sentí tus labios sobre los míos, sentí que los tocabas y los acariciabas –admití a medias.

Edward soltó un bufido, se acomodó en el asiento y me miró con cara de no poder creerlo.

–Pensé que era yo quien evitaba las preguntas –agregó divertido al no conseguir, supongo, lo que realmente quería escuchar.

–¿Qué? –dije haciéndome la interesante–. ¿Acaso _querías_ que sintiera algo? –contraataqué con una pizca, lo admito, de flirteo en mi voz. No se de dónde había salido aquello, tampoco sabía de dónde había llegado el valor para hacerlo pero lo hice. Simplemente lo hice.

–También es tu octava pregunta si no contamos la que veté –aclaró antes de responder–. Y ya sabes, siempre es agradable saber que tus besos provocan algo –respondió con indiferencia acompañado de un tono muy encantador. _Muy _encantador.

–Oh comprendo, sólo es una cosa de ego –dije con mi tan acostumbrado sarcasmo.

Edward rió ante mi actitud –Puede ser –admitió bromeando–. O puede que no –agregó luego con tono misterioso.

¿Qué demonios se supone tenía que entender con aquello?

Otra vez. Edward hacía eso una y otra y otra vez. ¡Dios! Le encantaba dejar las cosas a medias. El hombre tenía un manejo increíble de la intriga. ¿Que Hitchcock era el maestro del _suspense_**(3)**? ¡Mentira! Edward le daba mil patadas.

–¿Qué? –preguntó al notar mi resoplido reprobador (que por supuesto, _quería _hacer notar).

–Haces eso más y más –le reproché.

Edward me miró divertido (de seguro le hacía gracia mi cambio de actitud) –¿Qué hago _qué_? –volvió a preguntar realmente confundido, aunque la sonrisa de la cara no se la quitaba nadie.

–Dejas las cosas a medias –le aclaré arqueando mis cejas–. Dejas las cosas a medias como si fuera divertido pero no –repetí con rotundidad–, no es divertido. Al contrario, provocas dudas en mí y haces un lío en mi cabeza ¡terrible! –me quejé como si en realidad hubiese estado hablando sola.

Edward soltó una fuerte carcajada y se permitió reír un buen rato más. Yo apreté mis labios en gesto de disgusto y seguí conduciendo mientras esperaba que se le pasara el ataque de risa (que además, no era tan chistoso).

–¿Dudas? ¿Líos? –preguntó recuperando la calma y de paso llenándose de interés. Me observó con gracia. Ignoré su mirada; seguía ofendida. No era enojo, aclaro, pero _si_ pretendía demostrarle cual era mi punto–. ¿Qué tipo de líos? –me hice la indiferente y pude escuchar que soltaba una risita– Vamos Bella, quiero saber –insistió haciéndose el lindo.

Lo observé con indiferencia (se que mi actitud, vista desde fuera, era totalmente infantil pero… bueno, soy infantil a veces y qué) y dije:

–Como si fuera a decírtelo –volví la vista al frente, otra vez, y seguí manejando.

Pude ver que Edward hacía un gesto de negar con la cabeza mientra ponía su atención en la vista que le proporcionaba su ventana. Sonreía (lo vi por la comisura de mis ojos). Y como si no le estuviese hablando a nadie en particular, agregó con tono de ironía:

–Si hablamos de dejar las cosas a medias…

No hice caso a su comentario; sólo buscaba provocarme. Bueno, logré mantenerme firme: lo que dijera en ese momento me resbalaba.

–Y si yo… –insistió entretenido. La situación lo divertía a mil, eso estaba claro– ¿si yo utilizara mi novena pregunta? –cerré mis ojos al darme cuenta de la encerrona que me había auto-provocado–. De hecho, utilizaré mi novena pregunta –él _también_ lo había notado.

Bien. No tenía más remedio: si lo negaba, preguntaría; si le restaba importancia, preguntaría; y si me seguía haciendo la indiferente… preguntaría. Suspiré rendida.

–¿Qué quieres saber? –lo enfrenté resignada.

Edward tardó varios segundos hasta que dijo –¿Qué tipo de dudas te provoco? –preguntó–. Porque dijiste que mis palabras te provocaban dudas, que te generaban líos… –acotó pero su voz a esa altura se perdía.

Abrí la boca para responder pero la cerré de inmediato al no saber que decir.

–Me temo que –solté un largo suspiro– tendré que vetar esa pregunta también –_debía_ hacerlo, aún dado lo que utilizar mi segunda prohibición implicara. Sabía que si Edward me preguntaba cualquier otra cosa _tendría _que saber responder pero, bueno, no tenía más opción, tendría que vivir con eso (a veces soy un poco dramática, también).

Pero en serio, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Iba a decirle que tenía dudas con respecto a lo que me había generado su beso? ¿Iba a decirle que había quedado hipnotizada (era el término más educado) con su cuerpo? ¿Iba a decirle que cada día me gustaba más pasar tiempo junto a él? Aunque hubiese querido responder no habría podido. ¡Ni yo sabía que dudas tenía! Ni yo sabía que demonios hacía pensando y dándole tantas vueltas al tema "Edward". Era… era… era una estupidez. Eso era.

Comencé a perder mi paciencia y sentí poco a poco comenzar a hervir mi sangre. Respiraba profundo buscando mi paz interior que ni idea donde se había ido a esconder justo cuando más la necesitaba.

–Lástima –comentó Edward en voz baja–. _Eso_ si me hubiese gustado saberlo –dijo viendo otra vez por la ventana.

–_Eso_ es –exploté con las manos aferradas firmes al volante; mis nudillos se volvieron blancos–. Son _esos_ comentarios los que me provocan dolor de cabeza, ¿entiendes? –revelé sin control como si no hubiese estado hablando con Edward.

Él me miró un momento pero retomó de inmediato su tarea viendo el paisaje por la ventanilla. Nadie dijo nada más. Probablemente era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Y pude relajarme; digo, por lo menos me había sacado algo de encima.

No pensaría. En las próximas horas al volante no pensaría. Nada. Estaba decidido. Totalmente prohibido.

Miré de reojo y pude ver por el reflejo del vidrio del copiloto una prominente sonrisa en los labios de Edward. Volví la vista al frente como caballo de carreras.

No pensaría, dije.

* * *

*****Copiado de la película "La sombra de una duda" (Shadow os a Doubt, 1943) de Alfred Hitchcock.

**(1)** Pulp Fiction es una _muy _buena película del señor Quentin Tarantino (se que mis expresiones con todo suelen ser así pero es que en realidad es muy buena xD). La canción es mega conocida (los Black Eyed Peas la usaron como base en su camción Pump it).

**(2) **_she's is in love with me and i feel fine _se traduce en "ella está enamorada de mí y me siento bien". De la canción (muy buena xD) I Feel Fine de The Beatles (otros grandes).

**(3) **El señor Hitchcock era y es considerado el maestro del suspenso o _suspense. _La mayoría de sus películas (por no decir todas) pertenecen a éste género del cine. Y el título, ya que hablamos de él, es en su honor.

Arriba lo dije, se que oficialmente esto iba lunes en la mañana, pero tres días después sólo le otorga mejor sabor, ¿no? xD

Ahora, no me lo nieguen, SI que fue un buen capítulo. Buen, buen capítulo. Yo creo que daba igual la historia, daba igual lo que pasara, lo que hablaran. Hasta podía haber hecho que se volcaran en el auto y hubiese dado lo mismo, digo, después de aquella imagen mental de Edward en la ducha. ¡Dios! Bella lo dijo, era para quedarse sin palabras. Espero haberles proporcionado una buena descripción para el disfrute de todas xD Y ahora en serio, ¿les gustó el capítulo? Bella no puede seguir negándoselo en tanto hacerse la desentendida, algo está ocurriéndole.

Falta poco y nada para que termine el viaje, y luego entenderán por qué aún no se arregla todo. Pero ya va, nos aproximamos a lo realmente bueno xD Opinen niñas, yo me iré a acostar :D

Mis cariños a las chicas que se unen a Favoritos y Alertas de: A A CuLLeN, CristinaB, Dary-Cullen Night, fallen angel's doll, LifeOnShuffle (que buen nickname xD), Maru M Cullen, dreamingwithcolors, AleCullenn, AAPD1095, lani'sworld, Millaray, shie-san, Alhena A F y Mar Slmnk De Cullen Swansea. Y a Favoritos y Alertas de Autor: isabela91, dreamingwithcolors (otra vez ^^) y vampinessie. ¡Muchas gracias lindas! :D

Y mis comentarios a sus lindos y tiernos reviews, por supuesto: Ally Patticullen (siendo sincera, escribí el capítulo sin recordarme de esa parte, así que fue sólo una simple coincidencia, pero genial si así es xD. Espero que tus dudas con respecto a la enamorada de Eddie se aclaren), lenz C (pronto pronto se resolverán las cosas, eso seguro xD), Catali (no se si se dio cuenta pero pasaron otras cosas igualmente convenientes, ¿no?), Paoliiz B Masen (¡grax linda!), marie antoinette cullen (Bella anda más relajada, de eso no hay duda. Y Edward es lo tierno xD), Little-Gabbe (yo no soy una fan de Emma Thompson pero si adoro esa peli, es tan dulce en todos sus aspectos xD Con respecto a Dawson, ¡lo mejor es la relación Pace-Joey! xD Y las vacaciones ya se fueron *lágrimas*), AleCullen10 (que tierno que te emociones ^^, no sabía que podía provocar aquello xD), PRISGPE (toda la razón, más simple que sumar 1 y 1, ¿no?), lani'sworld (gracias por los deseos, yo tbn espero me vaya bien xD), Maru M Cullen (primero que todo: ¡BIENVENIDA! y segundo, las tareas siempre arruinando todo ¬¬), vampinessie (gracias tbn por los deseos. Mike vs Edward, claro que notará diferencias. _Debería), _Nekbhet (confesiones por mil. Mucho que decir entre esos dos, faltaba aquella instancia. Vuelvo ya a la U porque sólo fueron vacaciones de invierno (acá es invierno) y son dos semanas *más lágrimas*), Millaray (gracias por los cariños; nuevo capítulo arribando), Vladislav (¡gracias!), LifeOnShuffle (1ro, gracias por pasarte a los reviews :D 2do, grax por lo del buen gusto :$ Y mi carrera, sí, estudio cine :$ es algo.. bastante fuera de lo común, pero es realmente genial. A pesar de que ODIO estudiar (aborresco estudiar) me gusta mucho lo que hago. Mi ideal es convertirme en guionista aunque también me gusta mucho la dirección (¿se imaginan el día de mañana dirigiendo a don Robert Pattinson? Mueranse de la envidia xD) No en serio, yo me muero de un paro cardíaco si me encuentro alguna vez (Dios me escuche) con Rupert Grint (L) Me alargué pero me conocieron un pequeñín más xD), eviita cullen (cierto, se extraña el calor por acá, si que si), Dary-Cullen Night (algo así lo del cartel. Cerca, cerca..), elz r (¡gracias!), hashiko o (me gusta que te encante ^^), dreamingwithcolors (otro nick genial xD ¡Gracias niña! y se agradece el tiempo y el review :D), ania 09 (terrible terrible tierno, lo es), kamashytah (aquello se dirá después, también tengo que hacer como Edward y mantener el suspenso. Ohh envidia al máximo. ¿El 23? ¡Tu U rocks!), Isuldory (¡gracias a ti por tu tiempo querida!). Esto es un testamento, lo se, pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerles :D Además cada una leerá su pedacito, no se como lo hacen. Yo les escribo con mucho cariño ^^

Me marcho ahora.

Les dejo abrazos de osos para los fríos de invierno de las chicas del sur y soles playeros a las nenas del norte (esto que lean de todos lados me emociona xD).

Amores,

(:


	13. Todo está iluminado

Nota: como sabemos, todos los personajes vienen del imaginario de doña SM. La historia es mía.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos de **Por Carretera** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mío (lástima que no lo pensé primero).

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

Mucho tiempo de espera = un largo y extenso capítulo para ustedes.

¡Chan Chan! (*música de _suspense_* es lo único que puedo adelantar).

¡Disfruten!

(:

* * *

**13. Todo está iluminado***

.**  
**

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche y no nos habíamos vuelto a detener desde la cena, hacía una hora atrás. La idea seguía siendo llegar a Forks aquella noche pero aún nos faltaban varios cientos de kilómetros para lograrlo; aproximadamente unos trecientos nos separaban del lugar y continuaba haciéndose tarde.

Edward iba al volante (no me dejó seguir conduciendo luego de la cena, dijo que era muy tarde y podía estar cansada. Ya saben, caballerismos del hombre contra los cuales no podía luchar) y yo me deleitaba con la nocturna vista de Washington (y a ratos con el rostro de Edward, no se por qué) mientras en silencio oíamos a Nancy Sinatra (cortesía de mi playlist) con su, valga la redundancia, dulce Sugar Town**(1)**.

… _I'm in shoo-shoo shoo__. __R_ezaba la suave voz de la cantante rompiendo así el imponente silencio que nos llevaba esa noche casi por inercia. _… shoo-shoo, shoo-shoo, shoo-shoo sugar town._

Podrán pensar que es ridículo pero algo así me sentía yo en ese momento. Aquel auto donde había pasado mis cuatro últimos días era algo así como un dulce lugar donde sin problemas podría pasar otros varios días más.¿Habría pensado que al final del viaje, y luego de creer que aquello sería un suplicio para mí, terminaría disfrutándolo? Realmente no quería que ese viaje acabara y… lamentablemente, así mismo iba a ocurrir.

–¿Y si… –solté de repente. Digo, había sacado todas las cuentas posibles y aunque siguiéramos a toda velocidad y sin detenernos en ningún sitio aún nos quedaba, seguro, manejar hasta pasada la medioanoche (tal vez hasta la una o dos de la madrugada) para llegar a Forks– y si nos quedamos esta última noche en algún hotel? –tal vez (sólo tal vez) había dejado en evidencia demasiada emoción en el tono de mi voz. Edward me observó sin expresión cosa que me generó cierta inseguridad. Volví la vista al frente y continué exponiendo mi punto, ahora un tanto indecisa–. Podemos buscar algún lugar donde dormir y llegar mañana al mediodía –sentía la penetrante miraba de Edward sobre mí. ¡Maldición, que mirara el camino que seguía manejando!–. Digo, aún nos queda camino por delante, tal vez debas descansar… –la idea, de un momento a otro, había dejado de parecerme buena.

–¿De verdad lo prefieres así? –Edward seguía observándome serio; tal vez había sido una mala idea. ¿Qué digo? ¡Había sido una _pésima _idea! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Era tan simple como seguir nuestro camino y llegar a Forks un poco entrada la madrugada, Edward me dejaría en mi casa y todo acabaría. Obvio que así era mejor, digo, ¿para que alargar las cosas? De seguro Edward prefería estar en su hogar que estar conmigo en ese auto.

–Digo, pensé que tal vez… bueno, podríamos terminar el viaje mañana y llegar al mediodía –retráctate Bella, gritó mi cabeza los desesperantes segundos en que sólo el _shoo-shoo-shoo_ de Nancy se oyó.

–Me parece bien –asintió Edward dejando en evidencia una pequeña sonrisa–. Será conveniente descansar un poco –agregó volviendo su vista al frente y evitando mi mirada. ¡Claro, cuando le convenía!

Nos detuvimos en el pueblo siguiente que estaba sólo unos kilómetros más adelante. Encontramos un buen hotel (_bastante _bueno, debo decir. Incluso me dio un poco de cargo de conciencia saber que si no hubiese sido por mi petición podríamos haber seguido conduciendo esa noche y nos habríamos evitado el precio de esa habitación) por la avenida principal donde Edward decidió que nos quedáramos (a regañadientes mío, por supuesto). Aparcamos y nos dirigimos a recepción.

El lugar era muy lindo: el suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras y una lámpara de araña colgaba en medio de la habitación. En el mesón del recepcionista esperaba un joven (no pasaba de los treinta) quien apareció en el lugar al momento en que la campanita tintineó cuando atravesamos la puerta de entrada.

Edward se encargó de registrarnos (era la tónica del viaje; ya saben, era el señor "yo pago todo") mientras me dedicaba a examinar el lugar. Había una puerta de vidrio de dos hojas a la derecha donde se veía un pequeño living con sillones y una mesa de centro donde descansaban varias revistas. Me acerqué a mirar y pude notar que al otro extremo de la habitación se ubicaba un viejo piano de pared blanco. Sonreí al recordar las palabras de Edward en el auto: … _no muchos saben que toco piano_, había dicho.

La habitación rentada era tan linda como prometía el hotel: el piso también estaba alfombrado y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por pesadas cortinas color crema; en el centro había dos camas de plaza y media dispuestas una junto a la otra, sin ningún pasillo que las separara, y en una esquina dos sillones individuales y una mesita. Una lámpara similar a la de recepción (algo más pequeña) colgaba en el centro de la habitación.

Dejamos nuestras maletas en el suelo y, sin coordinación alguna, nos echamos cada uno sobre una cama, quedando recostados de espaldas. Pasaron varios minutos durante los cuales permanecimos así. Era reconfortante, sobre todo después de haber pasado intensas horas sentados en un auto (de seguro había sido el día más agotador).

Cerré mis ojos dispuesta a relajarme más, cosa que no pude lograr. No es que estuviese obsesionada con recordar cada palabra que salía de la boca de Edward ni mucho menos, pero me hizo gracia comprobar que era completamente cierto que se sentía cuando alguien se quedaba mirándote de forma fija.

–¿Qué tengo? –pregunté sin voltearme. Una melodiosa risa llegó a mis oídos proveniente del espacio que ocupaba Edward.

–Nada –respondió varios segundos después–. Tienes nada –confirmó.

–Entonces… ¿por qué me miras tan fijamente? –insistí divertida volteándome en dirección a Edward y enfrentándome a éste. Me levanté un poco y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi brazo para ganar altura.

–Porque es agradable mirarte. Es… placentero –respondió con voz profunda y una sutil sonrisa torcida.

Mis mejillas se colorearon de forma inconciente pero no morí de la vergüenza como hubiese ocurrido en otra situación con alguien –en este caso Edward– diciéndome que era _placentero _mirarme.

–Gracias por el cumplido –respondí con una evidente sonrisa. ¡Dios! no podía moderarla ni mucho menos suprimirla.

–No es gratis. Ahora te queda sólo una pregunta –me quedé en blanco. Bien, estábamos pasando un buen rato, lo dejaría ganar esta vez.

Edward pronunció su sonrisa y se echó hacia atrás, recostándose otra vez. Cerró los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro. Me quedé ahí, estática, observándolo. Es cierto, yo también me sentía un tanto agotada pero por otro lado (y siendo mucho más fuerte el deseo) no quería que esa noche se fuera así tan rápido, tan… en el instante. Pero ¿qué tanto podíamos hacer? Ni siquiera había televisor en la habitación para mirar alguna película juntos.

No había televisor… pero había un piano en el hall de entrada.

Ese piano no podía estar ahí por simple coincidencia. Si creyera en el destino diría que estaba escrito que escucharía tocar a Edward antes de que terminara el viaje. ¿Qué mejor cierre para una travesía como aquella?

Me acerqué un poco a Edward. ¿Acaso ya se había dormido? –¿Edward? –susurré muy cerca de él para no despertarlo de golpe.

–¿_Mmm_? –murmuró en respuesta con los ojos cerrados.

–No te duermas –ordené aún en susurros. Como acto reflejo Edward esbozó una sonrisa que dejó entrever su blanca dentadura; sus ojos se tardaron un tiempo más en abrir.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó complaciente. No pasé inadvertida la poca distancia que nos separaba; me eché hacia atrás sentándome en la cama.

La parte más difícil estaba hecha: ya lo había despertado. Ahora era cosa que lo llevara hasta el hall. Tiré de su mano y me levanté de la cama arrastrándolo conmigo, sentándose Edward en la suya.

–Te vienes conmigo –dije dando unos pasos para atravesar la habitación (a la pasada tomé la llave de la puerta sobre la mesita de noche) y tirando de Edward con todas mis fuerzas quien, entretenido, se dejó llevar.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta la recepción (que en ese momento se encontraba vacía) y entramos al hall atravesando las puertas de vidrio. Edward vio el piano y se detuvo de golpe: entendió de inmediato lo que me proponía.

–Con que esto te traías entre manos –comentó.

–Así es –dije orgullosa de mis movimientos. Sin soltar la mano de Edward (que se sentía increíblemente acoplada a la mía) lo guié hasta la banca del piano donde ocupó lugar, y yo ocupe lugar junto a él (y solté al fin su mano, no tenía sentido que la tuviese agarrada aunque quisiera).

Edward levantó la madera que cubría las teclas y recorrió con delicadeza cada una de ellas extendidas a lo largo de todo el piano como si estuviese reconociéndolas. Cuando hizo esto pude escuchar, muy suavemente, como cada una de ellas despertaba. Hecho aquel movimiento, no hizo más. Se sentó derecho y se giró hacia mí:

–¿Qué quieres oír?

–Ehh… se nada de música clásica –respondí encogiendo mis hombros en señal de franqueza–. Cualquier cosa que interpretes estará bien. Yo sólo quiero oírte tocar.

Edward asintió con una sonrisa y se volvió otra vez al piano –¿Conoces ésta? –preguntó justo antes de empezar a tocar.

La melodía que se oyó sonó muy delicada (no se si era consecuencia del suave toque de Edward sobre las teclas o qué; realmente no me interesaba saber), algo así como que si fuese sólida cualquier roce la quebraría, y –no pude evitar sonreír– sí que la conocía. Fue como algo mágico cuando descubrí La Vie en Rose de Edith Piaf**(2) **llegando a mis oídos.

Era… una sensación única. No sabría con que comparar lo que sentí porque no era posible encontrar algo tan único como aquel sonido. Me abstraje totalmente del lugar: de que estuviésemos en un hotel en medio de Washington, de que estuviésemos a menos de 300 kilómetros de Forks, y de que había gente esperándome ahí. Era sólo esa habitación y la imagen de las manos de Edward moviéndose sobre ese fondo monocromático haciendo, literalmente, magia. Creando magia. Nunca en mi vida La Vie en Rose me había cautivado tanto como ocurría ahora.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la armoniosa melodía. No necesitaba saber de música, de técnica ni de ritmo, no necesitaba saber absolutamente nada para saber que aquella pieza era perfecta. De principio a fin, de su primer acorde hasta el último que retumbó en la habitación y se perdió en el silencio, sumiéndonos de paso en él; segundos de silencio donde la música aún seguía viva en mi memoria.

–La Vie en Rose de Edith Piaf –dije encontrándome con la mirada de Edward la cual no atendí hasta último momento que esperaba por la mía–. Es… perfecta –agregué algo ida. ¡Dios! no sabía que más decir, seguía embobada por el recuerdo de esos tres maravillosos minutos.

–¿Quieres intentarlo?

–¿¡Qué! –exclamé sin entender.

–Tocar piano, es simple. Mira –el dedo índice de Edward se posó sobre una tecla y un sonido agudo surgió de eso. Dejó que el ruido se desvaneciera y tocó la tecla de al lado. Repitió esto con la tecla siguiente–, tienes que escuchar lo que sale.

Lo cierto es que yo aún no reaccionaba del todo. Entre que seguía hipnotizada por la composición de la señorita Piaf en manos de Edward y la intención de éste que yo tocara piano… digamos que mis neuronas tenían serios problemas para lograr sinapsis.

–Ven, dame tu mano –pidió Edward pero lo cierto es que simplemente tomó mi mano izquierda sin dejarme reaccionar y la guió sobre el piano. Aquello me gustaba: había querido una noche memorable para el final del viaje y sí que estaba siéndolo–. Esta es Do. ¿Ves estas dos teclas negras juntas? –preguntó, indicándomelas con su mano derecha–. Fíjate, la que está a la izquierda de ellas es Do**(3)** –su mano estaba sobre la mía y su dedo índice presionó el mío con increíble suavidad hundiendo una de las teclas, la que correspondía indiscutiblemente a Do, según las enseñanzas de Edward. Si me preguntaran ahora cuál es Do no sabría decirlo, realmente no estaba escuchando lo que Edward decía; la verdad estaba más pendiente del calor y los escalofríos que me recorrían cada vez que la mano de Edward guiaba la mía–. Entonces la que está al lado será Re y así sucesivamente. ¿Entiendes? –Edward me miró para comprobar si lo estaba siguiendo.

–Entiendo –asentí mecánicamente. No entendía.

–Tenemos Do, Re, Mi, Fa… –veía su boca moverse mas no oía las palabras que salían de ella. ¿Algo de Do, Re? Apenas me llegaban los sonidos que salían del piano cada vez que tocaba una tecla guiada por Edward. Estaba más pendiente de lo encantador que lucía enseñándome. Era innegable lo mucho que aquello le apasionaba–. Dame tu otra mano –dijo en un momento. Mi corazón se aceleró; que decir de mi respiración. Tal como había hecho antes, simplemente la cogió entre sus dedos, abrazándome de paso por la espalda, y la acercó al piano pero ésta no alcanzó a estrenarse en el arte de la música.

En ese momento me encontré con sus ojos y nuestras manos quedaron a mitad de su camino, inmovilizadas. Sostuvo su mirada, reteniéndome. Paralizándome. Estaba inmóvil, compartiendo un pequeño banco con Edward (que decir de la inexistente distancia que nos separaba) mientras nuestras manos no dejaban de sentirse.

¿Acaso _esto_ estaba en mis planes de hacer de esa noche inolvidable?

¿Por qué nuestro cerebro deja de funcionar en momentos así? ¿Acaso puede ser más inoportuno el no saber como reaccionar justo cuando un chico lindo sentado junto a ti comienza a acortar la, ya lo dije, inexistente distancia que los separa planteándote la posibilidad de que, eventualmente, si esa distancia inexistente realmente dejara de existir ese chico podría…?

–Muchachos… –y la magia se rompió de golpe. Edward y yo nos separamos tan veloces como si un choque eléctrico nos hubiese golpeado. Volteamos hacia la puerta: el recepcionista estaba de pie viéndonos– no se puede tocar piano después de las once de la noche –dijo un tanto angustiado: de seguro no eran sus reglas; él sólo debía comunicarlas.

–Lo sentimos –dije levantándome y recuperando, con ese movimiento, la razón. _Razón_; maldita perra que te habías ido a volar.

Después de aquello Edward y yo subimos a la habitación, nos pusimos el pijama y nos metimos cada uno en una cama. Nos deseamos las buenas noches y nos dispusimos a dormir. Esa noche fue como si nada de lo vivido en el hall hubiese ocurrido. Bueno, no nada estrictamente, aún me permitía recordar el sublime sonido de La Vie en Rose producto del increíble toque de Edward. Con aquel pensamiento en mi cabeza, me dormí finalmente.

Cuando me desperté aquella mañana me encontré sola en la habitación. La cama de Edward estaba vacía y extrañamente el baño también: es decir, él _no estaba_ en la habitación.

Me levanté desconfiada y me acerqué a la ventana. Corrí las pesadas cortinas y la luz de una nublada mañana se coló en la habitación. Busqué su auto en los estacionamientos del lugar y, justamente ahí, junto al Volvo, estaba Edward de pie apoyado sobre éste. Observaba a su alrededor con parsimonia y esperaba, supongo que por mí. Me pareció raro.

Miré la hora de inmediato estimando cuanto tiempo llevaría ya Edward fuera y cuánto había dormido yo: eran recién las ocho y treinta y cinco minutos. ¿A qué hora se habría despertado?

Me bañé, vestí y arreglé mis cosas (las de Edward no estaban ahí). Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a recepción. Le pregunté al recepcionista por la cuenta y, ¿como no me lo imaginé?, era obvio que él ya había cancelado.

Salí del hotel camino a los estacionamientos. Edward seguía de pie junto al carro, de espaldas a mí. Cuando estuve a unos metros suyo me di cuenta que estaba al teléfono y, para mi mala suerte, pude oír de quien se trataba:

–Rose escúchame –lo oí decir con un tono de voz que, supongo, intentaba calmar a Rose al otro lado de la línea–, te prometí que llegaría y lo haré.

En ese momento Edward se volteó y se fijó en que yo estaba ahí. No quise incomodarlo pero ciertamente fue todo lo contrario porque Edward reaccionó de inmediato a mi presencia y, aún con el celular pegado a la oreja, dijo sonriéndome:

–Hablamos luego Rose, me tengo que ir –y colgó–. Bueno días –agregó alcanzando con cuidado mi maleta y quitándomela de la mano. No reaccioné a su accionar y dejé que la tomara. Edward se acercó a la maletera a guardarla.

Yo estaba estática, aún resonaba su conversión en mi cabeza. Realmente habría preferido no oír aquello. No se por qué pero no me gustó escuchar a Edward hablándole a aquella chica de esa manera. No creí que pudiera sentirlo pero me dio un poco de envidia la posición de Rose. De seguro aquella frase podía significar mucho, pero sólo era capaz de contextualizarla en torno a un tema... un tema que me hizo sonrojar. Por un segundo quise ser ella y no yo, sobretodo después de la noche que habíamos compartido.

–Bella –pero fue una sensación que duró sólo por un segundo– ¿subes? –preguntó Edward apoyado sobre el techo de su Volvo, viéndome inmóvil de pie al otro lado del auto.

–Si claro –dije reaccionado. Edward me regaló una breve sonrisa antes de subir al auto en el asiento del piloto. Me permití evocar mi anterior segundo. Abrí la puerta y subí. Lástima, era simplemente Bella Swan y nadie más.

–Tendré que volver a preguntarlo –dije fingiendo exasperación cuando nos pusimos en marcha–. ¿Por qué no me despiertas cuando tú te despiertas? –le reproché.

–Era muy temprano cuando desperté Bella, no iba a molestarte a esa hora –dijo con tono dulce pero remarcando la idea de "sabes que tengo la razón" en ella.

–¿Qué hora era esa? –tuve que preguntar.

–Iban a ser recién las ocho. No pude seguir durmiendo así que me levanté a tomar algo de aire –dijo restándole importancia. Bien, tenía razón en lo de temprano pero… ¿acaso este hombre no dormía? La noche anterior nos habíamos dormido pasada las una de la mañana.

–Llegaré a pensar que eres un vampiro o algo así –dije al aire. Edward soltó una breve carcajada–. En serio, ¡nunca duermes! –objeté.

Mientras se calmaba de su risa, Edward aclaró –No, no soy algo así como un vampiro ni mucho menos. Simplemente no necesito dormir tanto –¿no? Dios, yo necesitaba mínimo mis ocho horas o si no nadie me aguantaba la cara (ni el genio) a la mañana siguiente–. Por lo menos no tanto como tú –continuó Edward– que sí eres algo así como la bella durmiente.

Aquello me causó gracia y no quise seguir con la discusión (¿para qué después de eso?). Edward volvió la vista al frente buscando algún lugar donde desayunar.

Bella durmiente había dicho. Era gracioso. Y lindo de su parte.

–Y bien… éste es nuestro último desayuno –comenté luego de varios minutos en que cada uno miró hacia cualquier lado fingiendo examinar la pequeña fuente de soda donde habíamos ido a parar. No sabía realmente que más decir, no sabía como sería nuestra despedida después de aquel viaje, después de aquella noche, después de tantas cosas... De seguro Edward se cuestionaba lo mismo. O por lo menos eso me daba a entender su silencio.

Edward me miró con ojos profundos –El último –repitió asintiendo y soltando un suspiro.

Así era. Quinto día y no quedaba más. Último día y no había forma de cambiar las cosas. Ahora que lo pensaba, era extraño como iba a extrañarlo…

Me fijé en Edward quien volvía otra vez a ver a su alrededor. Me fijé en sus facciones, en su modo tan meticuloso con que miraba el lugar. No se que le ocurría pero ciertamente Edward no estaba ahí, físicamente sí, pero tenía puesta toda su atención en algo más… y no podía descifrar que era aquello. Cuando notó que lo miraba se volteó hacia mí.

–Espero que sólo sea el último desayuno del viaje –no tuve que armarme de valor ni me sonrojé después de haber hecho mi comentario. No me avergonzaba decirlo porque realmente lo quería así. A pesar de algunas confusiones a lo largo de éste admitía que aquel viaje había sido realmente grandioso.

Edward era... realmente grandioso. Sonreí sin proponérmelo.

–Vamos a volver a encontrarnos en Chicago después de las fiestas, ¿no? –continué ya que Edward no decía palabra. Con esto logré su atención que aquella mañana parecía tan disgregada–. Ahora no nos seremos indiferentes, no después de lo que hemos pasado –agregué con gracia provocando una sonrisa en Edward–. Y ya no tienes la presión de cómo abordarme, así que todo será más simple –finalicé de forma delicada.

–Así es –respondió y se centró en jugar con su café: insistía en lucir ausente aquella mañana.

¿Qué diablos le ocurría? Preguntaba o no peguntaba. ¿Preguntaba? ¿No preguntaba? Estaba llevando a cabo aquella discusión interna cuando Edward me interrumpió de repente:

–¿Sabes que me gustaría? –preguntó al fin rompiendo su voto de silencio que no dejaba de comprender. Negué. Tal vez aquello me daría alguna pista de la actitud tan extraña de Edward–. Me gustaría que tuviéramos más tiempo –dijo centrándose en sus tostadas mientras volvía a revolver su café; de seguro no quería levantar la vista y enfrentarme. Yo no dije palabra, quería escuchar a lo que tuviera que decir–. Realmente este viaje se acaba –me miró con ojos profundos (_demasiado_ profundos) cuando agregó–: y no quiero que sea así, Bella.

Aquello fue la dulzura más dulce que podría haber oído y, debo decir, me llenó el ego hasta el tope. Edward Cullen quería pasar más tiempo conmigo. ¿Realmente había oído bien? ¿Alguien pensó alguna vez que aquello podía pasar? Créanme, yo tampoco. Y así era. Edward admitía que había disfrutado aquellos 3.500 kilómetros tanto como yo lo había hecho. Me repuse primero de mi sorpresa, después de mi incredulidad de lo que sus palabras significaban, y por último de mi alegría y al fin pude decir:

–Es cierto, el viaje acaba pero eso no significa que dejemos de vernos, ya te lo dije –volví a recordarle; digo, yo tampoco quería que acabara pero que ocurriera no significaba que nos dejásemos de ver. Yo misma no lo permitiría: lo necesitaba demasiado–. Edward, somos amigos, ¿no? –murmuré extendiendo mis manos para tomar las suyas sobre la mesa.

–Somos amigos –me concedió Edward pero su voz no sonaba alegre, todo lo contrario, sonaba… ¿lastimada?

¿De verdad lo había sentido así? ¿Realmente había habido dolor en aquellas palabras? Fonéticamente hablando era demasiado poco, limitada información, para concluir aquello. Era simplemente que no sólo sus palabras me habían generado aquella duda: su rostro estaba gritándolo. Edward lucía triste, realmente lo parecía.

¿Pero por qué estaba así?

Estaba triste porque el viaje acabaría y nos separaríamos. Era eso. Pero… acababa de decirle que seguiríamos viéndonos. Si aquello no lo consolaba, eso sólo podía significar… ¿él no quería separarse de mí? Es decir, yo… ¿le interesaba de otra manera en que puede interesarte alguien? ¡Vamos, que no podía ser!

Me fijé otra vez en él (éste miraba por la ventana): Edward era perfecto para cualquier mujer aunque me costara admitirlo. No podía ser que siendo así de perfecto como lo era (o como se acercaba peligrosamente a serlo), con su inteligencia y su encanto y atractivo y sus manos y labios… no podía ser que siendo el nivel que era él estuviese interesado en mí. ¡Vamos, que no podía ser!

Pero… ¿y si era? Mis latidos comenzaron a acelerarse al concebir aquella idea. Hubo flashes en mi cabeza, retazos de la noche anterior: Edward acercándose peligrosamente a mí…

¿Podía yo Bella Swan interesarle a Edward Cullen? ¿Podía? Dejé de reaccionar aquel instante en el que quise creer que _realmente_ le gustaba. Fue un trance del que logré escapar cuando me di cuenta de la realidad de los hechos.

No podía.

Yo era demasiado normal y lo opuesto a interesante de lo que podía significar un prototipo al estilo chica Cullen. No podía ser, no tenía el más mínimo sentido. Él mismo lo había dicho una vez, hacía unos años: yo era _demasiado _normal para él, de modo que pensar en creerlo alteraba todo. Lo más probable es que si realmente lo pensase la tierra saldría de orbita e iría a estrellarse contra el sol, por mencionar lo menos.

Edward iba con chicas tipo Jessica, Lauren o Tanya en cuanto a físico. Y existían _Janes_ y _Roses_ que no sólo eran "Miss Perfecta" físicamente sino que daban con todos los niveles de Edward. Con chicas como ellas rodeando su vida, ¿cómo pensaba siquiera en la idea de interesarle? No lo negaba, había mucha química en nuestra relación pero que sólo se acercaba a una buena amistad y nada más. Tensión y química, nada más. Era buena en esa categoría y no me importaba cubrirla con Edward también. Podía ser su amiga. _Quería_ ser su amiga si eso me permitía hacerlo parte de mi vida.

¿Qué yo le gustara a Edward? Solté un bufido. ¡Vamos, que simplemente no era!

Después de aquel particular desayuno (¿yo gustarle a Edward? ¡Já!) retomamos nuestra última parte del viaje y, al igual que en la fuente de soda, Edward mantuvo su inmutes. No entendía muy bien que ocurría entre él y yo pero volvían a generarse silencios como los que habían existido al inicio del viaje pero ¡vamos!, que yo pensaba que eso ya había quedado atrás. Bueno, no, error: eran fuertes y sonoros silencios. Y ahora que volvíamos al Volvo eran más notorios aún pues sólo estábamos los dos en aquel espacio (aún cuando Eric Clapton y su Tears in Heaven**(4)**, cortesía ahora de la playlist de Edward, se esforzaban por hacerse notar) no así en el local donde, es cierto, habían habido silencios pero que los ruidos naturales del lugar –platos, vasos y conversaciones varias– habían logrado aplacar.

Mutismo que había llegado cuando nos detuvimos a desayunar. Porque el hecho que se levantara tan temprano era extraño, es cierto, pero por lo menos en ese momento me hablaba todavía. ¡Hasta había bromeado! De modo que seguía conectando su estado al hecho de arribar a Forks y a nada más. De hecho, era como si cada kilómetro que avanzáramos en la carretera, donde los parajes a nuestro alrededor dejaban de ser cada vez menos amplios y llanos y se convertían en frondosos y verdes bosques, o cada letrero que anunciaba la distancia que nos separaba del pueblo surtiera un efecto en Edward haciendo que el silencio se propagara más y más.

–Edward –dije al fin controlándome, paradójicamente, de no perder el control–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Puedo saber que te ocurre?

Edward no dijo palabra. Lo noté tensarse y sus manos se aferraron al volante provocando que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos (más blancos aún que el tono natural de su piel) –Nada, ocurre nada –respondió con voz débil. Tal vez había sido demasiado directa.

Lo observé suspicaz. Algo le ocurría y me inquietaba. No quería saber sólo de entrometida, realmente me preocupaba verlo así y quería ver si podía hacer algo de mi parte para que aquello terminara.

–Vamos Edward –dije endulzando mi voz y haciéndola más suave–. Puedes confiar en mí. Sabes que puedes hacerlo –dije con toda sinceridad.

Edward tragó pesado y soltó un suspiro; uno muy largo y pesado. De repente, movido por no-se-qué, disminuyó la velocidad dirigiendo el volante hacia la berma de la solitaria carretera y, cuando la alcanzó, detuvo el automóvil en seco.

Desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, sacó el seguro de la puerta, la abrió y se bajó del carro. Hizo todo eso mientras yo lo seguía atónita con la mirada a través del parabrisa sin entender qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo y por qué diablos actuaba así.

No me quedó más remedio que bajar del auto y salir a su encuentro, manteniéndome alerta de sus movimientos. Edward había dado varios pasos decididos lejos del Volvo, y en el lugar donde se había detenido no hacía más que tocarse el cabello o llevar sus manos como jarra a su cintura como si un gran problema lo aquejara sin saber como resolverlo. Se movía inquieto como gato enjaulado, como si tuviese algo en su interior que mataba por salir.

–¿Edward? –lo llamé elevando mi voz para lograr pescar su atención, cosa que realmente no resultó. A pesar que me había acercado cautelosa, varios metros nos separaban–. ¿Puedes decirme que demonios te ocurre? –dije un tanto exasperada; es decir, estábamos detenidos a mitad de una carretera cuando sólo nos faltaban… ¿qué? ¿Treinta, cuarenta kilómetros para llegar a Forks?–. Edward… –volví a llamarlo mas delicada– ¿qué pasa? –pregunté con mi mayor tono comprensivo.

Edward, de manos en la cintura, elevó su vista al cielo e inspiró profundamente. Observó a su alrededor y luego, sin esperármelo, volteó su tronco hacia mí y me observó, me examinó, mejor dicho, intensamente…

–¿Recuerdas el trato que hicimos sobre el beso que nos dimos? –dijo de repente con voz muy fría a mi parecer. ¿Trato? ¿Qué trato? Fue como si leyera mi mente porque agregó de inmediato–: ¿el trato sobre que aquel beso había sido un simple error? –recordaba aquella conversación, sí. Tragué saliva intentado difuminar mi conflicto interior. ¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso con esto que estaba pasando ahora?–. Pues apesta, _eso_ es lo que pasa.

* * *

*****Copiado de la película "Todo está iluminado" (Everything is Illuminated, 2005) de Liev Schreiber. Me gustó como quedaba para el capítulo en cuanto a metáfora de la relación entre Edward y Bella: "algo" crece.

**(1) **Hablo de redundancia porque "sugar" se traduce como azúcar o dulce. Buena canción. La descubrí en la BSO de (500) Days of Summer. Buena cinta también.

**(2) **_Tenía _que saber ponerla en alguna parte del fic: La Vie en Rose de Edith Piaf. La descubrí (también) en una peli y la redescubrí en otra cinta sobre la vida de la cantante. Desde ahí que no dejo de oírla. Bueno chicas, les recomiendo que la busquen en YouTube como "edith piaf la vie en rose solo piano" y vean el vídeo de "notreisrael" (es el que más se acerca a la idea que tengo en mi cabeza). Ahora imaginen que es Edward quien la toca. Mucho mejor, ¿no?

**(3) **Me disculpo en serio ante quienes sí sepan de música o de piano. Yo se _nada. _Googleé "como tocar piano" para que aquella descripción no fuera _tan _lamentable pero mucho más no pude hacer. Me disculpo en serio.

**(4) **Una última canción para un cierre perfecto (ya se que yo misma las escogí pero son estupendas, ¿no?): el señor Eric Clapton con Tears of Heaven. Escúchenla y busquen su letra. Ya verán porqué lo digo.

¿Qué tal les ha parecido? A mi me ha encantado terminar este capítulo, y adoré escribir la parte del piano. Por lo menos en mi cabeza tengo uma imagen _tan _romántica que no necesito más. Espero les haya gustado. Y el final... ¡chan chan! Yo lo advertí arriba. ¿Qué es eso? Edward no aguantó más y lo soltó. ¿Vendrá lo que se supone _debe_ venir? Les aseguro, por lo menos, que lo que viene es ¡wow! Se los digo yo, que escribo el fic XD Ojalá hayan disfrutado después de tanta espera. Es lo único que quiero saber.

Ahora, mi demora tiene justificación chicas: arriba pongo "terminar este capítulo", porque tenía el comienzo y el fin desde hacía mucho. Me faltaba la parte central y estuve algo ida las última semanas. No fueron las mejores la verdad y quise olvidarme de todo (de hecho ahora tengo vacaciones por celebraciones patrias y debo ocupar ese tiempo en ponerme al día con la U porque eso si que lo olvidé). De todas maneras, les aviso que durante estas semanas vendrán un par de capítulos más, tal como en vacaciones de invierno.

Chicas, muchas gracias por sus cariños en los reviews que me dejaron. Comienzo xD: karlacullenswan (grax guapa), Nekbhet (me alegro haya gustado el Edward sin polera. Besitos desde Chile), JAM Masen (lo mejor es imaginar una toalla pequeñita-pequeñita, le da mejor sabor. ¿Cuál de Tarantino? ¿Reservoir Dogs? Creo que la despedida será un tanto menos fría que la de Travolta y Thurman. Creo. Sí, si que lo creo xD), xXArlennXx (¡me alegro!), vampinessie (mucho-muy cierto. Edward así convence a cualquiera xD), Mar Slmnk Swansea (jaja, es bueno saber que hay tantas seguidoras del 7mo arte aquí. En la U, bueno, me enseñan muchas cosas. Estudio dirección por lo tanto debo saber de todo (foto, arte, dirección actores, guión, sonido, etc.. pero ya lo dije: lo mío es escribir, así que guionista es mi meta :D), ania 09 (falta poco para que termine y un poco más para el final), Ally Masen (Bella sabe que siente "algo", creo xD Yo diría que sí), hashiko o (me alegro te gustara. Bella no puede negarse a ese adonis, ¿a que no puede?), lani'sworld (uff menos mal sirvió de algo aquella espera si quedaste feliz niña. Nos leemos :D), Little-Gabbe (jaja okei niña, de todos modos grax por el review y por tomarte ese tiempo para leer :D), LifeOnShuffle (te vuelvo a agradecer el review linda, me alegra leerte. Y claro, subiré un capítulo que sea "Edward desnudo" y ya xD), dreamingwithcolors (jaja es en serio un nick muy genial :D Y Bella tiene suerte, si que la tiene. Uno se conforma con imaginar, lástima :/ ¡Grax por el review! Y sí, soy de Chile y ya se va acabando al fin el invierno. ¡Falta porquito!), eviita cullen (tendrás entre que medio matarla porque no hay amor pero hay "algo" ahí), lenz C (Mike, Mike, Mike, están casi en Forks y Mike aguarda. Pa pa paaa *música de tensión* xD), AleCullen10 (todas, creo yo xD), *chica misteriosa* (no me sale tu nick xD Muy acertado tu comentario: a Edward, y ahora lo sabemos, no le parecía ese acuerdo. Ya lo dijo, ¿qué viene ahora?), kamashytah (Edward en toalla revolvió las hormonas xD Las mías tbn cuando lo describí xD Saludos de Chilito :D), ahtziry-hp-host-7 (¡gracias por los 12 o 13 reviews! Dejaste uno por capítulo que leías, grax guapa. Siento no pasarme aún por tu fic. A otra chica también se lo tengo prometido. Cuanto antes pueda lo haré), Chikanime (jaja gracias por tu lindo review. Que bueno que te gusten los temas escogidos, somos ideales para Edward, viste xD Y el viaje ya acaba pero queda mucho por contar :D), karlita the Cullen (que bien, que te guste "a pesar de". Grax por lo de orignal ^^), Louise-Love (ella es perv, pero ahora él tbn xD Y quedan pocas preguntas: una Bells y dos Eddy, ¿qué se dirán?) y por último (pero no menos importante) anaapatts pidiendo nuevo cap. Aquí está nena :D

Y también, como siempre, agradecer a las chicas que suman **Por Carretera **a Favoritos y Alertas: ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7, MarCullen20, marcy cullen, Meeluu, quierotujeep, happy-halloween, RockxAndxRoll, Reneesme1510, A Ameratat, perl rose swan, Agui, Louise-Love, Mar Slmnk Swansea y Anyels :D Y los Favoritos y Alertas de autor: lani's world, Cinthya5, Louise-Love (otra vez xD) y stacey0213. Gracias lindas :D

La dejo, debo ir a hacer ahora. Pronto otro capítulo, ya dije.

Espero sus cariños que me alegran montón.

Soles pre-primaverales para todas (esos son bienvenidos en cualquier estación del año ^^).

Nos leemos,

(:


	14. Pánico y locura en Forks

Nota: como sabemos, todos los personajes vienen del imaginario de doña SM. La historia es mía.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos de **Por Carretera** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mío (lástima que no lo pensé primero).

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

¡A leer!

Comentarios varios, abajo.

(:

* * *

**14. Pánico y locura en Forks***

.**  
**

–_Pues apesta, _eso_ es lo que pasa._

¿Qué acaso esas palabras tenían que decirme algo? Si era así, ¡demonios!, que me faltaba urgente una clase de comprensión auditiva o lo que fuera. En verdad, seguí de pie esperando que Edward dijera algo más. Como no lo hizo, y como aún seguía viéndome de esa forma que retenía mi accionar (cosa que me inquietaba), agregué como pude:

–No te entiendo –realmente no entendía; o tal vez, no quería entender lo que se supone debía entender.

Pero mi pregunta fue para peor…

Su mirada reveló todo ínfimos segundos antes de que las palabras escaparan de su boca, confirmándolo todo:

–Pasa que me gustas –dijo de forma clara y sin rodeos, cortando los metros que nos separaban y llegando junto a mí–. Eso pasa –susurró tan malditamente cerca. ¿Qué acaso este hombre flotaba que no oí sus pasos acercarse? (lo vi en una película una vez: no dormían, eran veloces… estaba segura, Cullen era como un vampiro o algo así. Bueno, se supone que también bebían sangre. Olvídenlo, no se que hago hablando de vampiro o creyendo que Edward es uno) Claro que no lo oí, estaba más preocupada asimilando las palabras que habían salido de su boca…

_Esa_ boca, que me dejó de propio sin palabras y que literalmente calló la mía con un beso.

… ¿o fue para mejor?

No bastó más que su aliento cubriendo el mío, embriagándome en el instante, para poder reconocerlo. Así es, tan fácil y tan increíblemente simple fue reconocer esos labios que con sólo un toque, y tan o más competentes que el mejor ilusionista en la tierra, me hipnotizaron.

Y sus manos… fue como una paradoja pues sus manos se sintieron tan fuertes cuando asieron mi rostro mas el contacto que mi cerebro procesó fue contrariamente suave, cuidadoso… delicado. Cálido. Más que cálido. Extraordinariamente ardiente. Único.

Y en el idioma que mejor manejaban (caricias que empezaban a acariciar tan intensas en intensidad) sus labios me hicieron una invitación que, sin dudar y movida por no-se-qué (algo de calendarios astrales e influencias lunares hicieron muy-muy lejos eco en mi mente), no dudé en aceptar. Acción que se tradujo en el simple instante en que comencé a responder a ese beso, y mis labios empezaron a besarlo.

¡Dios! Si Edward besándome era increíble, Edward y yo _besándonos _era increíble elevado a la potencia mil. Mil millones... de millones… infinito era la palabra. Digo, era… era casi estúpida la manera en que sus labios se acoplaban a los míos encajando con tanta habilidad, reconociéndose aún ya conocidos, disfrutando de un modo sincronizado, como ballet de caricias que no buscaban acabar. Que no querían acabar… pero que debían hacerlo_._

_Debía_ dejar de besarlo pero estaba incapacitada para poder pensar. Sólo tenía un pensamiento en mi cabeza y era que ese beso realmente estaba ocurriendo (tan magistralmente perfecto) y me bloqueó de manera en que ninguno más podía pasar. Incluyendo aquel que me decía que me alejara**(1)**…

–¡No!

Un paso atrás y mis manos apartando las suyas bastaron para terminar el contacto. Casi lo mismo, o un poco más de tiempo del que tardé en extrañarlo y volver a necesitarlo.

Inconciente (del todo no intencionada) acerca del momento en que mis ojos se habían cerrado para sentir, sólo pude controlar el momento en que volví a abrirlos y caí de golpe, como Alicia tras el conejo blanco, en un hoyo de realidad.

Mis manos, que estaban en mi rostro, se pasearon a mi cabeza, descendiendo hasta mi cuello, finalmente entrelazándose, inquietas como si las palmas de mis manos picaran.

–Te pedí que no volvieras a hacer eso –le recordé un tanto obnubilada.

Edward exhaló fuerte; algo así como un risa suprimida –No puedo evitarlo, es… es como una droga para mí –agregó. Podía sentir la sonrisa plasmada en su voz, lo sentía porque no lo miraba, no me atrevía.

Yo estaba en otra dimensión donde la gravedad había bajado a uno haciendo mis movimientos y pensamientos tan o casi más lentos que una avalancha de globos. Daba pasos irregulares dentro de mi metro cuadrado mientras mi mirada se movía indecisa (pero igualmente lenta) buscando un punto de fuga en ese fondo verde y homogéneo que nos rodeaba.

Tantas palabras, verdades reveladas, declaraciones pronunciadas… sin que mi cabeza pudiera dar crédito a ellas. No podía ser que… y lo era.

–No sabes como lamento haber tardado tanto en decírtelo –volvió a hablar Edward incitado por mi silencio. Sus palabras estaban teñidas de frustración.

Tenía mil cosas dándome vueltas y literalmente colapsando mi cerebro pero tuve que hacerle espacio a esta última revelación. Me volví otra vez a Edward (cuidando la distancia entre nosotros) y pregunté:

–Tanto… ¿el último semestre? –necesitaba saber a qué se refería cuando decía _tanto. _No podía ser _tanto _como él decía…

Edward levantó la vista avergonzado (cabe decir que cuando formulé mi pregunta bajó la mirada) –Los últimos años.

Nunca me han dado una bofetada (tampoco espero que lo hagan) pero basada en la experiencia cinematográfica/televisiva que tengo diría que fue como si me hubiesen golpeado: como si una ruidosa, potente y feroz bofetada hubiese ido a dar contra mi rostro.

¿Años? ¿Qué acaso Edward era el rey del stand up comedy**(2)**? Porque claramente sólo le faltaba el micrófono, la mesa a su lado con un vaso de agua y un foco que lo iluminara desde arriba; esto era una broma, ¿no? Es decir, ¿¡años!

–¿Co-cómo…? –más pronto de lo esperado comencé a hiperventilar–. No tiene sentido. No… quiero decir, compartimos los mismos veranos en Forks, pasamos un semestre juntos en secundaria, Edward –le recordé un tanto exasperada–. _Recuerdo _como era tu trato hacia mí –lo recordaba y seguro ahora él también lo hacía–. Si yo te gustaba…

–Me gustas –me corrigió con voz grave.

–… si yo te gustara –continué sin detenerme en su comentario–, habrías hecho algo –mi voz había dejado de sonar exacerbada y se oía ahora débil; tal vez un poco dolida–. Habrías hecho algo más que pasar por mi lado con tu actitud tan… arrogante, tan… indiferente –era como si le reclamase que no hubiese hecho lo que debía cuando debía–, haciendo como si realmente no existiera… –no se como pudo escuchar esto último: mi voz ya no tenía fuerzas para salir.

Así habían sido los hechos, aunque doliera admitirlo. Verano tras verano fui testigo de cómo mi persona era invisible para Edward Cullen aún cuando sólo el primer verano de conocerlo había sido presa de sus encantos. Lo mismo el último semestre cuando compartimos curso, sala y banco de clase: indiferenciaque se notaba_._ Actitud que iba en aumento a medida que intentaba desentenderme de él: era como si mientras más empeño ponía en vivir fuera de los límites y efectos que provocaba el tan-encantador Edward Cullen en todos, más empeño ponía él en hacerme notar que yo _no_ le interesaba. Que yo le importaba nada. Cero. Más que cero.

–No sabía como acercarme a ti.

¿Esa era su excusa? Segunda bofetada que se sintió el doble de fuerte y de la que me tardé varios segundos en reponer. Cuando lo logré, sólo pude pensar en una cosa: Hey Arnold!**(3)**

Es raro como puede llegar a funcionar tu cerebro, pero cuando Edward dijo lo que dijo, mi cabeza simplemente virtualizó una imagen que podía acercarse a entenderlo: Helga G. Pataki.

Helga, la eterna enamorada de Arnold (y no es que creyera que Edward estaba_ enamorado_ de mi –¡Dios! que eso me terminaba por matar– pero la situación era algo por el estilo). Haciendo de su vida imposible: insultándolo y burlándose a cada momento pero… amándolo en secreto. Todo por temor.

Era un ejemplo bastante llevado al extremo pero realmente era lo único que me ayudaba a comprender (¿ahora entienden mi desesperación? es decir, ¡pretendía que un dibujo animado me enseñara de la vida!): yo le gustaba a Edward a pesar de que siempre creí que no le importaba. Eso era.

No. Yo _le gusto_ a Edward.

–Contigo era diferente, no eras como el resto de las chicas –siguió diciendo avergonzado. ¿Diferente? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? ¿Qué acaso soy una criatura del espacio exterior? Maldición, sólo soy una chica. Una _simple_ chica–. Y lo cierto es que nunca hice nada para acercarme porque… Bella, tú no vivías acá en Forks, no creí oportuno jugármela si al final de cada verano terminarías yéndote tan lejos –confesó arrepentido–. Bueno, después me di cuenta que hasta ni eso me importaba. No cuando esta chica realmente me gustaba –agregó, y una sonrisa tímida quiso escapársele.

Sus últimas palabras habían sido… ¡wow! nunca nadie me había dicho algo así. ¿Lo triste? Es que nunca nadie tampoco me había dicho lo que Edward había pronunciado antes de su perfecta declaración.

–¿No creíste oportuno? –quise que mi voz sonara firme pero sí que costó. La mirada de Edward sobre mí lo hizo peor–. ¿Y que sentido tiene que lo hagas ahora Edward? –era verdad. ¿Qué sentido tenía tanta declaración a esta altura? ¿Después de años, como él había dicho?–. Yo estoy con Mike, lo sabes –era una excusa barata pero era la única que tenía a mano.

Lo cierto es que no dejaba de resonar en mi cabeza, como un eco constante, el hecho de que aunque Edward hubiese dicho a los quince años que yo no era buena para él, la idea había logrado mantenerse viva por más tiempo. Una simple idea: yo no valía la pena y eso _sí_ que dolía.

–Tú no amas a Newton –bastaba con fijarse un poco para notar que la mandíbula de Edward estaba apretada, conteniéndose de soltar quién sabía que cosas que guardaba en su cabeza.

–¿Pretendes que al decir eso yo termine con Mike de inmediato y corra a los brazos tuyos? –en esta situación el sarcasmo era lo único que me quedaba, si no seguro me ponía a llorar. Y que todos me escuchen cuando digo que nadie me había visto llorar, nunca, y no sería esta la primera vez, menos frente a Cullen.

–No tienes para qué ser sarcástica –dijo Edward molesto.

–Soy realista. Además, tú mismo lo dijiste –le reproché.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¿Querías saber por qué no me agradabas? Tu primera pregunta –le recordé–. Pues porque te oí a ti y a Jasper hablando –Edward parecía confuso–. En la cafetería al lado de la estación de policía. Regresé a buscar un libro que había olvidado –podía notar como poco a poco Edward iba comprendiendo a qué me refería–. Jasper te aconsejó que me invitaras a salir… bueno, ahí tienes tu maldita respuesta –primero estada dolida, ahora estaba molesta. Me molestaba saber que si no fuera por este estúpido viaje yo no tendría que estar recordando estas cosas. Se supone que yo lo había superado. ¡Se supone que había superado a Edward Cullen!

–Bella, teníamos quince años –dijo Edward levantando su voz unos decibeles; por lo visto él también comenzaba a perder la paciencia–. Era un adolescente, ¡por Dios! ¿Sabes el poco peso que tienen las cosas que decimos cuando se tiene quince años? –dijo impaciente.

–¿Sabes lo que duele escuchar al chico que te gusta decir que no eres suficientemente buena para él cuando se tiene quince años? –solté furiosa en respuesta.

Esos segundos que siguieron a mi explosión me recordaron (y seguro a Edward también) que seguíamos varados en la berma de una carretera camino a Forks. El silencio que se hizo fue rotundo. El follaje de los árboles (corría una tenue brisa helada que se movía entre las hojas) se escuchó a lo lejos. Ningún auto pasaba por el lugar.

–¿Yo te gustaba? –preguntó Edward rompiendo el silencio. Su voz se escuchó dudosa, como si aún no creyera lo que había oído.

–Gustaba. Pasado. Tú mismo lo dijiste –agregué lo más ácida que pude.

–¿Es posible que llegue a gustarte… otra vez? –preguntó con el mismo tono.

–Sabes, para el final del viaje llegué a pensar en la idea de que me gustabas. Y que te gustaba. Y que tú y yo… pero no –dije firme. Tragué el nudo que me provocaba hablar lo que iba a decir–: por suerte, sólo fueron vagas ideas y nada más. No es posible que tú me intereses de nuevo –mentí.

No podía evitar su mirada, si lo hacía, Edward sabría que mentía, aunque los ojos de Edward eran la mejor herramienta si lo que buscaba era hacerme confesar.

–No lo creo así –dijo seguro. Muy serio y muy seguro–. Digo, eras a mí a quien besabas –me recordó.

De inmediato bajé la mirada; la sangre me quemó por dentro. Di una larga bocanada antes de volver a enfrentarlo:

–No te preocupes por mis maletas. Charlie puede ir por ellas hasta tu casa.

Dicho esto, comencé a caminar por la orilla de la carretera en dirección a donde se suponía estaba Forks. ¡Demonios! Se que es la actitud más infantil que podría existir, me sentía una niñata y yo no era así, pero estaba molesta. No. Estaba furiosa. ¿Quién se creía Cullen para hablarme de mis sentimientos? ¡Eran mis sentimientos! ¿Qué podía saber él lo que yo sentía?

–Vamos Bella, no te irás sola –gritó Edward a mis espaldas. No me volví ni un momento, seguí con paso decidido. Era verdad, tardaría un par de horas en llegar pero no me volvería a subir a ese auto con Edward. No lo haría–. ¡Bella! ¡No seas inmadura! –se quejó. Era inmadura. Más que inmadura pero no me importaba.

Había avanzado ya varios metros en los que Edward había dejado de gritar. Ahora que lo pensaba, este sí que era un gran final para el viaje. ¿No podíamos haber seguido hasta Forks sin detenernos, habernos despedidos y habernos deseado buenas fiestas con una sonrisa cordial? No. Edward había tenido la brillante idea de frenar a escasos kilómetros del pueblo sólo para declarase. También lo odiaba por eso: por su culpa el momento que debía haber sido el mejor de mi vida se había convertido en un infierno. ¡Se supone que una chica tiene derecho a disfrutar del mejor beso de su vida!

–Bella –la voz de Edward me trajo de vuelta a la fría realidad de los caminos de la zona: iba en el auto y me hablaba por la ventanilla del copiloto. Volví mí vista al frente, evitándolo–: te prometí que te llevaría a casa –se estiró para abrir la puerta–. Vamos, serán sólo unos minutos –di un par de pasos más en las que el Volvo avanzó con la puerta abierta–. No tienes que hablarme si no quieres –agregó. Su voz era dulce, aquello me provocó más enojo.

Detuve mi andar y Edward frenó de inmediato. De mala gana subí al auto y cerré la puerta. En ningún momento quité la vista del frente. No tenía más opción: a atravesar esos kilómetros que restaban.

Cuando llegamos a mi calle y reconocí mi casa pude al fin respirar. Ninguno de los dos había hablado durante los minutos que duró la carrera (¿habrán sido veinte? No más que eso y se sintieron como horas). Bajamos y me dirigí a abrir la puerta; Charlie no estaba en casa, bueno, ya lo sospechaba porque la patrulla no estaba estacionada. Edward bajó mis maletas y me acerqué a ayudarlo. Las dejamos en el rellano de la puerta.

Aquello era realmente incómodo. No sabía que decir. A pesar de todo, a pesar que en ese momento estaba odiando _todo_ lo que tuviera relación con Cullen, no podía pasar por alto lo bien que se había portado conmigo.

–¿Quieres… –jugueteaba con mi cabello para no mirarlo– quieres pasar a tomar un refresco o algo?

Si yo estaba inquita, Edward estaba peor. Se tocaba el cabello y jugaba con las llaves del Volvo.

–Será mejor que me vaya –dijo después de meditarlo varios segundos.

–Bien –asentí varias veces.

–Bien –dijo Edward alejándose con pasos indecisos. Me volteé para entrar a casa–. Bella –me llamó desde la puerta del Volvo–, no quiero que las cosas terminen mal entre nosotros –dijo arrepentido.

Yo tampoco, pensé. Lo que menos quería era eso pero realmente necesitaba tiempo para pensar: había sido mucho en tan poco tiempo.

–¿Podemos… podemos hablarlo luego? –propuse. _Tendríamo_s que conversar en algún momento, por mucho que quisiera evitarlo.

–Eso me gustaría –asintió y me dedicó una leve sonrisa que no alcanzó a llegar a sus verdes ojos, cubiertos aún por la tristeza.

Entré las maletas a la casa y cerré la puerta. Bien, había sido ya bastante niña esa mañana así que unos minutos más no afectarían en nada: me apoyé tras la puerta y me dejé caer hasta el piso. Solté una larga bocanada de aire y dejé mis ojos cerrarse. Desde ahí pude escuchar el motor del Volvo cuando se marchaba, perdiéndose.

El viaje había acabado. Y el final, ciertamente, no había sido el mejor. Lástima, pensé.

. . .

Cuando Charlie llegó casi media hora después, me encontró en mi habitación desempacando (estuve sólo unos minutos sentada tras la puerta, no crean que me derrumbo tan fácilmente). Como ya eran pasadas la una de la tarde, y en vista que no cenaríamos juntos esa noche (la cena con Mike seguía en pie), Charlie me invitó a almorzar a Port Ángeles. Dijo que no tenía que volver a la jefatura hasta las cinco así que tenía tiempo para que comiéramos juntos y celebráramos que había llegado a casa. Era la forma que Charlie tenía de demostrarme su cariño, cosa que no me molestaba en absoluto; debo decir que en eso éramos iguales.

–No sabía que llegarías hoy –dijo cuando la mesera trajo nuestras hamburguesa con papas fritas a la mesa. Aunque estábamos en un bonito local de Port Ángeles, la dieta de Charlie seguía siendo la misma–. No se supone que terminabas las clases el dieciocho o diecinueve.

Es cierto, Charlie no sabía nada de mi viaje con Edward –El jueves terminé mi última prueba pero me olvidé de reservar pasaje –algo muy estilo Bella, ¿no?–. Edward se ofreció a traerme en su auto –agregué.

–¿Edward? –preguntó de inmediato frunciendo el ceño, olvidándose por completo de su hamburguesa. Charlie siempre había sido igual: a la menor mención de un nombre masculino por mi parte, se ponía en alerta permanente.

–Edward Cullen, papá –aclaré.

–Oh –dijo relajándose y dando un mordisco al emparedado–. El hijo del doctor Cullen. Un buen muchacho, ¿no?

–Eso creo –no iba a entrar en detalles con papá; lo bueno es que a él tampoco le gustaba entrar en detalles.

–Debe haber sido cansador. Son como 3.000 o 3.500 kilómetros, ¿no? –siguió diciendo Charlie–. Y a mí que me agota viajar hasta Seattle…

–Cansador, así es… –respondí algo ida mirando por la vidriera de lugar.

Lo que no me esperaba era ver lo que vi por la ventana; es decir, si hubiese estado tomando sopa de seguro me aparecía en el fondo del plato, porque Edward acababa de entrar a una tienda de electrónicos al otro lado de la calle nada menos que junto a Rosalie Hale.

_Rose_, como la llamaba él.

Y yo que creí que estando con Charlie podría olvidarme de todo.

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "Pánico y locura en Las Vegas" (Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, 1998) de Terry Gilliam.

**(1) **El crédito de todo este párrafo es de lleno de los creadores/guionistas de Pushing Daisies. Confieso que un poco de mi tiempo lo he usado para repetirme los capítulos de esta maravillosa serie y quise, otra vez, homenajearla. Quise usar este párrafo porque es PERFECTO en todo sentido. Simplemente lo adapté para que encajara en el fic (pertenece al primer capítulo de la serie).

**(2) **Stand up Comedy es un tipo de comedia que se hace en vivo, donde el comediante, micrófono en mano, interactúa directamente con el público. Algo de lo que hace El Club de la Comedia (en Chile) o Jerry Seinfield al inicio de cada capítulo de la sitcom Seinfield.

**(3) **Hey Arnold!, tal como lo medio-explico en el fic, es un dibujo animado que el canal Nickelodeon emitió a finales de los '90/ inicios del 2000. Arnold es el prota, un chico maduro y apuesto (admito que fue mi primer amor televisivo (L) ) con cabeza de balón. Helga G. Pataki es una compañera de clase, mandona y machote para sus cosas, que le hace la vida imposible pero que lo ama en secreto.

No hay canciones en este capítulo. No había atmósfera para oír música, por lo visto. ¿Fui muy mala? No me odien. En sólo que Bella tiene mil confusiones con respecto a lo que siente. Por lo visto no había superado su herida con respecto a ese Edward quinceañero quien, sin saberlo, la hizo sufrir. No la odien aunque les cueste. Aún así, ¿les gustó? Sospecho que no tanto (yo seguidora del fic también me odiaría xD) pero igual espero sus comentarios, queridas ^^. Adoré hacer las alusiones a Twilight.

Es cierto, acabó el viaje y ya no hay marcha atrás, pero no se asusten, que el viaje acaba pero el fic sigue unos pocos (falta muy poco, en serio) capítulos más.

Explico algunas cosillas: Edward sí iba a viajar a Forks por su cuenta, para pasar las fiestas con su familia. Se supone que él se marchó a Chicago (donde está la Universidad) en su Volvo, de modo que pretendía volver en él para las fiestas. De paso se encontró invitando a Bella a viajar junto a él (y salió todo esto del fic xD). Como ya expliqué una vez, Bella visitaba a Charlie sólo los veranos, a excepción del último semestre escolar que tuvo que terminarlo en Forks por las mismas razones que nos dan en Twiligt (el matrimonio de Reneé).

Respondo a los reviews ahora ^^ (viene el párrafo largo que tanto me gusta escribir): ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7 (por supuesto chica, si necesitas algo con tu fic, me dices. Busco hacerme el tiempo :D), Ally Masen (¡y yo AMO tu review! me alegra que te encante), Catali (siento la espera. Ojalá te dejara conforme lo que ocurrió antes de la tormenta), lani'sworld (acá los interrumpió nadie y quedó igualmente el caos. Por lo visto, uno de los chicos es el problema. Otra cosa, igual que con dreamingwithcolors, adoro tu nick, en serio. Me da hasta como envidia porque imagino de inmediato todo un mundo maravilloso sólo para ti xD), Vladislav (gracias :D), Ness nrn87 (pasó mucho a mi parecer, ¿no? xD), Nora Bells (Edward es muy tímido cuando se trata de agarrar por la cintura, pero su delicadeza a la hora de tomar el rostro de Bella es igualmente apasionada. Y Bella, que no lo niegue, tiene más que claro lo que siente), vampinessie (me llegó el efecto de la ola ^^ Puchis niña, no alcanzo a subir otro cap tan luego pero cuando vuelvas espero tener un par más arriba. ¡Suerte!), Tata XOXO (Edward dijo TODO. O casi. Les adelanto una cosilla: hoy escribí un diálogo que está.. no es porque lo escriba yo, pero está de muerte. Y ahí Edward dice más que todo :O Guarda el secreto, ¿sí?), JAM Masen (¡deja tus deditos tranquilos, niña! Capítulo arriba. ¿Mike? ya viene-ya viene, que lo tengo presente para todas ustedes. ¡Muajaja! *risa malvada* xD Grax por el review guapa), Nekhbet (¡que linda! Gracias. Espero este cap no te haya dado un soponcio), Agui (todas quisieramos una última noche con Edward xD Rose, no la odien, es un simple detalle. Jugará un papel peque-peque, pero que.. uy, mejor no cuento :D), ania 09 (ehh, lo cierto es que nunca lo pensé. Sería un inmenso desafío poner todo esto del otro lado. La verdad, no tengo contemplados capítulos POV Edward. No me siento capacitada para sumergirme en la mente masculina. Tal vez en otro fic niña :/, lo siento), AanB (lo dije recién, no soy capaz de escribir algo desde Edward solamente (escribo 3ra persona, sí, pero es distinto) y además, Por Carretera siempre estuvo pensada para ser un POV Bells, querida), Alice Cullen1396 (¡bienvenida linda! Me alegro te gusten las canciones. ¡El capítulo nuevo para tí!), eviita cullen (porque es Mike :/ Y no me odien al chico, Bella recalca que es su novio pero (incluso lo aclara) como una mala excusa. Son otros los líos de ella), perl rose swan (falta poco para que todo se arregle :D), marie antoinette cullen (¡grax! me alegro te gustara. Ya sabes que pasa ahora xD), Diana Prenze (beso: check. Declaración: ¡doble check!), fallen angel's doll (se que el cap estuvo largo. Después, comparándolo bien, estaba MUY largo. El punto era que quería incluir hasta esa frase decisiva ("apesta, _eso _es lo que pasa", ¿recuerdas?) pero pasaban muchas cosas antes que no quise discriminar. ¡Felices fiestas!), Paoliiz B Masen (declaración de Edward antes de arribar a Forks: ¡check! Ahora, Bells no se siente digna y viene Edward y le hace sentir exactamente lo mismo. Eso genera sólo más problemas), Millaray (¡de nada querida! Nombro varias pelis en el fic, espero les gusten también), Hermi567 (¿te gustó como terminaba todo? Niña eres una harrypottiense, ¿no? Tu nick me lo sopló ^^ Te cuento (y a todas en verdad) tengo una idea de un mini-fic de HP, un Ron/Hermione que espero hacer muy pronto porque la idea me entusiasma mucho, y como será cortito, no hay probelma. Para que estén atentas), anaapatts (puchis niña, ojalá pudiera subir un capítulo por día así te encontraras con ellos, pero ahora subí, algo es algo :D), Little-Gabbe (querida, lo cierto es que cada noche me meto en tus pensamientos y robo tus ideas xD ganas a la U, y bueno, se hace lo que se puede xD Mil cariños, nos leemos :D), AleCullen10 (jaja, tú me dices, ¿termina querida?), Chikanime (Edward en el lugar de cualquiera es más entretenido xD Y La Vie en Rose es una perfecta canción para cualquier momento. ¡Muchos xoxoxoxo para ti linda!), kamashytah (busca la canción, ¡es preciosa! Rosalie no es obstáculo. Rose es Rose solamente xD), karlita the Cullen (¡grax por el review! Saludos), dreamingwithcolors (no odies a Bells querida, alégrate por ella :D Y pasó lo que esperabas, hubo beso pero hubo drama, lo siento. No todos tenemos la suerte de tener ampolletita (como tantas grandes mentes creativas que existen por ahí) pero es simple hacer el esfuerzo. Yo lo hago día a día y ¡si que resulta! (eso creo :S) ¡Ánimo! Es cierto, un mundo de felicidad y todo, pero literalmente me lo imagino un mundo a lo Agatha Ruiz de la Prada xD Pero niña, te salió competencia en esto de tener el mejor nick xD).

Otro parrafín para mis queridas que me suman a Alerts y Favoritos: Allie-Jazz, Marie Sellory, maryed, usw, Alice Cullen1396, gabs cullen, Lizzie de Pattinson, Iris'Moonlight, Millaray, PATSS, Gissy Cullen Swan, Polo-Y, YingFa sexy, vip twilighters, AAPD1095, lani'sworld, Dary Cullen Night, Millaray, shie-san, Alhena A F, Mar Slmnk Swansea, ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7, quierotujeep, Yamato18 y peggykct. ¡Muchas gracias!

Las dejo, mañana tengo trabajo que hacer :/

¡Espero sus comentarios!

¡Viva Chile Mierda! (dicen por ahí xD) En fiestas patrias, el patriotismo emerge. ¡Empanás y chicha para todas!

¡Cariños!

(:


	15. Al final de la escalera

Nota: como sabemos, todos los personajes vienen del imaginario de doña SM. La historia es mía.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos de **Por Carretera** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mío (lástima que no lo pensé primero).

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

¡Quince arriba!

¡Disfruten que va quedando poco!

(:

* * *

**15. Al final de la escalera***

.**  
**

_This thing called love, I just can't handle it. This thing called love, I must get round to it. __I ain't ready, crazy little thing called love_**(1)**_..._

–"_Crazy little thing called love" _–canté a todo volumen desde lo que mi posición lo permitía: estaba recostada mirando el techo de mi pieza como si éste hubiese sido el mayor descubrimiento arquitectónico o pictórico del año, mientras escuchaba buena música en el reproductor de mi dormitorio.

Después de volver del almuerzo y luego de que Charlie se marchara al trabajo, me quedé sola en casa y, peor aún, a solas con mi mente. Por lo mismo había decidido poner música a todo lo que la perilla del volumen aguantara con la idea de evitar pensar. Bueno, ocurre que en este caso el señor Mercury quiso traicionarme puesto que en los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos había revivido tres veces en mi cabeza –con lujo de detalles, en tercera dimensión y con sonido envolvente– la declaración que había hecho Edward en la carretera.

Lo bueno de revivir la película en mi cabeza era que me permitía escoger mis momentos favoritos y suprimir otros tantos que no eran tan bienvenidos. _El beso._ Dios, ese beso podría revivirlo sin cansarme tantas veces como el recuerdo aguantara. Su aliento, sus labios, su roce… todo. Así mismo podía obviar mi escándalo del que ya me había podido, también, arrepentir unas tantas veces. ¡Qué diablos! Se habían convertido en la historia de mi vida.

_Pasa que me gustas, _había dicho. Mordí mi labio de forma inconciente cuando las mariposas se movieron en mi interior.

_Esa_ declaración…

El timbre del teléfono me sacó de mis ensueños. Le bajé a la música y contesté.

–¿Diga?

–Bells –de inmediato reconocí la voz de Mike al otro lado de la línea–. ¡Hola amor! –exclamó.

–Mike. Hola –respondí sorprendida. Volví a recostarme sobre la cama–. Justo iba a llamarte –agregué de inmediato cuando me di cuenta de lo mal que había sonado mi voz al comienzo. Era verdad, iba a llamarlo, iba a hacerlo justo antes de que el recuerdo de Edward inundara mi cabeza y se instalara sin permiso, imposibilitándome de cualquier otro accionar más que el de mirar el techo y sonreír como una idiota–. Ya estoy en casa.

–Ya era hora –bromeó de forma tierna–. No quería molestarte pero como no llamabas me preocupé –Mike y su tan acostumbrada consideración–. ¿Cómo salió todo?

Todo salió al revés de cómo debió haber salido. Ocurre que, ¡no se si sabías!, pero le gusto a Edward y es extraño porque no pensé que podría ocurrir pero parece (parece) que él también me gusta. Además de eso, todo salió relativamente bien. Bueno, esa hubiese sido la respuesta más sincera a su pregunta, sin embargo sólo pude decir:

–Bien.

–¿Quieres que vaya para allá? –cada vez me gustaba menos que Mike me hablara con tanto ánimo y alegría en su voz; me sentía peor persona y aquello, realmente, no era agradable.

–Ehh –dudé de forma notoria. No es que no quisiera verlo, es decir, igualmente estaba deseando verlo: me llevaba bien con Mike y disfrutaba el tiempo compartido sobretodo si no nos veíamos hacía meses, era sólo que las cosas habían cambiado _sólo un poco_ desde la última vez que habíamos hablado y aquello me carcomía la cabeza en todo momento como un pájaro carpintero que no dejaba de picotear sobre un árbol–. Estaba pensando que nos viéramos a la noche. Charlie hará un desastre si no lo ayudo con la decoración –dije, cosa que en parte era cierta: nunca había sido un plan armar el árbol navideño junto a Charlie**(2) **pero era cierto que, tal vez si no lo ayudaba, éste haría un desastre con los adornos.

–Bueno, ya esperé unos días, aguantaré algunas horas. ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

–Voy en el Monovolumen –había sido mucho tiempo dependiente de otro; quería sentir el motor chirriante de mi querido tanque–. ¿A eso de las ocho?

–A las ocho estará bien –dijo, y pude notar la sonrisa en su voz–. Nos vemos entonces.

–Te quiero –me adelanté. Lo se, era una jugada cobarde, tal vez _demasiado _cobarde. Digo, _quería_ a Mike y no me costaba decirlo pero si él se me adelantaba con un "te amo" ahí sí me sería imposible contestar. Y aquello era peor.

–Yo también –dijo Mike y cortó.

Exhalé con fuerza y me levanté de la cama. Bien, sería mejor que fuera a desempolvar los adornos navideños del garaje. Eso había dicho que haría, ¿no?

. . .

–La cena estuvo deliciosa señora Newton.

Cuando llegué todo estaba listo para la tan esperada cena de Nochebuena. Además de los padres de Mike, unos tíos habían llegado a pasar las fiestas de modo que la situación fue menos incómoda de lo esperado; al final, eran los adultos por un lado y Mike y yo por otro, y la cena avanzó sin traspiés de ningún tipo.

–Me alegro que te gustara –respondió la señora Newton levantando los platos–. Mike estuvo recordándomela toda la semana.

–Mamá –se quejó Mike a mi lado y sus tíos soltaron algunas risas. Por lo visto era divertido incomodar al "niño" de la casa–. Vamos Bells –agregó levantándose y tomando mi mano para que lo siguiera–. Estaremos en el living.

–Permiso –dije y me dejé guiar por Mike hasta la sala de estar.

–No sabes cuanto te extrañé, amor –Mike, totalmente de improviso, me abrazó por la espalda cuando entramos a la sala de estar y depositó un delicado beso en el hueco de mi cuello. Debí sentir cosquillas y mariposas y el suelo debió haber desaparecido cuando hizo aquello; sólo sentí culpa.

–¿Cuánto? –pregunté esperanzada queriendo escuchar que en realidad lo que decía era una frase de cortesía.

–¿¡Cuánto! –exclamó alejando su rostro para verme–. Pensé todo el semestre que había tomado una mala decisión al marchar a Nueva York. Pienso que tomé una mala decisión –corrigió de inmediato.

–No es así –le aclaré–. Fue una buena decisión. Querías ir a NYU**(3) **–agregué separándome y sentándome en el sillón. Mike me imitó y tomó lugar junto a mí.

–Igual eso no quita que te quiera conmigo todo el tiempo –sonrió acercándose a mí y depositando un suave beso sobre mis labios–. Hablando de eso, ¿ya tienes tu pasaje para volver?

¡Demonios! ¿Cuál era mi maldito problema con los pasajes de avión que los olvidaba con tanta facilidad? Tendría que llamar de inmediato a la agencia de viajes cuando llegara a casa; no podía arriesgarme a quedar sin pasajes _otra vez._

–Lo olvidé. Otra vez –me expliqué, aunque mucho no había que explicar.

–Eso es bueno esta vez –dijo Mike acomodándose a mi lado para quedar de frente a mí–. Te tenía una propuesta.

–¿Una propuesta? –pregunté extrañada.

–Ajáh –asintió con una sonrisa misteriosa–. ¿Una pista?: Nueva York –¿se supone que eso era una pista?–. ¿Cuándo vuelves a clases? –¡oh! Ahora creía entender a qué se refería; esperaba que mi reacción no se hubiese notado.

–Entro el cinco.

–Bien. ¿Y si te vienes a Nueva York conmigo? –preguntó Mike confirmando, de paso, mis sospechas–. Tenía pensado que viajáramos después de Año Nuevo. Pasas unos días conmigo, te muestro la ciudad –fue diciendo. Con su mano izquierda arregló con cuidado mi cabello tras la oreja y se quedó viéndome–, disfrutamos el tiempo que hemos estado separados y luego te vas a Chicago para retomar el segundo semestre. ¿Qué te parece? –la forma en que se quedó viéndome me provocó una molestia mayor.

¿Mike quería que viajáramos juntos? Sí, quería que nos escapáramos juntos a Nueva York los pocos días que teníamos antes de volver a estudiar. Era… ¡Dios! no podía seguir con esto, no podía. No me hacía bien y no le hacía bien a Mike. Era injusto y era egoísta de mi parte.

Volví mi rostro evitando su mirada; iba a decir algo y era muy cobarde para enfrentar a Mike a los ojos. Tomé una bocanada de aire esperando que con ello el valor viniera a mí. Bueno, con valor o sin valor dije lo que tenía que decir:

–Edward y yo nos besamos –le solté sin más.

Primero hubo silencio (como si a todo el mundo le hubiese dado por quedarse callado a la cuenta de tres. Pero no, fue simplemente mi idea), luego Mike habló:

–¿Se besaron? –preguntó repitiendo mis palabras. Se levantó y caminó hasta atrás del sillón–. ¿Y no pudiste decírmelo antes? –murmuró de pronto. No sonaba enojado o molesto; era más como si estuviese decepcionado.

No dije nada. Tampoco me atreví a mirarlo. Seguí con la cabeza gacha: era la manera que tenía de ocultar mi culpa y mi vergüenza. Pasaron unos minutos, de hecho varios, donde el silencio fue campal. Se escucharon algunas risas y conversaciones que mantenían sus padres y tíos en la terraza pero en el living las cosas eran completamente diferentes. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, visto de la forma más analítica posible y fría, de paso, era sólo que nunca creí que fuera tan difícil.

–Yo como un idiota invitándote a Nueva York para que las cosas se arreglaran entre nosotros, y tú… –Mike nunca levantó la voz. Nada. Pero el dolor en su voz era notorio–. Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros. Te noté alejada pero no pensé que a la primera… –no dijo más. Me sentí una idiota al creer que Mike nunca había sospechado nada.

–Lo siento –dije y mi voz apenas se escuchó. Hubo otro silencio intenso. Denso.

–Será mejor que te vayas. Yo… yo no puedo lidiar con esto ahora –dijo Mike y volvió a sentarse, ahora en uno de los sillones individuales, totalmente alejado de mí.

–Está bien –asentí levantándome, digo, estaba en todo su derecho. Tomé mi bolso con cautela y rodeé el sillón. No me atreví a acercarme a él–. Les agradeces a tus padres la cena. Nos vemos –dije y salí del lugar con dirección a la puerta de calle.

Mike no dijo nada cuando abandoné la sala.

Me subí al Monovolumen y manejé de regreso a mi hogar. Las calles estaban vacías. De seguro en todos los hogares se habían dormido ya a la espera de que Santa Claus visitara sus chimeneas. Yo por mi parte estaba teniendo una terrible Navidad.

. . .

–Bella –escuché la voz de Charlie llamándome–. Despierta, ya es Navidad

Abrí los ojos y lo vi de pie ante mí. ¡Wow! Si que estaba cansada. Los ojos me pesaban y me sentía agotada. Claro, si había dormido prácticamente nada. Era como si me hubiese pasado la noche en vela esperando para ver a Santa sólo que realmente no lo esperaba: estaba más ocupada pensando en lo que le había hecho a Mike.

–¿Chocolate caliente? –preguntó Charlie extendiendo una taza humeante. Me senté de inmediato en la cama para recibirla y, de paso, poder desperezarme–. Le puse malvaviscos, no se si te gustan.

–Claro que si –respondí tomando un sorbo de chocolate–. Está estupendo.

–Hay un regalo abajo que tiene tu nombre –sonreí enternecida. Era gracioso ver como Charlie seguía haciendo la dinámica de que los regalos aparecían bajo el árbol por arte de magia, o en este caso traídos por Santa como si yo fuera una niña. Bueno, de seguro Charlie me seguía viendo como su niña.

–Me pregunto quien lo habrá dejado –bromeé levantándome de la cama. Tomé un polerón, me lo puse sobre el pijama y bajé junto a Charlie para abrir los regalos de Navidad.

–Vamos a ver –dije sentándome en el suelo junto al pequeño árbol navideño que teníamos y donde junto a él descansaban tres o cuatro regalos más; bien, éramos una familia pequeña. Charlie se había instalado en el sillón mientras seguía bebiendo chocolate caliente.

Abrí un paquete cuadrado envuelto en un brillante papel dorado y en cuya parte superior rezaba mi nombre: era una linda cámara filmadora –Gracias papá –dije extendiéndome y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Feliz Navidad, pequeña.

–Feliz Navidad.

–En la tienda me dijeron que era un modelo muy bueno –dijo retomando la conversación sobre la cámara de video, lo que por supuesto agradecí. Charlie y yo no estábamos acostumbrados a tantas demostraciones de cariño. Nuestra manera de hacerlo era acordándonos de comprarle un presente al otro para las fechas especiales, cenando juntos, e incluso armando el árbol navideño. ¿Decirnos "te quiero"? Eso si que era extraño.

–Luego leeré las instrucciones –lo cierto es que no era la más entendida en lo que a elementos tecnológicos se refería–. Bueno, aquí hay uno con tu nombre –dije tomando un pequeño paquete bajo el árbol y extendiéndoselo a Charlie.

El regalo era de mi parte, obviamente. Era una caja con anzuelos y cachivaches para la pesca, algo que Charlie sabría aprovechar.

Me perdí mientras veía a papá desarmar el paquete…

–Cariño. ¡Bella! –me volví y Charlie me estaba mirando–. ¿Pasa algo? –por lo visto Charlie me había estado llamando sin escucharlo.

–No. Nada –dije un tanto ida–. Nada –volví a agregar intentando sonar convencida.

Charlie me miró receloso y frunció el seño preocupado –¿Ocurrió algo… con… tu novio? –le costó preguntarlo. Charlie sabía que cenaría con Mike y su familia así que debe haber supuesto que cualquier cosa que hubiese ocurrido había acontecido en Nochebuena. Fue raro escucharlo preguntar: estaba segura que nunca habíamos hablado nada que tuviera relación con alguien (cualquiera) saliendo conmigo. _Nada. _Esos temas estaban vetados entre nosotros. Y por parte de ambos.

Pero como nunca… –Soy una mala persona, eso pasa –solté de la nada acurrucándome junto al sillón donde descansaba Charlie tal como si fuera una niña indefensa esperando que su padre resolviera todos sus conflictos. Como si Charlie pudiera hacer algo por mí, pensé. Y no porque fuera Charlie (aunque en estricto rigor podría haber sido por eso) sino porque ni yo misma sabía que hacer.

–¿Mala persona? Bella, cariño, eso es imposible –exclamó dejando el tazón sobre la mesa de centro.

–¿Sabes por qué lo soy? –interrogué mirándolo, luego examiné mis dedos inquieta y agregué–: besé a Edward y ayer se lo dije a Mike –sentí a Charlie removerse incómodo en su sillón–. Eso no es lo peor –dije volviéndome otra vez a verlo–, lo peor es que no siento arrepentimiento. Desde que le dije a Mike la verdad en lo único que pienso es en volver a ver Edward –me sinceré por primera vez. Era cierto, toda la noche había pensado en la verdad que le había soltado a Mike. Me sentía terrible cada vez que lo hacía y no porque lo sintiera, sino porque no dejaba de pensar en Edward: quería verlo, quería estar con él… –Lo siento –agregué al darme cuenta de lo que hablaba–. Es Navidad y yo con mis líos quinceañeros.

Me removí incómoda y quise levantarme para marchar a la zona segura que significaba mi habitación pero la voz de Charlie me retuvo en mi lugar.

–Bella, yo también fui joven y también me enfrenté a… cosas de este estilo –dijo aún incómodo pero de forma muy sincera–. El problema es que no soy el más diestro con los consejos. ¿Qué puedo decirte? –dudó un momento y agregó–: ¿Le tienes algún regalo a este chico Cullen?

–¿Un regalo? –pregunté extrañada.

–Un regalo, o nada, da igual. Lo que quiero decir es… él es quien te importa, ¿no? –asentí avergonzada como una jovencita admitiendo su primer amor (aunque en estricto rigor era la primera vez que le hablaba a papá de un chico)–. Entonces ve a su casa. Es Navidad –dijo incómodo sin saber qué más agregar–. Bien, es todo lo que puedo decirte –tomó el control remoto en un movimiento rápido y encendió el televisor: estaban dando un partido de fútbol americano. Ahora Charlie estaba en su zona segura.

¿Así que era tan simple como hacer lo que yo quisiera? Hacer lo que sintiera mejor para mí, había dicho Charlie.

Y en ese momento fue tan fácil reconocerlo: más allá de que las cosas estuvieran críticas y me sintiera mal por Mike, más allá de que hubiese visto a Edward junto a Rosalie el día anterior (un hecho que intentaba a toda costa y por todos los medios obviar. Suprimir. Aquello _no _había ocurrido), sólo una cosa fue clara. En ese momento recordé la canción que había estado escuchando el día anterior acerca de "esa loca cosita llamada amor"**(4) **y todo tuvo sentido.

No había manera de hacerme entender lo contrario, es decir, hasta mi cuerpo se manifestaba con sus escalofríos y cosquillitas cada vez que pensaba en él. A Edward podría haberle mentido tan exitosamente, convencida, con tanta seguridad; conmigo no tenía la misma suerte.

Me gustaba Edward. Y me gustaba mucho.

¡Por Dios! Se lo había dicho hasta a Charlie. En ese momento me extrañé de haberlo hecho. ¿Contándole mis cosas a Charlie y Charlie aconsejándome? Me estremecí de lo extraño del caso. ¡Que más daba! Situaciones como esas de seguro se daban cada veinte años. Además, Charlie me había sabido dar el mejor consejo: que buscara a Edward. ¡Era Navidad, por todos los santos!

–Gracias papá –dije levantándome decidida. Estaba segura que no me había oído; el partido ya controlaba gran parte de su cerebro.

Subí las escaleras en dirección a la habitación con mi regalo en mano.

–Bella –pero Charlie me llamó desde el living. Me volteé hacia él.

–¿Si?

–Que conste que ya no me agrada ese chico –agregó con el ceño fruncido.

Sonreí divertida –Lo se –agregué y seguí mi camino.

_Obviamente_ ya no le gustaba Edward, si me gustaba a mí.

Entré a mi habitación hiperventilando. Visitar a Edward era lo primero. No, ¿qué estaba diciendo? No podía llegar de la nada a su casa. ¿Y si lo llamaba? Mi número saldría registrado, ¿era posible que me contestara? Claro que lo haría… digo, ¿por qué no lo haría? Eso iba a hacer. Lo llamaría y le diría si podíamos vernos para conversar. Habíamos quedado en eso justo antes de despedirnos, ¿no? Primero me vestiría. Me dirigí a la cómoda en busca de una tenida. ¡Ducha! Primero ducha. Toalla. En el baño. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

–¡Bella, cariño! Tienes visita –gritó Charlie por la escalera para arriba desorientándome aún más. Me quedé inmóvil en medio de la habitación durante unos minutos. ¿Visita?–. ¡Bella! te están esperando –volvió a apurarme.

Rodé los ojos quejándome de su apuro. Abrí la puerta y salí –¡Ya voy, ya voy! –bajé la escalera reclamando–. ¿Quién-?

Era cierto, estábamos en invierno y afuera nevaba pero nunca tan intenso como para congelarse como lo hice yo cuando lo vi de pie ante mí, fue cuando de paso recordé también que estaba en pijamas y pantuflas.

Edward Cullen estaba al final de la escalera.

Miles de mariposas revolotearon en mi interior.

* * *

*****Copiado de la película "Al final de la escalera" (The Changeling, 1980) de Peter Medak.

**(1) **Crazy Little Thing Called Love. Canción de Queen del disco The Game. Traducción: _Esa cosa llamada amor, simplemente no puedo manejarla. Esa cosa llamada amor, debo evitarla. No estoy listo. Esa loca cosita llamada amor..._

**(2) **Basado sólo en lo visto en películas y series yankees (nada más, el resto es especulación). Por lo visto, acostumbran a veces a armar el árbol navideño en Nochebuena, es decir, el 24 de Diciembre y cenar en Navidad (el 25).

**(3) **NYU: _New York University_ (Universidad de Nueva York).

**(4) **Habla de la canción del comienzo. Crazy Little Thing Called Love: "esa loca cosita llamada amor".

Al final de la escalera.. ¡qué sorpresa! Aunque el título (así mismo como está) corresponde a una peli de terror, quise usarlo porque quedaba _ad hoc_ para la ocasión, ¿no es así? Que mejor regalo que Edward llegue a tu casa para Navidad. Podría haber venido envuelto sólo en una cinta, pero no nos pongamos exquisitas.

No quise alargar las cosas con Mike, primero, porque tal como dijo Diana, el que ya no estén en el auto supone tiempo separados y no es lo que queremos. El fic es **Por Carretera **por lo mismo no pretendo que pase mucho ahora que ha terminado el viaje (mucho, más allá de los necesario, claro está). Por eso estén atentas cuando digo que falta poco, porque realmente falta poco. Fue triste escribir a Mike. Acá no hay traición por su parte para que Bells se sienta mejor. A veces pasa que dejas de querer y, bueno, debes afrontarlo. No es malo dejar de querer, peor es seguir con alguien por las razones equivocadas y más peor aún, engañar. Adoré escribir a Charlie. Se que es raro Charlie aconsejando a Bells, pero lo traté de hacer de la forma más natural entre ellos, con la incómodidad a flor de piel porque, bueno, nunca han sido un par íntimo. Y estaba esperando su aparición porque, bueno, adoro a Charlie, creo que después de Jacob es el personaje que más me gusta del libro. Y bueno, en el filme, le arrebata el primer lugar a Taylor Lautner, porque Billy Burke sí que la lleva. Sus momentos en pantalla sí que los disfruto. Son tan naturales.

Bueno, me voy por las ramas. Espero hayan disfrutado y espero, por supuesto, sus reviews.

Doy paso a responder reviews. Por favor, primero que todo, dénle las gracias a **DIANA PRENZE **por su genial ocurrencia de poner los nick de uds. en negrita (a mí nunca se me ocurrió) Comienzo: **Nora Bells **(apareció Mike, y Bella no está celosa, de momento. No trepó por la ventana pero entró por la puerta e igualmente está en casa de Bells), **Tata XOXO **(así me gusta, confidencialidad a prueba de todo xD Por lo visto Bells está ahí de botar a Mike, digo, si aparece Edward así de repente en tu casa xD), **Diana Prenze **(¡niña eres un genio! No se me había ocurrido. Yo veía las respuesta que les escribía y decía "¿cómo hago para que no sea un caos sin la necesidad del enter?" Bueno, faltabas tú para iluminarme. Es cierto, mejor sola que mal acompañada: Bella sabe que no es bueno mantener esa relación si no quiere al chico. ¿Y Rosalie y Edward? ¿Sabemos realmente que tienen nada entre ellos? Cariños), **Nekhbet **(eso, ¡cómo le dice que no a Edward y después de _esa _declaración! Gracias linda por los cariños :D), **Ally Masen **(exacto. Bella reflexionó: ahora hay un Edward tiempo completo flotando en su cabecita. No se si acabaron, acá en Chile se nos terminaron las fiestas, igualmente ¡muchas felicidades a tu patria!), **Alice Cullen1396 **(es cierto, Bells puede ser muchas cosas pero Edward fue el primero que lo arruinó. Es decir, le gustaba la chica, ¡no le costaba nada jugársela! Jaja, es cierto, ese cap. era tuyo :D), **vampinessie **(supongo que leerás esto cuando vuelvas. Bueno, como dije, espero tener otro cap. arriba para cuando regreses. ¡Sigue disfrutando! ¿Viaje de regreso? *cara de póker* xD), **danibellacs **(se declararon, bueno Edward lo hizo, pero Bella, por lo visto, está a sólo escalones de hacerlo xD ¿No te gustaba Helga? Yo lo único que esperé fue que Arnold se interesara en ella, ¡los quería juntos!), **eviita cullen **(beso fogoso #1. Habrán más y más fogosos :$ ¿Qué dices que dices? ¿Familiares? Uy :O), **perl rose swan **(viaje, ya no queda viaje. Rose ya viene y Mike ya apareció, aunque parece que fue poca su participación. El final ya viene :D), **Paoliiz B Masen **(jaja, hombre, ¡entendámoslo! Y los celos, como dije, Bells se los está guardando, está más ocupada admitiendo sus sentimientos. Siempre es felicidad hacer algo más que las tareas, creo yo xD), **ania 09 **(¿casi todas las dudas? ¿Cuáles te quedan? Dime no más, que yo respondo lo que sea xD Helga y Arnold, ¿viste el cap. donde se basaban? Fue lo más cerca que tuvimos de que tuvieran "algo". Y Mike, pobre Mike, perdió a Bella ya... creo), **dreamingwithcolors **(¿por qué? ¿No te gusta Bells? :O Rose, un misterio para todas. Les digo de verdad que Rose no quiere hacer mal, por ningún motivo. Felices fiesta que ya se fueron :( lástima), **ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7 **(no te preocupes, ¡espero te haya gustado este cap! cariños), **Catali **(uy menos mal, muchas dijeron lo mismo. Y yo que pensé que después de eso me dejaban xD Mike no es mala persona, menos arrogante en este fic, él la quiere mucho, lástima que ella no. ¡Grax! :D), **valeness **(¿saboreaste las empanás al final? Grax por los cariños, ¡espero hayas tenido buenas fiestas tú tbn!), **lani'sworld **(jaja, que bien te haya gustado. Como dije, a muchas les gustó y yo que creí lo contrario. ¿Dani'sworld, pega? Un mundo con un Jacob y un Ron (HP) para mi 1313, ¿cómo sería?), **Vladislav **(¿te ha gustado este niña? Cariños :D), **Little-Gabbe **(uy que bien, felices fiestas para ti tbn si es que aún siguen. Es cierto, los trumas de adolescente a veces son difíciles de superar. Espero disfrutes esta vez con Queen :D), **vip twilighters **(¿reír? A mí me pasa que en situaciones tensas que me da risa, por los nervios. ¿Es acaso una cosa así? xD Ya están avisados los dos. Te digo de paso que a Edward no le gustó mucho que lo trataras de idiota xD Cariños :D), **lady blue vampire **(¡Grax por los deseos! Cariños!), **AleCullen10 **(uy ¿llorar? No puedo creer que casi lloras, ¡qué linda! No sabía que podía provocar eso con mi fic. Me haces sonrojar :$ Y termina pronto, sí, pero en algún momento debe pasar :/), **AndreaEcheverri **(uy también me sonrojo con cosas así. ¡Los 14 cap. es un días! Grax linda por dedicarle tanto :D ¡Bienvenida a todo esto! Este cap., el 15, va para ti Cariños), **Chikanime **(yo también creo que haría más como tú que como Bells y me lanzo. Pero intento estar en la cabeza de ella y la chica es un poco más complicada que lo normal, creo. Y Edward, es cierto, al fin tenía que ponerse los pantalones, ¡ya era hora! "Touchandgo" Jajaja, me hiciste reír mucho. No conocía ese término xD No te puedo confirmar nada porque le quitaría emoción al cuento pero te digo que no es tan terrible su participación. Me gustas Rose, no la dejaría mal parada. Grax por seguirme (y por llamarme "autora" *felicidad*) Arnold lo pasan en Nickelodeon aún. Cariños).

Y el párrafo para agradecer que me sigan en Favoritos y Alertas: Es-joungy, Mayeli Masen Swan, MeguSwan, tulgarita, Yica, Lucia2176, AndreaEcheverri, lau-hb y yoha. ¡Gracias queridas! ¡Y también a la linda de Pao Masen que me sumó a Favoritos de Autor! :D

La dejo queridas, mañana tengo U :/

Espero subir cap. pronto, porque ya tengo algo adelantado. Poquito, pero siempre es motivante.

Feliz Primavera a todas, ¡mariposas y flores compartidas! (y brisas otoñales para el resto) :D

(:


	16. Pesadilla después de Navidad

Nota: como sabemos, todos los personajes vienen del imaginario de doña SM. La historia es mía.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos de **Por Carretera** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mío (lástima que no lo pensé primero).

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

¡Dieciséis!

(:

* * *

**16. Pesadilla después de Navidad***

.**  
**

¿Seguía siendo Navidad? Me dio la sensación de que pasaron días desde el momento en que vi a Edward al final de la escalera hasta que me acordé de respirar.

Lo primero que hizo éste cuando me vio plantada arriba fue sonreír y aquello me llenó el alma, y de paso me provocó imitarlo al momento en que comencé a descender.

No me gusta ser cursi ni me considero una chica rosa. Suelo evitar todas esas cosas que se traducen en cultura popular adolescente (aunque de adolescente me queda poco y nada) pero en ese momento me sentí como la típica chica que es recogida por su enamorado para ir al baile de graduación. Los ínfimos segundos que tardé en bajar los escalones (con la mirada de Edward siguiéndome y su figura esperando por mí) me sentí la reina del baile obviando, claro, el hecho que yo llevaba pijama y pantuflas. Incluso, no les exagero, fue como en las películas porque todo se puso a andar en cámara lenta y una música instrumental comenzó a sonar de fondo justo cuando los unicornios aparecieron y el arco iris brilló en el cielo.

–Hey –susurró Edward cuando me planté a medio metro de él.

–Hey –respondí como una boba perdiéndome en sus ojos.

Me bastó _ese_ momento para saber que nada de lo que había ocurrido entre Edward y yo importaba ahora. Y, suerte la mía, sus ojos reflejaron lo mismo.

De repente alguien carraspeó. ¡Charlie! mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡Verdad que Charlie seguía aquí!

–Bien. Yo… –volvió a carraspear más sonoramente–, estaré en la cocina –dijo con tono receloso, advirtiéndome con disimulo. ¿Quién lo entendía? Hace nada me había aconsejado que buscara a Edward, ¿y ahora que las cosas se habían arreglado no me quería junto a él? Bueno, supongo que eso era parte de su tarea de ser un "padre protector"–. Cualquier cosa… –menos mal no terminó su idea, ya había estado al borde de morir de la vergüenza cuando caí en cuenta de su presencia para que saliera con algún comentario estilo "Charlie". Me dio una última mirada cómplice de "ya sabes, cualquier cosa que este chico intente, no dudes en llamarme" y se retiró.

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la cocina, luego mis ojos deshicieron el movimiento hasta volver al encuentro de Edward, quien me miraba divertido. Rodé mis ojos y lo invité al living.

–Bonito árbol –comentó Edward tomando asiento en el sillón grande frente al televisor (donde seguían pasando el partido que veía Charlie). Busqué el control remoto con la mirada y como no lo encontré (de seguro Charlie se lo había llevado consigo. ¡Estos hombres que hacen del mando remoto una extensión de su brazo!), me acerqué al aparato y lo apagué. Se hizo el silencio. Tal vez (sólo tal vez) no había sido buena idea apagar el televisor.

–Lo siento, yo estoy en pijama… justo iba a vestirme cuando llegaste –me justifiqué cuando me di cuenta que estaba de pie totalmente impresentable frente de Edward.

Él soltó una risita –No te preocupes, ya conocía tu pijama –dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. Sonreí como idiota (¡Bella, ya basta con la estupidez!, reclamé mentalmente)–. Además, te ves encantadora en pijama y pantuflas.

Me reí con aquello. ¿Cuál era el problema de Edward? Ciertamente necesitaba gafas de forma urgente. ¿Yo encantadora? ¿Con el cabello todo así revuelto como lo traía, con el polerón más ancho (y de paso viejo) que había encontrado y con garritas en los pies**(1)**? No, él decía que me veía encantadora…

Me fijé en un paquete elegantemente envuelto que traía Edward y que dejó a su lado en el sillón. ¿Edward traía un regalo… para mí? ¡Maldición! Yo no tenía nada para él. Nada.

–¿Quieres chocolate caliente? –pregunté, alejando aquel tema de mi mente–. Charlie preparó esta mañana.

–Está bien –aceptó.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina. ¡Dios! estaba aceleradísima. El corazón me latía a cien por hora y me sentía acalorada. Los nervios me comían viva.

–¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Charlie frunciendo el ceño cuando me vio aparecer en la cocina.

–No, solo vengo a buscar chocolate –respondí, tomando dos tazones de la alacena. Charlie no dijo más y volvió a ocuparse con el periódico. Serví el chocolate, tomé la bolsa de malvaviscos (no sabía si le gustaban) y volví al living. Aproveché en el camino de mirarme en el reflejo de la tostadora (alisé un poco mi cabello aunque ciertamente la batalla con éste estaba más que perdida).

–Gracias –dijo Edward. Puse los dos tazones sobre la mesa de centro junto a la bolsa de malvaviscos y ocupé el lugar a su lado.

Y ahí estábamos…

–¿Malvaviscos? –Edward movió la bolsa frente a mí, mostrándomela.

Asentí en respuesta. Puso un par de malvaviscos en mi taza y otro par en la suya. Me quedé pegada viendo como con el calor del chocolate éstos iban disolviéndose y formando una capa blanca y espesa sobre la superficie. Miré de reojo y vi como Edward estaba entretenido en lo mismo. En ese momento, volteó sus ojos a mí y ambos nos miramos. Soltamos una risita juntos; pareció que estábamos coordinados para reír.

Y silencio otra vez como dos adolescentes intimidados.

–Me alegra que vinieras –dije, rompiendo el silencio.

–No estaba seguro si era lo mejor pero quería verte –mi estómago dio un vuelco y mi sonrisa se pronunció como nunca antes lo había hecho. Literalmente la tenía estampada en el rostro.

–Yo… –llevé mi cabello tras la oreja tres veces de forma inconciente–, yo también quería verte. Iba a llamarte –admití, bajando la mirada, nerviosa.

Edward levantó mi rostro con suavidad (¿ya les había dicho que aquella sensación de su mano acariciándome quemaba de lo intensa que se sentía?) –¿De verdad ibas a llamarme? –preguntó feliz.

–Justo cuando apareciste. Se supone que primero me vestiría –agregué, reclamando con tono infantil (no me gustaba nada esa desventaja de él luciendo tan esplendoroso y yo… en pijama). Edward se rió de mí. Su mano bajó sobre la mía y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos, sin miedo, sin vergüenza…

–Me alegro que no alcanzaras –bromeó travieso. Su mano se entrelazó con la mía y su pulgar comenzó a hacer figuras sobre mi piel. Se sentía _tan_ bien.

–No se vale –me quejé en susurros, y me dejé caer sobre el pecho de Edward tomándome, además, la libertad de aspirar su embriagante olor.

Edward llevó su mano libre a mi espalda y comenzó a hacer caricias de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba que provocaron escalofríos a lo largo de mi espina dorsal. Lo más excitante fue cuando se entretuvo en mi cuello haciendo pequeños círculos que me provocaron descargas eléctricas que me hicieron estremecer en sus brazos. Edward apoyó su frente en mi cabeza; pude sentir cuando tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y exhaló su aliento que bajó cálido hasta mi cuello. Cerré mis ojos y me permití disfrutar ese momento. Sentía su pecho subir y bajar. Su mano aún se entretenía con la mía…

Edward me había traído un regalo de Navidad (el cual seguía siendo un misterio para mí) pero sabía que en ese paquete, por muy increíble que fuera, no podía haber mejor regalo que el abrazo que me estaba dando. Un abrazo que me llevaba a las nubes con un solo toque.

–Bella, tienes visita –abrí los ojos cuando oí la voz de Charlie. Me separé de Edward y me levanté de golpe del asiento no porque me avergonzara que mi padre me viera abrazada a Edward (aquello era lo de menos importancia) sino por la persona que estaba tras él: Mike me veía desde el dintel de la puerta y su mirada no auguraba nada bueno.

–¡Mike! –casi grité de lo impresionada (y algo asustada) que me puse.

Edward también se levantó (por supuesto, con mucha más elegancia de cómo yo lo había hecho) y se quedó de pie junto a mí.

Mi mirada viajó de Mike a Edward y otra vez a Mike cuando éste exclamó:

–¡Wow! Sí que no debí haberme molestado en venir –dijo con voz cargada de ironía–. Parece que interrumpo.

–Tienes toda la razón –respondió Edward devolviendo con mayor burla aún la bomba que Mike le había mandado.

Mis manos comenzaron a transpirar y sentí que el aire me faltaba. No sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir. Nunca imaginé que esta situación podía acontecer. ¿Mike y Edward en la misma habitación? No, peor, ¡Mike y Edward en el living de mi casa! ¡Demonios! Que no estaba preparada. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Estaba paralizada.

–Hasta que al fin te resultó –volvió a hablar Mike quien no me veía; estaba más ocupado manteniendo su casi-asesina mirada sobre Edward. Edward, a todo esto, no se quedaba atrás en lo de asesinar con los ojos–. Te felicito Cullen, parece que obtuviste lo que querías.

–¿No te das cuenta que interrumpes? Bella y yo estábamos ocupados –respondió Edward. Es cierto, justo antes de entrar nos abrazábamos como nunca… y en cualquier situación eso me habría hecho perder el aliento; ahora mismo estaba que perdía el aliento porque el aire comenzaba a acabarse en esa habitación (¿o era idea mía?).

–¡Y que jugada! ¿Partir tras de ella cuando se marchó a Chicago? –siguió diciendo Mike de forma ácida–, _eso_ si que merece un aplauso –agregó de forma lenta y en cada palabra que dijo dio un sonoro aplauso que retumbó en la habitación.

Sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus ojos irradiaban odio. Puro y feroz odio.

–Chicos… –advirtió Charlie quien seguía de pie al lado de Mike.

Nunca en mi vida había amado tanto a Charlie por estar en el lugar preciso en el momento preciso. Yo no sabía que hacer en dicha situación pero Charlie podía mantenerlos al margen de cualquier cosa. No es que esperara que algo pasara ahí (¡Dios no, por favor!) pero por lo menos la situación estaba controlada ante cualquier posible incidente.

–No se preocupe Jefe Swan –dijo Mike tranquilizando a papá–, yo me voy de aquí –y después de eso Mike, por primera vez en todo ese instante de guerra de palabras contra Edward, reparó su mirada en mí, me vio a los ojos (en los suyos se había esfumado ese brillo de casi admiración con el que siempre me veía) y dijo–: me hubiese gustado que las cosas no terminaran así, pero… ¡que mierda!

Me sentí una basura, el último microbio del mundo. Era la única responsable del dolor que sentía Mike y necesitaba, de alguna forma, reparar en algo mis erradas decisiones. Por lo mismo cuando Mike abandonó con paso apresurado el lugar no dudé en seguirlo:

–Mike espera –salí corriendo tras de él cuando salió de casa–. ¡Mike escúchame! No es lo que crees –grité al llegar al umbral de la puerta cuando Mike ya subía a su auto. Éste encendió el motor, dio una última mirada y partió sin darme tiempo de nada.

Solté un suspiro. Lo observé hasta que el auto desapareció. No alcancé a tomar otro respiro cuando me acordé de alguien más: Edward. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Volví al living apresurada. Charlie permanecía junto a la entrada del living; pasé de su persona. Me importaba sólo Edward quien seguía de pie en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado parado cuando salí. No necesité más que ver su rostro, su mirada quebrada, para confirmar que correr tras de Mike no había sido mi mejor decisión esa mañana.

Hubiese preferido ante cualquier cosa que se enojara y me gritara un par de insultos pero no, su voz, cargada de inexpresión, pronunció dos palabras que se oyeron tristes aún cuando, paradójicamente, todo el mundo se las debía estar deseando esa mañana en el calor de cada hogar.

–Feliz Navidad –dijo, dejó el regalo sobre la mesa de centro y salió del lugar pasando por mi lado sin decir más.

Fue como una daga que me atravesó cuando lo vi marchar. Es cierto, lo había arruinado de la forma más grotesca con Mike, en serio estaba avergonzada de mi persona por haber actuado así con él pero no pasaba de eso; con Edward me dolía que las cosas anduvieran mal. _Eso _si que no podía permitírmelo.

–Edward, tú no –le reclamé saliendo tras de él. ¿Acaso no podíamos conversar como gente madura?–. ¡Edward, por favor! –le rogué (en serio lo hice) siguiéndolo hasta el antejardín tal como había ocurrido minutos atrás, sólo que ahora el lugar de Mike lo ocupaba Edward, quien a diferencia del primero, sí volvió sobre sus pasos para preguntarme con su voz al límite de la exasperación, aún cuando se notaba intentaba controlarse:

–¿Qué es lo que no debe creer Newton? –dijo, y su voz estaba, además, cargada de dolor–. Dime, ¿qué es lo que _se supone_ no debe creer? –me reclamó. Aquello me dejó sin palabras–. Porque según lo que me diste a entender adentro, era todo lo contrario. Pensé que tú y yo… Olvídalo –agregó dándose vuelta, evitando mi mirada.

Lo que me reclamaba Edward era pura verdad. Yo había gritado "no es lo que crees" cuando Mike marchaba pero, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Por la simple vergüenza de no convertirme en lo que ya me había convertido: una chica que había engañado a su novio, con todas sus letras. Era sólo eso y nada más: le debía a Mike una explicación y necesitaba dársela. ¿Acaso Edward no podía entender que sólo eso me había movido?

–Edward, por favor –volví a rogar casi sin fuerzas; mi voz se quedaba sin volumen. No quería que insistiera con eso, realmente no me lo merecía.

–Vamos Bella, dímelo, ¿qué cosa no debe creer que existe entre nosotros? –volvió a decir intentando aún mantener la calma–. O mejor dime, ¿_existe algo _entre nosotros?

De mi boca no salió palabra. ¿Qué se supone debía decir? ¿Corrí tras de Mike por el simple hecho que sentí una responsabilidad para con mis actos? ¿Corrí tras de Mike porque no quiero ser la puta que engaña a su novio? Mike me había encontrado con Edward y yo misma le había admitido la noche anterior que lo había besado. ¡Era mi deber aclararle las cosas! Pero ahora Edward me pedía algo más, su voz realmente me rogaba que dijera _algo más:_ que respondiera a aquella pregunta con una afirmación, que admitiera lo que sentía por él. Pero no, me quedé en silencio sin saber que decir. Sin valor para admitir que me moría por él. Sin valor para decir "Edward, realmente me gustas". Sin valor para nada.

–No tienes idea, ¿cierto? –dijo, y su voz sonó a decepción. Les aseguro que aquello fue mil veces peor a que se manifestara enojado/enfadado/furioso/Katie-Ka-boom**(2)**. Incluso mil veces peor que la indiferencia. La decepción _sí_ que duele.

Edward estaba del todo equivocado. Sí tenía idea: me gustaba y realmente quería estar con él (¡Dios! Hace tanto tiempo no me sentía tan viva como cuando estaba junto a Edward) pero era muy cobarde para decirlo. En estricto rigor se lo había dado a entender adentro, antes que nos interrumpieran, pero ahora mismo cuando Edward esperaba que lo dijera con todas su letras, no podía. No podía esperar que en ese ambiente, como estaban las cosas, yo enfrentara todo y lo admitiera:

–No puedes esperar que todo ocurra de inmediato –reclamé–. Fuiste tú el que se tardó años en darse cuenta que yo te gustaba –le recordé, conteniéndome.

–Es cierto, fui un idiota y un cobarde, y me tomó años decírtelo –admitió dando un paso intimidatorio hacia mí mientras su tono se tornaba un poco frío–. Así que tienes razón –agregó con ironía.

–Entonces no me pidas que resuelva todo en un día –él mismo admitía que le había tomado años, ¿por qué no podía tener yo un tiempo (no pedía años, claro que no, sólo algo de tiempo) para lograr el valor que necesitaba para arreglar algunas cosas y admitir a viva voz otras?

–No te pido eso Bella, sabes que no –respondió herido dando un paso atrás.

–¿No lo haces? –le recriminé encolerizada lo que, por lo visto, no fue una buena decisión.

–Es sólo que no creo que sea sano estar con alguien sólo por lástima –soltó de golpe–. _Eso _es ser hipócrita. Hipócrita y es algo patético, además –agregó, enfatizando sus últimas palabras. Su miraba destellaba.

Si bien sus palabras habían comenzado a alterarme, aquello terminó por hacer estallar mi nivel de autocontrol.

–No estoy con Mike por lástima –me defendí elevando la voz. Edward no tenía derecho alguno a hablar de mi relación con él.

–¿No? –soltó casi riendo–. ¡Tú no lo amas Bella! –afirmó seguro y me miró tan fijo que casi me intimidó. _Casi. _

–No vuelvas a decir eso –le exigí.

–No fui yo quien lo dijo primero –me recordó sin contenerse. Podía tener razón en cuanto a que yo misma le había contado que no amaba a Mike, pero aquel era un asunto que sólo yo debía resolver. Edward no tenía ningún derecho sobre mí.

Estaba enojada, sí, y estaba furiosa además. La mirada tan fría que seguía enviándome Edward me dio valor para enfrentar lo que llevaba días acechándome. Edward podía hablar todo lo que quisiera pero no tenía el derecho a tratarme de hipócrita. Si era así entonces éramos dos en esto.

–Si hablamos de hipocresía, entonce no soy la única –dije de forma ácida. Edward no dijo palabra; claro que no lo haría, no cuando yo tenía razón–. A mitad de carretera me dices que te gusto-

–No Bella –saltó Edward elevando el volumen e interrumpiendo mis palabras de forma atropelladora–, escucha, no me gustas, ¿entendido? No me gustas –habló exasperado abriendo sus ojos.

Dicen que cuando te hieren el corazón, éste se rompe. Realmente no pasó nada de eso, mi corazón siguió tan bien, latiendo y bombeando sangre a todo mi cuerpo como siempre hacía. Es decir, yo seguía respirando y seguía con vida. Pero si físicamente los corazones pudiesen literalmente romperse con declaraciones tan avasalladoras como aquella, diría que el dolor que debe sentirse de seguro estaba cercano a lo que sentí en ese momento.

Pero ya lo he dicho una vez, no lloraría. No iba a darle en el gusto de verme llorar si eso era lo que pretendía. Es cierto, yo no terminaba por entenderlo: primero se supone que no le agradaba, después me besaba, me decía que le gustaba y me besaba otra vez. Me dejaba, me buscaba y ahora, ¿lo negaba? ¿Qué acaso no se suponía que las chicas éramos el género complicado y los hombres eran los simples y básicos? Bien, grave error.

Daba igual. Como pude junté el valor que me quedaba (maquillé mi voz quebrada a punto de romper en lágrimas) y con orgullo comenté de forma irónica (siempre, mi último y mejor amigo):

–Sabes, ya me parecía –dije con burla.

La expresión de Edward cambió en ese momento –¿De qué hablas? –preguntó extrañado.

Obvié su tan genial actuación (¡Demonios! ¿A qué jugaba?) y respondí soltando todo lo que hace días carcomía mi cabeza:

–De Rosalie, por supuesto. ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta que también tenías algo con ella? –hablé herida. A la mierda el orgullo, estaba enojada y estaba dolida. Que no me hablara de hipocresía cuando él se paseaba con _Rose_ justo después de decirme maravillas–. Aún no entiendo que pretendías diciéndome que te gustaba pero no soy tonta Edward y, por lo visto, tampoco soy la única hipócrita aquí –solté con furia avasalladora.

–¿Tú crees que Rose y yo…? –quiso preguntar pero no continuó; su voz se perdió en algún momento en alguna brisa que pasó por el lugar. Se quedó en un estado contemplativo asintiendo un par de veces para sí mismo. Yo me mantuve firme aunque poco a poco me fue invadiendo el miedo–. Entiendo –dijo algo ido–. ¿Algo más que quieras decir? –preguntó otra vez con su tan acostumbrada calma. No es que estuviera calmado, pero insistía en hacerme creer que así era.

–Todo está dicho –respondí segura. Por dentro estaba temblando.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir con los gritos y tantas palabras? Yo ya pensaba una cosa, Edward creía otra… no tenía sentido seguir. Era un círculo vicioso que sólo terminaría haciéndonos perder el poco respeto que nos quedaba el uno por el otro.

–Bien –asintió otra vez alejándose hasta el automóvil.

Lo digo, estaba destrozada pero no me quebraría ahí. Edward se fijó en el suelo antes de abrir la puerta del auto. Dio un traspié como si meditara algo, levantó la cabeza y me observó. Su mirada otra vez gritaba dolor, mucho más dolor que en cualquier otro momento, dolor que me golpeó fuerte cuando dijo algo que no esperaba oír:

"–Rosalie es mi cuñada –y el mundo se me vino abajo. Y si bien esperé que nada más terrible y doloroso podría escapar de sus labios, Edward agregó algo más justo antes de de subir al Volvo. Algo que, ahora sí, terminó por romper en mil pedacitos mi corazón:

"–Y dije que no me gustabas porque en realidad estoy enamorado de ti –cerré mis ojos con pesar. No se si me dejó de importar o porque simplemente no pude seguir manteniendo el control pero mis ojos, como hacía tanto tiempo habían hecho, se humedecieron y un par de lágrimas se dejaron ver–. Ahora si todo está dicho. Feliz Navidad –fueron sus últimas palabras. Cerró la puerta del Volvo y se perdió en el paisaje frío y blanco.

¿Feliz Navidad? Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas evitando ser congeladas en su recorrido. Hacía frío pero éste no solo se sentía en el exterior. ¿Feliz Navidad? ¿Qué podía tener todo esto de Feliz Navidad?

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "Pesadilla antes de Navidad" (The Nightmare Before Christmas, 1993) del grandioso señor Burton. Veánla si no lo han hecho. Grandes canciones del señor Elfman.

**(1) **Me refiero a esas pantuflas (o zapatillas de levantarse) que son garritas de animales. Unas bien grandes y tiernuchas, como garras de dinosaurio, algo así. Yo tengo unas así, por eso xD

**(2) **Katie-Ka-boom era uno de los tantos personajes de la genialosa serie animada de Warner "Animaniacs". Se trataba de una adolescente un poco irascible. Algo le molestaba y comenzaba a crecer y a enfadarse y encolerizarse hasta que explotaba, literalmente. Búsquenla en Youtube, es lo gracioso.

Lo se, odiénme, me lo merezco :/ Es decir, hice lo que pude para que aceptaran aunque fuera un chiquitín a Mike y de una, plaf, les vuelvo a dar razones para que lo odien. Muy bien, ambos (Mike y yo) aceptamos nuestra responsabilidad en el hecho de que Bells y Edward no estén juntos, así que sin reclamar nos iremos a nuestro rincón a meditar sobre lo que hicimos. Pero no se olviden que Bells, Dios, esa mujer sí que es un lío andante y también tiene responsabilidad en el caso :D

Les dije que Rose era simplemente Rose. ¿Usteden creen que ella se enteró que la vincularon con Edward de la nada? ¡Por supuesto que no! Rose hace su vida, disfruta con Emmett y ya. Pronto sabrán porqué Edward y Rose andaban tan cómplices por la vida (lo que generó los celos y la mala deducción de Bells). Además, Edward lleva un regalo.. ¿qué será? :O Ahora sí que Mike no vuelve a salir, lo prometo. Viene aguien más que no puede faltar :D Pero él es un genialoso. Y las cosas se arreglaran pronto-pronto. Lo prometo tbn. (me he convertido en político) porque queda nada, muy poquito de fic. Digo, después de tan ostentoso drama, no puede pasar más. Sólo queda arreglar todo. Bien, entonces eso viene.

Reviews (es muy genial porque voy respondiendo y ya me se todos sus nicks ^^): **AndreaEcheverri **(jaja, es que niña, yo ya lo dije, leo sus mentes y luego hago el fic. Realmente todas las ideas son suyas xD Quiero saber si Mike da penita ahora que técnicamente arruinó todo xD Grax por el review querida. Cariños), **Nekhbet **(de nada guapa. Y Mike sacó sus garritas xD ¿Cómo matas a Charlie en tu fic si es lo bakán? ¡Charlie _Rules all the time_! ¡Linda! Espero (realmente me gustaría) escribir algo alguna vez. En el futuro, cuando tenga algo sobre qué escribir. Luego me falta el hijo y el árbol no más xD Cariños), **fabi **(uy, me da la sensación que ahora lo odiarás más xD),** yasmin-cullen **(error al pensar que todo había acabado. Una relación no termina con "besé a alguien más". ¿Y el escándalo? Bueno, ahí está xD), **Ally Masen **(no ocurrió nada bueno con Edward por lo visto. Bueno, una parte pero todo terminó mal :/ Espero se arregle. En realidad, por el bien de mi persona creo que es mi _deber_ arreglar el caos que dejé. Disfruta pisar las hojas secas :D), **ania 09 **(yo menos hablé así con el mío. Terminaron mal y con Edward también. Todo mal en este fic :/ Rose no es mala, simplemente la metieron en un lío sin saber. Rose hace su vida, Rose va de compras, Rose es Rose xD Verdá, tantos meses, otoño, invierno y ahora primavera. Grax por la flores, me llegaron todas :D, cariños para ti), **lucia2176 **(es cierto, no es Navidd, pero eventualmente en algún momento llegará y, esperemos, llegue de paso también un Edward como aquel (o un Ron Weasley para mi) xD), **Catali **(¿sigue dándote pena Mike? Yo creo que no. ¿Las fiestas? Fonda no, juntas en casa, empaná, asadito, terremoto y arreglado por litros xD Y un aplastamiento masivo contra mí en el show de luces de La Moneda. Cariños), **Diana Prenze **(es que niña, ¿cómo no iba a ponerlos en negrita si fue la mejor idea? :D Rose es cuñada, ¿viste? xD Andabas cerca en eso de bloqueo por parte de Bells al admitir sentimientos, aunque pasaron varias cosas más también. Cariños girl), **lani'sworld **(¡me alegro! No fue _tan _rápido lo de Mike. Este capítulo fue: "El regreso de Mike, la venganza del despechado" o algo así. Yo también apaño con un lobito que me apapache. Genial, entonces oficialmente tengo un mundo propio :D Besos :D), **Bittersweet Hell **(no era una broma y ahora tampoco, simplemente hay que ponerle algo de suspenso y tensión dramática, ¡que estudio cine y me gusta poner en práctica lo que aprendo! xD Es cierto, no existen tipos como Mike en esa instancia. Por lo mismo aclaro que esto es ficción y sólo ficción. Que los hombre son un lío, sí que lo son xD Jajaja, que manera tan sutil de obligarme a subir cap. niña, ¡me dió mucha risa! Arribaré pronto con otro cap. para que puedas estudiar tranquila :D), **MarCullen20** (me alegro querida. Edward sí está ahí, pero quedó un poco el caos :/ Saludos), **perl rose swan** (la locuraaaa xD Es cierto, nada más raro que Charlie dando consejos pero quise plasmarlo lo más incómodo posible para que resultara creíble. Edward está ahíiii, ¡pero Mike tambien! xD Y lo siento, se arreglaron pero duró tan poquito), **marie antoinette cullen** (jaja, alargué un poquito pero era necesario, no podía terminar ahí esa relación. Pero les aseguro que después de esto ya nada más. Es cierto, ¡Charlie _the best_! Cariños), **Paoliiz B Masen** (pucha, me da penita, todas amaron a Edward al llegar al lugar y yo les arruino el mejor momento. Me siento un poco culpable ahora xD Eso, nadie había reparado en eso: Edward viene con un regalo.. ¿qué será? Es un regalo estupendo, les aseguro que lo es. Hablaron varias cosas.. muchas, a decir verdá. Besos vampíricos para ti :D), **vip twilighters** (jaja, raro, lo se, pero adoro a Charlie, debía estar. Así como, sorpresa, viene alguien más a quien adoro :D Cariños), **ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7** (me alegro te gustara. Bella se arma lío por tantas cosas, ahora mismo hizo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Cariños, actualizo cuanto antes :D), **Nora Bells** (jaja, esto cuenta como "absurdas vueltas". Yo creo que a medias, alarga la cosa, sí, pero es esperable en cierta manera. ¿Cómo no iba a haber enfrentamiento? ¿Y cómo no iba a haber drama? Charlie se retiró aunque le costó salir del lugar. ¿Pasión desatada? Podría ser XD),** eviita cullen** (como dije arriba, diviértanse pisando las hojas secas, que yo me dejo comer por las alergias xD Cariños), **Spoon Masen** (¡Grax linda! ^^ ¿Nueva querida? Si es así, ¡bienvenida! Edward siempre viene en son de paz, es Bella quien le hace perder los estribos :D),** Alice Cullen1396** (jaja, sabemos que Edward lo arruinó al no haber hecho nada en un comienzo (cosa de ser así entendemos que no existiría el fic) pero todas se lo perdonamos. Digo, es Edward, por Dios :D Besos), **Little-Gabbe** (es un buen regalo, pero yo creo que sí hay un mejor: un Jake o un Ron Weasley *baba* Es cierto, falta tan poco (muy poco diría) A mí tbn. me da penita, me gusta mucho este fic :D Muy bien, en este cap. no hay canción pero te recomiendo Love of My Life (que pasión con la que canta Freddy) Cariños),** Chikanime** (jaja, ¿sabes? Sentí un peso toda esta semana sobre mí. ¿Podría haber sido acaso que uds. me atemorizaban pidiendo cap. nuevo? xD Jajaja, ¿lo logré? ¡Soy una maestra! Dije que lograría que no odiaran a Mike. Pero sospecho que en este cap. mandé todo a la ***** xD De seguro lo odian otra vez, ¿no? Grax linda ^^ Es genial el término, es tan desapegado (H) Sí, una vez más, ¡Charlie la lleva!), **Ty Cullen** (¿nueva también nena? Bienvenida. Me alegro te gustara tanto ^^),** AleCullen10** (cueca así cueca.. no mucho. Otros estilos de música, pero como que no le pego a la cueca xD No hay como Arnold. Yo adoro el cap. Helga va al psiquiatra ¿A que Arnold no es un amor de hombre? Y Pushing, ¡Dios mío, qué pedazo de serie! Ned (L) (si no llega un Edward, Jake o un Ron a mi puerta, un Ned es más que bienvenido ^^) Y querida, grax por lo de recomendar mi fic, no saber cuanto me alegra eso (¿molestar? Se te ocurre..) Yo feliz siempre si más gente lo lee, es la idea, ¿no? Por lo mismo, este cap. es para ti. ¡Eres un amor de mujer! :D).

A las chicas que me agregan a Favoritos y Alertas: chechuu, mayce cullen, yasmin-cullen, Spoon Masen, Ty Cullen, Lau Whitlock, Joha (era con "J" no con "Y"), Bittersweet Hell y RossxCullen. ¡Soles para ustedes queridas! También a Paoliiz B Masen y Millaray que me sumaron a Favoritos de Autor, ¡grax lindas!

Me voy, que van a ser las tres de la mañana y mañana tengo clase :P

Espero, como siempre, sus tan genialosos reviews (aceptaré todo lo que quieran decirme. Si tienen tomates, envíenlos. Los aceptaré con gallardía xD) Que a todo esto, ya van por los 300. ¡Me hacen muy feliz!

Queda poco y quiero subir cuanto antes porque el mes de Octubre se viene a full con rodaje de un corto, grabación de un programa y un viaje a Valdivia de por medio xD Entonces, atentas, ¡que ya viene nuevo cap.!

¡Mil un soles primaverales! ¡Repártanselos!

(:


	17. Chicos! Chicos! Chicos!

Nota: como sabemos, todos los personajes vienen del imaginario de doña SM. La historia es mía.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos de **Por Carretera** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mío (lástima que no lo pensé primero).

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

¡Diecisiete y casi!

Comentarios varios al final.

(:

* * *

**17. ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!***

.

"Querido diario: mi vida apesta". Eso es lo que escribiría si en realidad tuviera un diario de vida (cosa que dejé de practicar hace… cosa que en realidad nunca practiqué), pero igualmente puedo resumirles que ha ocurrido últimamente.

Por muy increíble que suene (lo se, a ratos hasta creí estar viviendo un sueño tan real) existió un instante en que una relación amorosa entre Cullen y yo pudo ser. Es cierto, por un segundo Edward había dejado de ser tan inalcanzable como siempre pareció y pudo tener, potencialmente, algo conmigo. Digo "pudo tener" porque lo arruiné con letra mayúscula. Mil confusiones (realmente léase idioteces) de mi parte y terminé arruinando lo que podría haber sido el mejor momento de mi vida.

De aquel ensueño a la realidad transcurrieron tres días. Tres días en que he vivido encerrada en casa sin hacer mucho (en general no se puede hacer mucho en Forks) esperando que terminen las vacaciones de fiestas para volver así a los estudios y mantener mi mente ocupada.

Pero no crean que he malgastado mi tiempo, realmente lo he ocupado intentando trazar el mejor plan para esconderme de Edward cuando el destino nos lleve otra vez a Chicago (lo de "destino" es la mejor forma de evitar recordarme, otra vez, como lo malinterpreté todo –ergo estropeé– con respecto a Edward. Me obligué a desechar las palabras de Mike donde decía que Edward había escogido estudiar en Chicago sólo para estar junto a mí. Si eso era cierto no quería saberlo; ya había llorado lo suficiente). Además del plan de "cómo evitar a Cullen" debía tener una idea clara de como iría borrando la senda de fracasada que quedaría tras de mí en cada uno de los pasos que diera por la vida (no fuera a ser que con eso Edward me encontrara). Bien. Ahora sí juzguen si he malgastado mi tiempo.

Estaba sola en casa: Charlie había marchado a lo de Billy (me repitió un par de veces que podía quedarse en casa y hacerme compañía) a mirar fútbol e ingerir grandes cantidades de calorías traducidas en frituras y cervezas (todo un menú para él). Ocurre que el pobre seguía sintiéndose culpable por el caos que se había generado el día de Navidad cuando Edward y Mike se encontraron tan "pacíficamente" en el living de la casa. Se disculpó mil veces diciéndome que le había dicho a Mike que esperara en la puerta porque él entendía que yo estaba ocupada con Edward pero que el chico igualmente lo había seguido hasta la sala. Realmente no me importaba si había sido así o no; la culpa, finalmente, era mía y sólo mía. Charlie no tenía para que malgastar un día rescatándome de mi miseria (sí, sé que sueno la reina de drama) y perdiéndose su querido fútbol americano sólo porque su hija no sabía tomar decisiones.

Había decidido apagar el reproductor de música. No quería música. Nada. De ningún tipo. Escuchar cualquier cosa sólo me llevaba a recordar _aquella_ canción en mi cabeza.

Sólo ayer me había atrevido a abrir el reluciente paquete rojo metálico con cinta plateada que Edward había olvidado en casa. Varias veces me permití especular sobre que podía haber al interior (tenía miedo de lo que me podía encontrar): tenía el tamaño de una caja de bombones pero no había bombones ahí.

Bien, como dije, sólo ayer y en la seguridad de mi habitación me atrevía al fin y abrí con cuidado el envoltorio (era muy perfecto para arruinarlo sólo por el hecho de tener que abrirlo) y me encontré con una carátula dorada de un disco compacto donde rezaba en grandes y blancas letras "Elvis" y más abajo agregaba "30 #1 Hits**(1)**". Sonreí de inmediato: los éxitos de Elvis Presley eran un _muy_ buen regalo, sobre todo si nuestro viaje se había basado en compartir la música de cada uno. El disco no tenía envoltorio plástico como acostumbran a traer lo CDs cuando están nuevos pero se notaba que éste había abandonado hacía muy poco la tienda de discos. Bien, _había _una razón para esto: al interior, sobre el cancionero, había un pequeño papel pegado donde en una estilizada y perfecta caligrafía se leía: "#06" y más abajo ponía: _"Who do you thank when you have such luck?_**(2)**_",_ acompañado por el dibujo de una corchea. _"¿A quién agradeces cuando tienes esa suerte?". _Me mordí el labio, extrañada. ¿Y_ número seis_?Quité el papel y revisé la lista de canciones. Volví a sonreír. ¿Podía ser verdad?

Puse el disco en el reproductor, avancé hasta la canción número seis y la voz de Elvis llenó mi habitación: _Well, I bless my soul, what's wrong with me. __I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree. My friends say I'm acting wild as a bug. __I'm in love, I'm all shook up_**(3)**_... _

All shook up. La canción que había cantado Edward en el karaoke. Digo, algo tan simple como bombones hubiera sido perfecto pero Edward podía hacerlo, sin problemas, más perfecto aún. ¿Doblemente perfecto? (¿existía eso?). Existía. Fue _doblemente perfecto_ cuando oí que aquella frase escrita en el papel era parte de la canción. Edward hablaba de agradecer por la suerte que tenía. ¿Él pensaba que tenía suerte… por mí? Mi sonrisa, esta vez, no pudo con la angustia que me llenó de repente, y ya no pude sonreír más. Me era imposible escuchar la canción y no pensar en Edward (y de paso sentirme mal) así que opté por apagar y desenchufar el equipo de música. Como si esta acción lograse hacerme pensar menos en él. Bueno, tenía que intentarlo por lo menos.

En eso estaba cuando golpearon a la puerta de calle. ¡Demonios! Quienquiera que fuera sólo esperaba que se aburriera pronto y se largara. Ya fuera vendedores o predicadores, no me importaba, había más casas en la cuadra donde podían ir a molestar: no estaba de humor para atender a nadie.

¿Y si era… él? No, no podía ser Edward. ¿Qué razón tendría para venir? Lo cierto es que tenía más razones para evitarme.

Pero no, allá abajo insistieron con más fuerza. Tomé una almohada y la puse sobre mi cabeza. El ruido cesó. ¿Se habían ido? Perfecto. De repente una piedrecilla (o lo que creo fue eso) dio contra el vidrio de mi ventana. Otra piedrecilla la siguió al instante y luego una voz resonó desde abajo: "Swan, abre la puerta. Se que estás ahí".

¿Cómo no lo sospeché antes?

Salí de mi estado zombie, me tiré de la cama, bajé corriendo las escaleras y fui a abrir la puerta.

–¡Jake! –grité emocionada saltando a los brazos de Jake cuando éste traspasó el umbral de la puerta.

–Si Billy no invita a Charlie a ver el fútbol yo no me entero que tú estás en el pueblo –se quejó, acariciando con una mano mi cabeza.

Me separé un poco de él y lo miré hacia arriba (¿qué acaso este chico no dejaba de crecer?) –Lo siento. Me olvidé de llamarte –dije apenada.

Jake me miró serio entrecerrando los ojos. Luego esbozó una gran sonrisa que me contagió al instante (aquel era el mejor atributo de Jake) –Ten, Feliz Navidad, Swan –sacó un pequeño envoltorio (algo arrugado) de su bolsillo y me lo pasó. Lo abrí y me encontré con un lindo collar de madera tallada.

–Gracias. Es… perfecto –dije, sonriendo. Jake era el mejor, sin duda. Adoré su regalo porque era tan él mismo, y eso lo hacía único.

Me solté de su agarre y me fui al living. Jake me siguió hasta el lugar y nos sentamos en el sillón grande.

–¿Qué? –pregunté incómoda al notar que no dejaba de verme como si tuviese cara de payaso o algo por el estilo.

–Quiero saber qué ocurre –lo miré extrañada. ¿Qué ocurría de qué?–. Vamos Swan, no me engañas, algo te pasa –oh, lo había notado. ¿Tan obvia era? Negué intentando pasar desapercibida–. ¿Qué ocurrió? –exigió.

Mordí mi labio inquieta y encogí mis hombros –Mike y yo terminamos.

Era cierto. No todo el día de cada uno de los días después de Navidad los había pasado en casa. La mañana después de Navidad hice lo que debía haber hecho hacía tanto y fui a lo de Mike y… bueno, en resumidas cuentas lo nuestro se había acabado. Y aunque me hubiese gustado que las cosas entre nosotros acabaran bien, era algo que no podía pedirle a Mike: él tenía todo el derecho a enojarse conmigo por lo que le había hecho.

Jake movió la cabeza como analizando algo –¿Quién terminó con quien? –preguntó luego de un rato.

–Yo. O él. No se –Jake arrugó el entrecejo. Bien, se que sonaba confusa pero las cosas _eran _confusas–. Hubo… hubo _algo más _–agregué, intentando explicarme.

–_¿Algo _más?¿_Qué_ más?

–Algo como… –bajé la mirada, avergonzada. Bien, entre Jake y yo prácticamente no habían secretos pero siempre era vergonzoso hablarle de mi vida amorosa (si es que de amorosa le quedaba algo)– besar a Edward –dije bajando el volumen de mi voz.

–¡Hey! Con calma –exclamó haciendo un gesto con sus manos como si intentara frenarme–. ¿Edward? –preguntó, confundido–. ¿Qué Edward? –sus cejas formaron un arco perfecto y su boca se hizo una gran "O" cuando, estimo, la información llegó a su cerebro del todo codificada–: ¡Edward Cullen! –exclamó, apuntándome con un dedo acusador.

Me puse roja de inmediato y, obviando el escándalo de Jake a mi lado, comencé a explicarme:

–Me quedé sin pasajes de avión y-

–Muy Bella –me interrumpió Jake.

Rodé mis ojos –… y Edward se ofreció a traerme en su auto.

–¿En auto? ¿Viajaron desde dónde? –me entretuve con las cejas de Jake: iban una y otra vez de estar arrugadas y confundidas hasta que se arqueaban y se impresionaban: era todo un espectáculo expresivo–: ¿De Chicago hasta acá, en auto, solos? ¡Wow!

–Nada pasó, Jake –aclaré. No pude obviar el tono sugestivo en su voz cuando expresó su "wow"–. Bueno, sólo los besos –así como nada de nada, realmente no lo era.

–Espera –volvió a frenarme con la mano–, ¿tú y Edward no se llevaban mal? Recuerdo varias veces donde mencioné que era un agradable tipo en las que tú me mataste con tu mirada y me hiciste callar –fruncí mis labios y lo miré con reproche–. ¡Esa mirada! –volví a rodar mis ojos–. Bien, ¿qué me perdí después de eso hasta _los _besos que le diste?

¿Qué se había perdido? No mucho, es decir, un viaje atravesando el país donde _todo_ cambió entre nosotros. Sólo eso. Ah, y algo más –Me gusta Edward –bajé el rostro y miré a Jake hacia arriba.

–Bien –dijo Jake lentamente–. Voy a pasar por alto todo lo que eso me impresiona y que me cuesta trabajo entender, ¿está bien? –agregó, esforzándose en sonar comprensivo (cosa difícil en Jake)–. ¿Qué te tiene mal, Swan? Ya se, no te atreves a decirle –condenó a primeras.

Bien, tal vez en cualquier otra situación sí podría tratarse de aquello: ya saben, yo siendo una cobarde a la hora de declararme. Era normal (y de cierta manera fue así con Edward) pero lo que iba mal estaba más allá de eso.

–No es eso, yo también le gusto –respondí sin ánimos. Aunque en cualquier situación aquella no era una frase con connotación negativa, esta vez lo fue.

Jake soltó un largo y agudo silbido –¡Wow! si que me pierdo cosas quedándome en La Push. Y quien creería que Chicago podía ser la ciudad del amorgg, _mon amour_ –se burló poniendo un tonito afrancesado (¿creo que esa era su idea?). Le dediqué una de _esas _miradas–. Está bien, está bien, me guardaré los comentarios –agregó haciendo un gesto de "me rindo" con las manos. Volvió a concentrarse y preguntó–: ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? No veo problemas. Te gusta, le gustas, ya sabes –finalizó en resumidas cuentas.

Me cubrí el rostro, avergonzada. Solté un fuerte respiro y luego miré a Jake, lo enfrenté a decir verdad. No tenía sentido darle más vueltas o maquillar las cosas, en algún momento u otro terminaría contándole todo:

–Lo arruiné todo –solté de una y, antes de que Jake pudiese decir nada, me refugié en sus brazos evitando su mirada. Dio un par de caricias en mi cabeza (dándome tiempo, supongo) y luego con cuidado me separó de él:

–¿Lo arruinaste todo…? –preguntó, divertido, viéndome a la cara–. Bien –pensó un instante–, ¿lo arruinaste de la manera en que por accidente quemaste el tapete de la sala de estar? –ojala hubiera sido eso, pensé–, ¿o de la manera en que mataste sin querer al gato de la casa? –no podía creer que hasta _eso_ sonaba mejor.

Tomé un respiro para luego hablarlo todo en una declaración que desafió el aliento:

–De la manera en que creí y le restregué en su rostro que él tenía una relación con Rosalie justamente cuando iba decirme que estaba enamorado de mí.

Jake no pudo aguantarse y soltó una risotada. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que esto era una crisis para mí? Una tragedia, por Dios, no una comedia. Digo, por lo menos un poco de tacto y fingir preocupación, pero no, era Jake, un ser transparente. A veces _demasiado _transparente.

–¿¡Rosalie Hale! –preguntó, sorprendido–. ¡Pero si es su cuñada! –exclamó, divertido, volviendo a reír–. Perdón –dijo, tratando de contenerse–, pero todo el mundo sabe que Rosalie y Emmett son novios ¡desde hace siglos!

–Fantástico, hazme sentir peor –murmuré, quejándome y volteándome para darle la espalda. Se que es una actitud algo aniñada pero esperaba que con eso Jake se apiadara de mí y me hiciera sentir mejor. Pero no. Gran error.

–Bueno Swan, si que lo arruinaste –admitió, refregándose las manos.

–Gracias por confirmar lo perdedora que puedo ser –comenté, arruinada.

–De nada, es lo que hacemos los amigos, decimos la verdad –me concedió encogiendo los hombros.

Bien, si hasta Jake (el señor positivo) se había dado cuenta de mi gran metida de pata, quería decir que todo estaba acabado. Por lo mismo no dejó de sorprenderme cuando preguntó:

–Y bien, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Me giré de golpe otra vez a su persona –¿¡Hacer! –exclamé, exasperada–. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Lo traté pésimo. No puedo ni mirarlo a la cara –poco a poco fui calmándome–. Hasta me sorprendería que con lo que dije yo le siguiera gustando –mi voz se esfumó de repente.

Era cierto, ¿y si ya no le gustaba? Algo dentro de mí se quebró. De seguro eran las grietas algo endebles de mi roto corazón que no aguantaban más presión. Tal vez sería prudente poner un letrero de "Precaución. Derrumbe" ahí dentro.

Jake se quedó en silencio un momento.

–¿Sabes por qué decidí no estar contigo? –dijo como en las nubes. _¿Ah?_ ¿De qué estaba hablando?–. Ya sabes, el porqué no quise que estuviéramos juntos como pareja –continuó seguro indicándome a mí y luego a él mismo con el dedo.

Bien, no entendí a qué iba con eso pero decidí obviar ese pequeño detalle. Estaba en _shock_ con lo que me decía –Perdón, ¿qué tú decidiste _qué_? –enarqué mis cejas, incrédula. ¿Cuándo Jake había decidido _algo_ sobre nosotros?

Jake se acomodó en el sillón frente a mí –Eres una chica inteligente y graciosa Swan –sus halagos no me harían olvidar su frase del bronce recién dicha–. Eres divertida, auténtica –enumeró– y hasta el que seas cascarrabias es un poco adorable. No entiendo cómo pero es así. Ni que decir que eres guapísima –dijo esto último enfatizando sus palabras. Aquello me hizo sonreír un poco: Jake no desestimaba en decirme linda–. Eres preciosa, Bells –repitió serio, viéndome a los ojos–. Pero, ¡demonios!, sí que eres ridícula –soltó de una. ¿Qué? ¿Dónde se había ido el Jake que me adulaba?–. Puedes ser _tan_ ridícula a veces –bien, se había ido, eso seguro.

–¿Disculpa?

–Me acabas de decir que cuando le dijiste a Edward que él tenía una relación con Rosalie, lo que, créeme, ya es bastante ridículo –bromeó–, él te dijo que estaba enamorado de ti. O pretendía decírtelo, no se –se corrigió–. El punto es que tienes que ser muy ridícula si piensas lo contrario –poco a poco me fui hundiendo en el sillón–. No te va a dejar de querer de un día para otro. ¡Es absurdo! –se quejó–. Y si lo hiciera, entonces el ridículo sería él –sentenció ya más calmado, sonriéndome dulcemente.

No pude reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. A su manera, Jake siempre me decía lo que pensaba y, a su manera, siempre me hacía sentir mejor. Un poco mejor.

–Jake –hablé insegura–, no puedo enfrentarlo.

–Tienes y puedes hacerlo. Ni que decir que también quieres Swan, tus ojos lo gritan –lo que menos buscaba era hacerle perder la paciencia pero su mirada me dijo en ese momento: "ya basta"–. Habla con Edward, dile que lo quieres, estén juntos y ya, ¡por Dios! –se quejó.

Fruncí mis labios, amurrada. Odiaba que Jake, el inmaduro, loco y relajado Jake, tuviera la razón por sobre la mía. Y odiaba más que él supiera que tenía la razón, sobretodo cuando me dedicaba esa sonrisa de relucientes y perfectos dientes como diciendo "Ja-ja" al más puro estilo Nelson Muntz**(4)**.

–Tú no decidiste que no estuviéramos juntos –recordé de repente sus palabras. ¿De dónde sacaba él esos cuentos?–. ¡Yo lo hice!

Jake expresó una risita irónica –No me hagas reír, Swan, claro que fui yo –se defendió. Estos eran los momentos en que ambos volvíamos a tener diez años y comenzábamos a discutir por cualquier cosa (ahora léase estupidez).

–¿Ah si? Por eso fue que llegaste a mi casa esa tarde –Jake comprendió de inmediato adonde me dirigía con mis palabras. Comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos buscando así intimidarme para que callara. ¡Ja! ¿Quién se reía ahora?–, con esa flor en la mano –continué lentamente. Jake levantó un dedo en señal de amenaza– y me dijiste que te gustaba, después de varias incoherencias, con ese tonito tan tierno.

Jake no halló mejor defensa que sacarme la lengua como un niño.

–¿Qué haces todavía acá? –preguntó, alarmado, poniéndose de pie de golpe–. ¡Anda donde Edward, dile que lo amas y sean felices, enana! –me puse a reír de verlo así. Siempre que podía aprovechaba de bromear (con cariño, obvio) sobre la vez que Jake se me había declarado (había sido tan lindo, si hasta daban ganas de estrujarle las mejillas). Bien, así como yo me burlaba de eso, él aprovechaba de burlarse de mi tamaño. Pero esta vez yo gané. Volví a reír con más ganas (hacía días no me sentía así)–. No puedo lidiar con esto, te doy consejos y te burlas de mí. No hay respeto –dramatizó sobreactuando. Me reí más fuerte. Volvió a sacarme la lengua y salió del living. Lo oí en la cocina y sus palabras me confirmaron su posición–: ¡Dile a Charlie que he acabado con su nevera!

Jake, Jake, Jake. ¿Qué haría sin él? Bueno, tendría alimento en la despensa, eso seguro. Bien, fuera de bromas, Jake tenía razón: iba a hablar con Edward, _debía _hacerlo. Tal como él decía cuando intentaba convencerme de hacer alguna locura como había sido andar en moto o emborracharme (en otra oportunidad les contaré de la vez que nadamos desnudos): era mejor decir "lo intenté" a "¿qué habría pasado sí…?". La negación era digerible. La incertidumbre no se tragaba.

Escuché platos y servicios. ¿Acaso esa era la licuadora? Me levanté. Sería mejor averiguar si mi cocina seguía existiendo.

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!" (Girls! Girls! Girls!, 1962) Les explico el título: como todo gira en torno a (mi) Elvis en el capítulo, puse el título en honor a él tbn.

**(1)** Elvis 30 #1 Hits. Es un disco con 30 éxitos #1 de Elvis Presley.

**(2) **_"Who do you thank when you have such luck?__". _Se traduce: "¿A quién agradeces cuando tienes esa suerte?"_. _Es una frase de la canción All Shook Up, que trata de un hombre que confiesa estar enamordado y cuenta como lo hace sentir aquella chica. Esa parte es algo así como: a quien agradecer por sentir lo que siento.

**(3) **_Well, I bless my soul, what's wrong with me. __I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree. My friends say I'm acting wild as a bug. I'm in love, I'm all shook up... _Lo traduje en el capítulo del karaoke, porque es la misma parte, pero aquí va otra vez: Bien, bendita mi alma, que hay de malo en mí. Tengo comezón como un hombre en un árbol frondoso. Mis amigos dicen que estoy actuando raro como un bicho. Estoy enamorado. Estoy temblando...

**(4) **Nelson Muntz es un personaje de Los Simpsons. El matón del curso de Bart que se caracteriza por burlarse de las desgracias ajenas con su tan conocido "Ja-ja" mientras apunta con su dedo índice y ríe.

No podía hacer un fic sin que hubiese un cap. por lo menos dedicado al tierno de Jake; el Jake amigo, en este caso (mi favorito). ¿No es un lindo acaso? Y si que tiene razón cuando le dice a Bells que es su deber actuar ahora. Adoré escribir la parte en la que Bella le cuenta el error que cometió y Jake dice: "¿¡Rosalie Hale! ¡Pero si es su cuñada!". Fue una GRAN burla hacia Bells que TODOS supieran eso y ella no xD Les explico un poco de la relación de estos dos: se supone que Edward llega un año a Forks y al verano siguiente Bella (recuerden que Bella va al pueblo sólo en verano) escucha cuando éste dice que ella no vale la pena (gran "oh" para Bells) y se decepciona. Al verano siguiente Bells conoce a Jake y éste se enamora de ella y se le declara (como describió ella en el cap.) pero a Bella le agrada como amigo y se hacen íntimos. Es esa intimidad la que los lleva a ser amigos con derecho (Uy). Hasta que al año siguiente Bells se va a estudiar a Forks y se hace novia de Mike, y ya conocen el resto..

All Shook Up. Eso había al interior del paquete. Edward le regala esa canción a Bells, aunque ya se la había regalado antes, en el karaoke, sin saberlo ella, cuando se la cantó. ¡Sí que es un romántico este hombre! Otra cosa. Mike lo dijo: Edward escogió estudiar en Chicago sólo por Bella. ¿Recuerdan un cap. donde Edward le dice a Bells que él sí cambiaría sus planes por alguien justamente cuando Bells le cuenta que ella no cambió los suyos por Mike? (cap. 6 si quieren revivirlo xD) Algo más: Edward no está celoso de Jake. Él entendió en la conversación que tuvo con Bells una vez (cap. 11) que si ella llegó a sentir algo por él, eso ya fue, ahora sólo queda una muy buena amistad a prueba de todo. Ah, y una última cosa: no odien a Charlie, él no dejó entrar a Mike, este lo siguió de entrometido que es :D

Reviews, reviews, reviews: **vip twilighters **(exacto, Bells prefiere continuar en su error a admitir que se equivoca. Bien, poco a poco está aprendiendo a ser menos orgullosa. Cerca-cerca. No todas las canciones pero sí UNA canción en especial. ¡Y llegó Jacob! Obvio, si hablamos de maravilloso, hablamos de Jake :D Jaja, me dieron mucha risa tus cavilaciones xD Y estoy de acuerdo, Edward puede ser ideal y lo que quieran pero, ¡Dios!, es muy controlador. Prefiero un hombre relax que me haga reír :D), **Diana Prenze **(jaja, ¡estos dos sí que saben darse vueltas! Viene algo, en serio. Algo bueno, además :D Cariños), **yasmin-cullen **(falta sentarlos a los dos y decirles "ya basta de líos: te quiere, la quieres. Bésense y déjense de pavadas" xD), **Ally Masen **(de hecho, el Grinch me encargó arruinar la Navidad. Creo haber hecho bien mi tarea xD Y no, por muchos malabares que hiciera me es imposible arruinar más la relación de estos dos (tampoco es que quisiera). Grax por los saludos),** Nekhbet** (¿Se lo merece? Sí, fue un bobo, sí, se tardó siglos, sí, la despreció, pero no se merece que le arruinen su momento de declaración. Bien chica, acá hay otro cap. pero pronto se acabarán (a mi tbn. me duele, adoro escribir este fic) :/ Y grax por la fe que me tienes. Espero hacer una peli, sí, es mi idea. Y espero escribir alguna vez algo (¿Sobre cómo hacer cine xD?) Cariños guapa), **marie antoinette cullen** (jaja es cierto, esa frase indica que se avecina caos. Bien, Bells ve mucho cine pero parece que no se ha topado con pelis de ese tipo. ¡Charlie rules! Cariños), **Alice Cullen1396** (sí, es cierto, a pesar de todo, Mike es víctima. Bells no es mala (es decir, no tiene nada de malo dejar de querer pero sí engañar) pero es triste para Mike que no puede hacer mucho para que lo quieran. Saludos :D), **lani's world** (jaja, ¡oh sorpresa! Esa situación es ya el clímax: todo tormentoso y él le dice que está enamorado xD ¿Embry? ¡Já!. No, es Jacob. El lindo Jacob :D Cariños), **Paoliiz B Masen** (es verdá, ¡estos hombres que andan presionando! xD Ella ya no llegó en la noche de Navidad. La Navidad ya pasó :/ pero sí hará algo. Tiene que, es decir, está en ella arreglar todo, ¿no? Besos), **lenz C** (¿en serio? Lo siento si así fue, no era mi intención querida. Arriba cap. y pronto más :D), **Chikanime** (le dicen "el inoportuno", creo. Ah no xD Jaja, es cierto, TODAS entendimos a que iban las palabras de Edward pero es Bella, sabemos que ella es especial xD Grax por los cariños, cariños para ti :D), **abiga-cullen- alucard** (jaja, estás como Jake xD Acá hay menos suspenso en el final pero hay más misterio de qué pasará :O), **Louise C** (comprendo que pasaran por esos estados. El cap. estaba para amarme, odiarme y matarme, pero a mí. Me alegro te guste. Cariños :D), **Millaray** (querida, cuando leí tu review me sentí pésimo. ¿Cómo tan idiota? Me traspapelé del todo. Lo siento. Y grax por recomendar mi fic, ¡eres la mejor! ^^ ¿Te dejó conforme el regalo? Yo amaría si me traen un disco de Elvis sólo por ser Elvis. Imagínate me dedican una de sus canciones. Muero. Kikiri-boo era genial: "usa disfraces, quiere ser humano, pero no eres hombre, eres Kikiri-boo" xD Y te apoyo, mi favorita de Burton _all the time_ es Edward Scissorhands. Y es mi 1er Edward favorito xD Nos leemos linda :D), **Vladislav** (se empiezan a desenredar ahora :D Cariños), **AndreaEcheverri** (Andre, noo, lo que menos quiero es arruinarles sus días. No me odies porfavorcito *carita de perro mojado* Jaja, y cumpliré. Quise subir ayer :D y no pude :( Brígido el cambio. Fue como: flores y arcoiris y luego sangre, truenos y relámpagos xD Jaja, lo intenté pero se adoran estos dos. Así que puedo mandarte un.. Mike está sólo, ¿te tinca? Jajaja, es broma. Grax por lo de amor, tú tbn lo eres querida :D), **PRISGPE** (¡ES EL COLMO! Sí que lo es. "Ahora se dejan de idioteces y se arreglan". Hay que decirles eso para que atienen estos dos :D), **dreamingwithcolors** (jaja, si no fuera de ficción estaría siendo brutalmente golpeada xD Nooo, si Bells es todo lo que quiera pero es buena chica. Y que lindo saber que me acerco a la Bells del libro (traté y traté. Aunque igual parece que la mía es un poco más idiota. Es decir, Edward le grita que la ama y ella.. como un grillo, cri-cri. Me alegro te guste mi fic. Soy como Bells, me sonrojo con los halagos. ¿No los dejo juntos? Si quieres lo intento, digo que es idea tuya ejecutada por mí y nos odian a ambas xD Hay que cuidar eso sin dar info. con la que puedan llegar a uno. Tengo otras ideas de fic que espero hacer cuando acabe este. Y libro.. mmm, yo leo La sombra del viento ahora y está muy bien. Cariños), **Catali** (¿"tan.."? Creo saber qué. Bells es ahora la responsable de todo. Ya viene la solución. Saludos ^^), **eviita cullen** (grande-grande. Cariños), **ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7** (¿risa? jaja ¿por el colmo de la situación? Yo no he vivido algo así, ¿tú sí? :O ¿En qué sentido? ¿Lo arruinaste en su declaración? Nos leemos), **perl rose swan** (primero, no fue mi intención :( Líos, líos y más líos. Bells ya acabó con Mike y recapacitó y sabe que debe hacer algo con Edward. Parece que habrá arreglo. Cariños :D), **cremita** (linda, grax por sumarte a Por Carretera, sobre todo cuando ya casi acaba. ¡Bienvenida! ¡El cap. está dedicado a ti querida! Espero te siga gustando :D), **NightOfTheHunter** (¿en serio? ¡Qué amor! Gracias por tus halagos linda, me sonrojo de verdad de saber que te gusta tanto. Como le dije recién a cremita, ¡Bienvenida! ¡Y el cap. tbn. está dedicado a ti! Cariños ^^), **ania 09** (buena pregunta, y lo aclaré arriba para todas: Edward le preguntó una vez sobre Jake y quedó conforme con la respuesta de Bells. Además, Jake es un buen chico, imposible odiarlo :D Y sí, Mike y Edward pelean por Bells: se supone que Mike siempre supo que Edward estaba interesado en Bells y Edward odia a Mike por andar con ella. Por eso Mike dedujo que el que Edward estudiara donde mismo estudiaba Bells era su estrategia para hacercarse a ella. Tengo una historia que espero desarrollar cuando acabe esta :D), **vampinessie** (jaja, ¡me alegro regresaras bien! Y me alegro te pasaras por mi fic. Es cierto, es resumidas cuentas, Charlie la lleva, Mike.., Edward cosecha lo que sembró y Bells.. ahora ya aclaró lo que siente, le falta actuar. Sí, ¡lobito arribando! Espero te hayan gustado sus consejos :D Grax, intento que cada cap. deje algo. ¡Abrazos!), **mayce cullen** (gracias. La idea es que les guste a ustedes, si escribo para entretenerlas :D No llores porfa, esa no es mi idea. Y con respecto al término, lo usas bien. Karma es que recibes lo que te mereces de acuerdo a tus acciones. Es decir, si crees que es malo pillar las historias al final, entonces es mal karma, lo que quiere decir que anduviste haciendo maldades por ahí xD Pero tranquila, se supone que maldades en vidas pasadas. Viene de toda la filosofía de la rencarnación. ¡Bienvenida a Por Carretera! El cap. tbn tiene un pedacito dedicado a ti :D), **Elle Cullen 'D** (¡ay, qué lindo que te hayan recomendado mi fic! Que bien, buscaba un poco de todo eso. Ya lo dije antes, Bienvenida a seguir mi fic (lo porquito que queda) ¡Y este cap. es para ti! :D), **AleCullen10 **(linda, te respondo el review del cap. anterior que me traspapelé y no te di las gracias. Lo siento de verdad, me sentí horrible cuando me di cuenta. No busco hacer llorar a nadie pero es lindo saber que se emocionan. El fic se acaba, es verdad, pero como dices, espero seguir pronto con otra historia. ¡Espero me acompañen! ¡Cariños guapa! :D).

Uy salió largo. Este parrafín para las lindas que me suman a Favoritos y Alertas de historia: - sER De LuZ -, Chikanime, U raggie, alegomez, marceregia, NightOfTheHunter, tatani, Elle Cullen 'D, Andrea2508, marcecrepusculo, carmenlr, cremita, Miscarie, shiioo. ¡Y Alertas y Favoritos de autor!: cremita, NightOfTheHunter y Elle Cullen 'D. ¡Muchas gracias por sus cariños, son un amor!

¿Nuevo cap.? Antes de lo que esperan. El jueves empiezo rodaje así que veré si puedo hacer magia y sorprenderlas.

¡Margaritas para ustedes! ¡Cariños miles!

(:


	18. Casi a la hora señalada

Nota: como sabemos, todos los personajes vienen del imaginario de doña SM. La historia es mía.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos de **Por Carretera** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mío (lástima que no lo pensé primero).

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

¡Dieciocho y sorpresa!

Abajo mis pertinentes disculpas y comentarios varios.

¡Disfruten!

(:

* * *

**18. (Casi) a la hora señalada*  
**

.

Uno. Dos. Respiré profundo. Tres. Apreté rediscado**(1)** y el tono comenzó a sonar y esta vez, a diferencia de la cinco anteriores, dejé que continuara. Una vez sonó. Dos veces. Lo único que podía oír, además del pitido intermitente que me comunicaba la llamada, era mi agitada respiración (de seguro por la ansiedad y los nervios que suponían hacer esa llamada). Tres veces. Me entró pánico; mejor cortaba. Cuatro veces; sí, no podía hacerlo. Cinco; sí, cortaría ahora-

–Hola –respondió una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

¡Demonios, demonios! ¿Qué se supone tenía que decir?

–¿Hola? –respondí, haciendo que mi saludo sonara más a pregunta. Bueno, era un paso, ¿no?–. Ehh… ¿podría hablar con Edward? –dije al fin después de varios segundos de divagaciones en mi cabeza. Este era mi plan (que medité toda la tarde después de que Jake me dejó, todo el día de ayer y todo lo que iba de la mañana): llamaría a Edward a casa y le pediría (si era necesario le rogaría) que me escuchara. Lo llamaría directamente a su hogar porque no me atrevía a discar a su celular y que viera mi número registrado en su pantalla. Bien, a veces me dicen cobarde.

–Edward no está –respondió la voz femenina con tono de decepción, supongo que por la negativa ante mi pregunta. Bien, tal vez eso era mejor. Sí, definitivamente era mejor. No estaba preparada para hablarle. Está bien, lo admito, a veces soy _demasiado _cobarde–. ¿Quién es? –me congelé en mi sitio: ciertamente no me esperaba eso.

¡Maldición! No podría haber dicho: "Bien, muchas gracias. Lo llamaré luego" y haber cortado de inmediato cuando tuve la oportunidad. No, tuve que dejar aquellos estúpidos segundos de silencio donde la mujer (¿sería acaso su madre? Digo, la manera en que hablaba era muy maternal) tuvo que preguntar.

¿Qué decía ahora?

–Eh… –¡Dios! Tenía que aprender a dejar de balbucear–. Soy Bella. Una… amiga –¿eso era? No había necesidad de entrar en detalles.

–Oh, Bella –exclamó la mujer como si supiera de quien se trataba. ¿Acaso me conocía? ¿Era posible que Edward le hubiese hablado de mí? No tenía sentido–. Bella, querida, hubieses llamado unos minutos atrás y lo encontrabas –se explicó dulcemente la mujer–, pero Edward acaba de marchar de regreso a Chicago –_¿¡qué!_ ¿Estaba realmente oyendo lo que estaba oyendo? Me paralicé–. Harán, qué, ¿diez minutos desde que se fue? No más que eso, querida.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Edward se había marchado a Chicago? ¿Tan pronto?

–¿Edward se marchó? –pregunté de golpe sólo para confirmar la negativa aunque no tenía sentido hacerlo: ella ya me había dicho que él se había ido. Mi vergüenza se echó a volar: me importaba saber más sobre la tan repentina decisión de Edward.

–Sí. Dijo que prefería viajar más tranquilo, con más tiempo –confesó la mujer–. Nadie pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión así que se marchó esta mañana. Como te digo, no harán más de diez minutos atrás –agregó con tono triste y algo resignado.

–Oh… –¿con que simplemente se había ido? No pude decir más, digo, Edward se había marchado. Ya no estaba. Se había ido…

–¿Era muy urgente hablar con él, Bella? –preguntó la mujer (podía estar segura que se trataba de su madre) con el mismo tono cordial del comienzo

–Eh… no –no era prudente dejar mis disculpas por medio de un mensaje de terceros–. Yo… yo hablaré luego con él. No hay problema –no sabía que más decir; seguía estupefacta por la noticia–. Muchas gracias –agregué.

–No hay de que querida –dijo la mujer amablemente y cortó el teléfono.

Volví a oír el tono, ahora continuo, que indicaba que la llamada había finalizado. Yo seguía de pie con el auricular en mi oreja sin saber como reaccionar.

Edward se había ido… Se había marchado hacía sólo minutos, había dicho su madre. Pero… ¿por qué lo había hecho? Acaso… No quería sonar egocéntrica ni mucho menos pero sólo lograba concebir la idea de que no quería saber de mí, o si no, ¿cuál era la urgencia para marcharse tan repentinamente? Aquello de viajar con tiempo sólo sonaba a mala excusa para buscar tranquilizar a su familia pero no sonaba a verdadera razón.

Bajé el auricular dispuesta a colgarlo pero mi mano simplemente cayó hasta el costado de mi cuerpo: Edward ya no estaba en Forks. Me había dejado, y con la posibilidad inexistente de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. No es que no lo fuera a ver otra vez: no encontraríamos sí o sí en Chicago al regresar por el segundo semestre. Ciertamente volveríamos a cruzarnos en los pasillos de la universidad sólo que ahora, de seguro, sin dirigirnos la palabra o siquiera voltear a mirarnos.

Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. No quería eso, ¿no? Claro que no. No. ¡No! Definitivamente no lo quería. Era una certeza. No podía permitir que volviéramos a caminar por las noches de Chicago, en silencio, separados como dos completos extraños sólo con un rumbo en común. Edward me importaba demasiado. Me importaba demasiado para conformarme con eso. Me importaba demasiado para no intentar algo más...

Tenía que hacer algo: momentos desesperados exigían medidas desesperadas. Digo, en compensación a los cinco días que había dejado pasar desde la Navidad –luego, cinco días desde nuestra discusión.

En ese instante mi corazón comenzó a bombear al doble de su velocidad y mi respiración se aceleró hasta hacerse notoria. ¿Qué hacer? Esa era la cuestión. Bien, realmente no sabía pero no me servía tampoco quedarme de pie congelada sin moverme. Atravesé la habitación pero al dar el paso tiré del cable del teléfono y éste cayó de la mesa de noche arrastrando consigo las chucherías que había junto a él. Bien, lo primero: colgar el auricular que había estado en mi mano todo el rato. Y recoger el desorden que había provocado.

Miré la hora en el celular: eran las diez con veinticinco minutos. Me deslicé a la agenda con dedos rápidos, encontré el número que necesitaba y marqué "send". El tono comenzó a sonar.

–Contesta, contesta, contesta… –susurraba inquita mientras me movía por la habitación agarrando lo primero que encontraba y juntándolo sobre la cama.

–Nadie te enseñó a llamar a una hora decente –fue el saludo que recibí cuando la voz adormilada de Jake contestó mi llamada.

–¿Puedes estar acá en quince minutos? –pregunté acelerada sin darme el tiempo tampoco de saludar.

–¿Por qué la urgencia, Swan? Me acabas de despertar y pretendes-

–Quince minutos, por favor –lo atajé y corté la llamada.

Fueron los quince minutos más largos que he vivido. Cuando Jake llegó (venía con una cara de sueño el pobre) yo ya estaba lista esperando por él en el dintel de la puerta. No dejé siquiera que bajara de la camioneta cuando ya estaba arriba en el asiento del copiloto. Jake me miró con cara de confusión.

–No alcancé a ducharme ni a desayunar. Si acaso alcancé a lavarme la cara y sacarme las lagañas. ¿Vas a decirme qué pasa por lo menos?

–Edward se acaba de ir. Vuelve a Chicago –respondí, aún acelerada.

Jake volteó la vista al frente. Esbozó una mueca de "si no tengo más opción" al mismo tiempo que soltaba un sonoro suspiro. Encendió el motor –¿A dónde? –preguntó, enarcando una ceja mientras la camioneta echaba a andar.

–A la comisaría –respondí segura luego de tomar un aliento–. Debo despedirme de Charlie primero.

–¿Estás segura que no quieres que te lleve yo? –preguntó Charlie por tercera vez en los cinco minutos que llevaba en la comisaría de Forks.

–En serio. Jake está esperándome fuera, en la camioneta de Billy –dije, intentando tranquilizarlo.

–Bien –asintió varias veces–. Que maneje con cuidado. No quiero tener que suspenderle la licencia –advirtió con su tan acostumbrado tono de padre protector.

–Lo hará.

–Bien –volvió a decir un poco incómodo–. Lo mismo para el chico Cullen –soltó.

Rodé los ojos comiéndome de paso mis comentarios –Está bien, papá –consentí. Digo, ¿para qué entrar en conflictos por nada?

No quería apresurar las cosas pero llegar a la comisaría y la conversación que estaba teniendo con Charlie ya sumaban otros diez minutos. Y tiempo era lo que menos tenía. Charlie, por lo visto, entendía también:

–Cuídate mucho, Bells –dijo de la forma más tierna que pudo–. Llámame, ¿si? –asentí, sonriéndole–. Y vuelve pronto que no soy sólo yo quien te extraña cuando no estás. Jacob no deja de visitarme preguntándome por ti y cada vez que lo hace arrasa con la nevera –sonreí más amplio ante aquellas palabras.

–Lo haré.

Nos quedamos de pie, sin movernos, uno frente al otro. Las despedidas con Charlie siempre eran un tanto extrañas dado que ninguno de los dos era muy expresivo con el otro. Lo observé un momento en el que Charlie aprovechó para dedicarme una cálida mirada y pude ver en ese instante cuanto me extrañaría. Movida por no se qué (daba igual, era el día de hacer locuras) acorté la distancia y le di un fuerte abrazo.

–Te extrañaré, papá –confesé, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Ya saben, no era mi especialidad decir las cosas a la cara.

–Yo también cariño –respondió, acariciando mi cabeza. Pasaron unos segundos y luego Charlie dijo–: Bien, tienes que irte. Se te hará más tarde –me separé de él, le dediqué una última sonrisa y salí de la comisaría. Fuera, Jake me esperaba con el motor encendido.

–¿Está todo listo? –preguntó, fijándose en mí; asentí en respuesta–. ¿Sabes si Edward se fue a tomar la autopista?

Cierto. Era un punto no menor saber si Edward se había ido a tomar la autopista por el camino que llevaba a Port Ángeles y luego a Seattle, o si se había ido por la carretera más rural, por donde habíamos arribado días atrás**(2)**. Había dos opciones y no se porqué mi instinto me decía que había escogido la segunda opción. Aún así, no podía arriesgarme. Hablábamos sólo de una corazonada y no podía arriesgarme a fallar; tal como había dicho antes, el tiempo no era mi mejor compañero en ese momento.

–No lo se –admití, inquietándome.

–Es hora de que lo llames, Swan.

Aquello me inquietó aún más. Llamarlo para decirle… ¿qué? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que haber esperado hasta este momento? ¿Por qué no hice nada cuando Jake me lo advirtió? ¿Y ahora pretendía detener a Edward a la mitad de la carretera? Las manos comenzaron a picarme.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo Jake? –lo miré preocupada. De verdad, ¿qué diablos pretendía hacer?

–Lo que debiste hacer hace días –respondió Jake, seguro–. Marca el número –insistió.

Bien. Debía hacerlo. Era el precio que tenía que pagar por no haber hecho las cosas a tiempo. Saqué el celular y busqué el número de Edward. Inspiré profundo y, sin pensármelo dos veces, marqué "send" (no había tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para vacilaciones).

El tono sonó una, dos, tres veces. El cuarto no alcanzó a llegar cuando la voz de Edward habló del otro lado; una sensación de vértigo me llenó.

–Hola Bella –saludó con su tan acostumbrado caballerismo; su voz se oía débil, tanto así que el suave ronroneo de su Volvo podía escucharse de fondo.

–Hola Edward –respondí con suavidad. Pasaron unos segundos en los que me decidí a soltar todo de golpe: si no lo hacía ahora no podría hacerlo nunca –: Edward –hablé, intentando sonar segura mientras trataba de ocultar el chirrido de mis dientes; de pronto me había entrado mucho frío–, se que encontrarás esto lo más extraño pero necesito pedirte un favor. Necesito que te detengas un momento. Es decir –me expliqué de inmediato–, se que vas camino a Chicago y quiero hablarte antes. _Necesito_ hablarte antes –rogué–. ¿Puedes esperarme un momento? –hubo unos segundos de silencio–. Por favor –mi voz salió en un último suplicio.

¿Era idea mía o acaso el tiempo se había puesto lento? _Muy _lento –Estoy en la 101**(3)**. Por donde llegamos –respondió al fin.

No hubo manera de ocultar la alegría que me colmó: mi sonrisa se ensanchó al máximo y mis ojos resplandecieron. Por dentro, mi corazón latía desenfrenado y el frío aumentó cuando varios espasmos se repartieron por mi cuerpo. Mi corazonada estaba en lo correcto: Edward había retomado el camino que habíamos hecho juntos. ¿Era eso una buena señal?

–Gracias –de seguro había notado la alegría en mi voz. Tampoco quería ocultarla, ¿para qué?

Recién cortaba cuando Jake me interrogó con la mirada.

–Se detendrá en el 101 –respondí llena de felicidad–, hacia el sur.

–Hacia el sur será entonces –dijo Jake dando marcha a toda velocidad. Esperaba que Charlie no estuviese hablando en serio cuando dijo lo de suspenderle la licencia a Jake si es que nos excedíamos un poquito en el límite.

A pesar del frío que estaba sintiendo (las manos me sudaban helado) decidí bajar un poco el vidrio para que el aire de invierno me reconfortara. Si bien los nervios me comían, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. En verdad, era un sensación extraña la que me invadía, algo paradójica ya que no quería llegar donde Edward porque supondría al fin enfrentarlo (y digamos que había llegado hasta este punto por el mismo miedo a hacerlo) pero a la vez no aguantaba el momento de verlo. Necesitaba verlo. Tal como el me había dicho una vez, se había transformado en una droga para mí.

Nadie decía nada en la camioneta y en mi interior se lo agradecería eternamente a Jake: no podía hablar en ese momento. Mi cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada meditando que palabras decirle a Edward. Mentira: había nada en mi cabeza. Intentaba buscar el mejor discurso pero mi mente estaba en blanco. Inspiré profundo y solté un sonoro suspiro. Tenía que estar tranquila, me recordé. Lo que haría no era nada del otro mundo: hablar con Edward, disculparme y arreglar las cosas. Si él lo aceptaba, bien. Si no lo hacía, me quedaría tranquila sabiendo que había hecho todo lo posible. Tranquilidad. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Además estaba segura que Edward me entendería. Todo saldría bien.

Así es. Todo iría bien.

En ese momento Jake comenzó a disminuir la velocidad mientras se desviaba hacia la berma de la carretera. Los nervios me paralizaron mandando toda mi psicología a la mierda. El frío se intensificó cuando el auto se detuvo y al levantar la vista me encontré con un Volvo estacionado a varios metros adelante. El motor de la camioneta dejó de sonar y sentí que el aire al interior de la cabina se hacía más pesado.

–¡Bella! –el grito de Jake me devolvió a la realidad (no se cuanto rato llevaba llamándome). Me volteé a verlo–: Todo va a salir bien –me recordó con una estampa cálida que buscaba calmarme. Asentí poco convencida. ¿Podría ser cierto?

Abrí la puerta y bajé de auto. En ese momento otra puerta de auto también se escuchó cerrar. Levanté la vista (había estado caminando mirando el suelo en un intento de no tropezar) y me encontré con la figura de Edward viviendo hacia mi.

Fue como estar arriba de una montaña rusa porque mi estómago dio un vuelco y el vértigo se intensificó.

Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "A la hora señalada" (High Noon, 1952) de Fred Zinnemann.

**(1) **Rediscado, por si lleva otro nombre en otros países, es el botón del teléfono que te comunica con el último número discado.

**(2) **Me basé en un simple mapita donde la carretera para salir de Forks te lleva o hacia el norte (Port Ángeles) o hacia el sur (por donde arribaron Bells y Edward a Forks). Se supone que Edward va por el sur, el camino "mas rural" (todas son conjeturas mías).

**(3) **101, carretera que te lleva a Forks.

Chicas.. lo lamento en serio. De verdad. Al final del cap. anterior pensé que podía hacer magia y actualizar antes de rodaje pero no me fue posible. Tengo razones para no haber subido cap. antes pero mis excusas no pasan de ser carga universitaria. Les contaré cuál fue mi mayor problema para que no me crucifiquen. ¿Recuerdan que hace mucho les conté de irme a Valdivia, tener rodaje y programa de TV? Bien, se supone que todo acababa el lunes pasado, 8 de Nov. con la grabación del programa, y sólo restarían trabajillos menos pero la carga disminuiría notablemente. Bueno, tuvimos algunos inconvenientes en grabar nuestro piloto (léase los estúpidos -no se me ocurre algo más suave- artistas invitados NO llegaron) y no pudimos hacerlo. Desmotivante a mil porque fue trabajo botado a la basura (por los menos nos desahogamos llenando a chuchás (garabatos) a los %&$"%& artistas) y tenemos que partir de cero. Por eso he estado desconectada de todo. Eso principalmente.

Les aseguro que nunca las olvidé, sabía que tenía que subir cap. (quería y todo) pero el tiempo no me daba para escribir. Bien, el viernes me puse a trabajar a mil (porque tenía muchas ideas pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir nada en el pc), y ayer logré terminar un cap. y algo más (ya entenderán que). No alcancé a subirlo ayer domingo porque me dieron las 4 de la mañana escribiendo y subirlo significaba una hora más (me importa responderle a cada una de uds.) y tenía que dormir. Les agradesco a las chicas que se preocuparon por mí. No me había ocurrido nada más que aquello llamado Universidad, pero soy poco atinada y no se me ocurrió dejarles un mensajito siquiera. Perdón por eso también.

Pero ahora sí a lo que importa. ¿Se nota que estudio cine? Empecé con una idea mucho más "tranquila" del proceso de disculpa de Bells, pero mientras escribía me fui dando cuenta que era más vertiginosos escribir que todo estuviese pasando ya, esa cosa de actuar, de tomar decisiones en el momento. Se que esto no es un guión para una peli pero no me dejan de repetir en la U que el clímax, el clímax y el clímax una y otra vez y no me puedo olvidar tan fácilmente de él. Eso quería lograr, espero haberlo hecho (:

¿Les gustó? ¿Les molestó que Edward se fuera tan pronto? Bien, el chico creyó que Bella no lo quería o que se yo; digamos que la chica se tardó cinco días en decidirse a hacer algo. De seguro en ese tiempo nuestro Edward tuvo mucho que pensar, y nada positivo por lo visto. ¿Creen que Ed la perdonará? Accedió a esperarla, ¿no? Eso es un paso. ¡Espero sus lindos comentarios!

Les dejo ahora los cariñitos a cada una: **Nekbhet **(no guapa, si te había entendido pero parece que yo tampoco supe explicarme bien en mi respuesta xD Jaja, que linda. De seguro me acordaré, digo, puede sonar que escribir un fic no puede ser tanta cosa en comparación a hacer una peli o escribir un libro, pero son las cosillas que te dan _training_, te ayudan a ejercitar la pluma (no es el caso, pero se puede aplicar) y eso nunca se olvida :D ¡Cariños desde Chile!), **Ally Masen **(no me gusta el Jake mega-celoso, me gusta más este, el amigo _cool._ En mi otro fic tenía un rollo "amoroso" con Bells pero también era buenito. Odio que lo hagan malo: Jake no es malo. ¿Y capítulos? Hay una sorpresita por su eterna espera. Grax, el rodaje salió muy bien. ¿El programa? ¬¬), **AliCe-Ahtziry-WithLock-DarCy** (jaja, menos mal que yo no he pasado por eso. No me imagino en ese caso :S Hay que lindo que te gustara, me alegra saber que un cap. logra salir fluido y que logro de alguna manera entregarles esa escencia, esa cosa en mi cabeza. No te engañes, ¡Jake es puro amors! Besos para ti), **Catali **(jaja, que buena descripción. Bells ha sabido meter la pata más allá que cualquier cosa, pero ojalá no sea el caso. Lo siento, Ed sale poquito en este cap. pero es un buen presagio del cap. siguiente, ¿no? ¡Jake está! :D), **vip twilighters **(¿te gusta Jake? ¡Es el mejor! Que buena canción. No se si ves Glee pero adoré cuando Puck la canta (Puck es otro de mis amores platónico :$ No había pensado tanto detalle para la declaración de Jake pero no me la imagino formal, ¡es Jake! Jaja, ¡te imaginas a Edward acosándola! Creo que en mi mente lo de la canción no tenía tanta backstory. Digamos que a Edward se le ocurrió en el karaoke y quiso jugársela ahí. Después de eso la canción sí tomó mayor valor. ¡Y Nelson rules! :D), **yasmin-cullen **(sólo faltaría eso. Esperemos que no, no lo sabemos. Tenemos idea de como piensa Bells pero de Edward ni idea. Esperemos Jake tenga razón: sería muy ridículo si se hace de rogar. Grax linda, cariños), **mars992 **(grax, me alegro te guste tanto :D Jaja, es verdad, digamos que Bells en ese momento no fue la chica más brillante. Y si se dice fan de las novelas, _debería _haber sabido lo que esa frase significaba. Eso es bueno, por lo menos no fue un idiota y le hizo la vida imposible, simplemente la ignoró. Esperemos que a Bells no le tome cinco años hacer algo. Cariños), **Millaray **(grax :$ Pero no tiene de malo llevar una de Elvis en la cabeza por una semana, ¿no? Bells se puso los pantalones (o la falda) ¡y está actuando al fin! Estudio cine, sí. Tengo un corto dirigido por mí, los otros o ha sido guión u otras pegas, pero no lo he subido a ningún lado donde puedas verlo :/ Tal vez lo haga alguna vez y te aviso :D Besos), **cremita **(me tardé en actualizar, lo siento otra vez. Grax por los cariños :D), **Elle Cullen ' D **(jaja, eso quise, burlarme un poquito de Bells xD Ahh si, hay muchas cosas de ahora que tienen relación con el principio, me gusta hacer eso, que las historias queden bien selladitas, bien cohesionadas en cada punto. Por eso quise recordarlo, dije, "no se le vaya a pasar a alguien" xD ¡Grax guapa!), **Valdislav **(grax por el review querida. No pude subir pronto pero aquí estoy otra vez :D),** Alice Cullen1396 **(Siii, te apaño con que Jake es una belleza, y yo tbn. quiero un amigo como él :( Es cierto, _vox populi_ lo de Emmett y Rose. Sólo faltaba que Charilie supiera xD ¡Besos!), **Chikanime **(era una de mis ideas, entonces dedito para arriba para mí xD Jaja, grax me alegró montones leer tu review, de verdad me da felicidad saber que mi lectura se hace fluida; es lo que más me preocupa. Que gracioso lo de tu amigo xD Y acá Charlie vuelve a repetirlo xD Es como lo de Rose: son cosas que todos notan. Jaja, por Elvis cualquier cosa, si es necesario golpear al niñato, no queda más opción xD Besos), **AndreaEcheverri **(uy, ha pasado bastante desde tu review pero ¡FELIZ CUMPLE GUAPA! ¡Felices 16! Este cap. es para ti :D Y grax por los constantes cariños, me abochornas :$ Niña, como dije, si no tenía tiempo para escribir mi fic mucho no me queda para leer. ¡Intentaré pasar cuanto antes! ¿Y por qué "jugamos a ser conejitos"? Tengo una idea de porqué podría ser pero no estoy segura de ella :S ¡Cariños!), **NightOfTheHunter **(exacto, a mí me apaña más como amigo en las novelas, su rollo amoroso me gusta hasta por ahí. Es el amigo perfecto, que no lo arruine. Jaja, grax por tu fidelidad guapa, ¡arribo cap.! ¡Un beso para ti!), **MarCullen20 **(me alegro te gustara. Grax por pasarte :D), **Diana Prenze **(ay grax, ¡viva la patria! En el cap. siguiente veremos que hace (aunque se atisba sus intenciones, ¿no?) ¡Cariños!), **vampinessie **(te sigo la ola todo el rato. ¿Quién más que Jake para que la cabezota de Bells se de cuenta de las cosas? ¡No te comas las uñas! Arribo cap. para que no sigas desesperándote :D Cariños :D), **lenz C **(jaja, ¿logré que te gustara un poquito? Eso es bueno para mi misión "lograr que todas adoremos a Jake".No, es broma, mientras menos lo quieran más Jake para mí (que egoísta soy a veces xD) Bells va en camino a jugarse con todo por él. ¡Besos!), **dreamingwithcolors **(jaja okei, no los separaré. Ya iba a eso cuando me lo dijiste xD Ah, en ese sentido puedo entender tu odio hacia Bells (aunque lo mío es más envidia con ella) porque yo tbn. quiero un amigo como Jake, eso si, aunque no me crean, la verdad no quisiera un Edward, es muy posesivo y no me gustan ese tipo, prefiero alguien que me haga reír -¡Ron Weasley! (L)- ¿Quedó claro quién? xD Oye, pero si el Quijote es muy entertenido (en serio, no es sarcasmo ni mucho menos) Yo lo adoré cuando tuve que leerlo xD ¡Ánimo con eso!), **lani'sworld **(puchis, todos envidiamos el amigo de Bells, es tan genial :/ ¡Está a metros de hablar con Ed! Espero tú tbn. andes muy bien. ¡Suerte en todo! ¡Cariños!),** javii **(¡me alegro te guste! ¡Besos para ti!), **Ty Cullen **(jaja, que la zarandee. Sí, es una buena solución si es que no atina a tiempo. Las palabras mágicas.. ¿cuáles serán? Por lo visto Bells no tiene muy claro qué decir, ojalá no vuelva a arruinarlo. Sería como el colmo creo yo. ¡Besos para ti!), **ania 09 **(es el mejor atributo (bueno, no se si mejor porque tiene otros xD) que puede tener: las cosas como son. Yo también creo que no puede pasar nada más malo, sería mucho digo yo. Aunque si surge mi lado malvado, mmm, no respondo. ¡Grax por los deseos! ¡Suerte en todo para ti!), **eviita cullen** (en este fic no. Me gusta más el Jake amigo así que prefiero explotarlo a él xD ¡Cariños y grax por el review!), **karlita the Cullen **(¡yo tbn. lo amo! xD Me alegro te gustara. Espero esta nueva intervención de Jake te agrade también :D ¡Nos leemos!), **marie antoinette cullen **(y, bueno, algunas cosas bien, otras no tanto. Sobreviviendo xD Jaja, me alegra saber que más y más chicas aman a Jake después del fic. Digo, hay otros tantos que le hacen tan mala fama al pobrecito. No pues, si Charlie puede ser todo menos desubicado. Mike se coló (me gusta pensar que lo hizo porque vio el Volvo fuera así que sospechó algo raro). ¡Besos para ti!), **TEAMED **(grax por todos tus reviews linda. Y te agradezco por el tiempo que te tomaste para leer todo el fic de una :D Actualización arriba, ¡y una sorpresa luego! Y otra vez lo siento por la espera, no fue mi intención abandonarlas pero tenía razones de fuerza mayor, de verdad. ¡Mil cariños para ti! :D), **tamara1986 **(¡gracias! ¡Espero te haya gustado este cap. también! ¡Cariños para ti!), **perl rose swan **(la publicación no llegó pronto pero el final si está muy cerca, digo, Jake apareció, Bella recapacitó, falta una última acción y parece que hay final feliz, ¿no? ¡Besos!), **Black Angel Lilith **(todas esperamos eso, una falta más de Bells y yo creo que la tiramos a la hoguera xD ¡Me alegro disfrutes el fic! Cariños para ti!) y **Diana Mendez **(no fue mi intención hacerlas esperar tanto. Compensación para uds. pronto :D)

Saludar a las lindas que me suman a Favoritos y Alertas: Kari Cullen Swan, natha1121, niita94, Rose Lu, carlita cullen, tamara1986, Could be blue, Black Angel Lilith, shhh87, AnDreeeeA, titynna, MaJoICS, LoO Rainbow, rose appassite, tafranzavi y Diana Mendez. ¡Muchas gracias por seguirme guapas! Y muchas gracias otra vez a Black Angel Lilith que se arriega con Favorito de Autor :D

Tardé pero lo logré, pero me gusta hacerlo: uds. se toman su tiempo en leerme y dejarme un review, lo que menos puedo hacer es devolvérselos.

Bueno chicas, espero hayan disfrutado el cap. 18 que subí. Tal como les conté, el viernes y ayer domingo estuve escribiendo a mil y les tengo una sorpresa como estuve prometiendo ya en varios saludos.

Bien, ocurre que escribí y escribí y escribí y tengo listo el cap. 19 como ya deben haberse dado cuenta. Me dije, para que hacerlas esperar más, digo, las tuve en ascuas más de un mes, no puedo hacerlas sufrir más. Así que chicas les anuncio: el cap.19 está arriba para el deleite de todas lo que significa que el cap. final está arriba. Sí, tal como lo leen: **Por Carretera** ha llegado a su final.

¡Disfrutenlo lindas!

¡Soles casi-veraniegos para todas!

(:


	19. Por Carretera

Nota: como sabemos, todos los personajes vienen del imaginario de doña SM. La historia es mía.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos de **Por Carretera** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mío (lástima que no lo pensé primero).

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

¡Diecinueve y final!

¡Dedicado a todas ustedes, lindas!

(:

* * *

**19. Por Carretera  
**

.

Di varios pasos hacia Edward en los que sólo podía repetirme una cosa: ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué decir?...

Edward se detuvo a unos metros de mí y yo lo imité; unos tres metros nos separaban.

–Hola –dijo con una sonrisa triste.

–Hola –respondí con una sonrisa contenida.

Fue imposible pasar por alto el hecho de que el lugar donde estábamos detenidos era idéntico al lugar donde Edward se había declarado cuando arribamos a Forks. Es decir, todo el paisaje hasta abandonar los límites del estado de Washington**(1)** (e incluso un poco más al este) era similar: muchos árboles todos muy frondosos y verdes, pero ocurría que este lugar era, en específico, muy parecido al anterior (o tal vez era que yo quería verlo de esa forma; bueno realmente daba lo mismo). Identificar el lugar sólo me llevó a recordar la declaración de Edward, sólo que ahora con roles invertidos; rogaba que el final no fuera tan fatídico como el de ese día. Esperaba que Edward no fuera un idiota como yo lo había sido. Claro que no, nadie podía ser _tan_ idiota como yo lo había sido. Aunque lo intentaran. Créanme.

–Gracias por esperarme.

–No hay de qué –me concedió–. No… no me costaba nada hacerlo –aquello me dio una esperanza. No se porqué tenía la sensación de que Edward se había detenido en la carretera porque quería hacerlo y no por concederme un favor, como decía él.

Corría un viento frío en el lugar que nos mantenía estáticos. Por lo menos funcionaba como buena excusa para los escalofríos que recorrían mi cuerpo a causa de los nervios que sentía y que aumentaban, además, bajo la mirada examinadora que me dedicaba Edward.

Tragué (otra vez) el nudo en mi garganta y el valor llegó a mí (en realidad no se si tenía valor o no –quería creer que sí– pero era el momento de la verdad así que no me quedaba opción). Con valor o sin él hablé al fin:

–Dije por teléfono que necesitaba hablarte –mi voz salió ronca, como si mis cuerdas vocales no hubiesen sido utilizadas en mucho tiempo; aclaré la garganta antes de seguir–. Necesito decirte varias cosas y preferiría que me dejaras decirlas todas primero o si no nunca voy a tener el valor para hacerlo.

Edward no respondió ni asintió ni esbozó ningún gesto ante mis palabras. Permaneció en silencio viéndome; ese silencio era la mejor señal para continuar:

"–Lo siento, en serio –dije segura y con total sinceridad–. No debí haber dicho lo que dije. No debí haber hecho lo que hice. Fui una tonta al pensar que tenías algo con Rosalie, pero yo no sabía, fue una equivocación. De verdad que no estaba enterada que era la novia de tu hermano y creí que tú y ella... digo, todas esas llamadas… –¡Dios! Cada vez que lo recordaba me parecía una suposición más y más idiota. ¿Llegaría el momento en que dejaría de reprochármelo?–. Sabes, olvida lo último. El punto es… es que me entró pánico al pensar que podía ser así –volví a tragar; mi boca se secaba–: me entró pánico porque… –respiré profundo– bien, me gustas.

No esperaba que Edward saltara y gritara y lanzara fuegos artificiales ante mi declaración pero por lo menos un gesto, una mínima señal, una sonrisa fugitiva que me vigorizara y me permitiera continuar; en cambio, nada: Edward era en ese momento el señor impasible.

"–Me gustas mucho Edward y no me quería dar cuenta de eso. Y cuando me preguntaste esa vez si podrías volver a gustarme yo… te mentí; supongo que me daba miedo aceptar que producías ese efecto en mí –era verdad, y la única respuesta a eso era que había sido una idiota con letra mayúscula: no había mayor explicación–. Lo cierto es que me bastó un viaje por carretera para volver a sentir lo que sentí por ti –confesé. Mis dientes tintinearon más fuerte–. Aunque también es cierto que tuve que esperar otro viaje por carretera para saber disculparme. Supongo que la verdadera cobarde aquí siempre fui yo, debí haber hecho esto hace días –agregué, intentando apaciguar mi anterior declaración.

Edward ya no me miraba. Su miraba iba del suelo a cualquier lugar en el espacio que nos rodeaba mas no reparaba en mí. ¿Podía considerarlo como una buena señal? Se rascaba la nuca a ratos y jugueteaba con su cabello, inquieto.

"–Realmente lo siento –repetí–. Y bueno… –era el momento. Le había dicho que me gustaba montones, ¿qué tan difícil podía resultar esto? No se pero mis manos tenían vida propia: iban inquietas de un lado a otro poniéndome más nerviosa aún– esperaba que si decidías aceptar mi disculpa, yo… ¡wow! Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé –revelé más fuerte de lo que pude controlar y fue peor: la atención de Edward volvió a estar de lleno sobre mi figura–, yo… quisiera volver contigo a Chicago –confesé, viéndolo a sus verdes ojos; podría jurar que de la nada esos alucinantes ojos verdes se habían llenado de un brillo especial–. Hicimos el viaje juntos, podríamos "des-hacerlo" juntos, si es que existe esa manera de decirlo.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿¡"Des-hacer" un viaje! ¡Era la peor invitación que alguien podría haber hecho jamás! ¿¡Des-hacer! ¿En qué estaba pensando? No estaba pensando, eso seguro.

"–Si no lo quieres así, entiendo. Me basta con saber que es posible que las cosas se arreglen entre nosotros, en algún momento. No tiene porqué ser de inmediato. Digo, no es que me vaya a quedar sin boletos de avión otra vez. Eso espero –me cubrí el rostro avergonzada–. ¡Dios! Ya no se lo que estoy diciendo –inhalé profundo y volví a enfrentar a Edward–. Se que en un comienzo dije que me dejaras hablar sin interrupciones pero ahora mismo sería un buen momento para que lo hicieras-

–¿Tus maletas están en la camioneta? –preguntó Edward cortando mis palabras.

Dicen que la mayor diferencia entre la felicidad y la alegría es que la felicidad es un sólido y la alegría un líquido. Bien, mi alegría empezó a derramarse de su recipiente en ese mismo momento**(2)** en que oí la pregunta de Edward acallando mis palabras. Y menos mal que mis pies estaban bien puestos sobre la tierra o si no me iba al suelo con el alivio que me llenó al oírlo. Mis ojos se cerraron un instante y me permití sonreír con libertad. Volví a abrirlos para encontrarme con la misma sonrisa en los labios de Edward, esta vez acercándose hacia mí. No se cuantos momentos favoritos podría enumerar de Edward pero ese instante, en que acortaba la distancia entre nosotros, podría, fácilmente, ocupar el primer lugar de ellos. Bueno, peleándolo con otros tantos, la verdad.

Edward tomó con cuidado mis manos (casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía su contacto) –Estás temblando –dijo con suavidad.

–Los nervios me estaban matando mientras hablaba sin saber lo que pasaba por tu cabeza –confesé. Los nervios estaban sí o sí siempre; ahora mismo las cosquillitas me recorrían entera pero eran ahora cosquillitas de felicidad.

–Hubiese dicho algo antes pero me pediste que no lo hiciera –_¿ah si?_ Edward acortó un poco más la distancia entre nuestros rostros (digamos que los espasmos aumentaron inversamente: a menor distancia mayor expectativa) y dijo en susurros casi como confidencia–: Lo cierto es que te hubiese besado en el momento en que bajaste de la camioneta –_¿¡ah si!_ Mi respiración se dificultó ante tal declaración–. Pero… no voy a hacerlo, no puedo –dijo, volviendo a tomar distancia entre nosotros. Sólo un poco; seguíamos muy cerca uno junto al otro–. Sigo teniéndolo prohibido, ¿recuerdas? –agregó, divertido, con una sonrisa encantadora.

¡Nooo! ¿En serio me estaba reprochando eso? ¿En serio estaba sacando a flote mis palabras de enfado tan añejas ya? No podía ser tan… cruel, por no decir groserías. ¿Y ahora, después de que me había robado dos besos ya, se preocupaba por no trasgredir mis "reglas", que por supuesto habían surgido en circunstancias totalmente diferentes al ámbito actual? Bien, si quería jugar…

–Cierto –le concedí. Yo le había exigido una vez que no volviera a besarme, en eso tenía toda la razón–. Entonces ninguno lo hará.

Edward sonrió al oír mi comentario –Bien.

–Bien.

Ninguno dijo más. Eso hasta que Edward quiso llevarse la última palabra, como siempre –Aunque deberías.

–¿Debería? –mis cejas se arquearon ante la sorpresa. ¿Por qué yo _debería _besarlo? Quería, sí, con todas mis ganas pero no iba a echar pie atrás. Este juego lo ganaba yo.

–Me debes un dólar, ¿recuerdas? –¿dólar? ¿qué dólar?–. Esa noche, cuando la máquina tragó tu billete –oh, hablaba de la noche en que caminamos de regreso al campus; es cierto, Edward había pagado mi agua mineral–. Consideraría no cobrártelos si me besas –dijo, fingiendo desinterés.

No pude controlar la risa que me dio su actitud –Dije que te pagaría ese dólar y lo haré. No voy a cambiarlo por un beso, digo, salgo perdiendo, ¿no? –bromeé.

Edward soltó una risita –Eres terca –atacó de forma traviesa soltando una de mis manos y subiéndola a la altura de mi rostro al momento en que dejaba una suave pero intensa caricia sobre mis pómulos, evidentemente tentándome.

–Cruel –le devolví.

–Cobarde –insistió.

–Mentiroso.

–¿Mentiroso? –se detuvo ante mi acusación y detuvo de paso su caricia sobre mi mejilla (no te detengas, quise gritar)

Con respecto a lo de mentiroso, bien, así era: Edward era un mentiroso.

–Dijiste que habías escogido esa canción _sólo_ porque te gustaba Elvis –le recordé.

Edward comprendió de inmediato a qué me refería –Eso no era una mentira: me gusta Elvis –dijo, fingiendo indiferencia; una sonrisa se escondía tras sus labios.

–¿Ah si? ¿Y qué se supone entonces debía entender yo con el disco que me regalaste? ¿Con la canción que destacaste, y la frase que escribiste? ¿Acaso no era una dedicación? –fui describiendo con lentitud, provocándolo. Estaba claro que _no sólo_ le gustaba Elvis y no pararía hasta que Edward admitiera que había violado una de las reglas de las "Diez preguntas".

–No se que entendiste –continuó, haciéndose el desentendido–. Realmente no había nada que tuvieses que entender. La canción me gusta-

Siempre había soñado con hacer algo así y lo hice. Realmente me importaba nada no ganar en esta oportunidad ante Edward: que dólar, que canción, que Elvis, que nada; nada importaba: quería besarlo hacía mucho y acallé sus palabras con un sorpresivo beso.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y mis pies se pusieron de puntitas cuando mis labios se estrellaron con los suyos. Mi ojos, para ese punto de contacto, ya se habían cerrado. Fue en ese mismo momento cuando sentí los brazos de Edward enrollarse a mi cintura, acto seguido su cuerpo apegándose al mío, _mucho_, hizo que varias descargas me recorrieran y fueran liberadas en un (casi sonoro) suspiro.

Era un beso necesitado. Ambos lo necesitábamos. Anhelado. Sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos sin control me provocaron sólo besarlo con mayor intensidad. Mis dedos se enredaron en su suave cabello intentando con eso profundizar el contacto. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando las manos de Edward empezaron a recorrer mi espalda, ascendiendo por ella, en un tortuoso-delicioso camino hasta mi nuca… Fue un momento de gloria cuando sentí su cálida (más bien diría ardiente) lengua acariciar mi labio inferior provocándome en una tentadora invitación, y cuando quise aceptarla-

"_Bip-biiiiip"_**(3)**. Una bocina nos interrumpió y nos separamos asustados ante el escándalo provocado (por el ruido, no por nosotros). ¡Demonios, Jake! ¿No podías ser _más_ inoportuno? Oculté mi rostro en el pecho de Edward por unos segundos (si era posible aprovecharme un poco del pánico, digo yo), luego levanté la vista y lo miré:

–Me disculpas un minuto –pedí, avergonzada.

Edward rió ante la situación y asintió divertido. Me volteé y caminé en dirección a la camioneta. Jake, Jake, Jake, eres mi mejor amigo pero como te odio a veces.

Jake se había bajado y esperaba entretenido junto a la puerta del piloto.

–¿Te parece si te dejo las maletas y me marcho de aquí? Me parece que no volverás conmigo a Forks –se burló.

Bien, era una buena broma así que no pude más que sonreír. Jake me ayudó a bajar las maletas y Edward vino a mi encuentro a recibirlas. Se fue con ellas a guardarlas al portaequipaje dándome tiempo así para despedirme de Jake.

A pesar de que había interrumpido mi mejor momento con Edward (algún día se la devolvería) no tenía más que buenos sentimientos por Jake –Gracias –no había palabra más precisa para agradecer todo lo que había hecho por mí.

–Nada de gracias, me la debes –advirtió. Sonreí. Se la debía, seguro. Le deposité un beso en la mejilla y Jake aprovechó para despeinarme un poco el cabello en el acto. Se subió a la camioneta y encendió el motor–. Oye, no se queden haciendo espectáculos en la carretera –agregó justo antes de echarse a andar–. Un poco más allá de seguro encuentran un motel.

–¡Jake! –mi reto no alcanzó a ser: Jake ya arrancaba de regreso a La Push y estaba segura llevaba su sonrisa ganadora estampada en el rostro. Bien, esta vez lo dejaría pasar, digo, gracias a él estaba ahora con Edward.

Edward…

Me volví hacia el Volvo donde el objeto de mi afecto me esperaba con una de esas sonrisas que me hacían desfallecer: la imagen era demasiado sublime para retenerla (por mí me quedaba así hasta que el sol se escondiera y el impedimento lumínico no me dejara verlo) así que la dejé desvanecer y me acerqué a él.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó cuando estuve a sólo unos metros.

–Vamos –asentí, sonriendo.

Edward rodeó el auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí; creo que podría acostumbrarme a sus caballerosidades. Volvió a darse la vuelta y subió a hacerme compañía.

Fue como un _deja vu._ Estar dentro del Volvo me recordó todo lo que habíamos vivido: fue un _flash _de momentos, como los de películas, que me trajeron varias imágenes a la retina. Y un tema en específico volvió a mi mente.

–Aún nos queda una pregunta a cada uno. De las diez que teníamos permitidas, ¿recuerdas?

–Es cierto –recordó Edward.

–¿Te parece si acabamos con eso de una vez? –propuse.

–Debió haber acabado cuando terminamos el viaje pero me parece una buena solución –aceptó Edward volteándose hacia mí.

Bien. Yo iría primero. Había algo que moría por saber:

–Yo comienzo –me adelanté–. ¿Qué se traían tú y Rosalie entre manos? –enserio se había convertido casi en una necesidad descubrir eso. Edward soltó una risotada al escuchar mi pregunta–. Digo, algo pasaba, ¿no? Se que me pasé todos las películas posibles pero mis dudas no surgieron de la nada, estoy segura –me quejé.

–Es una buena pregunta –me concedió luego de calmar su risa–. Pero es algo tan simple que te vas a reír después –advirtió. Asentí expectante–. Bien, Rose me había pedido ayuda con el regalo de Navidad de Emmett, quería darle una filmadora y ella no entendía mucho del tema. Bien, yo le había prometido llegar antes a Forks para ayudarla a elegir un modelo pero como estaba contigo –sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmesí–, bueno, quise alargar al máximo ese momento. Eso explica las veinte llamadas diarias que me hacía Rose al borde de los nervios exigiéndome que me apresurara.

Oh. Con que eso era. Eso explicaba entonces el que los hubiese visto juntos durante el almuerzo que tuve con Charlie el día antes de Navidad. ¿Y Edward recibía todos esos llamados y esos retos sólo por estar conmigo? Aww, quise plantarle un beso en ese mismo momento. Varios besos la verdad. No, pero en serio era increíble como todo tenía sentido ahora.

–Era más simple de lo que pensé –admití.

–Te lo dije.

–Bien, tu turno.

–¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? –soltó Edward de golpe. ¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? Edward quería saber si me gustaría ser su novia. Una vez más me paralicé en mi lugar–. No puedes vetarla, usaste tus dos derechos a hacerlo –me recordó– así que _tienes_ que responder –agregó, divertido.

Poco a poco fui recuperando la compostura. Oh, creía entender. Entonces, Edward no estaba proponiéndome ser su novia, él estaba asegurándose primero de mi respuesta. ¡Wow! Este hombre no dejaba de sorprenderme. Y como no tenía opción, tal como había dicho, _tuve_ que responder.

–Claro que me gustaría –admití en voz baja llevando mi cabello tras la oreja en un gesto totalmente innecesario.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con el rostro de Edward cruzado por esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba:

–¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

–No te quedan preguntas –me atreví a jugar.

–Empezamos otras diez. Estamos "des-haciendo" el viaje, tú misma lo dijiste –se burló, divertido. Le saqué la lengua en acto-reflejo–, así que son diez preguntas de cero –no respondí. ¿Era conveniente jugar diez preguntas más?–. ¿Aceptas ser mi novia? –volvió a preguntar pero esta vez pude notar que Edward no estaba jugando.

Ciertamente por aceptar ser su novia podía aguantar mil preguntas más o lo que fuera, pero eso él no lo sabía.

–Es tu primera –le recordé–, y sí, quiero ser tu novia –dije, enrojeciendo a más no poder. ¡Dios! En algún momento _tendría _que terminar con eso.

Edward me observó unos segundos sonriendo, su mirada resplandecía, de seguro la mía también. Volvió la vista al frente y encendió el motor.

Sonreí viendo por la ventana justo cuando comenzamos a movernos y tomamos la 101. Saqué mi celular y lo conecté a la radio. La primera canción que apareció en mi playlist fue la precisa para el momento: Here comes the Sun**(4)** comenzó a sonar. Edward y yo nos miramos y sonreímos al unísono. Volvimos la vista al frente, fijándonos en el camino.

Y bien, ahí estábamos los dos, otra vez, arriba del Volvo dispuestos a emprender el viaje de regreso. No pude evitar sonreír al cuestionarme que novedades nos sorprenderían en este nuevo viaje por carretera.

* * *

**(1) **Forks queda en el estado de Washington.

**(2) **Esta frase está copiada literalmente de un cuento del libro Nueve Cuentos de J.D. Salinger. Gran libro. El crédito, por supuesto, no es mio.

**(3) **Onomatopeya de una bocina. Lo siento, no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

**(4) **Que mejor final que terminar el fic con una canción como lo es Here comes the Sun de The Beatles. Creo yo que un cierre musical más ad-hoc no podría haber encontrado.

* * *

Chicas. Lo dije, el final viene, el final llegó.

No me extenderé mucho, sólo quiero agradecerles de verdad todo el tiempo que le dedicaron a mi proyecto, agradecerles todos los lindos reviews que me dejaron en cada cap. y por supuesto la fidelidad con la que me siguieron. La idea me gustaba mucho y por eso quise escribirla, pero nada me motivaba más que saber que había gente que me seguía y leía. Eso siempre termina siendo lo mejor de cualquier fic.

En serio, una vez más, ¡mil gracias por todo! :D

Y por supuesto, no me quedaré sólo con dos fics, hay más ideas en mi cabecita esperando por salir. Espero se atrevan a leerme cuando me arriesgue con una nueva historia.

Mil cariños para todas, soles, mariposas y arocoiris primaverales. ¡Son unas grandes!

(:

Sombrerodecopas.


	20. Epílogo: Viva Las Vegas

Nota: como sabemos, todos los personajes vienen del imaginario de doña SM. La historia es mía.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos de **Por Carretera** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mío (lástima que no lo pensé primero).

Summary: –Entiendo que pueda no interesarte –dijo Edward de repente– pero yo me dirijo a Forks. Cerca de Seattle. Viajo por carretera –lo escuchaba mas no entendía sus palabras. Él sólo sonrió torcido y agregó–: puedes venir conmigo si quieres. ByE en un Road Fic.

* * *

¡Epílogo arriba! Dedicado a Millaray y Norimaki, ya sabrán por qué.

Ahora sí no queda más. ¡Disfrútenlo lindas!

(:

* * *

**20. Epílogo: Viva Las Vegas***

.**  
**

Estaba de pie apoyada en la baranda de la gran fuente en las afueras del frontis del casino Bellagio, en el boulevard de Las Vegas**(1)**, observando todo a mí alrededor: rodeada de grandes hoteles y casinos, miles de luces de colores por todas partes que hacían parecer la noche día y cientos de personas pasando por mi lado caminando con decisión hacia sus destinos. ¿Alguna vez me imaginé en medio de aquel paseo? Sí. Creo que alguna vez lo soñé. De seguro pensé que no me iba de esta vida sin pisar el territorio de Las Vegas (viviendo en el país es casi un pecado no hacerlo). Lo cierto es que nunca imaginé estar en Las Vegas, específicamente la noche de Año Nuevo, junto a la compañía de Edward Cullen. Mi _novio_ Edward Cullen, estrictamente hablando. _Eso_ sí que ni en los más extraños sueños lo creí posible.

Y ahí estaba, maravillándome con el encanto de Las Vegas cuando faltaban exactamente quince minutos para la media noche del día 31 de Diciembre. Eso podía explicar el porqué la gente caminaba con tanta determinación: contaban con sólo quince minutos para asentarse donde hubiesen decidido pasar la fiesta de fin de año. Con Edward ya estábamos ubicados donde queríamos estar.

–¿Decidiste ya dónde quieres ir a cenar? –unos cálidos brazos me sorprendieron abrazándome por la espalda mientras que el rostro de Edward se permitía descansar en mi hombro izquierdo.

Volví mi rostro hacia el de él para poder mirarlo.

–Ya te lo dije, quiero ir a un lugar donde no tengas que pagar una barbaridad por la comida –repetí. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había dicho a Edward que no quería una cena donde la langosta era recién el plato más "económico" del lugar. Qué decir de lo que me costó persuadirlo para que buscáramos un alojamiento más sencillo de lo que él estaba dispuesto a pagar inicialmente. Como consenso nos permitimos alojar en un hotel que quedaba en la avenida paralela a donde estaban los grandes hoteles y casinos y todo el revuelo de Las Vegas. Ese lugar nos permitiría apreciar el esplendor de la noche pero sin costarnos una fortuna a cambio. Por suerte habíamos pillado una habitación libre (cama matrimonial de paso) considerando que habíamos arribado a Las Vegas tan sólo una hora y algo atrás, y considerando también que era 31 de Diciembre y el lugar parecía albergar a miles de nuevos turistas que buscaban vivir la celebración de sus vidas.

Edward fingió que lo meditaba un momento –Está bien. Lo acepto sólo porque no quiero que tengamos nuestra primera pelea la noche de Año Nuevo.

–Eso si que sería fatal.

Nos quedamos así por varios minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada y donde sólo se pudo apreciar el ajetreo de la ciudad. La gran pileta del Bellagio ya presentaba un grandioso espectáculo.

¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte de estar así con Edward, en un sitio como Vegas? El que estuviésemos de paso por la ciudad respondía a que Edward me había propuesto, a las horas de emprender nuestro regreso juntos, que nos desviáramos algunos kilómetros dado que teníamos un par de días extras a nuestra propia disposición (las clases iniciaban recién el lunes 5 de enero; en estricto rigor el seis). Pero mi duda iba más allá de estar en dicha ciudad la noche de Año Nuevo. Me refería exactamente a que nunca me había sentido tan bien junto a alguien y con Edward las cosas estaban "más que bien" elevadas a la potencia mil. Intentaba por todos los medios pensar, recordar, comprender, razonar, sortear, o por los menos adivinar que era aquello tan bueno que había hecho en la vida para merecer estar ahí, con ese chico, de esa forma. Ciertamente no había sido _tan_ buena en el último tiempo si consideraba que le había destrozado el corazón a Mike… No me quedaba mayor respuesta que la que era una mujer con mucha fortuna. _Mucha._

Volví a ver a Edward y pude notar que observaba el paisaje, concentrado.

–¿En qué piensas? –no me contuve de preguntar.

Una sonrisa se deslizó por su rostro; luego de unos segundos me miró:

–Pensaba en qué tan bueno había hecho para poder estar así contigo, aquí.

Su sonrisa me contagió de inmediato. ¿Así que él también se lo preguntaba? Le di un fugaz beso en la mejilla; Edward sonrió aún más.

–Cuentas una –agregó. ¡Dios! Ya sacaba las benditas preguntas a colación–. ¿En qué pensabas tú? –quiso saber.

–Cuentas dos –advertí–. Estaba pensando en… –Edward no tenía porqué saber que estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Tenía, además, derecho a cambiar (o manipular, mejor dicho) una de mis respuestas. Él lo había hecho la vez cuando le pregunté porque había escogido la canción de Elvis para el karaoke. Me lo negó u omitió (no sabía con exactitud) pero de que había comprobado que cantaba esa canción por mí, no había dudas– en lo increíblemente grandioso que es este lugar –en parte era cierto. Que eso fuera de la mano del hecho que me cuestionaba la suerte de estar junto a él era otra cosa. Omisión de información. Ambos entendíamos el concepto.

–Es grandioso –me concedió Edward.

Y era más grandioso compartirlo con él. ¡Dios! ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Llevaba sólo dos días con Edward y ya todo me parecía mejor. No pude evitar cuestionarme que hubiese ocurrido si hubiese actuado antes. Partiendo, llevaríamos seis días ya si es que la cobardía no me hubiese hecho su presa; una semana si es que hubiese respondido a su declaración cuando arribamos a Forks. Aunque si de sacar cuentas se trataba, llevaríamos "años" juntos si es que Edward se hubiese atrevido a declarárseme antes, o si yo le hubiese gustado cuando él me gustaba, a mis quince años…

Sobre eso…

Me volteé hacia Edward, dándole la espalda a la atracción que suponía la gran pileta y las luces del lugar: quería verlo a los ojos. Me giré dentro de su abrazo (ni loca permitía o lo motivaba a que lo soltara) quedando cara a cara:

–¿Por qué le dijiste a Jasper que yo no era para ti?

No lo pregunté con rencor ni mucho menos: era un tema superado pero la duda me vino de repente.

–Te lo dije una vez –_¿ah si? _Estaba segura que nunca había sacado el tema a colación–, cuando te conté de mis abuelos –se explicó Edward–. ¿Sabías que nos mudamos a Forks porque yo me puse un tanto… incorregible luego de la muerte de mi abuelo?

Recordaba la vez en el auto cuando Edward me contó de la muerte de su abuelo y de cómo él había dejado de tocar piano una temporada.

–Saqué mis conclusiones de por qué habías dejado de tocar piano pero no creí que se mudaran por causa tuya.

–Así es. Tenía quince, estaba un tanto incontrolable y sólo quería pasarla bien. Cuando te conocí, bueno, tú eras una chica completamente diferente de lo que yo buscaba. Eras, y eres –se corrigió poniendo un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja–, una chica tranquila, sencilla, inteligente... –¿acaso eso era malo?–. Recuerdo que Jasper me propuso ese día que te invitara a salir, que él te había visto en varias oportunidades y parecías una chica estupenda. Que podíamos llevarnos bien, me dijo esa vez.

–Pero yo era una mala opción –completé.

–Créeme que tú _nunca_ fuiste la del problema –aclaró Edward con voz firme viéndome fijamente–. Digo, yo había estado saliendo con mujeres como Jessica y luego estuve con Tanya –me recordó con gesto arrepentido–. Te aseguro que tú era una increíble opción es sólo que yo era un idiota. Por suerte, al poco tiempo, se me pasó la estupidez y al año siguiente comencé a salir con Jane, pero…

_Jane Vulturi._ Ciertamente era todo lo contrario a chicas como Jessica Stanley y Tanya Denali que dejaban bastante que desear como mujeres (_y _como personas también). En cambio Jane era la chica perfecta. Cualquier hombre desearía estar con ella, y Edward lo había hecho; pero…

–¿Pero?

Edward sonrió antes de agregar –Pero a ti se te ocurrió volver con Charlie para las vacaciones de ese año.

–¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –pregunté confundida frunciendo el ceño.

–Qué ahí me enamoré de ti –respondió Edward con total naturalidad.

_Oh._Eso si que no me lo esperaba. Como era de suponer, me sonrojé al instante. Odié Las Vegas en ese momento: si no fuera por su cantidad absurda de luces y destellos Edward no habría notado mi vergüenza. Aunque sí lo habría supuesto.

–¿Eso fue en el…?

–Verano de 2009 –confirmó.

–Hace dos años –agregué en susurros sacando la cuenta. Hace dos años que yo le interesaba a Edward Cullen…

–Dos años y medio –corrigió–. Rompí con Jane ese verano**(2)**.

–¿Terminaste con Jane por mí? –pregunté, sorprendida.

–Pensé que había quedado claro –¡wow! ¿Edward había terminado con una chica como Jane sólo por que yo le gustaba? Eso si que era… ¡wow!–. Terminé con ella y… nunca me atreví a acercarme a ti –añadió Edward bajando la guardia.

–Hablamos de acercarte sin comportarte como un idiota –bromeé, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

–¡No me comportaba tan idiota! –se defendió.

–Sólo un poquito –le concedí. Lo cierto es que aún recordaba su indiferencia. Ya no me molestaba, es decir, estaba en medio de Las Vegas siendo abrazada por él, ¡claro que no me molestaba! Pero sí recordaba que aquello me había hecho pasar más de un disgusto durante aquellos años de adolescencia. Me molestaba tanto el hecho de que todo el empeño que ponía en sacar a Edward de mi mundo él lo mandaba al cuerno fingiendo desinterés hacia mí, y con ello haciéndoseme más evidente su persona. Menos mal ese verano apareció Jake en mi vida–. Ese verano conocí a Jake. Jake me dijo mil veces que tú eras un buen tipo. Las mil veces se lo contradije.

Edward rió –Me agrada Jake, te lo había dicho, ¿no? –asentí, entretenida–. Bueno, volviendo a mi declaración de los hechos… pensé que no era tan terrible si no hacía nada puesto que tú te irías de Forks al acabar el verano y yo me quedaría ahí.

–Recuerdo que me dijiste eso, ese día en la carretera –el día de los gritos en medio de la carretera, ¿recuerdan? Edward había soltado aquello y yo me enfadé aún más cuando pensé que yo seguía siendo insuficiente para él.

–Sí. Pero a ti se te ocurre volver a mitad del año a terminar el último semestre en Forks porque tu madre volvía a casarse. Mi plan de querer olvidarte se fue a la mierda, te lo digo –se quejó divertido.

–¿Así que todo es mi culpa? –pregunté, abriendo mis ojos, indignada.

–Prácticamente sí –asintió aún más entretenido–. Y luego empezaste a salir con Newton –agregó como si eso hubiese sido la guinda de la torta.

–La historia es bastante conocida de ahí en adelante, no tienes que contarla –finalicé. En resumen, yo salía con Mike y Edward lo odiaba en secreto. Eso explicaba, después de tanto tiempo, la tensión que se generaba cuando Edward y Mike se encontraban o siquiera se miraban. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

–Me hiciste vivir un semestre _muuuy_ difícil, Bells –mi boca volvió a ser una "O" mayúscula de la sorpresa. Este hombre era único: se hacía la víctima y más encima me lo echaba en cara sin vergüenza–. Y luego me quedaba mi última carta –¿carta? ¿Qué carta?–. Me enteré que habías decidido estudiar en Chicago y que, además, Newton se marchaba a Nueva York… –oh,_ esa_ carta–. Yo aún no había decidido de entre las opciones que tenía de universidades y, de repente, Chicago me pareció _mucho_ más interesante.

Con que era cierto entonces. Cuando Mike lo había soltado ese día en el living (el "día del Apocalipsis", como había decidido llamarlo) no lo creí posible. Lo medité varias veces pero nunca me convencí de que Edward hubiese querido estudiar en Chicago sólo por estar conmigo.

Edward me observaba atento esperando que alcanzara las mismas conclusiones. _Oh._ Ahora me hacían sentido sus palabras aquella vez, en aquel restaurant, sobre dejar todo atrás por alguien especial. Él había estado de acuerdo… Me mordí el labio cuando caí en la cuenta de todo lo que Edward había estado haciendo por mí. Se había puesto las pilas al cien por ciento, de la forma más extraña, es cierto, pero lo había hecho.

–Pero igual te tardaste otro semestre en hablarme –le recordé, divertida: ahora yo me burlaría–. ¿Tanto miedo te doy?

–No, no, no –negó, seguro–. No. No te tengo miedo –aclaró– pero siempre pensé que me odiabas y yo no sabía por qué. No sabía como abordarte sin provocar que las cosas empeoraran más –era cierto. Él ya me lo había dicho. Pero igual era gracioso pensarlo como si me temiera.

–Y no hallaste nada mejor que invitarme a venir contigo en ese viaje. Parece como si lo hubieses planeado todo –de repente…–. No tuviste nada que ver con que no consiguiera pasajes de avión esa vez, ¿no? –pregunté un tanto confundida. Aquella vez habían sido _tantas_ coincidencias–. No, eso sólo pasa en las películas –recordé.

–Así es. Esa fue simplemente una increíble coincidencia –respondió Edward, sonriéndome.

Ahora ya todo estaba aclarado. No quería saber más cosas referentes al pasado, ¿para qué? Me abrasé más fuerte a su cuerpo y descansé mi cabeza en su hombro. Si hubiese pasado por mi decisión, me quedaba de esa forma por siempre.

Podía sentir el ajetreo de la multitud a nuestro alrededor. Varios cientos de personas se habían agolpado en el boulevard de Las Vegas, frente a la gran fuente del frontis del casino Bellagio, esperando por el espectáculo pirotécnico. Estábamos rodeados por grupos de jóvenes y adultos (algunos niños se veían entre familias) que se movían, hablaban, gritaban y hasta cantaban esperando por una celebración de fin de año única. Varías _champagnes _ya habían sido abiertas (otras estaban a punto de explotar) y los flashes de las cámaras no se detenían. Con toda esa agitación del ambiente y yo me encontraba en paz en los brazos de Edward.

–Falta casi un minuto para la medianoche –dijo Edward cuando un gran reloj que descansaba en lo alto del casino Caesars Palace, a nuestra derecha, anunció las 23 con 58 minutos y poco más de 40 segundos–: ¿Tienes ya pensado en qué vas a pedir cuando den las doce?

¿Que qué quería para el nuevo año? Creo que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir si todo había resultado perfecto con Edward y ahora podía besarlo cuando se me diera la gana? (créanme, _esa_ era una de las mejores partes de ser su novia. Nunca podría aburrirme de besarlo).

Pero tal vez sí había algo que quisiera…

–Quiero verte cantar como Elvis otra vez –respondí buscando su mirada.

–Pero no, no tenías que decirlo –comentó con falsa resignación–. Lástima, ya no podrá cumplirse.

Una idea vino a mi mente –Se cumplirá, créeme. Después de ver los fuegos artificiales, tú y yo no vamos a un karaoke donde me cantarás All Shook Up como aquella vez –comenté, segura.

–¿Ah si? –Edward me siguió el juego de inmediato.

–Sí. Y lo harás porque luego yo cantaré Man! I feel like a Woman para ti como aquella vez, pero en la habitación del hotel.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó en el instante y sus ojos resplandecieron –Tú sí sabes como persuadir a la gente.

Lo miré fijamente y muy segura de mis palabras –Puede ser. Está en tus manos la decisión.

Nos quedamos viendo en silencio, retándonos con la mirada: yo no despegaba mis ojos de lo suyos y él no perdía movimiento de los míos. No se que me había controlado al decir aquello, lo que sí sabía era que cada vez que Edward me besaba un calor me controlaba y sólo quería seguir besándolo. Quería besarlo y mucho más.

Y por lo visto el quería lo mismo porque no dudó en robarme el último beso de ese año justo cuando la multitud a nuestro alrededor comenzó a corear la cuenta regresiva.

Yo me dejé guiar por Edward aferrando mi abrazo tras su cuello al momento en que él acortaba aún más (si es que acaso era posible) la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Mis labios juguetearon con los suyos haciendo que nuestras lenguas se encontraran una vez más, como costumbre que se iba haciendo. Podía confirmar así mismo que amaba la forma en que Edward me besaba: sus labios eran adictivos, su aliento me seducía y sus caricias provocaban mil descargas en mi interior… No quería dejar de besarlo y, lo mejor, no tenía porqué que dejar de hacerlo.

No me dí cuenta hasta el momento en que los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar sobre nuestras cabezas de que el nuevo año había llegado.

–Feliz año nuevo, amor –susurró Edward muy cerca de mis labios.

–Feliz año nuevo –respondí radiante de felicidad.

Me volteé, otra vez dentro de los brazos de Edward y nos acomodamos para ver el espectáculo pirotécnico que estaba ocurriendo frente a nosotros y frente a la multitud de personas felices que nos rodeaban.

–No me molestaría que estos viajes por carretera se hicieran una costumbre –gritó Edward por sobre mi hombro intentando hacerse escuchar sobre el ruido de los estallidos y sobre las reacciones y chillidos de la gente.

–Si me dejas conducir el Volvo creo que podría considerar viajar más seguido contigo –respondí, también en un grito; Edward me miró con ternura. Volvimos a observar los fuegos, maravillados con el momento.

Era una mentira. Viajaría con él aún cuando no me dejase ir al volante. El viaje que teníamos por delante duraba sólo cinco días pero teníamos varios veranos y varias vacaciones de fiestas para emprender unos tantos viajes más. Serían muchos días que nos llevarían quien sabía por qué lugares y por qué aventuras, pero con Edward no tenía miedo a las incógnitas, sabía que junto a él iba por una muy buena carretera.

* * *

*****Copiado de la película "Viva Las Vegas" (Viva Las Vegas, 1964) de George Sidney. Por algo el señor Presley lo cantaba, ¿no?

**(1) **A la "gran fuente" (o pileta, como también le decimos en Chile) que hago referencia en el fic es una que está en las afueras del hotel-casino Bellagio, en Las Vegas. ¿Vieron Ocean's Eleven? (o "La Gran Estafa") de Soderberg. En la escena final del robo, aparecen diez de los once ladrones frente a una gran fuente. A _esa_ misma hago referencia en el fic.

**(2) **El cálculo de los años es según el calendario del hemisferio Norte, donde las vacaciones caen en Julio-Agosto, y para la Navidad sólo cuentan con semanas de vacaciones de invierno.

Al fin subo el epílogo, queridas. Explico que inmediato algunas cosillas: 1ro) Cuando Edward declaró lo que declaró sobre Bella a sus quince años, realmente lo pensaba: a él no le gustaba ella, y listo. Pasa a veces :/ No quise justificar, ni mucho menos a Edward, con todo lo de la muerte de su abuelo (aunque en el fondo sí es una justificación) pero algo se explica con respecto a su actitud; 2do) Edward sí se fue a Chicago por Bells, y creo que eso ya quedó más que claro; y 3ro) Edward sí le dedicó All Shock Up a Bells. Tal vez en el cap. anterior no había quedado muy en claro, pero él simplemente se estaba burlando. Él sí escogió la canción por ella y sí se la dedicó para Navidad. Aclarados algunos puntos que las chicas me pidieron y agotando hasta el final los recursos del fic, creo que ahora si es el fin (*tristeza*).

Y eso. El fin-fin de **Por Carretera. **Como dije arriba, quiero dedicarle este cap. final a dos lindas chicas que me sorprendieron el último día y me dieron un regalo navideño adelantado: a** Millaray,** por recomendar (con palabras que me hicieron sonrojar) **Por Carretera** en un blog llamado "Spilled Coffee on a Fic", y a **Norimaki** por hacer una portada para el fic que quedó de pelos. Está muy bella, en serio. Les dejo el link para que todas puedan verla: http : / / .com /u /f69 /12 /69 /95 /78/ porcar10 . jpg (tal como dijo ella, le quitan los espacios). ¡Gracias lindas! Lo más que puedo hacer es dedicarles mi actualización.

Una última gran parrafada de respuesta a reviews, ¿les parece? Yo encantada: **Nora Bells** (me alegro te gustara. Aquí va una parte del viaje de regreso. No hay nada mejor que la imaginación haga el resto, así también lo armas a tu pinta xD Mil gracias), **JAM Masen **(una de las primera chicas que confió incondicional en mí. Gracias por leerme linda y por tu fidelidad :D), **marie antoinette cullen **(gracias a ti por leerlo. Me alegro te gusten los fics amor-humor. Creo, es lo que se me da mejor :D), **Tata XOXO **(espero subir otra pronto, y espero leerte por ahí :D), **andrea caro **(espero te haya dejado conforme el epílogo: amor en su máxima expresión, le dicen. Grax por leerme), **NightOfTheHunter **(Gracias :$ Mil Gracias por todo), **perl rose swan **(gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y seguir leyéndolo aún cuando no entendías mucho de qué iba. ¡Nos leemos pronto!), **mars 992 **(hay EPILOGO y OGOLIPE para tu disfrute, linda. ¡Grax!), **Ally Masen **(mi idea era que se trasladaran a una película :D Y precipitado.. ¿vertiginoso? ¿o mucha info de una? Y me alegro también que te gustara el final. ¿Cómo anduvo el epílogo? Mil grax por todo :D), **Diana Mendez **(¡me alegro con las nuevas lectoras! Agradécele de mi parte a la chica que me recomendó y mil gracias a ti por leerme de una. Me alegro te gustara :D), **vampinessie **(consideré el epílogo sobretodo por tu review y creo fue una desición más que acertada. Espero haber resuelto todas tus dudas y gracias por tus felicitaciones. Pronto arribaré con nueva historia, ¡nos leemos!), **Millaray **(menos mal subí el cap. 19 de inmediato. No hubiese soportado que me odiaras xD Y me alegro disfrutaras con el fic y con las referencias (tuvieron buena aceptación). Arribo nuevo fic cuanto antes :D y Chica, muuuchas gracias por la recomendación, otra vez. Me sorprendió gratamente :D), **Catali **(como dije más arriba, espero que con el epílogo todas las dudas hayan quedado solucionadas. ¿Secuela? ¡Wow! No lo había pensado. No lo descartaré pero creo que es un proyecto muy ambicioso para lo que puedo solventar en este momento. Pero espero subir otras historias y espero feliz leerte en ellas :D), **karlita the Cullen **(gracias linda, tú tbn. ¡Cuidate!), **lara cullen** (gracias, me alegra saber que te arriesgarás con mis nuevos fics cuando vengan :D), **lani's world **(la chica con el nick perfecto :D Gracias linda, gracias por todos tus cariños y todas tus felicitaciones. Gracias también por seguirme con tanta fidelidad :D Nos leemos),**TEAMED **(un último cap. en forma de epílogo es lo último que les puedo regalar, de momento. Todo salió bien, terminé el año y ahora sólo resta la maldita práctica profesional ¬¬ ¡Grax por leerme!), **Nekbhet **(gracias por tus deseos :$ Me sonrojo en serio. Y gracias por tu fidelidad. Besitos desde Chile :D), **yasmin-cullen **(¿ya leíste el final? espero te gustara :D), **Diana Prenze **(la chica de las buenas ideas :D Me alegro te gustara, ¡grax por leerme!), **AndreaEcheverri **(jaja, adoro leer tus reviews, siempre me hacen reír. ¿Y así que me amas? :$ Jajaja XD Gracias por tu cariño, tú tbn me caíste muy bien, se nota que eres una chica muuuy energética. Y esto es lo más que puedo alargarlo, el resto queda para la imaginación. ¿Secuela? Por el momento no, pero no digo nunca :D Nos leemos linda, mil cariños para ti), **Elle Cullen ' D **(Gracias guapa, me alegro que te gustara tanto, eso me hace feliz a mí :D), **eviita cullen **(¡epílogo arriba! ¡Grax por seguirme!), **lady blue vampire **(¡epílogo arriba! :D), **dreamingwithcolors **(la chica del nick de ensueño :D Bien, ciertamente no estaba en mis planes hacerte feliz con las recriminaciones de Bella, pero si así fue, ¡bien por ello! ¿Dije o no que El Quijote era un muy buen libro? Fuera los prejuicios que el Quijote la lleva :D Grax por seguirme linda, mil cariños :D), **MarCullen20 **(¡gracias linda! :D), **AliCe-Ahtziry-WithLock-DarCy **(¿ya leíste? tómate tu tiempo, ¡sólo espero te guste!), **Louise C **(¡gracias! ¡Here comes the Sun es una gran canción! No leemos :D), **Alice Cullen1396 **(gracias, que bien que te gustara. ¡Nos leemos pronto! :D), **Mon de Cullen **(primero: gracias por cada uno de los reviews xD Y me alegro te gustara tanto. Suerte para ti, ¡nos leemos pronto!), **Chilanime **(jaja, se los debía, me había tardado mucho así que me puse las pilas para sorprenderlas :D ¡Gracias por todo guapa! Besos :D), **mayce cullen **(jaja, Bells también moría de los nervios xD Okei, tendré presente lo del drama. Nos leemos :D), **Pao **(o chica misteriosa xD Gracias, primero, por tu baile de victoria. Me siento honrada :D Grax por tus lindas palabras y grax, por supuesto, por acompañarme :D), **ania 09 **(jaja, es cierto, una secuela, de momento, es demasiado. No lo descarto pero ahora no me sentiría capaz. Gracias a ustedes y a ti por leerme en cada actualización. Millones de besos para ti :D), **Ty Cullen **(¡gracias linda! :D), **PussySweetCullen **(gracias linda :$ Me deja muy feliz que lo disfruten. ¡Mil amores!), **AleCullen10 **(no hay problema querida, lee cuando puedas. Yo me tardo y aún así ahí están siempre para leerme. ¡Gracias a ti por seguirme! :D), **Dani **(mi tocaya. Gracias por lo de "el mejor ff". ¡Eso me hace muy feliz! ¡Nos leemos!),** Norimaki **(me alegro que te guste y lo encuentres original. Mi idea era hacer algo diferente y creo que me acerqué bastante a eso :D No quiero que no duermas por mi fic xD ¡Y mucha, mucha suerte en tus exámenes! Ahora si quería agradecerte, muy enserio, la imagen que hiciste del fic. Millaray me escribió contándome de este blog donde recomiendan fics diciendo y diciéndome que había recomendado _Por Carretera_. Yo no conocía este blog, mi mundo de ff se reduce a esta pág. No entiendo ni conozco mucho más. Por lo mismo se lo agradeceré infinitas veces a Millaray. Lo que no sabía era quien había hecho esa perfecta imagen (en un comienzo creí que ella) y ahora me entero que fuiste tú. Pues MIL GRACIAS de veras. La vi y quedé encantada: no podía ser más perfecta. Calza increíble y adoro que sea sencilla. Como gusto personal, me agradan las cosas simples y esas dos fotografías, sin mayores intervenciones, quedaron perfectas (vuelvo a decirlo) una junto a la otra. Ya la tengo guardadita en mi pc como un lindo recuerdo. Mil gracias otra vez linda. Lo más que puedo hacer es dedicarte el epílogo :D ¡Nos leemos!), **jamlvg **(¡gracias linda y gracias por tu abrazo! :D), **Bertlin **(que lindo leer que llegan chicas después de esa increíble recomendación que llegó como un lindo regalo de Navidad anticipado. Espero leerte en mis próximos proyectos :D ¡Abrazos de oso para ti!) y finalmente, pero no menos importante, **Lily Evans Masen **(gracias por tus palabras. Nos leemos cuanto antes, ¡cariños! :D)**  
**

No me voy sin agradecer también a las guapas que suman **Por Carretera **a Favoritos y Alertas: ALEXITA CULLEN, Tutzy Cullen, Yamato18, Cathaysa, Damasa Cm, Diana Mendez, mars992, Mrs Armstrong Cullen, PollenCutter, xXArleenXx, lady blue vampire, Rose Marie G H Ch, Mon de Cullen, Jazmin Li, PussySweetCullen, Vianey-Cullen-Hale-McCarty, AngeliqueCullen, CaamyRoce, noimporta (que buen nick!), Norimaki, Bertlin, jamlvg, Lily Evans Masen, Solemalbec, Sophin, stalker fan, VampiresDoItBetter, MayTe GC y tlebd. Agradecer, por supuesto, a quienes me suman a Favoritos y Alertas de Autor :D AndreaEcheverri, Diana Mendez, tulgarita, Chikanime, Bertlin, Lily Evans Masen (otra vez), Tamynna, vampinessie, xXArleenXx, mayce cullen y Mon de Cullen. ¡Muchas gracias lindas!

* * *

Y ahora si se acabó **Por Carretera.**

Mil gracias por seguirme, por su tiempo y fidelidad. ¡Espero nos leamos cuanto antes!

¡Dulces y regalos navideños para todas! ¡Felices fiestas!

(:

Sombrerodecopas.


End file.
